I AM PRIDE Volume 2 The Shepard of Demons
by Sikobi-Oturo
Summary: It's been 51 years after the BBI incident and a new person has taken the throne to the Demons in Black. her intentions are more then sinister, when she takes a interest in a renegade blonde sin. Pride has a new fear tormenting him, disappointed eyes colored in indigo. haunted by the deals he makes with her to save his only family only result in the well known One is All, All is One
1. Prologue

Prologue

The boy sat in the chair cradling his arms with his hands as tears had come and gone on his face, "We're going to find him." the boy looked up seeing his eyes were like a cats, "You couldn't find him last time..." The man looked shocked, "Tasuke he's in stress... leave him be and help with the search party." Tasuke sighed and nodded, "Alright." The women frowned seeing the child curl up into a nutshell, "Nii-san... Please be okay." Rena looked to Tasuke and then walked out with him to help with the search party. Praise waited for them to leave before he got up and paced a little, "Where? Where would they take you? The sewers have been fully turned upside down, the place he grew up is deserted... Did...did they move? Why would they?" Praise wracked his mind but stoped and whimpered feeling sick, "What ever you do Nii-san...Please don't go back."

It seemed like days, a cough sliced through the air accompanied by a gag, "How is he." A green haired male looked up seeing a women shrouded in darkness, "He's starting to awaken." The male says giving a distgusted look, "I see. So he's the one?" The male sneers, "He is." The women smiles, "I didn't know that the father would choose the FullMetal Alchemist." The male glares at the blonde in the room through a small door, "He only choose him since he's Hoenhime's Eldest with that women!" The women eyes the green haired male and frowns, "I see. Well I think it's time to have the boy meet me yes? About the women though, Envy." The male looks to her and frowns, "Would that be our lovely Sloth?" Envy sighs and nods, "Yes. The brat from what I've heard became a head sacrifice for transmuting a human and a soul at the age of eleven years old." The women took a step back and looked shocked, "At...At eleven? Surely the father is wrong!" Envy grins and shakes his head, "No he was running around with his younger brother which was a suite of armor. The little brat had metal limbs for the sacrifices he made, dubbing him Fullmetal." Envy sneers, "The brat is a handful you might just want to restart. We've been having such a hard time controlling him once he went rouge." The women shook her head, "I find the boy to be perfect. In every way shape and form... I will be a handsome king piece once I get him to bow down." Envy grins, "Good luck. That bratty little alchemist is the most prideful bastard I've ever met. But you have your ways, mistress." The women smiles and nods taking ahold of the door, "Yes I do." With that said She opened the door to the room holding the captive rouge Alchemist.

The boy panted struggling every now and then but gasped feeling his wrists being sliced open by the rusty shackles across his arms, "Damn it..." The boy breathed wanting so badly to be able to move or better yet pull his hair back to see the next act, "Punishment..." The blonde thought but breathed in and pulled at the chians holding him but coughed harshly making him look at his bloody body blindly. The boys hair was long and matted with blood, his outfit was a military blue uniform toren in places showing deep gashes which oozed blood his neck, arms, stomach and legs were tied thickly in rusty chains making the blonde unable to move as the arms were pulled back in a uncomfortable way as the throat was tied up to make it impossible to crane the neck without cutting off the boys breath. His legs were bent and tied down as the stomach was clenched by the tight binds over it making the blonde's escape impossible.

The door opened making the blonde look up quickly to see a female in a maroon dress with short black hair, "Well don't you look pitiful." The women cooed looking at the boy's tired purple cat eyes, "Dear child did you really think you could escape us?" The blonde panted then bared his animalistic fangs at her making her step back, "Aren't we a little angry?" The women said eyeing the blonde as he held his ground and looked at her wildly, "No wonder you were choosen, your Pride is pouring out of your body like a waterfall." The women puts a hand on the blondes head, "It makes it all the more interesting to train you again." She gripped the boys hair and jerked his head up, "I'm going to teach you to swallow that insufferable pride, Edward Elric." She eyed the boy with her dark indigo eyes as she kept the boy's hair in her hands, Ed's eyes look at her's as his mind screams, "I know her! She's...She was the maid at.." The women lifts her hands away from his head and looks at him before she leaves out the door knowing the boy lives to his name. "I will break you, Pride." She smiles sinisterly.


	2. Chapter 1 The Broken

Chapter 1

The Broken

Pride sat in his prison of chains breathing shortly as he looked to the ground at the circle keeping him from healing, his right eye twitched and swallowed as his stomach twisted making him sigh and pull himself a little, wiggling so the chains around his stomach loosened. "There..." Pride breathed and hung his head a little but pulled it back up and growled from his throats air passage being cut off, "I don't breath and being choked still puts me under..." Pride grumbled twisting his hand around trying to get it free enough to loosen his bind on his throat, "come on... last night I did it!" Pride thought then tugged the sting of rust and started to pull a little.

"What are you doing, Pride." Pride froze and looked up see the women from before, "Not her...not the maid." Pride let go of the chain feeling the chain tighten fully around his neck again making him gasp, "pathetic child." The women sneers taking a hold of the tightened chain and loosening it a little, she looked seeing Pride gasping a coughing, "You shouldn't be toying with your bindings. They are there for a reason." Pride breathed in and out, "Screw...you...Lyra." The women glared at Pride and grabbed the chain and pulled roughly choking Pride, "Lyra is not my name." She eyed the blonde as he gagged while twisting to releive the pain, "And do not tell me such a disgusting thing!" She dropped the chain and grabbed Pride's face in her hand and eyed him, "I think I need to work on your man-Ahg!" pride growled at the women but smirked as she held her cheek swiping it, "manners! You brat!" The women slaps Pride hard on the face dazing him but he came back around and snarled at her like a insane animal, The women glared at him then sighed walking to the side, "I believe you need a little more time to think, Pride." She watched pride drool looking rabidly at her only making her amused by his antics.

Pride tired out and whimpered a little but started growling as she clapped her hands laughing, "That was quite the tempertantum Pride." Pride looks shocked by her smiling at him, "But you know damn well that it won't make a difference. You my dear have been a naughty boy." Pride glares at the women, "Why don't you...let that bastard Father give me my punishment and be on your merry way!" The women stops smiling and becomes dark, "you have no idea do you?" Pride cocks a blood stianed brow letting the women finish crouching down in front of Pride, "Your Father is dead, and I am the one to take over." Pride looks at her as she pets Pride's confused face, "I am the heir to you and the other six sins. I am your Shepard." Pride blinks then his eyes widen remembering the father telling him about a heir making him shake. "How? How could Lyra the damn maid of a great alchemist be a heir?" Pride swallows hard, "But you..." Pride stopped thinking only intriging the female more.

"go on Pride, what is it?" Pride bites his tongue but finishes, "You were...that man's lacky then." Pride swallows hard, "You lived with a women as her maid known as Dante." The women smiles sweetly to Pride, "Why yes that's right. We did meet long ago...But lyra is not my name." Pride looks at her as she smiles then becomes stern, "Then who are you!" The women sighs and pulls her hands away, "I'll tell you when your not acting like a wild animal." Pride glares at her, "You are still to be punished." Pride growls at her, "and I'm guessing the answer to my next question is no." pride eyes her as she looks at him, "What would that question be exactly?" The women smiles, "Will you obey me, and do as I tell you to?" Pride glares at her, "Hell no." The women smiles darkly, "Then starve." Pride blinks and growls, "What do you mea-Hey! Do not walk away from me! You bitch! GET BACK HERE!"

The women sighs then looks to a green haired male, "Envy." The male looks at her, "Yes mistress?" She sighs, "Beat him to a pulp, I want him begging me to let him obey me." Envy smiles and nods and walks in seeing Pride confused then spots Envy walking towards him, "What the hell are you doing in here?" Envy rolls his eyes and grabs Pride roughly by the arm and eyes him then grins making Pride bare his teeth, "Oh? Is the little pipsqueak angry?" Pride is about to speak but howls in pain as Envy bashes his fist into Pride's exposed teeth, "Come here runt!" Pride yelps as Envy grabs the chains around his throat and jerks them pulling Pride's face up more, "hmmmmm... if you were human you'd have to pay a good price for that little number I did on your mouth to get fixed now wouldn't we Pride?" Pride coughs as blood flows from his mouth as Envy looks at the chipped and torn out teeth in Pride's jaws.

Envy laughs and puts his fingers into the freshly ripped open holes making Pride struggle with him pressing more and more into the holes hitting the upper jaw bone then pulling Pride's head up more by hooking his fingers in the wounds watching Pride sob as Envy held him by his jaw while the other gripped Pride's blood matted hair tightening his grip slowly, "It's been awhile eh Pride?" Pride pants looking at Envy with pained eyes, "Oh yes it has Envy Nii-san!" Envy mocks laughing as Pride's eyes scrunch up, "I bet you wish for this to end hmmmm?" Pride gurgles a little trying to speak but by his mouth hooked and pulled up the blood in his mouth is now flowing into his throat and choking him up. Envy laughs and lets go of Pride's hair pulling Pride's right arms chains out then the left waiting for the blonde to retaliate but hangs there like a fish on a hook gasping for air when he's not swallowing down the blood chocking him up. Envy watches Pride hang there then scowls grabbing Pride's right arm and twisted it till he hears a popping sound making Pride jolt a little looking as best he could at the right side not seeing very much making Envy smile.

"why don't I make you relive loosing your arm? That would be amusing to me! Seeing you screaming as I ever so slightly," Envy starts pulling on Pride's arm, "tear your arm from your body..." Pride hearing that attacked with his left and rammed his fist into Envy's face blindly, but connected making Envy yell out and rip his fingers out of Pride's mouth getting a scream from the blonde. Pride gripped his jaw and cried out a little feeling the gum line shredded in two places, "You shitty little punk ass!" Envy roars getting up and coming at Pride but stops seeing Pride shaking making Envy confused but he started to laugh and howl in hysterics as Pride clutched his right arm with his left trying to pop it back into place while keeping watch of Envy's actions. "so beautiful! It's so beautiful seeing you shake like a little child! I look like a bratty baby that got punished with a spanking, it's rich and intoxicating seeing you sit there with a terrified expression on your mangled face!" Envy laughed watching Pride pop his arm into place and wince at the painful feeling.

Envy smiled as Pride messed with his mouth once more but then turned, "I've done enough for today." Envy giggles, "Have fun sleeping in your blood pipsqueak." Envy cackles and opens the door and leaves out of it slamming the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 2 Prideful Which is Swallowed

Chapter 2

Prideful Which is Swallowed

Pride was cleaned up and allowed to heal only to be beaten mercilessly by Envy again and again and sadly again, "That's enough Envy." Pride gagged and coughed vomiting painfully on the ground before slumping down to soak in it, "Why won't you just obey me Pride?" Pride panted and looked up at the blob shadowing him, "Are you really that Prideful?" Pride yelped having his face grabbed and turned to look at the colored mass, "Even after I have stripped you completely of power? Even after I've had your brother torture and mock you? Even after I have taken your thoughts of safety away or even after I have forced you to starve?" Pride pants shaking a little making the blob sigh and let go, "If you keep on Pride you will die." Pride looked at the blob leaving then closed his eyes making Envy Grab him but the Women shook her head, "let him. It might help him clear his head." Envy let go of Pride who didn't yell or scream out on fright just hung there ready to take whatever was given to him. Envy sneered looking at pride but walked away with the Women close by, Pride laid on the ground still tied up but more loosely since Pride's body had grown thinner and weaker from captivity.

Pride's throat was no longer tied up thankfully but his arms were still heavily shackled and bound by chains, the chains were longer but not long enough to move around much or reach out. The legs were bound the most shackled down with a short chain connected to the ground with chains wrapped and shackled together to add an unbearable weight to the appendages. Pride's clothing was stained with blood and dirt along with his skin and hair, pride's hair was tossed about and ratty looking from the grime matted deeply in the roots of the scalp. Pride's skin was paler as the marks were also fading out on him showing dangerous signs of near death, to match the pale complexion; his eyes voids had become a very pale gold. Pride laid there panting finally falling asleep but woke hearing something a few minutes later, "Now what..." pride thought blinking seeing a female's boot slip through the door making him cock his head in confusion before something attracted his senses making him look at the ground seeing bread from the look of it.

Pride looked at the food questionably then noticed it was out of reach making him him glare at it, "Those bastards know I'm practically starving and they tease me like this?" Pride lays his head back down glaring at the bread then blocks the sound of his stomach growling and tries to think the smell is just his imagination making him curl up again before passing out once more. "it...didn't work?" A pair of cat eyes stare at Pride laying there making the person frown, "I thought they would be happy getting that... he just looked at it and turned his nose!" The person grit their teeth, "Is he that picky of a eater?" The person sighed then walked off angerily glaring at the floor.

Pride woke up again hearing another noise then a snicker making Pride look up seeing his elder brother Envy, "Where did this come from eh Pride?" the blonde looked at the green haired male holding the evil bread in his hand, "Dun...know." Pride groaned watching Envy eye the bread and laugh, "Well since you didn't go for it I'll just treat myself." Pride rolls his eyes weakly as Envy eats the bread, "That was really good now! A bit dry and stale but it was very re-" Pride looks up, "SHUT UP!" Envy looks at Pride glare at him, "Just...shut. up." Envy scowls, "trying to be a dominant leader again Pride?" Pride narrows his eyes, "No. I just can't handle your voice." Envy looks angry and grabs Pride's shirt backing and pulls him up, "I can't handle you if it makes you happy to know." Pride growls keeping his teeth slacked not wanting Envy to get the chance to hold him by his gums and jaws again. Not ever again. "I see you've learned to keep your pearly whites hidden." Envy pulls on Pride's jaw watching it fall open with a little pressure and grins, "They aren't very white right now though." Pride looks up and growls lowly making Envy smirk, "you look so stupid with me playing with your jaw like a puppet." Envy opened and closed Pride's jaws continuously then started to mess with the inside of Pride's mouth flicking the yellowing teeth, "Your such a push over." Pride looked relaxed as Envy messed with Pride's right cheek lining then pulled his index finger and ran his finger down pride's tongue. Bad idea.

Pride's jaw came alive and clamped down making a sickening snapping sound as Envy's hand was lodged in Pride's mouth, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG! YOU LITTLE BRAT LET GO!" Envy pulled but Pride started adding pressure crushing Envy's hand pooling blood into Pride's mouth which he happily sucked down while growling as Envy screamed and cussed at Pride, "LET GO!" Envy's foot moved to Pride's stomach but Pride's hand caught the appendage and swiftly with both hands twisted hearing a snap making Envy glare at him, "You snake! You were faking this whole time!" Pride growls and pulls Envy's hand with him before fully severing the digits from the arm, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!" Envy grabs his stump and watches the muscles twist up healing the wounds before looking at Pride, The blonde was crushing the boney hand up before swallowing and licking his hand which had blood on it. "You...you fucking psychopath!" Pride growls at Envy and licks his right side and grunted, "Ever heard of a crocodile?" Envy sneers, "of course I've heard of those!" Pride hiccups before finishing, "You can mess with almost every part of there mouth except for the roof and tongue." pride smirks a little evilly, "I was waiting for you to screw up and taunt me... I don't have much feeling in my mouth if you remember." Envy glares at Pride but shakes a little, "Now you look like a scared child." Envy's eyes widen seeing Pride proud of himself tearing Envy's hand off and consuming it for food.

Pride smiles still but stops seeing the door open revealing the women known as the mistress, "Envy?" Envy looks at her then to Pride who's not smiling anymore, in fact he's emotionless, "What are you doing in here?" Envy frowns, "I was checking on this runt when I saw someone had set food near this pipsqueak. If I didn't walk in he would have woken up and eaten it, I know the brat too well." Pride growls, "It seems he's more alert, He could have already found it just he didn't eat all of it." Pride finally shakes his head, "It was out of my reach! The reason I'm alert is I did get something to eat." Pride leers at Envy who backs away, the women eyes him, "what happened." Envy confessed to teasing Pride only to loose a hand in the process making the women look enraged, "Out." Envy looked shocked but shuffled out the door leaving the women with Pride.

She looked at Pride and narrowed her eyes, "You aren't allowed to eat. You know that." Pride growls, "what will you do? You use that dipshit you sent out to do your dirty work! You don't scare me at all." Pride sneers angrily, The women walks over to Pride hotly and grabs him by the neck with one hand, "Ghak...?" She glares at Pride, "Do not toy with me Elric. I am your master now and if you need a way to obey or fear me then so be it." She dropped Pride and watched him gag a little. The women eyes Pride then grabs his face, "I really don't want to harm you but to teach you I have no choice." Pride swipes a hand at her but she dodges then cracks her heeled boot into his face, Pride catches himself with his hand and shakes his head, The women glares at him grabbing pride's hair pulling his throat out exsposing it fully but she keeps bending Pride backwards, "Felxible aren't you?" Pride glares but feels his back cracking making him squirm feeling the pressure from the collums grinding together, "but your not that flexible." Pride feels his back snapping making him cry out, "Quiet down fool." The women sneers ramming her boot into Pride's underbelly fully stretched out making the heel slice his abdomen open. Pride gags as blood squirts out of his mouth, the women glares at him as she lets him go watching his back crack as it rolls back up into place.

She listened as Pride vomited and coughed roughly before she grabbed Pride's hair again, "I am far from done." She hissed as she swiped pride's body with her nails slicing his skin open in multiple areas, She watched Pride wither in her hands making her frown as he looked at her in terror, "Obey me and you won't have this problem. You'll get to eat, sleep, and be happy." She grabbed Pride's face, "You need to swallow that pride right now. If you didn't notice your dying from all this torture, I don't want to have to loose such a handsome and strong king piece." She watched Pride's eyes look at her like a deer in headlights making her frown more, "Will you stop this? Will you be a good boy and Obey me, Your master." Pride started to tear up making her look at him as he closed his eyes making her sigh and pet the blondes hair a little watching his shoulders shiver, "is it so hard for you?" She pulls pride face to her and looks at Pride with a motherly smile making Pride look confused then become baffled as she kisses his forehead making a spark go off on his body healing some of the damage she had done.

She looks at Pride with remorsful eyes, "I didn't want to hurt you. I only wanted you to understand your place." She pets pride's hair to the side and rubs the boys neck, "Obey me." Pride looks at her feeling lost, "I..." Pride croaks out but clams up and looks away, "Do you feel obligated to those people?" Pride swallows hard, "I thought you didn't like the military. They were forcing you to work for them or die am I right?" Pride keeps quiet, "Do you really think that they even understand or care for you? I mean each one of those people... Those two you lived with, They don't know who you are." Pride shivers but stops as she lays a hand on him, "But I want to know you. I want to have the right to care for you, Pride. You know deep inside no one will love you or fully understand the way you are...not even your little brother." Pride's hands claws at the ground feeling her words, "It's true...it's way too true." Pride thinks feeling her words pry him open, "You aren't the same and they only see you as who you were long ago...they don't see who you are now. They never will. And if they do...they will run. Deny. Hate. Shun. You." Pride mind screamed at him hitting him harder and harder finally breaking him, "What were you doing with them again? You already found out you can't be that! You can't function in society! What were you doing? WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO PROVE?" Pride swallows hard then finally turns around and looks at the ground still, "is this all I'm good for?" Pride held his hand out and waited seeing the women eye him then rest her hand in his.

Pride's finger closed slowly around the woman's making her smile knowing he had broken down, the blonde held her hand seeing the soft porcline skin still had blood splattered on it making him bend his head down slowly. The women watched but smiled as Pride kissed her hand slowly but she grimaced as his tongue rolled across her hand, "Enough I understand." She said pulling her hand away looking at the saliva coating her hand a bit but took a hold of Pride's face with both hands and smiled, "I am glad that you finally chose to live and obey me, Pride." She looked at Pride's hollow eyes smiling a little, "I am your master. I will be adressed by you as The Mistress or Mistress Dante. And you to me will be called whatever I please." Pride stays quiet but nods making her smile even warmer to him, "let's get you cleaned up, Elric." Pride got up with her help as she unchained him and dragged him away from the cell through the door.


	4. Chapter 3 Devil in An Angels Gown

Chapter 3

The Devil with an Angels Gown

A black clad busty female rushed towards a door and played with her hair a little bit before knocking on the oak and gold door, "Pride dear?" She waited but sighed hearing a grunt and shuffling making her know the younger sin was passed out, the women opened the door and grumbled picking up a flower and tossing it outside, "Damn you Desire...He doesn't need to know you exist." The women brushed her hand off and looked at Pride who was curled comfortably in sheets with a large warm black and white comforter hiding most of his body. The women stroked Pride's hair and cooed, "Come on sleepy boy, wake up." She smiled as Pride's hand snaked out and pawed at her hand moaning, "Pride your name isn't Sloth, wake up...come on." Pride shuffled irritably under making the black haired women glare, "Wake up this instant pride!" Her hands dove and ripped the boy up making him yelp and look about before calming and jerking his shoulder out, "Get off me Lust!" She frowns seeing Pride straighten and glare at her more, "Quit whining boy. The Mistress wants you, so get dressed." Pride looks at her drugged but growls throwing his legs over and getting up. Pride's hair was short and while his skin was healthy pale with the marks fully red and clear, pride wore nothing but his black shorts, "My my sleeping quite exposed aren't we?" Pride's head jerks over to her blushing, "Out." He grates out pointing to the door, Lust frowns and moves to the door, "Oh yeah..." She looks at him, "Quit leaving dinky flowers. I know it's you, you used to do it all the time to me." Lust frowns more and nods leaving out the door.

Pride sighs and scratches his stomach which is a little swollen, "I need to start working out..." Pride pokes his belly a little, "I'm getting fat." Pride growls out at his stomach which barks at him in protest, "Shut it you stupid muscle. You don't need anything." Pride glares daggers at his stomach then grins as it stops gurgling making Pride pull his clothing on. Pride dressed and played with his hair a little then sighs looking at his reflection in the nice old mirror, "Wonder what she wants..." pride frowns feeling uneasy about the whole subject, Pride wore a his black turtleneck shirt cropped like the usual along with his gloves and stirrups. Pride wore a pair of black jeans in place of his trademark baggy pants with a black belt since the pants didn't fit him quite right, Pride dusted the jeans a little and groaned as the material was so loose around his waist making the belt hold them in a bunched up way making the stiff stitching cut into his stomach and scratch his belly when walking. It was worse when he ran or moved around too much, his stomach would be rubbed raw leaving a nasty rash like red patch above his groin.

Pride took one look into the mirror before running a hand through the shortened mane and opening the door seeing Lust making a angry shooing motion, "Lust?" Pride blinked but when pushed back inside as she hissed angrily at something, "Get back! No more dear...Go back now!" Pride was confused, "What are you doing?" Lust looks at Pride then takes her hand away, "I'm sorry dear. I brought a little date here and well...I am to irresistible." Pride makes a stupid smile, "Your too humane." He finally says before pushing out and looking at the hall seeing nothing there, "Are you ready to go?" Pride frowns but blushes as Lust ruffles his hair, "Your the one who is humane, Dear." Pride swallows, "But that will change." Pride frowns a little but smiles as Lust soothingly rubs his head and plays with the choppy hair strands, "Come on love, time to see the mistress." Pride swallows but follows her slowly but blushes as Lust holds her hand out from behind her sweetly as she walks. "I'm not a little boy anymore... I'm fifty one Lust." Lust coos as her hand wiggles at him, "Your still my little baby Pride." Pride tenses but gives in taking her hand slowly making her look over as he holds her hand looking around at the walls, "Just like old times... I'm glad my baby boy is home." Lust thinks watching him a little more before coming to a pair of doors with a sun carved into the door with a circle and dragon trying to eat the sun.

Lust turns and smiles to Pride, "She's behind these walls." The blonde nods slowly and takes a hold of the handle pushing the door in but stops as his stomach starts barking wildly at him, "Are you hungry?" Pride swallows grabbing his belly, "I'll eat later..." Lust blinks and nods, "Alright sweety." pride hisses, "Stop babying me!" the busty female frowns looking hurt making Pride look wide eyed at her, "I...I'm..." Lust grabs his shoulders and twists him around, "Go see the mistress. We can settle this later." Pride frowns but hangs his head as Lust pushes the door open while pushing him through, "Ah." The blonde looks seeing a ballroom and a women sitting at a lone table, "Good morning, Pride." the boy swallowed and bowed, "Good morning Mistress." The women smiled and waved her hand to the empty chair, "Come. Sit and have a little tea." Pride walks slowly up then grabs the head of the chair before sitting down looking awkwardly at the china before him. The china was white and had black damask printing with a simple alchemy circle on the middle of each design, "You look tired." Pride shuffles his bare feet then looks at her showing his tired blank gold voids, "I am very tired, mam." The one known as Dante smiled at him then took a cup and filled the tea into the delicate china.

She looked at him as he watched her pour the brown liquid into the cup, "Would you like some sugar?" Pride looks at the cup then nods a little, "How much." the blonde swallows and then holds his hand up showing a number with his ring pinky and thumb pulled down, "Two it is then." Dante dropped the sugar in and stirred it a little before clinking the spoon on the side and handing the drink over. "Thank you mistress." pride says taking the saucer feeling her hands in his own a little before she removed her hands watching Pride pull back and take the dinky cup and sip silently, "You've put on weight." Pride sucks back the herbs and water and sputters coughing, Dante eyed him as he gagged before getting up out of her chair and walking over to him. Pride panted but clammed up seeing the womens indigo eyes before him, "Pride." pride looks at her wearily, "Yes?" She puts a hand on his face and stokes the right cheek lovingly, "I was only stating that your healthier now. If you think I was saying your fat your wrong." the blonde blushes making her smile to him, "I-" Pride's stomach roared loudly making him look at his belly swearing he could see the plumped abdomen rippling from the noise.

Dante looks shocked and frowns making Pride move his hands to his belly slowly blushing from the embarrassment as his stomach hissed, "You seem to be starving still." pride gulps seeing the womens eyes narrow but she walks away, "Pride." the boy looked up red in the face, "You need rest. Go eat something and keep resting." the red faced blonde blinked but stood and nodded leaving quickly as Dante chewed her lower lip pulling a notebook out and writing furiously in it glaring a little, "It's too soon..." she muttered before snapping the book closed, "The dosage is making too much of a change in him. He needs a smaller amount."


	5. Chapter 4 The One Who Cares

Chapter 4

The One Who Cares

Pride walked off then heard Lust yelling, "What now..." Pride sprints over seeing Envy growling, "he's a baby for the way you treat him! Treat him like me or everyone else Lust!" Lust growls back, "He's alone Envy! I care for him since you never did! I thought him, I bathed him, I cut his hair, I helped him understand after he came back to his senses and he knows that I care and love him!" Pride looks at them a little more before scooting back but toppled over yelping, "Oh?" Pride looks at the one holding him, "No not him..." Pride sees a fat blob of a man smiling at him, "hello hello! Traitor Pride sneaky sneaky?" Pride clamps a hand on the fat one's mouth and hisses, "Shut it!" The fat one licks Pride's hand and giggles, "Pride Pride Pride, traitor traitor no no no yes yes yes!" Pride growls at the round sin, "Pride?" Pride turns then pulls his drool covered hand away and groans seeing Lust and Envy glaring at him, "Ummm... hi?" Pride frowned as Envy narrowed his eyes then scoffed, "Eavesdropping is rude Pride." Pride rolls his eyes and wipes his hand on the fat man's shirt, "Shut up Envy." Pride staggers up, "I was only looking for Lust." The busty female smiles then puts a hand to Pride's shoulder and smiles making Pride avert his eyes.

Pride and Lust leave to his room as Lust orders Envy to fetch food for pride who looked ashamed for his request as Envy poked his stomach roughly saying he was fat enough to function, the blonde rubs his midsection feeling the rash like patch forming making him take the belt off and groan more, "You'll be fine dear." The blonde and sighs and looks at the ground as Lust sits on the bed, "Come here love." Pride swallows hard and walks over and sits next to her, "I'm sorry." the women looks at him and frowns, "About what?" Pride narrows his eyes, "For...for being a traitor." Lust looks at pride and sighs grabbing Pride into a soft warm hug, "You were confused. You aren't a traitor." Lust strokes Pride's cheek and pulls lightly at his blonde bangs. Lust smiles seeing Pride snuggle closer to her, "I hurt you." the busty female saddens more, "I know...You were angry, but I couldn't let you hurt the father." Pride narrows his eyes, "Why? Your just a pawn." Lust strokes Pride's head, "That may be so. But he told us we would be human once we succeed in the plan." Pride sighs, "What is the plan? Why am I important?" Lust picks up the boys chin and frowns, "I don't really know love. He says that your the key to it all and that's it." Pride grumbles a little, "But he's dead now." the women brushes Pride's bangs a little, "I know, but the hire is here and she will complete the plan." the blonde blinks then nods slowly pulling away, he gets up a little then groans making Lust frown knowing he's starved.

Pride paces a little then looks up seeing Envy clicking the door closed, "Food for his majesty." the green haired male sneers tossing the bag on the bed and grabbing the door handle, "Envy." The male cringes then looks to Lust, "What." the women frowns, "this is not going to cut it and you know it." the black haired women frowns holding a nothing more then a roll and a can of military rations. Pride makes a face seeing Lust eying Envy, "It's food and that brat won't die eating it!" Lust stands up and shoves the bag back into Envy's hands, "Give that to gluttony I'll be back with something better tasting." Pride looks wide eyed at Envy and Lust, "Lust...you don't have t-" Lust turns around and firmly says, "Yes I do. You need nourishment to get back on your feet and I find that the mistress will be angered if you aren't properly cared for!" Lust hisses out looking at Envy who scowls then leaves out the door with lust on his heels.

Lust came back with a real meal and comforted him while eating it, "I'm sorry... but I hope it tastes alright sweet heart." Pride chews looking at her then swallows smiling, "It's good, don't be upset that you couldn't get steak or whatever. I like soup kitchen styled food anyways." Pride messes with the plastic spoon and grins a little, "When Al and I came to Central we had no money for a little while, so we would head over to the soup kitchen and I'd put what I could in him before we left. He wasn't happy that I did that; but he understood it was to survive, Central wasn't a forgiving town on two country boys with no money." Lust smiles and strokes Pride's head, "You loved your little brother very much." Pride chews on the spoon and nods slowly, "yeah..." Lust pets his head a little more while pride wolfs down the rest of the food. Lust stayed with Pride then pulled out a bottle with a liquid in it making Pride cringe, "I know you hate it...but It's just a vitamin supplement." Pride groans and sits up straight as lust measures out the dose before grabbing Pride by the chin and unhinging his jaw, "That's a good boy." Lust coos as Pride stops squirming but makes a sick face as she gives him the medication, "swallow Pride." Pride gulps down the blue almost purple liquid and coughs, "That stuff makes my throat scratchy..." Lust pats Pride's shoulders and smiles, "It's good for you. It'll make you strong." pride sighs and nods lazily before flopping back down on the bed, "Sleep.." Lust smiles as pride groans while curling up on top of the sheets and blankets. The black haired sin sighed and pulled the covers up and placed them down on Pride, "good night sweety." Pride rolls his eyes and nods passing out seconds after.

After a few hours Pride awakens feeling sick, "Shit...my head and my stomach are aching." Pride rubs his belly trying to get the organ to stop squirming from the contractions, as he sits there he looks to the side seeing nothing but blobs of color, "Can't see..." Pride growls then looks to the side seeing a black and light blonde blob, "eh?" The blob stands there then straightens hearing a voice making the creature run away, "What the?" Pride shakes his head seeing his eyesight returning but then pales feeling his stomach drop then curl up, "Oh shit!" Pride grates out throwing the sheets off and stumbling to the bathroom but trips hitting the ground hard, "Pride?" Pride wheezes and looks seeing a brunette looking worried, "Sl-Hurk!" Pride feeling light headed as a wave of nausea hits him hard making him empty his stomach on the ground. The women looks shocked sprinting over and grabbing Pride as his arms give out holding him up, the blonde looks at the women while panting making her rub his back. Pride calmed a little and swallowed back the excess bile in his mouth feeling the sting of the acid on his throat, "Pride what happened? Are you ill?" Pride shivered a bit feeling cold making him touch his face feeling the heat a little, "I...I don't know..." The women picks Pride up slowly helping him to his feet.

Pride stands but feels heavy making him cling to the women for support, "You look pale." the blonde groans a little then straightens as the brunette touches his forehead frowning, "You are ill." She drags pride to the bed and puts him back in it watching the boy look at her confused, "I was...I was just fine a few hours ago. Why...why am I-" the women puts her finger to Pride's mouth, "Shhhhhh. Sleep." pride looks miffed but settles as the warmth of his bed takes over making him feel more tired before being swallowed up into sleep once more. The women watches Pride then looks up seeing a girl peek in, "Desire get out of here. Pride doesn't need you harassing him in his sleep." the purple cat eyes blink then disappear making the women look back at Pride who's panting with a cough every once and awhile, She watches over him them sighs, "The dose was to much to handle... he got sick off of it." The brunette strokes pride's cheek then gets up walking to the door, she gives one more look to the boy before walking out.


	6. Chapter 5 The Truffle in The Yard

Chapter 5

The Truffle in The Yard

The women named Lust smiled holding a pair of scissors looking at the damp haired blonde, "all done." pride flicks a hand up and fingers the left side then shakes his head a little to the side and grins, "Thanks. It was gettin long up front." Lust smiles pulling the scissors open and cleaning the blades, "I know how you like your hair so I hope it'll stay nice for a while." pride messes with the back feeling the length had grown a little longer but was cut back into shape, "Thank you lust." the busty women smiled and patted Pride's head, "you don't need to bend over to me boy." Pride grins a little and gets up and stretches, "I have to do training with sloth today..." Lust shakes her head, "No not today. We are going on a mission. A circle has been placed not to our favor." Pride frowns a little, "Where...and more importantly am I even ready for this?" Lust pokes Pride's cheek sweetly, "Don't dought yourself darling. You are more then ready." Pride looks at Lust a little then smiles and nods.

"Sir!" A women with blonde hair rushes in holding a folder, "Hatchets what is it? Did you fin-" The women slams the document down, "No sir. I was given info on a town engraving a circle in the outskirts and central ways." The man with black hair looks wide eyed at the folder taking it seeing the writing, "Baravia? That huge town now going under and doing this?" Hatchets frowns, "Why would..." the man grit his teeth and got up, "Sir?" The man frowns, "I'm catching a train. Something smells like a snake." The blonde women bites her lip, "I'm coming to." The man turns, "You will do no such thing. If it's true I don't want you to be caught up in it." The female glares, "Plus, you need to take care of Alphonse. If we are both gone it'll raise suspicions with him and he will follow. If it's what I think, Pride wouldn't want his little brother to see." The women closes her mouth, "yes sir." The man turns and walks over setting his hands on her shoulders and smiles warmly to her, "take care Rena." The women looks down then grabs the man's uniform and looks at him, "Don't get killed." The black man smiles and pats her head, "I won't." The women frowns but nods and lets go.

The man walks out quickly going to his barracks room packing some of the clothing he still kept at the little place, "Going somewhere chief?" The man looks over at a man with tanned skin and a white mustache, "Sir!" The man chuckles, "At ease, at ease." The black haired man relaxes, "Tasuke is it." the black haired man nods, "Yes sir. I am Tusuke Mustang known as the Second Gen Flame Alchemist." The man nods and walks in looking about then looks at Tasuke, "where are you headed soldier?" Tasuke swallows, "Baravia, there's something I need to handle there." The man cocks his head slightly, "going after the little conspiracy I see?" Tasuke looks shocked making the man smile, "I won't stop you. You are young and haven't been in war yet have you son?" Tasuke smiles a little, "I have had to handle a homunculus in my subordinates house. I think I've seen war." The man narrows his eyes and eyes Tasuke dangerously, "handling a stray dog hmmmm?" Tasuke tries to stay emotionless but jumps when the man gets closer to him, "Tell me would this homunculus be the one known as The Fullmetal Alchemist?" Tasuke looks at the man then nods slowly making the man pull away a inhale, "Wha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Tasuke watches dumb founded, "Ahhhhhhh. So. You take care of that kid hmm?" Tasuke nods quickly, "Sir he isn't a kid. He's older then me." The tanned man laughs again, "Well now he's still a puppy compared to me son! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I find it funny actually, he came to you of all people. He must trust you yes?" Tasuke blinks a little then answers, "Yes sir he trusts me." The man nods stroking his beard.

Tasuke sighs, "he's a nice kid sir." The man smiles and slaps Tasuke on the back, "I'm sure he is! He's nothing but a kid really! Right? He's misunderstood and innocent?" Tasuke grits his teeth a little under his lips, "Yes sir he is." The man nods and laughs, "quit with the titles Mustang. My name is Raven." Tasuke nods and smiles, "Alright Raven." The man smiles and nods, "Have fun on your trip." Tasuke nods and watches the man leave.

The train station was bustling with all kinds of people, there were meet and greets and friendly smiles, there were children running and laughing with balloons tied to their hands, there were people boarding the train, and vice verse. "Tickets! Tickets!" A man yelled as he took tickets and clipped them before handing them back the stubs, "Well hello mam." The man tipped his hat to a women wearing a long green dress with a parasol in hand, her hair was black and curled up with a green sash to hold the mass of hair up. She had beautiful black eyes and ivory skin with melon sized breasts fighting her low cut attire. "Ahem." The ticket man turned seeing a man narrowing his eyes at him wearing a brown suite with a white button up, his eyes were a eye catching green with his short black hair slicked back with ivory skin also. The man had with him two dark haired boys one looking older with a newspaper boy hat on looking to the side while the younger glared at the man, The boys both wore white button ups with black suspenders held with a brown belt and gray pants. The shoes were normal brown worker man's boots. "What are you doing ogling my lovely Caroline?" The older turned looking confused blinking slightly then going back to staring into nothing.

The ticket master holds his hands up and stutters "Sir I'm...I'm sorry I was just being a gentlemen." The man growls, "Do your job! You aren't hear to get lucky!" The women blushes taking her ticket out of her purse but stops turning to the youngest, "Allen." The younger looks at her, "Yes mama?" The women frowns, "tell Calvin what to do. You know I don't know how to communicate well." The younger nods and pokes the younger who jerks then looks seeing the youngest making a hand motions to him then nods pulling out the ticket he possessed out, and turning it over before handing it over to the women. "thank you." the female cooed, the boy watched then smiled and nodded to her before staring at the ground. The man frowned at the boy as the women gathered everyone's tickets, "Alright you can get on thank you." the ticket master says moving aside, the man glares at the ticket man while scooting the eldest on board followed by the youngest who also scowled at the man. The women frowns but stays looking to the side, "Heeth..." She said irritably then waves randomly to a another group catching their attention, "Hey there sexy sis!" The women blushes and sees the group of three move quickly over, "I will be getting on now sir." The ticket master nods as the women pulls down her parasol and stepped on.

The ticket master looks to her, "Mam." The women stopped and looked to the man, "Yes?" The man frowns and digs in his pockets then hands her some peppermints, "For your children, if it's alright." The women smiles and takes the gift sweetly, "Thank you they will love the little present." the man smiles, "I couldn't help but wonder, is your son deft?" The women looks shocked making the man cringe, "He is. He was in a accident nine years ago. His ears were shot by a loud explosion and he now can't hear us anymore. He's used to it now but still, he's a little saddened by not being able to hear his mothers voice." The man nods seeing the women looks depressed, "He has a wonderful family." The women smiles, "yes my husband Jaden and I love him and treat him well. We are on this trip since we heard Alchemy could possibly fix him! Oh what a joy that would all bring us if my baby boy could hear again! He could go back to school and play with friends, Calvin is hoping that this will give him the freedoms he's been praying for." The ticket master smiles, "I hope so mam." The women smiles then looks seeing the group walking up and nods before disappearing inside the train cabin.

The ticket master looks seeing a man with black spiky hair and sunglasses staring at him. "Yo!" The man smiles broadly at the ticket man before handing him his ticket, "Hey baby you ready for that trip?" the man says to a women wearing a fox fur boa with a yellow dress cut short showing her legs off, her feet were wrapped in white go go boots as her hands were also in white gloves with gold bracelets on each hand, "Oh yes babe." The man grins and grabs her waist, "No not in front of your Father! I don't want him to think I'm a slut!" The man rolls his eyes, "He's too far gone honey butter." The man looks down at the fat man with gold rimmed glasses wearing a blue button up shirt and brown slacks while holding a cane drooling. The ticket master clips the tickets and steps away, "Finally! Come on sexy lets go to the cabin we got alone." The man grins and walks on, The women scowls at the ticket master as she passes flipping her brown hair with one hand helping the fat one on the train.

The ticket master shakes his head and sighs, "I feel bad if the women is related to that man... he obviously had a hooker..." The man sighs then straightens as another man steps up, "Oh sir!" The man salutes quickly making the man in a suite and tie look at him strangely, "Ummmm, yeah I would like to board?" The ticket master blushes and takes the ticket, "also I'm not working I'm on vacation please do not salute me." The ticket master nods handing the black haired man his stub, "I am sorry... it's...well." The man's cheeks redden more, "I never get to see a famous state alchemist ever on my shifts! Its...it's a real honor to meet the legendary Second gen flame!" The man sighs and steps on, "it's not that great. I'm human just like you so I don't need any extra care or admiration." The man smiles, "Alright then. It noble of you to say that." the flame alchemist smiles, "A friend of the family said that to me when I was just like you meeting him." The ticket master smiles as the alchemist boarded the train, "Hos friend sounds nice. He must be wise too! It would be so cool to meet him also..." The man thought as the eldest deft kid was hanging out of the window narrowing his eyes frowning.


	7. Chapter 6 Curse in Baravia

Chapter 6

Curse in Baravia

A thump and loud sigh came from a young boy with a newspaper cap laid out on the bed, "I cannot believe he is here..." The boy grumbled pulling his hat off letting his black hair flop down, "he's an idiot! A big stupid bastard!" The boy growls as his hair color starts changing from the roots to a golden blonde. "Pride." the boy looked up seeing a women wearing a green dress, "Everything alright dear?" The boy sneered, "A dog followed the scent." The women looks shocked, "That...that's is not good! We will have to be even more careful... damn it." the boy called Pride rolled his eyes as they changed from a bright green to a eye catching purple, He shifted a little and groaned making the women frown, "It's Mustang." The women narrows her eyes, "You know what to do if he interferes." Pride scowls and holds his hand up, he nails suddenly lengthen turning black, "I'm not child. I take him out quickly, like I have been taught." Lust smiled as Pride sheathed his nails and flopped on the bed rolling onto his side bringing his feet to the mattress, she smiled and watched as Pride lazily kicked the shoes off before snuggling up for a good nap.

The black haired man walked around looking about as people talked and laughed, he noticed the weird bracelets people wore around their right arms with a small red stone dangling from the chains. "hey you!" The man turned seeing a man walk up to him, "Are you a alchemist?" the man looks confused, "Yes I am. Is this town a alchemy free zone?" The man looked in awe at him, "are you alright?" The man inquired but jumped as the man kneeled to him, "An alchemist! It's been so long to see a disciple of god!" the man looked up with such praise, "It must be wonderful to help shape this beaten world...please may I have your name?" The man looks strangely at the man, "Tasuke Mustang, please get up you are making a scene." The man get up from his groveling beaming to Tasuke, "Are you here to consult with our leader?" Tasuke sighs, "No. I'm here for vacation." The man nods, "I see I see... if you do get a chance please talk to the man known as Olander, he is a wise man and he chooses who can become an alchemist here." Tasuke eyes the man, "But you never see alchemist? If he decides where are they?" The man frowns, "they are sent away to be trained. Some come back injured or close to death since god found them unworthy to take on the tasks he wants alchemist to do." Tasuke nods and prods, "which is?" The man smiles and holds his hands up, "I do not know! All I know is my son was chosen! Anyone who has a child that is worthy to Olander is given a bracelet like this," the man shows him the gold chain bracelet with a red stone, "almost everyone has one these days. But my son was chosen at the age of seven! He had good blood and was given the chance to be a follower in the path to saving this world by helping mold it back for our savior to step down on and welcome us again!" Tasuke smiles a little, "You must be proud. Thank you for your time I have to go." the man looks to Tasuke but nods and waves, "Goodbye fellow Alchemist! God speed!" the ebony haired man waves back and leaves taking out a book and writing some notes down.

Tasuke sighs as he walks about waving to people who wave or stare longingly to him, "These people are so sad... are we humans this easy to manipulate?" Tasuke tips his head to a women batting her eyes to him then leaves as her father yells at her for being so informal to a disciple of god, it was sickening to him to see people so in tune with his appearance making him ditch his ignition gloves stuffing them into a coat pocket along with the pocket watch.

The covers rustle as a hand flicks out and picks up the clock, "three o clock?" The hand put the clock back down as the covers lift slowly up as a form comes out, "hey there sunshine." The form pulls the covers off revealing pride, "Sloth?" The women smiles and walks over and pets Prides head, "Had a nice nap?" the brunette asked playing with some of Pride's golden strands, moving the pieces into the proper places. Pride blinks and blushes as she smiles to him, "yeah...It. It was nice for once." Sloth smiles petting Pride, "No nightmares this time sweetheart?" Pride smiles nodding slightly, "I dreamed about something stupid but it was nice. I dreamed about my dog Bell, we were playing outside and she was licking me." Pride looks a little remorseful, "I...I really miss her." Sloth narrows her eyes as Pride looks at his fingers, "Well if Gluttony wasn't here Dante might have let you have the dog." Pride frowns, "She wouldn't like it. I'd have to walk her and play with her mostly. The mistress would say no. besides she has a home a-" Pride stops feeling sick, "Pride?" Pride starts panting making Sloth grab Pride's face and look into his eyes seeing the pupils thinning out.

Sloth holds Pride and rubs his back, "Shh shh it's alright just breathe Pride. Breathe... good good." Pride takes in shaky breaths then calms but winces holding his stomach, "what the hell is happening... to me?" Sloth frowns, "Nothing. Your just getting sick." Pride groans, "I'm...I'm starving." Sloth smiles getting up, "I'll get you something to eat, is there anything you would prefer me to get?" Pride blinks, "Meat...not cooked...just..meat." pride pants a little swallows back drool making Sloth look at him strangely, "Alright Pride... Raw meat it is." Pride smiles a little but flops back on the bed and curls up feeling his stomach twisting in knots screaming at him feed it, the blonde moans rubbing his belly which was still a little plump from the other meals he's eaten. Pride closes his eyes and levels his breathing trying to keep his body under control while Sloth fetches his meal.


	8. Chapter 7 The Penguin BLOOD Waltz

Chapter 7

The Penguin BLOOD Waltz

the night air was warm showing it to be the ending of winter, "this is stupid..." A shadow growls as it dances in the light for seconds, "I don't want to do this...hell we don't know enough about the fuckers intentions!" the shadow stops and groans a little but shakes their head before peeking around a corner showing the shadow to be Pride, "This is it. Time to play an old game..." Pride whips back into the darkness and looks around for a window, "bastard...All the windows are locked tight." Pride looks miffed then pulls up to a window on the top floor of the mansion, "alright here we," pride lengthened his nails and pressed into the glass, "Go!" with a quick flick of his wrist he sliced the glass into a circle, "Oh crap!" Pride reaches in quickly to grab the falling cut glass, "that...that was close." pride sighs pulling his hand over to the window pane and setting the glass down, he then flicked the window lock open. Pride took a look around outside then slid the door open slowly, the blonde sprinted down a hallway and listened for any disturbances, "this place is huge!" pride looks at the decorated walls and grumbles, "This guy is probably rich... I bet his money comes from the poor townsfolk thinking he's teaching their kids Alchemy." Pride's lip curls and a low growl comes from his throat, "I am so glad I'm the one who gets to kill him...wait...what am I saying?" pride stopped and grabbed the side of his head and shuttered, "I don't want to kill anyone!" Pride pants a little, "Right?...I'm so confused...I feel sick now." he swallows a little roughly and picks his mind back up while walking once more.

He walks through the corridors hearing nothing but a faint violin playing far in the depths of the castle like home, Pride tiptoes around then peeks around a corner showing a large living room with a few men sitting at the table eating as a maid played the violin sweetly, "so the money is in the parcel?" A man asked through a glass of wine, "Yes yes... the boys and girls made it quite nice this time. Very creative little brats, when you throw them a bone." The men laughed, "So...any new members to your little army?" The elder man put a finger to his lips playfully, "Shhhh. Now we don't want anyone to catch whiff of my beautiful little alchemy training camp now do we?" The other man smiles making the third finally speak up, "Alchemy training camp...Hmph. Cute you call those brats demise such a sweet word." The one Pride figured was Olander frowned, "cute doesn't cover my scheme at all. Money does! Those brats are able to perform the alchemy taught and I am making thousands off their blood sweat and tears!" The third man smiles evilly, "How is it done?" Suddenly the maid stopped playing the violin and glared at the man, but Olander grins just as ruefully making her calm, "Why don't I show you." The men looked to one another then got up tossing their napkins on the table and nod to Olander who gets up using a cane.

Pride watches them leave out a door with the maid following, "now's my chance!" Pride walked out slowly scanning the area, "Clear..." The blonde moved towards the door and opened it quickly but gaped seeing a wall, "Huh?" Pride pulls away and growls looking at the door, "Well well isn't this a treat." pride turns seeing a man dressed as a butler, "Are you lost young man?" Pride eyed the man and grins, "Actually I am... You see I'd like to go down there." The butler smiles, "there's nothing there but a wall. You can't go through a wall now can you little boy." Pride narrows his eyes holding in his old retorts to such a filthy word as little.

Pride grins a little still feeling the sting of anger from the word little and laughs,"ha ha...I see I see. So tell me how did your master go through the wall?" The butler smiles evilly, "I let him through." the nicely dressed man lifted a hand and showed a control showing three buttons on it. "I know the code and I will have to ask you to leave or I will send a hound on you." The butler says pocketing the device and pointing with his other hand, "Leave now or I will call my beloved pups." Pride grins, "Call them if you like, Just I hope you like to see them die; you over dressed penguin." The man showed a shocked face then it screwed up into rage, "I am a butler you little twit!" pride blinks looking at the mans black hair cut into a sharp professional look adorning his nose a pair of thin box cut glasses. The pale man wore a black suite and tie with a white shirt made of a nice fabric like silk, he grinned to the stupid unneeded brooch with a lion or the chain possibly holding a pocket watch. The blonde sighs, "Black and white...Penguin. Penguin who wears a ladies brooch and a retarded pocket chain." The butler bared his teeth and snarled, "You earned yourself a spanking runt!" Pride growls, "I AM NOT SMALL!" The butler laughs, "have a height complex child?" Pride's eye twitched, "Only when I am being verbally harassed by a taller bastard!" The man laughs and holds his hands in a closed prayer like way making Pride snort in distaste.

The well dressed man smiles and pulls his hands out of his prayer way and pulls on his chain, "I guess your a ill mannered brat so I will teach you a very painful lesson." The man pulls the chain and snaps his hand on a sliver hilt of a switch blade tied to the end, Pride didn't have time to move as the man bolted at him, "Such speed!" the blonde thought dodging the man poorly, "Where are you going!" Pride yelps seeing the man spin on his heel and lunge the blade at Pride making him bare his animal fangs and grab the blade with his left wincing at the nip and slice his skin faced leaving a trickle of red rolling down his hand, "Your a strong little punk ass aren't you?" Pride grins painfully, "Yeah but I'm not little you kiss ass." The Butler smiles ripping his blade out cutting deeper into Pride's hand, "FUCK!" Pride holds his hand and looks at the wounds making him bare his teeth making every one of his front fangs visible, "I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR DAMN SPINE OUT AND BEAT YOU WITH IT TILL YOU DIE!" The butler looked shocked by the child and swallowed roughly seeing this child was not a human child.

"What the hell in gods name are you!" The butler demands eying Pride as he heals the wounds on his hand, "What am I?" Pride grins evilly, "I am the one who lives in the shadows, waiting so patiently for you piss ants to screw up and call me to your demise. I am the one who was a hero but is now the world's nightmare. I am the parasite that feeds on your fears, hopes and dreams. I am known as a Lost one, a one who wears the skin of a deceased golden eyed sunflower as they say." the butler frowns then swipes the knife to the side making the blood splatter onto the ground, "You seem so confident in yourself, you know pride is a sin that god looks down on." Pride laughs, "You know so little of me penguin man." the blonde turns into a blur as he attacks the butler, "For I," He slams the butler on to the ground with a rough punch, "Am," The butler coughs from the blow seeing the young male looming over him, "Pride!" the blonde grabs the butlers neck and grins as the man coughs and sputters, "That's a good human...good good good little insignificant ant of a human." Pride purrs while grinning.

Pride watched as the man started paling closing the doors to his life, "Hurk!" Pride felt his stomach twist into a knot making his grip loosen, "Not now! I am so close to killing this man!" The blonde's belly started aching as a low growl came from it making Pride fully pull away from the butler and wrap his arms around his aching seemingly starving midsection. The butler gasped a coughed then angrily looked to the vulnerable enemy and smiled picking his blood coated knife up, "You little bratty child! You almost had me now didn't you?" The man grabs Pride's shoulder but met a horror with cat eyes, "Grrrrrrrr..." Pride's eyes were wide as drool was secreting out of his mouth and splattering on the ground, "Grrrrrrraaaaashhh...GROWL!" Pride unhinged his jaws and clamped them down on the mans out stretched right arm, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pride chewed and pulled up peeling flesh up in his fanged death trap as his eyes formed red rings in the irises. The well dressed man cried in fright but act fast slamming the knife into Pride's throat, blood spattered on the ground as the man held the blade in the blondes throat marveling at the cut and twitches he received from Pride's dying body, "Gak gurrrrrg..." pride gurgles and coughs weakly trying to coax his hand to move to pull the blade out but only vomited blood in the process. "Night night you damn beast!" The butler snarls grabbing Pride's hairline as the blondes eyes hollowed out as he expelled his last breath.


	9. Chapter 8 The Midnight Soprano

Chapter 8

The Midnight Soprano

The world was dark, stars sprinkled the sky as a fog was rolling in the fields. One noise that foreign caught the attention of a male wondering through the gas, a lone tinkle of a music box chime played in the mist; It was eerie, sad and in a way it just didn't make any sense as to why it was playing. The male waved a hand in the thick fog separating it in attempt to see, His hair was long with the color of the sun even if it was dulled in the moonlight; the long blonde strands were down but a lone unnecessary braid adorned the middle made from only a small clump of the golden fibers. The boys eyes were pale gold looking tired and worn form unknown events as his skin was healthy and sun kissed. His outfit was a black blazer with a ruffled black shirt under it, the ends of the ruffles had a whip stitch of red tread; which appeared to be made out of silk from the sheen it gave off in the little light the moon gave to the thirsty threads. The pants were long and opened in the outer side giving a splash of red, the red was suffocated as black twine wrapped the sides trying to hide the sickening yet enticing eyesore. The boys shoes were black with red stitching looking like elegant black loafers and nothing more, the boy swallowed and pulled a hand up waving the fog away as he pressed on trying so desperately the find the chime which called him.

It seemed like hours as the boy walked through the fog getting more and more tired, "Your here." The boy stopped hearing a females voice, the boy looked around, "Don't act like that, please." The boy looked back the way he was coming then put his hands to his face as the fog blew away revealing a light blonde female wearing a strange get up, The boy couldn't figure it out looking to the women with hollow blue eyes, "Are you going to just stand there?" The male opened his mouth and started to form words pushing air out but stopped seeing his voice wasn't there. Mute. "I see you still can't properly speak..." The women got up and dusted her dress off showing a sight that make the boy cringe, the female wore a white gown that was torn in the chest and skirt leaving it in a tattered mess. She had black roses adorning her short bloodstained hair, her arms had long white satin gloves which looked burned in some areas. The male looked at her as she looked longingly to him stepping closer to touch him, "I guess...we did disappear huh?" The male let her touch his face feeling the urge to cry or scream but he already found he couldn't utter a word, He could only listen to this hell. Listen and silently cry.

The female looked to him and smiled touching his cheek lovingly, "Your just as handsome even in death." The male wanted to say 'but I'm not dead.' but could only give her body language which didn't even phase her, "Your beautiful, Edward." The male finally mustered up some strength and gently took her hands looking into the dead doll eyes, "is there something wrong?" The male frowns feeling water well in his tired eyes, making the women frown seeing him fight to cry before her. The male took in a deep breath and pulled her closely to him grabbing her waist tenderly as he ran his fingers through her short choppy hair, "I understand...I love you too." The women says smiling.

Ah ah...

you are the universe and I am the gazer

I sing to you only what I know even if it's a stupid two sounds.

But to you it sounds so beautiful since you know my love is implemented into those only sounds.

The days turn to the night and you wonder so aimlessly

looking for me?

Looking for freedom?

Looking for...I can't tell you.

So you sit here, and have a small letter to write.

You sing a little song and you hum so many ideas but only one comes to you?

It's the idea you have set in you mind yet you keep it so hidden

that it is locked away in a tiny box with 100 keys you place in the heart.

I listen to you wallow and cry out for happiness and I come down to sit

I comfort and listen to your pleas

You then decide I am worthy?  
>Your little secret you hold to me and I cry grabbing your hand<p>

"You can't bring the one you love back.."

You can't just end it and say it's better to disappear.

Ah ah...

you are the universe and I am the gazer

I sing to you only what I know even if it's a stupid two sounds.

But to you it sounds so beautiful since you know my love is implemented into those only sounds.

The night turns to day yet I see you left me?

You went somewhere new?

You decided to move on...

even though I wanted to tell you

I Love You.

Let's both disappear.

I sit here now playing with the small trinket box that playing my song for you.

I sing the two sounds...

Higher higher...

My soprano to you is...

An Idea you had and now it makes sense.

I take the box and fish in the insides to find the 100 keys

"I will bring you back home."

Ah ah...

you are the universe and I am the gazer

I sing to you only what I know even if it's a stupid two sounds.

But to you it sounds so beautiful since you know my love is implemented into those only sounds.

Ah ah..

Ah ah..

We have...

Disappeared.

The room was gray, "it's amazing." A man said pulling a mask away from their face looking into a pale blondes open chest and abdomen, "How is this child alive? The organs are suffocated by these red viens." The eldest man pulls his mask away and smiles showing a gold tooth replacing his left canine, "This isn't a child. It's something much more powerful then a human being." the man puts the mask back on and pokes at the shriveled liver making the organ secret blood and mucus, "This is a creature known as a homunculus." The men look at the boy sleeping soundly watching the distorted diaphragm move up and down pressing into the thin paper like lungs. The elder man peels the stomach tissues back slowly showing a thick slim with small bumps coating the lining, "Ulsters?" The elder nods, "It seems that they would burst easily..." The man runs his finger of one watching the head of the bump rupture and ooze blood, "This...this thing is fascinating." The elder nods to the black haired man, "he is quite a interesting thing to end up at my doorstep." The man pulls his hands away and smiles, "he looks strong...I might have a use for it." The men look at the old man, "A use for it? Are you crazy Olander!" The elder smiles, "I am quiet insane. I think with some proper training I could teach it and better yet see if it's compatible with humans..." Olander started laughing, "Just think! I could breed it if I figure out if it can... I could make a fortune selling these creatures as bodyguards!" Olander gripped the blonde's face lovingly and smiles, "I'll run tests as I keep it in a safe place... I will make this child a pawn in my revelation!" The men look at the blonde as he sleeps soundly as Olander pets the boys hair.


	10. Chapter 9 Hell be Your Sweet Phoenix

Chapter 9

Hell be Your Sweet Phoenix

the tingling made his nose twitch opening an eye feeling the cold chill going up his spine, "Ah your awake." The eyes flew open seeing a man in a white coat looking at him with a child next to him no where older then seven. The blonde's nose crinkled as a growl started ripping through his throat scaring the little boy, "quiet a temper you have there." The blonde known as Pride jerked his head to the side to see he was tied down with nothing but his pants on, his head came back to the old man who watched intrigued by the beast making Pride scoff, "What are you looking at?" The man smiles and walks towards Pride, "GET BACK YOU!" pride hisses and growls as the man stands before him, "your a feisty creature. You must have a good master seeing your nicely fed and full of energy." Pride inhales to scream a slew of obscenities, but yelps turning pink as the man stroke his belly which had grown rounder. Pride kept his eyes closed feeling the man make a circular motion across the plumped midsection, "Stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it STOP IT!" Pride brain screeched feeling tense all over causing Pride to grind his teeth, "I'll kill you..." Pride grates out making the man stop giving Pride the freedom to exhale into a full blown gasp, "Well now I know what your hear for." Olander sighs pulling a hand into his coat pocket, Pride watches irritably as the man frowns looking at Pride.

The man pulls his hand out and eyes Pride holding a metal object, "Kennith come." The young boy Pride forgot was in the room walks up to the man, "that's a good boy." Olander takes a pole from the boy and attaches the metal to the pole, "Alright beast." The man taps the pole on the ground making Pride cock a brow to it before hearing a high pitched noise coming from it, "Wait that's...That's a-" pride stops thinking as the man pulls the pole up at the blonde and taps his chest sending a jolt through Pride's skin into his body causing him to cry out but return with a enraged face, "you are a little too feisty for my plans." Pride growls then sees the pole coming at him again making him muster his strength up. A loud cracking noise followed by a rattle of chains came from the room, "Touch me with that again! I dare you pig!" Olander looks shocked seeing Pride had broken his binds and in the same three seconds wrapped a chain around the pole and pulled it from Olander sending it across the room busting it on impact. Olander looked seeing Pride standing on his feet looking wild and terrifyingly hungry, the blonde hunched over a little glaring daggers into the mans eyes before smiling like a twisted sadist.

Olander backed away, "so..." Pride began looking insanely happy, "You like to use a cattle prodder huh? You like to shock your slaves with such a cruel device?" Pride grins fully into a full tooth grin showing every one of his fangs, "I'll make sure to cram it up your ass and barbeque your colon and digestive tract while your still breathing when I'm done." Pride straightened his back and let out a sigh, Oleander heard the blonde's back popping as he rolled it upwards, "Olander." Pride looks the the man make him shiver, "For your deeds of false lies and slavery of innocent children," Pride looks to the little boy who bites his lip scooting further in to his corner, "I the Reaper will punish you." The man's eyes widened, "R..reaper?" Pride smiles evilly, "I'm sorry I not wearing my trademark coat now am I?" he laughs as he licks his lips hungrily, "I guess you get to gaze into my eyes as I," Pride lengthens his nails looks into the man's brown orbs, "Gut you." Pride smiles cutely as his nails brushed Olander's face, cutting into the saggy flesh.

Olander screamed as the blonde pulled his nails back and licked his nails a little, "You can't be the reaper! The...the reaper he wears the face of an old state alchemist! Your just a freak! Monster!" Pride clenched his teeth together as his lip curled unfavorably to the comment, "Are you blind Olander?" Pride swiped the man in the face with a clawed hand and rammed into him crushing him to the wall growling, "Are you blind human? Can you not see who is tearing your world down? Are you truly to blind to see who I am?" The elder man bawls in pain making Pride grab his shoulders and slam him straight on the wall, "Shut up you pathetic excuse for a cultist!" Pride waits as the man quiets down making the blonde point to his eyes, "Look at me." Olander looks at Pride with horror, "I am the one who has surpassed god, I am a child locked away for eternity as a bringer of death." Pride grabs the man's face and smiles sickly, "I am the boy who was a hero! I am a child with a bloodstained reputation for I only care about me. I only fend myself. I am the embodiment of a deadly. I am a sin that is staring you in the face. I am the insufferable seventh deadly, for I am Pride." Pride keeps his grip on the man's face watching him cry, "I see it has sunken in." Pride whips his hand sending the man spinning away, the blonde takes his hand out and laughs, "well now that you've danced your last steps." pride summons the weapon and grins wide eyed, "I think it's time I used you as a lab rat!" Pride finishes the blade off letting the large scythe's sickle blade come down with a loud clang, "The bell has rung my friend." Pride lift the blade up and smiles, "YOUR DEMISE HAS BEEN SET!"

The man named Olander screamed and fell holding his stomach crying in pain, "heh heh heh..." Pride walks up and puts his foot on to the elder mans head pushing him slightly, "what's this? Did I cut you too deep?" Pride laughs looking down at Olander as he holds his entrails inside with his hands, Pride laughs pushing Olander back more and more before instinct gripped the man and he left his hands to stop from falling. A loud slimy splatter echoed in the room making the child scream and cry seeing Olander's organs fall out of the large fold of skin, pride eyed the intestinal tract then scoffed as Olander vomited seeing his own guts spilled onto the cold stone flooring, "Now now that was uncalled for!" pride side punched the mans back angrily. Olander took the blow and cried out fumbling his hands to grip his entrails and place them back in, the mans hand had grabbed his tubing then screamed as the blondes foot came down making him look at the boy's haunting smile.

Pride lifts his foot and crouches down before picking up the man's ruptured large intestine smiling as the acid oozed out of it, "I didn't say you could put those precious pieces back in now did I?" the blonde narrowed his eyes then gripped his stomach and smiled as a audible growl came from with in making Olander scream and Pride grinned bringing the organ to his mouth.

Cameras flashed around a murder scene showing blood painting the walls and appendages strewn across the floor, "This...this is disgusting." A older man looks to a black haired man in a blue uniform, "Sir..." The man puts his hand up and pales, "Report it...there's no dought about it," The man looks up at the wall with blood scribbled letters reading:

through a phoenix it is fire

through a knife it is a murder

through this murder he is born

Like a phoenix in blood

Your reaper...He has returned.

The man frowns looking at the wall once more before turning and shrugging his coat, "He has gone back." With that said the man walks out of the murder scene feeling sick, he makes it outside and vomits on the ground feeling the over whelming thoughts he's had wishing he wouldn't but in the end...He did.


	11. Chapter 10 Change and Suppress

Chapter 10

Change and Suppress

It was three days after the murder and Pride was still cooped up in his room holding his stomach panting in his sleep, "He looks bad." The female named lust looks up from her perch on the side of the bed seeing Envy frowning, "he's ill Envy." She brushes Pride's bangs away and looks sadly at him, "He can't handle what we are forcing his body to do. It's not right! He could loose it or worse he could die!" Envy frowns, "Relax Lust. He'll pull through, he's not used to stuffing his face with human organs." Lust pets Pride's head remembering Pride returning through the window gasping in pain while holding his enlarged stomach. Lust closes her eyes, "It's not fair to him... we are pushing him to far." Envy scowls, "I don't care. He deserves every ounce of pain given to him! It'll drown out his thoughts of escaping!" With that said the green haired male walks out looking huffy, the ebony haired women frowns but returns her gaze to the young blonde. "You looked so upset when you came home..." She cooed brushing a hand through the blondes hair, "You were confused and so dirty. I had to clean you up..." Lust frowns remembering what happened three nights ago.

The sins were gathered together going over the plans as Envy was alone talking on the phone with the mistress, Lust frowned looking at the time wondering where Pride was. "He'll be here soon, Lust." She turned looking to the brunette and glares at her, "I know that, Sloth." The brunette cocks a brow then sighs, "I'm in no mood the fight...it's too late." Lust turns her face away, "you don't even care so Why should I bother?" the sins look at Lust then go back to the plans as the women gets up and dusts her black dress off glaring at the floor, "if he's not here in te-" The window clicked open catching her attention seeing a shadow hunched over the window, "Is he..." She walks over as the window is pushed open slowly letting the child's breathing become audible, "Kid?" the black haired man known as Greed stood up seeing Pride just sit there for a little bit before looking up, "I'm...I'm fine. I just..." Pride coughs which turns into a hack making him throw his head back and clutch his stomach more, Lust watched the young blonde sin grit his teeth before his breathing returned to normal, but is wasn't normal; Pride's breath was heavy like he couldn't breathe, "Hey now come on in the air's cooler in here seems like you've been running the way your breathing." pride looks at Greed as his hand reaches out to touch Pride's shoulder only to get a animalish growl accompanied with a snap of his fanged jaws, "damn kid what the hell!" Pride looks up from his state and whimpers, "I...I'm sorry. I-I don't know what is wrong with me." the blonde pulls his hands away from his midsection showing his belly was a little bit bigger then double his normal size.

The sins gape at the blonde as he pulls himself out of the window and groans leaning inwards, "Pride," Pride looks at Lust but then away and grates out, "my work is done. The bastards dead!" pride puts his hands to his round belly and cringes as the tight mass aches by the simple touch, "What happened..." pride bites his lip looking downwards, "Pride..." pride bites harder showing the others his defiance as blood trickled down his chin and on to the floor, "please...please don't make me tell you... I-I don't understand it my...myself." Lust eyes Pride then touches his shoulder, "Let's get you cleaned up and to bed. You've had a rough night I can tell." Pride looks up with shocked eyes but nods straightening his back but still slouched walking with Lust to the washroom.

Lust waited as Pride undressed to his shorts and got into the tub sighing contently as the warm almost hot water caressed his body, Lust sat on the toilet lid and watched as Pride breathed in deeply and gasped at times making her frown. "You over ate sweetheart." Pride flicks an eye open and swallows hard, "no I'm fine. I just feel tight in the skin and I can-Fuck did." Pride dipped his head in the water turning red, "Drowning yourself isn't going to fix it..." Lust sighs grabbing Pride's shoulders and pulling him back up, "I wasn't! I was just...I like to dunk my head in the water." The ebony haired women frowns and pats his head, "Would Olander be the lump in your stomach?" The blonde turned green and started to water at the eyes, "Pride?" pride put his hands to his eyes and sniffled, "I don't...I don't understand it...I-I became a completely different person!" Pride grit his teeth and shuttered, "I slit him open and then consumed his-Hurk!" Pride moved to the side of the tub and retched making Lust look shocked at him as he cried from the acids tainting and burning his throat while hanging limply in confusion, it only made the busty sin grab the young blonde and pet his head sweetly trying to hush the cries with comforting motherly gestures.

Lust frowned looking at the slumbering blonde his hair was getting longer but it didn't seem to bother him even if the hairs were starting to surpass his chin more then normal, she watched him pant and hiccup making her jerk from the new noise looking wide eyed at the child. "Pride?" She asked waiting but Pride scrunched his eyes more up and whimpered in his sleep making Lust pet the blondes hair listening to the hiccups and sniffles, she listened knowing the boy was having a nightmare from the way his body was shivering and his mini cry session. "I wish I could tell you the truth, but the Mistress would only punish me and keep you locked up till you are needed." Lust frowned touching the blondes cheek smudging a few tears away, "Nnn?" Lust pulled her hand away looking and seeing Pride waking rubbing his eyes, "L-lust?" Pride yawns looking at her with blurry eyes, "did you sleep well?" pride nods then rubs his midsection groaning, "I'm starving..." Lust sighs and hugs Pride making the blonde's eyes snap open as the female sin held him putting one hand to his head and stroking it, Pride sighs letting his belly get her to stop as it rumbles irritably making her let go. Pride sat as Lust got up and sighed looking at his body before rubbing his plump midsection, he looked around before getting up and walking around the room in nothing but his black jeans.

Lust walked in seeing Pride in the windowsill drawing lazily on the fogged window, She sat the tray down and walked over just as Pride wiped his drawing away. "What were you drawing?" Lust asked looking at the window as the fog returned slowly, "Nothing special... I was just doodling." The blonde gets up and stretches, the busty female smiles seeing Pride walk over to the tray to inspect the food; Pride eyed the meal before walking away from it in disgust, "Pride?" pride doesn't answer while going to the closet and pulling a button up on. Lust narrows her eyes then walks over to the food questioning why Pride was uninterested, the meal was chicken like Pride likes it; cooked to a nice brown and seasoned with rosemary. The side dishes were asparagus grilled and drizzled with balsamic vinaigrette, the other was a lump of potatoes mashed and seasoned with mustard seed and chives mixed into it. She looked to Pride worried as he growls irritably tugging at the bottom of the shirt trying to pull the shirt over his stomach fully, Pride finally gave up and turned to her, "It's cold in here." Lust frowns and watches Pride look around for a coat. Lust sighs as the blonde comes back with Envy's coat and sits on the bed sighing contently before grinning to Lust, "You always paid attention to my likes." She blinks then smiles as Pride picks up the fork and eats the meal.

Lust hums playing with Pride's hair as he sits on the stool as she cuts the bangs back into shape, "Lust..." Lust stops cutting the back and looks at the blonde, "What's wrong love?" Pride plays with the left side of his bangs then looks up to her, "Why is my body making me eat so much? More so Why did my body ingest a human? A human beings guts!" Lust frowns and pats Pride's head thinking, "Your just going through some changes. You know you aren't human anymore dear. This shouldn't phase you so much, homunculi like you and I are carnivores; your just eating to survive." Pride groans putting a hand to his stomach, "but I eating like I haven't eaten in years...Why now? Am I trying to catch up and on all the times I needed food?" Lust pets Pride's head and smiles to him, "No your changing. You're becoming more like us." pride narrows his eyes, "This sucks... I don't want to loose my memory again." Lust puts her hands to Pride's cheeks, "Your not going to loose your memory, honey. Your special and that part of you will never leave you." She turns back to his hair and trims the back again, "You need to suppress it though. It's what's making you...how Envy says, a softy." Pride lip curls as a growl comes from his throat, "I am not fucking soft..." Lust smiles and nods as pride sit there thinking about proving he wasn't a softy to his irritating older brother.


	12. Chapter 11 Devil is Home

Chapter 11

Devil is home

a squish and splatter echoed through the alley way halls, teeth crunched down on a hard surface followed by wet snaps, "that's enough." The shadow looked up as a female walked towards then then looked at the bloody carcass before smiling, "The rest is his Gluttony dear." The shadow whined, "but I don't get to eat such tasty ladies! So tasty so tasty!" The women pulled the carcass away and cut slivers off the body and shook her head, "That's the reason Pride gets to eat her too." Gluttony whimpers and watches the women use her claw like nails the rip bloody fresh muscle tissues off of the bones before pulling organs out. The women finished and tossed the boney body back, "all yours love." Gluttony looked at the stripped meat sack of a human before crunching down the bones in his big jaws, the women smiled as she tied the bag closed as the fat monster ate the body and cleaned the crime scene.

A tray clinked next to a slumbering blonde making the child awaken looking at the cooked browned meat, "Good morning sweetheart." Pride blinks at the busty female then, shakes his head and holds his stomach sitting up, "mornin..." pride yawns then sniffs the meal before picking up the fork and stabbing the food, "is this a chimera Lust?" The ebony haired women smiles, "No. it's meat you need your protein." Pride crinkles his nose at the meat then picks up the lump slowly with the fork watching the brown mass dribble slimy juices before plopping it back on the plate and looking at it disgusted. "Your not getting anything else Pride." Lust firmly says watching pride gape at her then growl, "Fine! I'll eat the gross lumpy shit!" Lust watches pride pull the meat and cut it watching the meat act like a spongy rubber, "gross..." pride thinks holding the bite then sticks it in his mouth grimacing from the texture. "This is...Amazing." Pride thinks chewing, "it's a little rubbery but other then that It's really tasty!" Pride licks his lips then cuts more into the meat, Lust smiles as pride devoured the meal.

Lust turned around hearing a noise seeing Pride, "Pride?" the blonde blushes, "." Lust cocks a brow at Pride and walks over, "why are you apologizing? You have the hiccups." pride smiles a little trying to hold in the congested air ways please before he sighs and flops on the bed looking tired, "I don't Hic have training today do I?" Lust pets Pride's head, "in three hours you will be training with Sloth to learn her ability." pride sighs, "At least -Hic- I don't hav-hic-e wrath today Hic." Lust smiles and walks off, "Don't worry about it love. Your progressing well in both areas." Pride smiles then closes his eyes and passes out momentarily after.

Sloth watched Pride as the blondes right hand turned red and translucent, "Good Pride, Now try to distort the shape." pride groans and thinks watching his hand ripple and distort a little but suddenly turned back to normal, "dammit!" Pride clenches his fist angrily glaring at his hand, "Stop getting angry. You won't master it if you don't start thinking in a more careless and lazy way." pride grumbles and sighs, "it's just stupid..." Sloth smiles as Pride's hand warps back to the red color, Pride let his mind go and sighs slowing his breathing down trying to relax more. Pride heaves in watching his hand twist and mutate slowly, "that's good. Very good." Sloth smiles at as pride's hand warped and turned into a long skinny tube of red color, Pride looks seeing Sloth point to the cup on the table making Pride roll his eyes uninterested; the tube like tendril grabbed the cup softly and held it before Pride grinned causing his hand to reform and snap back together, holding the cup making Pride growl crushing the cup in his hand, "Dammit!" Sloth sighs and watches Pride chuck the shards and turn the table over making her stop the lesson for the day.

Pride huffs angrily but shakes his head, "I want to keep trying." Sloth frowns, "Pride you need to have no determination when you are slothful." the blonde growls and shakes his head, "again." Sloth sighs as she gets up, "I'll get a cup, keep practicing the first two steps." pride grumbles and relaxes as the brunette sin walks away to retrieve a cup from the large abandoned kitchen. Pride watches his hand turn red and liquify, "I don't...care." Pride keeps his thoughts blank as the appendage ripples and sways, "I don't care about alchemy. I don't care about family. I don't care about...myself..." Pride tenses a little feeling his mind trying to over whelm him with logic. "I don't care. I don't care. It's to much of a hassle...I just don't care." Pride keeps a frown on his face watching hollowly as his arm turns red and liquifies, "Everything isn't worth fighting for..." the right side of Pride's chest started turning red, "Pride!" pride's mind snaps back making his head twist over seeing Sloth looking shocked, "Sloth?" pride felt his skin burn a little. Pride growls grabbing his right arm and hissing, Sloth walks closely and grabs Pride's cheeks and looks at Pride's eyes, "You did it. I almost consumed your whole body. You were fully consuming yourself with sloth!" Pride blinks then pants lolling his tongue out, "Pride?" pride pants, "Thir...thirsty." Sloth looks at pride weirdly but gets up and gets a cup of water for him. Pride grabs the cup when it was presented to him and chugs the drink gasping then shoving the cup back into the brunettes hand, "More." Pride pants making Sloth eye Pride but fetches more water for the thirsty blonde, after six trips Pride finally stopped panting and gasped, "what the hell happened?" Pride looks at Sloth for the answer, "I believe you're body spazed from the transformation." pride scratches the back of his neck and swallows hard, "that's not good.." The blonde gets up and walks a little, "we..ummm better stop now." Sloth smiles lazily, "yes. You need some rest and you look like your hungry." pride blushes a little, "I am not hungry." The brunette smiles, "You can't lie to me, my baby boy." Pride looks upset but sighs turning, "I'm leaving." Sloth smiles watching Pride go out the door with a angry slam.

Night fell and went as the new morning rolled into the sky, "Another murder." A women frowns looking at the bodies blown to bits and ripped apart, "Tasuke... are you sure it's him? The homunculi could be framing him?" The short black haired man glares at the remains, "It's him. It's too clean and precise to not be him." the women sighs looking at the murder scene for a another minute, "he must have been punished like he told us before." the man known as Tasuke grinds his teeth, "If he was we need to find him and get him away from the others Rena, but he could also not be the same. He could be..." Rena puts a hand to Tasuke's shoulder, "Don't...Don't jinx him." Tasuke frowns then shrugs her hand off, "Let's go." The blonde female nods and walks out with the man worried if what Tasuke said was true. Close by a male smiled at the two leaving, "Would you look at that." Another male more covered up and hidden looked lazily seeing the two but rolls his eyes, "Shut it Envy." The male turns their head and growls watching the other toy with a knife before shoving the blade in his pocket shuttering, "What's the matter Pride?" Pride doesn't answer he pulls out a wallet with bloodstains on the cover and fishes out a single hundred cens bill, "you know what to do." The blonde grates out glaring at the green haired male who scowls taking the money.


	13. Chapter 12 Clipped Butterfly

Chapter 12

Clipped Butterfly

The papers flew in all directions, "HOW LONG!" Tasuke chokes and coughs on his coffee as the dirty blonde boy glares daggers at Tasuke with purple cat eyes, "TELL ME!" The young boy slaps the coffee mug out of the older man's hands and grabs his shirt while the coffee mug explodes on impact releasing shards of ceramic pottery and liquid everywhere, "NOW!" Tasuke swallows and holds his hands up, "a month." The young teen lets go and growls, "you think you could hide this. I can read damn it!" Tasuke frowns, "I just di-" The blonde turns and slaps his hand down on the table breaking the side off in a crack, "YOU THINK BY NOT TELLING ME IT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" The boy tears up, "It makes it worse! It makes us worse!" The child wipes his tears away, "Just find him and bring him home..." With that said the boy stomps off, Tasuke sighs and slouches in the chair then looks to the cock seeing the day hasn't even started and he already felt like he was in hell.

Darkness covered to room as a hacking was heard, "Dear will you be okay?" The women asked watching a blonde breathe in and out quickly as the child leaned over the ceramic bowl the women held, "I... I don't know..." The boy wiped his mouth and cringed seeing his saliva was red. It wasn't tinted at all, It was a thick gooey crimson splattered on his hands. "Shit...I'm sick." The blonde groans licking his lips tasting a tangy sweetness, "Lust.." The women looks at the blonde frowning, "Are you sure I'm not...dying?" The women looked at the boy with wide eyes and dropped the bowl with a loud thunk splitting it in two letting the red liquid slither out through the cracks, "Lust?" The boy looked confused then yelped as the black haired women grabbed the young blonde and hugged him tightly, "I won't let you die baby." She held the boy in a motherly death grip, "Your all I have at times Pride. You are so humane and it is frowned upon, but I love that about you. I love that you want me to baby you and take care of you, Pride darling your humanity keeps me sane." the boy blinks looking down at Lust holding him, "I want to be human Pride..." Pride sighs and puts a arm on Lust's back looking at the ground, "I know you do." Lust lets the blonde go and smiles at the boy before picking up the broken bowl, "Sorry I used it to puke in. I just got really sick." Pride blushes making Lust smile and crouch down next to Pride and lean in and give him a kiss on the forehead, "Don't apologize, I know your feeling bad." Pride turns blood red while his eyes are wide before he shakes his head heaving in, "Ri-right.. Umm..I-i'm going to sleep!" Lust sighs watching pride flop down on the bed and curl up holding his arms, Lust knows Pride is still shaky on her motherly love towards him; She knows he always will be when Sloth is his mistake on bringing his mother back, he in a way would never truly love her for what she does for him. "Maybe..it's because I am called Lust." she thinks cleaning the blood up and walking out.

After a few hours Pride was woken up for his lessons with Wrath, "I really don't want to do this... not with just that brat and Envy." Lust frowns watching Pride behind her holding her hand looking disheveled from his pale complexion and dark circles under his eyes, Pride's hair was longer touching the nape of his neck and down; it was tossed to the right side in some places while his bangs were flicked up on the tips making him look horrible. Lust turned around and crouched a little playing with Pride's hair trying to fix the stray dog looking mess he called hair, "Lust stop..." The blonde whined pulling his hands up scrunching his eyes, his nose crinkling in irritation as his lips curled showing his fangs. "Please!" Pride grabs her hand and growls grinding his finger nails into her wrist making Lust look shocked, "Pride calm down." Lust says trying to calm the blonde, Pride's left eye twitches as his hand unhinged making a death glare to her, "Do not touch me...I don't freaking feel good damn it!" Pride swipes his hand away to his side and gives a warning growl to the busty sin making her take a step back, Pride snorts in triumph and turns leaving her making her understand he is in no mood to be taught any new tricks with wrath by the very sin to mock him on his failures.

Pride slams the door closed and pants a little before flopping face first on the bed, "I don't want to move..." pride swallows as he squirms around on the mattress before he is satisfied with his position. A clatter comes from the room making the already grumpy sin awaken again after five good minutes, he blinks looking around the room then gives a animalistic snarl at the dark room, "who ever is in here better leave...now." pride waits hearing more shuffling then a creak, "GET OUT OF MY DAMN ROOM!" the blonde screeched making the shuffling more loud, "This isn't funny dammit!" Pride listened as the shuffling stopped making Pride narrow his eyes getting up from his soft sleep quarters, "How many god damn times do I have to," The blonde turned the corner but fell backwards from a blow, the intruder left in a black blur dropping a few things.

Pride caught himself and groaned as he rubbed his elbow from the impact to the hard flooring, "Damn..it.." the blonde pants a little but calms inching towards the door picking up a few of the fallen objects. Flowers. Pride looked at the flowers confusingly holding the little yellow speckled greens and the flowy purple ones, he wondered who this person was and why were they copying Lust's little kind gestures she would do to make him feel safe as a young sin. The blonde sin got up picking up the flowers before bundling them up in one hand messing with the petals of the white daises before sighing and placing them down on the bed and looking around, he didn't know the intruder was watching him from the door once more as he looked around in the cabinets. Pride finds what he was looking for finally and dusts off the object a little but frowns at the broken side and chipped bottom, "Gotta fix that." The blonde placed the glass vase on the table looking at the shape but jerked his head up seeing no one in the door, he shrugged and clapped his hands lightly, "I know I'm not supposed to be doing alchemy for some reason..." Pride touches the vase sending the spark to the glass and molds the sides and frame to look more elegant. "I hope Mistress Dante doesn't kick my ass for using this table also..." pride thinks as the wood forms around the bottom then curls up on the sides into handles with some intricate carving detail, pride heaves in a little then stops the transmutation looking at his work with a smile. The vase was wood at the bottom with the sides curling up and turning into handles, the top had a rippled effect on the lip as the lip fanned out and making the glass represent a delicate flower.

Pride panted a little looking weakly to the creation, "not...not something I'd favor... but.." Pride gasped a little and coughed a bit before the coughing turned into a wet hack making Pride tear up as his throat burned from the slick red coming up and coating his hand, "Not...again..." pride thinks weakly as his eyes blur out. The blackness lasted but a faint light would come to his sight seeing hazily a female with her back turned from him, her hair was short and in the color of a pale wheat yellow, Pride's eyes widened but the blackness took over making him yelp out; Pride started seeing the colors returning seeing the female smile causing the strings in Pride's mind to snap as his eyes looked wide eyed at the blonde girl smiling at him with her eyes closed, "Dream..." pride thinks looking frantically at the female, "DREAM! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Pride screeched inside before his body fully gave out seeing the girl look confused to her with unreal purple eyes.

In a rush the covers flew back, "Winry!" pride panted looking about but settled down seeing the room was quiet a long with no mechanic he wished was in the room, his eyes scanned once more before he lowered his gaze to his hand then grit his teeth slamming a fist down on the table, "Fuck!" pride panted feeling sick again, tearing up as he put his hands to his face, "Please...Please...PLEASE S-STOP TORMENTING ME!" pride cries out feeling his body shake. Pride cries uncontrollably but looks up shocked as the door to his room opens quickly showing Lust with Envy behind her looking curious, "Pride?" Pride blinks the tears from his eyes then sniffles looking up and seeing the two, Lust frowns as Envy glares at Pride making Pride's rage get the best of him, "What the hell are you looking at _Nii-san_?" Envy scowls, "I whimpering little maggot." Pride grits his teeth, "Did you have that happy little dream about your girly friend hmmmm?" Pride's eyes widen then close tightly as his hands hold his face, Envy smiles as Pride starts to shutter and cry again.

Lust death glares Envy as she sits next to Pride and coos, "It's just a dream Love." Pride shoves Lust away and screams at her, "IT'S NOT JUST A DREAM! IT HAPPENED! IT'S MY MIND MAKING ME LIVE IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" Lust gets off the floor and dusts her dress off, "I'm sorry, I forget that it happened when you were a child. Envy," The green haired sin eyes Lust, "Get out. You always seem to make things worse for Pride." Envy sneers mommas boy leaving out the door, Lust narrows her eyes as the door clicks shut letting her grab Pride and lay his head on her chest and right shoulder; she played with Pride's short choppy bob and hummed to him softly as Pride laid on her calming with each passing moment. "Lust..." the black haired sin looked at the boys head, "Yes?" Pride sighs cuddling closer to her wrapping his arms around her body in a hug, "I think...I saw her." Lust cocks her head in confusion, "Who?" Pride narrows his eyes a little, "Winry...I think I saw Winry." Lust frowns and pets the blondes head, "That's impossible dear, she's dead." She pulls Pride up and looks him in the eyes, "Your also going through some major changes in life and body, you probably hallucinated her in your sleepy delirium." Pride blinks then pulls out of her hands, "I made a vase!" Pride looks to the table but saddens seeing there's no vase with wood in the bottom, the table was also fixed showing no alchemist law crater in the wood grain.

Pride frowned deeper looking confused then turns back, "I swear...I did it." Lust pets his head and smiles fondly to the blonde, "Dreams can be real, you know that. Your a little science genius after all right?" Pride blinks then smiles a little making Lust smile more sweetly to him, "There's my little bloodstained sunshine." pride grimaced at the first word but smiled again since she always knew how to make him feel better.

Lust walked briskly down the halls and slammed a door eying a girl in a black robe reading, next to her was a glass vase with a wood bottom sitting on a table with a crater in it. Lust eyes the furniture then walks over, "How many times do I have to tell you not to go near him!" Lust swipes the table sending the vase crashing to the ground, "He saw you!" The girl stayed quiet then pointed to the vase, "I made it look like... I wasn't there mam." Lust glared at the girl, "Do not leave my room Desire. Do not go near him anymore!" Lust grabbed the girls hand and snarls, "If you ruin the mistresses plans by letting him see you she will have you locked away! Do you understand what I meant when I said he will go insane seeing you? DO YOU!" The girl cries a little pulling her hand away, "My mem-" Lust slaps her, "ARE NOT YOURS!" The girl shutters then huddles up, "I won't...do it again." Lust frowns and crouches next to her, "let go of that girl's memories dear. They will only hurt you in the end." The girl's lip quivers then nods making Lust smile getting up and walking away, the cloaked female waits then goes over tot he shattered vase and frowns, "I don't know why but, I want you." She whispers picking up the shattered glass.


	14. Chapter 13 Into The Fire

Chapter 13

Into The Fire

Weeks past and Pride was on his feet taking on missions, "hey." A green haired male looks up from the map and eyes a blood spattered blonde, "What now." The green haired one sneered, the Blonde sighs and wipes blood off hiss face then laps it up of his palm. The boy wore a dark gray side buttoned jacket fully open with a hood; his shirt was a black turtleneck sleeveless crop top the stopped a few millimeters from his pecs; the pants were black and baggy with a red trim going down the sides, they were adorned with a random zipper in the knee that reached all the way around making them cut off if zipped all the way; the boy's feet were covered in black stirrups that reached up to his mid shin, his hands wear covered with black tape on the palms. His body was pudgy with edgy red tattoos similar to tribal designs across the body. "what are you reading?" The green haired male narrows his eyes, "The missions to do list. Are you done ripping people apart Pride." The one called Pride rolls his eyes and stretches showing his rounded midsection fully yawning, "Yeah I'm done." The blonde belched throwing the other off looking at the blonde as he popped his back, "Did you eat in there?" Pride rolls his eyes, "I got hungry so yeah, what's it to you? You eat meat!" The green haired male scowls, "That might be true. But I don't eat while on the job." The green haired male grabs a hold of Pride's girth making the blonde turn red with embarrassment and rage, "Envy let go damn it!" Envy rolls his eyes and lets go, "You've really packed it on since we started missions." Pride bares his teeth and snaps, "Fuck you!" Envy sighs and folds the map up walking away from the angered blonde, Pride growls a little then follows Envy heatedly landing a punch in the back of the green haired sins head snarling he leads.

Envy hissed as Pride grinned evilly at him with his hands in his pockets, "you little bastard..." Pride cocks a brow and grins saying, "Are you saying your small too? We're the same height Envy Nii-san." Envy glares at Pride as the blonde shuffles down the alley way with him, "At least I'm not following in gluttony's foot st-" Envy is cut off with pride slamming the green haired sin into the wall face first, "I'm not following in that tub of lards foot steps. I weigh about eight extra pounds right now so shut the hell up about my weight!" pride grinds Envy's head more into the wall, "If I was fat I couldn't beat the shit out of you like I am now." the blonde rips Envy away from the wall by his hair and knees the older sin in the stomach then elbows him in the head sending him down to the ground with a thud. Pride laughs as the green haired sin coughs getting up, "you little..." Pride smiles halfheartedly stomping his foot on the sins back making Envy shriek in pain, "Do I have to go over that you and I are the same Height?" Pride leans in making Envy gasp and struggle, "Heh heh heh... I think I'll do what I do to insects." Pride makes Lust's claws and brings them close to Envy's left arm, "Pull their insignificant legs off..." Envy yelps as Pride drags his nails close to the appendage, "No Pride! Please I'm sorry!" Pride grins stopping the claws, "And?" Pride whistles waiting for Envy, the green haired sin bit his lip, "Your not little anymore..." Pride laughs, "Wrong answer." pride inches the claws closer making Envy scream, "What is it you want me to say you brat!" Pride sighs, "That I am the best of you wretched homunculi. I better then you, Lust, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and especially Wrath." Envy bites his lip and grates out the words making Pride smile and let the feeble ant go, Envy groans rubbing his back before pulling out the map and looking at it as Pride fidgeted with a lighter and a package of cigarettes.

Pride smoked as envy inspected the house area, "Pride!" The blonde looked over lazily with glassed over eyes then pulled the fag out, "what's up?" Envy glared at him making the blonde sigh and saunter over pulling his hood up lazily then buttoning his coat up, "What is it this time... Do I kill or do I kill?" Pride grins a little at his joke holding the cigarette in his mouth, "Very childish Pride." Envy sneers making Pride frown and roll his eyes then heave in a breath and blow smoke in Envy's face, "Shut up." pride gasped out in a raspy voice, Envy coughed then snaps a hand up and grabs the fag and throws it, "Don't smoke near me. Such a nasty human habit." Pride cocks a brow then growls, "You better hope to god that wasn't my last one in the pack." pride pulls out the carton and flicks it open and growls looking at the bottom of the carton seeing flakes of tobacco but no paper death sticks. Envy rolls his eyes, "Quit being a addict Pride. You don't need them, Greed should have never told you about them or teach you about it." Pride narrows his eyes, "If I could I would smoke a damn pack at one time just because I am with you." Envy glares and Pride knocking the empty carton out of Pride's hand, "We will settle this later you baby. Aright now it's time to work!" Pride makes a tired irritated face but looks at the map with distaste.

The mission was short and sweet, "Did you get it?" Pride frowns and tosses a sack at Envy, "All the research for water alchemy and the alchemist is dead as a doorknob." Envy smiles and examines the documents, "If only homunculi could do alchemy with out having remains of an alchemist, we would be higher life forms by one hundred percent!" Envy cackles tying the bag up and draping it over his shoulder, "let's go Pride." Pride rolls his eyes but freezes hearing a horn go off, "what the hell?" Envy turns seeing a car driving right at them, "Oh look the house did have guards..." Pride says unhappily seeing the car roaring towards them. Envy and Pride move quickly out of the way and bolt to the alley way, right when they are inches from the opening to the maze and flash erupts into flames making Pride shocked skidding to a halt and whipping around seeing someone he dreaded to see. Tasuke Mustang stood with his fingers together glaring daggers at pride who swallowed roughly as the man in his military blues walked hauntingly towards him, "Pride..." Tasuke spat looking so much like his father it made the blonde's spine crawl in fear, the blonde stood silently watching Tasuke's footsteps as they echoed in his mind, "This can't be happening...I don't want to kill him!" Pride thinks showing shock as Tasuke inched closer, "But..I have to! If I don't I'll get my ass chewed by that...that bitch!" Pride swallowed then jolted as Envy grabs Pride quickly, "Kill him Pride! He's nothing to you. Don't you remember what Dante said! They are nothing. Insects. Little tiny annoying insects." Pride lip quivered making envy glare at him then let go as pride summoned his scythe, he turned to Tasuke and showed no emotion on his face and pulled the death gods weapon to his front and swallowed hard glaring at Mustang.

Tasuke stopped moving towards Pride but held his position, "Is he going to find me?" pride held his scythe then spun the scythe half way and sighed showing the blade to Tasuke, but he gave a very remorseful look as if saying you shouldn't have come. Tasuke saw the expression but yelped as Pride bolted towards him, Tasuke snapped his fingers sending the hottest flames he could to Pride but looked horror struck as Pride pulled Greed's skin up blocked the heat from eating his skin, "No!" Tasuke yells as the scythe came down quickly but missed Tasuke by a hair from the swift counter he preformed, "Damn it..." Pride grumbles letting the scythe dangle in it's place now lodged into the ground. Tasuke jumps back ten feet and ignites Pride's body into flames and cringes hearing the blondes skin sizzle and burn, "I'm so sorry." Tasuke swallows closing his eyes, Tasuke waits but screams from the blind attack feeling a firm body on top of his; he opened his eyes seeing a healing scorched body growling at him with drool slipping from it's mouth, "Pride.." The figure responded with it's hands clamping around the man's neck but it didn't squeeze at all.

Panic flew through Tasuke as he grabbed the burned clothing and struggled, he then grabbed a hold of Pride's belly pressing the sides feeling a soft form, "What the hell? Is that padding or...his stomach?" Tasuke moved a knee to the mass and pressed hard but noticed the padding became firm and hard like a rock, "What is that?" Tasuke panicked hitting the mass with his knee over and over till he became tired, "Are you done..." Tasuke looked to his captor and noted pride looked different, then again he's never seen the blonde coated in dried blood or seen the boy's tired glazed over cat eyes at the same time. Tasuke swallows and watched Pride glare at him in a disappointed way, "I asked are you done, human." Tasuke blinked then noticed Pride was blinking strangely then caught on. Morse code. He looked fearful as Pride coded out 'I'm going to fake you hurting me and you run like hell!' Pride eyed his knife and growled while blinking out 'your going to stab me. As in take your knife and stab me in the gut understand?' Tasuke swallows and blinks slowly making Pride get the message as he pushes more into Tasuke's body exposing his big belly as he starts to lightly choke the man.

Pride smiles like sadist as he crushes Tasuke's windpipe and says, "I guess you didn't understand me hmmmm? Well it was fun knowing you Bastard Jr." Pride presses his stomach more on Tasuke letting him have a clean shot to his flesh dome, Tasuke struggles a little then reaches his knife as pride giggles at Tasuke and gives him the full opening to, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhg!" Envy looks seeing Pride screaming, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Pride roars unhinging his jaws and clamping down on Tasuke's left shoulder. "AHHHG!" Tasuke screams using his might to push Pride off of him and gasp as the blonde hits the ground next to him trying to dislodge the small knife out of his side, "You ass!" Pride hisses pulling the top with his fingers and sliding the whole hilt and then the blade out, Pride pants as blood spills from his mouth after taking the foreign object out of his belly. Tasuke holds his shoulder then comes at Pride and rams his foot into the blondes face and cracks his heel into his engorged middle making Pride choke up in Pain and retch on the ground as tears spilled from his eyes, "You ant!" Envy screams running towards Tasuke but shrieks as Tasuke ignites his skin then runs as the green haired sin slammed to the ground screaming.

Minutes passed and Envy healed up as pride was passed completely out from the attack to his stomach, "Damn it." The older sin grabs Pride and heaves the heavy blonde over his back and walks away growling.


	15. Chapter 14 Condemn and Repent The DAMNED

Chapter 14

Condemn and Repent The DAMNED

the halls were lit with a small light as soft footsteps slapped the stone flooring, the person came into view showing an irritated Green haired sin. Envy walked slowly carrying a book and a tray with a metal top on it, he looked to the side and sneered stopping in front of a iron door; he eyed the door then twisted the latch with a shriek and walked into the room seeing a women crouched next to a blonde tied up once more in a heavy chain assortment. "How's the little liar." Envy asked glaring at the blonde passed out fully panting in his sleep, the women turned showing the Victorian maroon dress and a disappointed frown, "He's being stubborn." Dante sighs and grabs the boys face eying his pained expression, "I can't starve him... He's too far into the mutation to stop it. It'll mentally damage him if we reversed it." She drops the child's face hearing a thunk but no groan, Envy's eyes widened seeing the blonde known as Pride not waking and screaming in anger at her for being so careless. "Your wondering why he's not waking, aren't you Envy?" The green haired one looked at her with confusion then a smile spread on his lips as the women brushed back her hair and showed him a thick needled syringe, "He's quite a blubbering baby seeing something so trivial." The women eyed the syringe then laid it down and pet Pride's head sweetly smiling to him slumbering face, "He's so beautiful." She closed her eyes nuzzling the blondes head touching the lips making her lick hers in temptation, "He looks just like Van..." She breaths in Pride's hair and smiles petting him, Envy looked disgusted by the little scene and turned his attention away from the little one sided escapade.

Dante smiles holding Pride in her hands, "he'll be perfect once he bows down... He'll be the perfect leader, the perfect god." She giggles playing with Pride's hair, "And I will be his goddess. Together we will shape this world, and only He and I will be able to change this world." She stroked pride's cheek lovingly, "In all good time...but right now," She lays Pride's head down frowning, "I have to make him understand his place." She frowns then looks at Envy, "Did you bring the items." her cold indigo eyes looked to Envy making the sin nod holding the metal tray to her, "Excellent." She says taking the tray and pulling the top off showing surgical tools and bottles with powders and some with liquids. Dante picked up one of the bottles with liquid and sucked out a good amount of it into the thick syringe, she eyed the contents before pulling Pride's neck to the side and pushing the needle into the skin. She waited after hitting the plunger for a few moments then smiled as the blonde coughed and groaned, Dante watches pride blink looking around then squirms a little reminding him that he was caught. "Your awake Elric." Pride's eyes flicked up letting a shutter come from his lips, "I-" Dante glares at pride slapping a hand to his mouth, "You will not speak." pride swallows hard looking fearful to the women, Dante lets the blondes mouth go watching as Pride licks his lower lip before lightly clamping down on it.

The women looks to Pride, "I believe you understand your faults. But I will punish you." Pride lays there waiting for the normal punishment of his memories taken, but looks confused as Dante turns away messing with a tray he couldn't well. Pride squirmed a little then jerks seeing her holding a syringe, "Not that again!" pride yells squirming eyes the needle as Dante narrowed her eyes at him, "do not t-" Pride breaks his right foot free and lands it in her side, "Screw you!" pride pants glaring at her, "You twisted psychotic bitch!" pride shakes after noticing what he just did making him pull his foot back looking at Dante as she sits there with her hair in her face. "Heh...heh heh heh heh..." Pride looks shocked as Dante giggling then pulls her short bob out of her face and grabs Pride's out stretched foot, "Twisted and psychotic huh?" She twists Pride's leg hear it pop and snap, "I may be that boy." She digs her nails into Pride's leg and looks at him smiling, "But so are you!" with that said she slices the blonde's leg open and laughs as pride screams in pain watching her peel her nails out and lick her fingers clean of the sweet non blood.

Pride pants and feels dizzy watching the long gashes leak and spill blood on the floor, "You will not attack me Ed Elric." She held the syringe again and pulled Pride's head to the side and laughed as the blonde cried and yelped feeling the needle pierce his skin, Dante emptied the liquid into his bloodstream then pulled the needle halfway out, "Wha..." Dante twisted the plastic slightly putting pressure on the puncture wound then snapped the needle listening to Pride scream in pain from the pressures, "Your afraid of needles." She showed Pride the damaged syringe and smiled, "I'll make it wear you can't stay in a room with one." She put her finger to the puncture wound and pushed the end on the needle further in till it was fully embedded making Pride scream. Dante embedded eight more needles into Pride's body and smiled as the boy passed fully out from the pain, she woke the boy with an adrenaline shot and smiled sinisterly to him as she held a scalpel close to his face, "I am far from done Edward." She grabbed Pride's face and dug the blade into pride's left eye and twisted her arm as the blonde screeched and withered in pain crying uncontrollably as she pulled the tool out then stuck her middle finger into the socket, "Envy," The green haired sin eyed Pride and then smiled, "Yes mistress?" Dante pointed with a clean hand, "Hold him down." Envy nods and walks over restraining Pride and helping hold the boys head still.

Pride screamed bloody murder as Dante peeled his left eye like an onion while holding the slimy orb in her hand starting with the first layer and moving down slowly till the eye was fully destroyed and nothing but a sick piece of art on a string was in her hands. Pride vomited from the over dosage of drugs and pain mixing together, he looked at Dante with pleading apologetic eyes as red and clear streaked his face; the women frowned as she twisted the red threading in her hands and pulled making Pride choke up, "are you truly this pathetic?" She pulls quickly and smiles as Pride shrieks out mixing into a childish cry, Dante crouches to Pride and smiles showing him his flowered eye with his only working one. Envy watches in amusement as Dante forces Pride to ingest his mutilated optical tissue, the blonde coughs and gags crying more as Dante holds his face after swallowing the obscure seeing flesh, "You didn't fight as much. Your learning Elric." Pride pants as she smiles and pets Pride's belly, "You seem to get it now." She lets go of Pride's face but swipes pride's face hard with her nails slicing his right side's eye and cheek open, "But your still a traitor." pride pants not screaming or crying, "You are forbidden to leave anyone's sight on missions. You will be watched constantly and you will stay with me for the rest of the time you aren't doing missions. You will eat with me, you will be bathed by me, and you will sleep in the same room as me. Do you understand Elric?" pride looks at her like a dear in headlights but bows his head shaking, "yes...mistress." Pride blinks his right eye continuously as the left was firmly shut but blood leaked out in a moderate dribble.

Dante smiles and kisses pride's blood stained cheek sending a blue light crackling making the wounds close a little and stop bleeding completely, she frowned and pet Pride's hair, "You're going to need stitches." She gets up and looks at Envy, "Drag him to the wash room." She eyes Pride as Envy pulls the chains off and roughly grabs Pride's body lifting him to his shoulder. Dante closed the door and followed Envy as he carried Pride's bloody body into another wing of the underground house, Pride watched hazily as he was dragged up a flight of stairs and into a intricate walled area with suits of armor Pride recognized looked just like the one he in cased his little brother in so long ago. Pride looked at the armor with spears and different colored tassels on the helmets with more decorated loincloths in red covered with gold trimming and embroidered designs, some were symbols of alchemy or drawings of animals like lions and dragons. Pride looked at the armor then lowered his gaze as Envy turned a corner and opened a door showing not a bathroom but a bath house, Pride looked around a little but yelped as he collided with the ground from Envy dropping him.

Envy left and Dante Walked over and eyed Pride, "Strip and get in the tub." Dante pointed to the large golden pool sized tub filled with hot soothing water, Pride blinks then takes his shirt off looking unsure about being bathed by Dante. More importantly a women who just sliced him to hell and back. Pride shook his head not wanting to cause anymore trouble and fully stripped and got into the tub feeling that the water was mixed with calming oils making Pride more uneasy to the sudden leisurely change. Pride sighed and sat in the tub then freaked seeing Dante stepping in herself.


	16. Chapter 15 Oil and Vinegar That is Us

Chapter 15

Oil and Vinegar... That is Us

Pride's hair dripped as Dante sipped her tea then eyed Pride not touching his, "What...what just happened?" Pride thought holding the cup in his hand shaking, "is your tea bad Edward?" pride looks up and swallows roughly looking to the women in a clean dress with her hair bundled in a bun with pearls hanging off the green ribbon tie matching her green dress, "No...mam." pride puts the cup to his lips and drinks the tea trying to calm down, "I think you need to cut back on the sugar boy. Your all jittery." Pride swallows his tea, "You'd be jittery too if you just took a bath with a crazy women both naked..." Pride thinks looking into the pink tea, "its...I'm not a tea drinker." pride bites his lip looking up waiting for another attack but heard a laugh, "Really now? Your father Van Hohemhime was quiet a tea drinker." pride scowls not caring about her confusion, "You...know my father." Dante smiles, "Oh yes. We did a few things together. Pity he ran away with some country girl after so much work was to be done." Dante sees Pride's bandages around his right eye lift a little showing his painful twitch, "She had beautiful babies though. I'm glad I finally get to meet the hire to Hohemhime's riches, and throne." Dante stirs her tea a little, "I was quiet shocked that you where his son, you and your brother are powerful alchemists for your age... but I believe the prodigy title is a little over rated. After all you inherited your fathers knowledge on alchemy. Van was a smart loud mouthed brat just like you too, Edward." pride grinded his teeth but took the tea to cool down downing the cup trying to keep his rage in.

Dante noticed, "Are you alright?" Pride narrowed his eyes a little, "I do not like that bastard." Dante eyes Pride then sets her cup down and walks over to Pride scaring the blonde as she smiled, "Edward it's rude to call your father such a nasty word." She grabbed Pride's hair and pulled making Pride straighten as she pulled, "I find it funny that you call him that, when you and your little brother fall under that category." She twists making Pride moan, "Your mother did not marry him now did she?" Pride grits his teeth as Dante pulls more, "Did she?" Pride shutters and gasps, "No sh..she didn't." Dante smiles, "so you are-what?" She eyes Pride as he closed his eyes tightly, "I...I'm..." She pulls tighter glaring at Pride, "Louder boy." Pride gasps loudly then grits his teeth before yelling, "I'm a bastard! My mom didn't marry so I am a bastard!I WAS ILLEGITIMATELY BORN!" Dante smiles and lets go letting Pride slouch and pant, "That's a good boy. Van had a mother and Father that were married. So isn't a bastard." pride pants and shakes his head as the women was cracking his shell to the last bit of his sanity he still had, Dante sighs and puts a hand to Pride's shoulders and smiles to him, "It's funny how logic works now isn't it Ed?" Pride tears up then yelps as Dante presses a finger to his neck, "I see your already getting an infection in those wounds." She squeezed making a white puss leak from the puncture wound. Pride groaned as she swiped the goo off and eyed him sit there letting her harm him, she pulled Pride's face to her and smiled, "you look hungry." Pride bites his lip as she smiles to him before getting up and walking away.

Pride sits then jolts as Dante turns glaring, "Follow. You are to not leave my sight." Pride looks shocked but gets up and shuffles towards her pulling the brown pants up more since the belt was too big on him, Pride wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up with brown slacks and a black belt; the pants were the a little too long so they were rolled up to his mid-shin showing his black stirrups and bare feet. He followed her as she led him into a big room with a chef styled kitchen, "What is this place? Why does it have all of this?" pride thought as Dante touched a burner and a light lit up making Pride notice it was alchemy activated. "What would you like to eat?" Pride looks around and keeps quiet then hears the women laugh, "I see...A story you want?" Pride swallows as she plays with her thin fingers, "This is my mansion that I owned for a long time with Van. He and I lived here and carried out little alchemy experiments." She smiles, "Long ago I was a ruler of a tiny little city, Van and I taught Alchemy and then later became discouraged with the ways it was used and buried this city into the ground. We then separated as my plans for the new city were not of his favor and he hitched with that female whore." Dante glares at the ground then sighs, "So, what you see here I my home. Everything here was from the old city till the people were buried alive for being stupid inconsiderate creatures." Dante sighed thoughtfully, "But enough about my humble homes history. Would you like meat? Or something more?" Pride was stunned now knowing the city he's in had to be the old wives tale told to children about a magic city was true. And his father had something to do with it. Bastard.

Dante finally gives up on the boy and pulls out of the ice box a thick juicy steak, some fresh looking zucchini, balsamic vinaigrette, butter, white wine, and lastly sweet rye bread. Pride watched as Dante cut and cooked alchemically with the table circle before pushing the food to Pride's direction, "Eat." Pride looked at the meal seeing the steak was cooked and looked not like how he and Alphonse tried to cook a meal alchemically, no this looked like it came out of a grill at a fancy restaurant; the greens were cooked to perfection with a drizzle of balsamic vinaigrette with bread sliced and toasted with butter melted on it. Pride gaped it made him completely confused and at the same time mad that he and his brother couldn't figure out how to do this. It was said to be impossible. Dante watches the blonde finally eat for her making her smile as Pride ate slowly, "I see you like it." Pride looks up with food in his mouth then gulps and looks to her, "How...can you do this?" Dante smiles, "I can teach you, but it'll have to wait. Eat up, you need to sleep and you also need a change of bandages." Pride looks blankly then nods and wolfs the rest down hungrily.

Pride got a change of bandages on all the wounds she inflicted to him making Pride blush a little as she pats his stomach, "There you go." She smiles and rubs his stomach more making pride turn red as his eyes become slits with a smile curling on his lips, "your pretty sensitive Elric." Dante says smiling and putting her other hand on Pride's belly rubbing more making pride groan happily, she rubbed him down a little more but stopped and put him in the large bed in the room waiting for him to fall asleep. She smiled after a few minutes passed and Pride had fallen asleep, "so beautiful." She strokes his his face again then leans in and gives pride a quick kiss then licks her lips pressing her lips to pride's more intimately stopping as Pride groans making her smile and pet the blondes hair cooing him back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16 TheHeroWhoCrashedToTheEarth

Chapter 16

The Hero Who Crashed to The Earth

Tasuke and Rena held papers with photos attached as a young dirty blonde haired boy looked at the large photographs then looked at the girl with a camera frowning, "How." the girl looked up with her bright green eyes and frowned, "How what?" The dirty blonde known as Praise pointed to the photo of a blonde and a green haired male cornering a female mother with her teenage son who was dressed in military blues looking fearful. "How did you get this close? If they see you once they will tear you apart!" The girl sighs and points to her camera, "I don't use flash photography Alphonse." Praise glares, "Don't do it any more. You don't know what they are capable of." The girl makes a angered face, "I'm just trying to help! I not a three year old anymore!" Praise frowns, "I don't want you to get killed. Plus if...if nii-san killed you then later found out who you were. It'd kill him, at least I hope it would." The girl frowns and hugs Praise, "I'm used to your leg but guess your not a suit of armor nor am I a little toddler." Praise sighs and hugs back.

Praise hugs her then lets go looking at her, "Elisa, please just stay away. I promise will let you talk to him once we get him back." The female frowns, "I don't want to just talk Alphonse. I want to hug him and ask him...what happened." Praise frowns, "He panicked Elisa. He panicked and he now has to live with it." Th girl frowns then sighs, "You promise I'll get to talk to him? I just want to see him... I know he's so up tight and sad lately, but who wouldn't be! He's hated right? Everyone in my division talks so rudely about him... they all wonder why the president hasn't sent a bounty for him. They call him a freak a lot but to keep under wraps I have to say those things too, even if they hurt me for calling my big brother a monster or freak." Praise sighs and pat Elisa on the head, "he'd understand. Nii-san's still got a good heart inside him somewhere. He's still himself, he's still Edward. He's just really hurt and fears being harmed any further." Elisa smiles and nods taking the photos, "I'll burn them, I wanted you to see is all." She tucked the photos away but Tasuke stopped her by lightly placing his hand on the paper envelope, "I want these." Elisa looked shocked but nods handing the photos over and Tasuke smiles to her, "I'm a friend of his and these will be in safe keeping." Elisa nods and walks out the door and shutters, "What I didn't have the stomach to catch on film...would devastate them." She teared up, "I really hope Al can save him soon... he's so...insane." She looks at her camera and frowns before looking up and walking more briskly with a fake smile on her face, greeting her friends and colleagues happily.

A blonde sat with his hair down touching his mid-back and flowing over his shoulders. His outfit had a black jacket with a silver zipper, the jacket had four pockets on the front with silver snaps, under the jacket was a tight black shirt with a thick brown belt holding up his pants as his stomach bulged out a good two inches from the bind. His pants were black with a red trim on the side, his mouth was covered by a black face mask with a silver zipper for easy detachment from his face as his hands were wrapped fully in black leather gloves. His right eye showed jagged scars running down his eye to the fabric on his face, the left eye was irritated looking as the sclera was pink and watery; his left eye's iris was dead looking but bright and haunting golden with no pupil, his right eye's iris was was a dangerous annoyed glare of purple with a fine watchful cat pupil. he toyed around with a bloody knife looking to a corpse being chewed on by a fat man; he sighed loudly catching the fat ones attention but lost it in a second as the man dove back into the remains of a man. "What will you do to us!" The blonde turned seeing a black haired female smiling while holding a women in her hands making the girl watch in horror, "It's what he wants to do Love." The blonde blinked a little seeing the girl look at him in terror, "Don't look at me insect." The blonde growls walking over and placing the knife to her face making her cry, "Shut your pretty mouth!" The girl cried out and struggled making the blonde narrow his eyes looking dangerously to the girl crying, "I said," pride grabs the girls face with one hand and placing the knife in his teeth growling as the freed hand wrenched her jaws open and grabs her slick pink tongue, "Shut your mouth!" With a quick movement the girls tongue was severed with a clean slice making her scream in agony making the blonde growl more and flick the blade in his hands and lodge the hilt into the girls eye socket pulling the orb out. The boy repeated the attack making the female wail in horror and agony, "Shut up!" The blonde racks the girls temple knocking her out cold.

The blonde grabs the girls face eying her as the fabric crinkled around the boys mouth, "Love?" The boy starts unzipping the mask letting his face fully show him to be Pride, "What Lust." The women looks at the girl in her hands dribbling blood on the ground, "N..Nothing. Continue." Pride rolls his eyes annoyed and gets close to the girl smiling before he rams the blade down into the females ribcage, grinding the knife slowly in the wound before pulling it out and ramming the blade in again preforming the same action. The blonde repeated the attack all the way down her chest till he stuck the blood soaked tool in his mouth and stuck his hands into two of the wounds, he pulled hearing a sicking wet snap as the ribcage was pulled fully out into butterfly formation showing the organs still functioning but the pace had slowed to a dull beat. "I shouldn't have tore her tongue out..." Pride grumbles pulling the knife from his mouth and prodding her liver with the hilt, "I like it when they watch themselves die." Pride smiles switching the hilt to the blade. Lust held the girl as Pride surgically removed the girls organs placing the liver into a sealed bag, he sliced her abdomen open pushing the intestines aside and slicing out the reproductive tract. "Tell me again why she needs this shit." Lust shrugs, "She's trying to do something to forward the plan dear." pride rolls his eyes and takes out the heart sealing it away in a bag, "Right." Pride flicks the knife into the girls stomach and sands clear as the acids chew up her body mutilating the bottom half, "Missions done...right?" Lust sighs dropping the carved doll shakes her head making Pride blink confused.

She looks at the blonde, "we have to collect more tonight." Pride grumbles getting up sticking the blade on his tongue and sliding the metal clean before swallowing, "I'm starting to get hungry... This time tell shit for brains over here to not eat the damn candidates!" Pride glares at the fat man wiping his obscurely huge mouth, "Pride calm down, I can tell your getting hungry by your attitude. Gluttony didn't mean to, you know how he is." pride sneers whipping around, "Yeah I know how he is...A blubbery mental fuck up." Lust looks up was enraged eyes, "Pride!" the blonde snarls, "What!" Lust's lips quiver, "Just...just calm down and come on." Pride growls a little but follows her glaring daggers at the fat one known as gluttony.

A wet pattering was heard as the fog in the bathhouse was gushing out of a stall, A blonde sighed as he wiped his skin clean in the heated water, "At least...I can bathe alone in the shower now." he thought standing in the stall washing his body slowly, he looking out the glass seeing in the fog a women washing in the pool sized tub, "you weren't even dirty..." the blonde thought irritably turning around rinsing his hair again liking the warm water on his skin and scalp, "I would love to be fish at times..." The boy thinks smiling but jumps as a bang comes from the stall door, "Elric you've been in the shower long enough!" the blonde looked annoyed but sighed turning the knobs and shutting the water off, "I wanted to soak..." he thought opening the door a little and reaching for the towel but instead, "well aren't you a friendly boy today." the blonde bushes seeing his hand touching a dark haired womens breast making his hand fly off and the door slam closed as he huddled into a corner blushing, "Shit!" he thought feeling hot everywhere, The women stood confused then asked in a mocking way, "Do you need a little more time now Pride?" The boy shrunk more into the corner feeling sick with himself, he did need extra time now. He hated his over sensitive self so much at times.

The women waited on the other side as the water turned back on but it wasn't hot, "Pride?" a few seconds later the door opened a little for her to see the bushing blonde reach out for the towel watching where his hand went this time. "What did you do in there?" Pride pulled the towel around and blushed, "SHE WANTS TO KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Pride gaped as his mind went screaming, "answer." Pride swallowed hard, "I-i did s-s-something I call... s-sh-shocking it." She eyes Pride making him elaborate, "Instead of...y-you know. I...I s-s-stopped it. Kinda like putting a m-mmmm-match to your s-s-skin? I turned on the cold water and y-yeah...I k-k-killed the...urge." The women sighs and pats Pride's shoulder, "Not good for you. Next time tend to it." Pride gapes more at her then straightens, "Yes Mistress." The women smiles and walks out with the blonde following her.

After a change of clothing Pride groaned rubbing his neck a little making the women known as Dante frown, "I guess.. those need to come out. You've been a sick boy after those have been fermenting in your flesh." Pride looks up with wide eyes, "you seem to be happy." Pride couldn't help but be over joyed to have the needles removed, it had been a full month of pain, vomiting and fever. "Who wouldn't be excited?" Pride thought as Dante walked over and pulled the boys shirt to the side and looked at the infected pus pockets, they somewhere contained a rusting needle that was making the blonde bend over backwards to do as he was told. "You've been a very good boy. I think your collar can be removed." She pets Pride's long blonde hair, "I want to know want a human i-" Pride hisses, "Putrid insignificant insect that bites in fear." Dante smiles and nods, "What were you to those insects?" Pride growls, "I was nothing more then a tool to satisfy their needs and wants." She smiles and asks, "What are you." pride breathes in and smiles sickly, "I am a perfected being that does not give a shit for insects. I am higher then them and I am higher then the other six deadly. I serve my mistress in hope to help shape a new world. I have purpose and no feeble insect can tell me I do not. I will rip the legs off them and watch in amusement as they scream in agony or scream for death. I am Sin that conquers all, I am the seventh deadly and more, I am the name of opposite selflessness, I care for myself, I only intervene if I am rewarded in my own needs, I am the embodiment of selfishness for I am Pride." Dante hugs the blonde lightly, "You are ready to be on your own again. Your collar will be removed, my vanity enriched man." Pride does nothing as Dante hugs him, he waits for her to get on with the needles. God he hated needles.


	18. Chapter 17 His Sky Falls

Chapter 17

His Sky Falls

A blonde sat on a box chewing on a piece of bright red fruit, "Is that?" The blonde looks up from his perch seeing a military man looking at him, he didn't seem to care very much though as he bit into the fresh fruity flesh savoring the taste for a few seconds before swallowing the chunk whole. "Hey!" The man called pulling his hand to his belt where a gun laid, the blonde blinked slowly unfazed and got up holding the fruit in his mouth, "Come here!" The boy breathed in and looked up at the walls before bolting towards a fence and scaling it in a clean sweep, the man gapes looking at the empty place, "Are you sure that was...that homunculus?" The male turned looking at his colleague, "I think it was... he's gotten fat!" The other officer scowls, "Suits him. He's a lazy jerk anyways." The other chuckles, "wonder what those damn monsters are feeding him. He's got to weigh about twenty pounds extra from what I saw." the other shrugs, "well we will worry about that once he's caught. I know the President will force that stray dog on a diet so he's more of use." the other nods and looks to the alleyway again, he then turns and leaves to patrol the market again.

Pride peeks from behind a wall holding the apple in his mouth still, "I'll make damn sure you are candidates for harvest you jerks." Pride thinks growling before turning his attention to his stomach looking irritated at the softness, "I didn't want to freaking get this big either." Pride rubs his stomach pressing in his pudge growling then spitting the apple from his mouth, "lost my appetite." Pride huffs grinding his teeth before sprinting off to a open manhole and jumping down it. Pride made his way in the maze hissing at the chimeras making the beasts cower in fear before entering the old lair, he opened the fathers quarters and closed them sprinting to the back tubes to the back room. Pride panted a little resting by leaning on the walls before regaining his footing and entering the rooms back door closet, he opened it showing not a closet but a dark room with a stone wall; Pride pressed his hand into the wall and moved as a click was heard making the wall shift and move presenting a walkway, "almost there.." pride says walking slowly down the hall hearing the timer on the wall ping as the wall slammed closed. Pride walked a little ways more before he made it to the end where a cage hung on a wire with a panel on the side, he stepped in and pressed the panels red button and sighed thunking his head on the metal mesh frame as the whole cage dived into a dark area.

Pride watched the darkness suddenly dissipate as a whole world underground showed itself, "finally...sleep." Pride thinks looking at the town as the elevator shot down to the bottom, "THERE YOU ARE!" Pride makes a face and opens the cage to be grabbed by an angry green haired male glaring daggers at him, "WHERE DID YOU GO!" The blonde sticks his tongue out, "apples are at their prime right now. I wanted some." He knocks the other off him and sighs unzipping his jacket and shoving the bagged fruit into the others face, "I thought everyone would like some... is that wrong." The green haired sin snatches the bag and inspects the fruit, "I stole it." Pride spat at the other crossing his arms and glaring, the green haired sin scowls and hands the bag over, "that's nice of you Pride." pride starts laughing, "Nice? I took the good ones! You can have the fucking scrappy shit apples!" The other sin glares at Pride, "you've become a big jerk Blondie. A Big," pats Pride's stomach, "Jerk." pride's eye twitches and grabs Envy's neck, "Do not touch me you snide little prick!" the green haired sin smiles evilly, "I guess I am small compared to you now right?" Pride blushes while crushing the others neck, "Fuck you Envy." The one called Envy coughs feeling Pride's hand crushing him but drops him and walks away leaving the other to gasp and cough.

Dante looked at Pride before her and smiles, Pride blushes as Dante presses into Pride's stomach then circles her fingers over the mass making Pride blush redder, "thurrrrrrr..." Dante smiles as Pride purrs for her, "I see your quiet a happy boy." Pride groans as she pats his belly, "Yesssssss..." pride drones letting Dante do what she pleased to him, "then come here." Pride sighs and sits up better and leans in a little letting her kiss his right cheek, he purred to her as she smiled to him. "your getting more affectionate towards me." Pride yelps as Dante grabs his head and hugs him smiling, "I like that you trust me enough to let me be a mother to you." She looks at Pride's head and pouts a little stroking the blonde hair line as the blonde just stays still like a doll, she pulls the boy up and inspects him, "Your energy levels are fine from what I can see. They have increased which is good for the mutations." pride blushes feeling like he's being inspected for pregnancy as Dante presses his stomach and forces his mouth open looking inside. "How do you feel Edward?" pride licks his lip and thinks, "Normal. I'm a little out of breath at times but it goes away in two or three minutes if I rest. Then again...I have gotten pretty plump." Dante rubs Pride's hair ruffling the locks, "It'll go away after the mutation is done." Pride frowns leaning a little more into her pet, "what's this whole mutation thing about?" Dante smiles and and pats his head, "your growing up. That's the only way I can put it." Pride bites his lip and sighs, "do the others go through this crap too..." Dante sighs and grabs Pride's head and frowns making Pride show fear. He hated it when that women frowned, it meant he's displeased her or made her angry; that resulted in him being hurt and Pride didn't like being hurt by her. He wants to please her like a good boy.

Dante pets the boys cheeks with her thumbs, "They aren't special like you." pride frowns more, "How am I special?" Dante smiles, "You still have your memories." she says poking Pride's head making Pride confused, "But they'll become unimportant. You'll still have them- so don't gawk at me Edward. I know they are special to you, they make you human though." Dante's lip curls distastefully, "Your better then a human. You are too smart to be belittled by such a filthy breed." She puts her head close to Pride's looking into his eyes, "I saved you since I love you, Edward." pride blushes as she puts her lips close to his lips but pulls back seeing his pull them inwards looking confused, "Mistress..." She eyes him, "Don't be a child." Pride sighs, "It's not right...I don't see you...like that." Dante glares at Pride, "you don't see me?" Pride swallows waiting to be hit hard but opens his eyes seeing her turn away, "I see... I'm just your master." Pride looks to the side then jumps as Dante slams her hands on a table, "Mistress?" Dante sighs shakily, "out. Go train with Sloth or Wrath. Leave me be." Pride blinks and nods slowly getting up and leaving out the door quickly.

Dante looks at the wood grain table, "you don't see me? I give you everything and more and you repay me with a no to my eternal question?" her nails dug into the wood as tears streaked her face, "don't you dare hurt me like Van did! I will make your life a living hell!" She turns the table over and screams, "YOU ACURSID LIGHT!" she cries loudly and holds her hands to her chest, "no no...hes...hes naive. He doesn't understand love. He's a virgin I'm sure... he seems to shy to have been in a relationship! Yes that's it! He's a shy boy... I cute little shy boy." Dante smiled wiping her eyes a laughs softly, "I'll open that lustrous side. But that will wait, the plan must go into action! Then I'll make it where that boy is considered by those filthy friends of his a unstable insane child that needs to be put down... yes yes... in all good time he will crawl back to me wanting nothing more then my full attention!" Dante laughs loudly holding her face and grinning wildly, "He will be mine Van Hohemhime!"

Pride laid on a couch sighing while engulfing his body fully with Sloth's power looking bored, "pride?" the blonde looked up seeing Lust but groaned getting up turning his body normal, he picked up a bottle of water and nods tipping the top up telling the women he was listening. "pride you've changed." Pride glugs the water and makes a sound lazily making Lust frown, "your more mean and uptight these days." the blonde stops drinking and looks at Lust, "so? Is there a problem with that?" Lust nods, "I miss you being a sweetheart, my little swee-" Pride puts his hand up, "I'm growing up Lust. I am not a baby anymore. I'm being myself." Lust grabs Pride's hand, "No you are being what the mistress has trained you to be! You aren't yourself dear! Just listen to yourself at times and your being cruel to your siblings!" Pride glares back, "I AM DONE BEING THE FUCKING UNDER DOG!" Lust looks shocked as the blonde gets up and seethes in rage, "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING TREATED AS A MENACE OR AS THE RUNT OF THE THIS FAMILY! I WAS NAMED PRIDE DAMMIT! BRADLY WAS THE LEADER HERE SO I DESERVE THE SAME GOD DAMN RESPECT THAT HE GOT!" Pride panted and grinded his teeth, lust looks at the boy then frowns walking towards Pride and grabbing him into a hug as the child tears up, "We are afraid of you dear." lust says quietly petting his hair, "You have proven over the time we have known you that you can over come us all. The others treat you like a animal since you to them are one. You terrified Envy when you awoke suddenly and attacked. He didn't want to train you when you were young in fear of you would learn to over come him. Greed and I care for you and don't care if you over come us since we know it's going to happen anyways. Everyone else drags you under to keep you in their minds stable." Lust picks up Pride's face and frowns looking at him, "I'm sorry if I baby you too much dear but it pains me to see you being hurt and lied to. I feel I have to protect you since your already so confused." Pride blinks then grabs Lust's dress and holds her let's her pet his back as he cries into her, she watches and rubs his back, "I know the truth hurts... but I love you dear." Pride tightens his grip on her dress and cries more into her.


	19. Chapter 18 A BitterSweet Secret

Chapter 18

A Bittersweet Secret

The coffee was poured into a ceramic mug, the joe was of the color of dark creamy chocolate. "Sir!" the hand fumbled holding the mug as a curse sounded out when the cup crashed to the ground and splattered the nice gray carpet, "Dammit Kimbley!" The man looked up huffily with angry navy blue eyes, "I'm sorry sir... the reports on you know who for the day." The black haired man walked toward the other in military blues and placed the files down, "that was my favorite mug. My father used it." the man called Kimbley frowns and looks at the shattered mess as the older man goes through the files then growls, "Looks different now doesn't he Selim." Kimbley asked as the man eyed a photo of a blonde stretching, Selim slaps the folder closed and scowls, "I want him found!" Kimbley swallows and nods shuffling away with pieces of the mug in his hands, "Yes sir." Selim watches the door click shut then opens the files again pulling all the photos out and looking at them all, "Back in your prime eh Edward Elric?" his lip curls tossing the photos, "you mutt...I will have you trained to the full extent to be a obedient dog." Selim walks away and turns his attention to the phone dialing a number and waiting. "hello? Why yes how are you friend? I see... sorry for your loss." Selim sighed, "I have a favor to ask you. Yes it deals with training. Who?" Selim smiles, "You'd know the punk as The Reaper."

the room was cold and dark as a giggle came from a part of the room with a whine, "Please...Please let me eat it!" A fat blob of a man sat with a young blonde who was holding his finger to the fat ones nose holding a large piece of meat, "Learn resistance Gluttony." The fat one drooled then growls as the boy pulls the meat away and laughs as he eats it, "No fair no fair!" the boy rolls his eyes and puts his finger in his mouth pulling out a few bones, "You know I'm not fair." he growls flicking the thin sticks of marrow at him and laughing as the fat one whines throwing a temper tantrum. A women walks in and gapes, "Pride!" She runs to the fat mans aid and glares daggers at the blonde, "Why are you tormenting him? What is wrong with you!" The blonde known as Pride rolls his eyes and gets up stretching a little, "nothin is wrong with me Lust... I was bored and wanting some lunch and entertainment." The women walks over and grabs the blonde enraged but screamed as the blonde jerks his hand up and grabs the woman's hair, "You..your cruel..." She gasped making the blonde loosen his grip and walk off growling, "pride?" The blonde sighs and turns, "Shut up Lust." Lust looks shocked as Gluttony tends to her babbling like a baby to see if she was alright.

The blonde walks out chewing on his lip then sprints up the steps, "Mistress?" the blonde knocked on the dark oak door then opened it seeing the women was with a another person, "Pride," the boy swallows and opens the door fully and steps in, "Sorry...I wanted to spend time with you mam." The women turned and smiled, "I see I see." She points to the bed, "why don't you go get comfortable dear. Envy was just leaving." The green haired sin scowls at Pride as he flops on the bed and curls up like a cat purring waiting for his master, "Comfy chibi?" Pride flicks an eye open and yawns, "I will be once I can't see you." the sin named Envy looks at the women known as Dante frowning then leaves giving Pride a evil glare, the blonde returns the favor with a catty smile while his eyes death glared him. Dante sits on the bed and leans to the blonde making the boy crawl a little more closer letting her pet his hair, "that's my big boy." she coos making pride purr crawling closer to her for more affection, "I have a job for you." Pride sits up making Dante look confused, "what is it? Do I kill? Or is it a harvest mission? What am I doing?" Dante rubs Pride's cheek trying to calm the child down, "Easy now... Don't get too excited." Pride swallows back drool as she scratches his chin like a dog, "Your going to attack centrals main library and burn it to the ground." Pride chokes up a little bit then breathes in forgetting about holding back drooling making Dante stop petting him.

Pride shakes his head and whines like a wounded animal wanting to know what the full plan is, "just.. burning a building?" Pride looks unhappy making Dante rub his stomach, "don't be discouraged now. You will have to kill who ever is going to be there. I hear they already know our plans." Pride growls but converts into a garbled purr, Pride flops on his back feeling a little stupid but didn't really faze him enough to stop himself. Dante rubs his stomach lovingly but stops pulling away but the blonde snap back to his senses, "Mistress?" pride sits up and adjusts his shirt hiding his rounded stomach, "your mission is going to start soon Elric." Pride blinks then nods getting up and walking towards her, "I'll do a good job." Dante pets Pride's head and looks into his eyes before turning, "I know you will." She opens a door and goes through it leaving the child sin to get ready for the mission.

The boy was looked at funny by the men in blue, "It's the...you know's lil bro." The dirty blonde boy eyed two men but returned to look up at a female, "so... no sight except for the times he was spotted in the market?" The short haired blonde looks at the young fifteen year old boy and frowns, "Sadly yes. It's been weeks since people have spotted him. But Alphonse," The boy frowns, "Don't get so worried about him. We are going to find him soon. Tasuke and I are working neck in neck to find him." The boy frowns, "It's hard to not worry about him from what he's been through, he's easily manipulated these days. Show a little muscle and he'll curl up and hide or obey you... he was terrified I wanted to kill him when we met long ago, I could tell he was ecstatic I was alive the way he would tease me while I was screaming and yelling at him..." Alphonse shook his head and frowned looking at the sky then to the central library, "I feel selfish wanting my brother back the way he was." The women frowns and looks away, "I think he'd understand." the boy closes his eyes and sighs, "No he won't, Rena." The women frowns keeping quiet walking with the boy.

Rena walked and looked at the child as he stood by her keeping in stride, "do you think he went back to them?" She stopped walking and turned to the dirty blonde and frowned, "I hope not Alphonse. But... pictures c-" The conversation was interrupted by a loud explosion making and blondes eyes widen turning looking at the smoke coming in the direction of the Central Library, "Alphonse!" Rena yelled watching the boy bolt towards the scene and disappear in the crowd of people running in terror. Rena frowned then picked up pace to follow the boy into the fray, "Pride... what have you done?" She thought picking speed up moving towards the battle scene.

The smoke wavered and cleared slowly, "Hold your fire!" The men hold their rifles ready to attack seeing the smoke clearing presenting a large wall, "Damn them!" the general growled as the men saw the wall was thick and made of stone. The ground shook, "GET BACK!" the men turned and gaped seeing a iron metal tank rolling in, "MOVE DAMN YOU!" The men scrambled as the Tank screeched it's thick tire tracks on the ground and swung the long cannon arm into position, "Three two one... FIRE!" The cannon screamed as the missile left it's chambers and collided with the wall in a fiery explosion. The men coughed then cheered as the wall was no more, "Ready... Aim.." the men moved into the field again and cocked their rifles as the smoke cleared showing, "What the hell!" The men pulled their rifles down seeing no one was before them at all. The men stood up and looked at the crumpled wall and stone crater, "Inspect it and find the bodies!" The men saluted and ran into the field of stone and holes looking for a scrap of a body.

The place was dark as a hand scratched a symbol into the ceiling while the light was held inside a persons mouth, "Is it done?" the light shined on a male with green hair, the light moved to the persons hand and flicked off, "It's done, just gotta wait okay." The one that had green hair nods and waits, the shadow flicks their hand to the rune and activates it sending a stream of color to the rest of the engraving on the ceiling forming a transmutation circle.

The men turned pieces over as they looked for a body but saw nothing, "I got something!" The men ran towards the other man and see a piece of cloth, "What is-" The men stopped seeing a light go off, "What's going on!" one man stepped away seeing the light engraving onto the ground into a circle as the sides also twisted and rippled a little making intricate designs on the ground forming, "Get off of it it's a trans-" the floor went under in a series of breaks to the cement sending the men to the dark hole with a loud crash followed by cries and screams. The men coughed and groaned feeling the slimy sewer water coating their blues making them reek of filth, "hey...the walls.." A man moved about and touched a wall, "There's no... there's no way out! Help Help us!" The man was cut off by a laugh, "Oh but there is a way out." The men turned seeing purple and gold eye staring at them in the darkness, "That voice!" The men shuffled then a scarping of a flint rock in a lighter was heard before the hole lit up showing a blonde haired boy with a evil smug face eying them, "You!" The boy grins more, "me?" The men glare daggers at the blonde then one scoffs, "I guess the rumors true. You have put on weight!" Pride looked at the man irritably and sighs, "ignorant fool." Pride claps his hands and touches the walls behind him giving the men a new sight.

Large mutated creatures stood behind Pride, the beasts growled and drooled hungrily, "Ahhh...ahhh..." The men scoot away in fear seeing the beasts growl and snarl hungrily, "Stop look the..their chained up!" pride smiles and grabs the chain and hold it letting them see the alchemy trigger lock on it, "Call me fat while your being torn asunder." Pride snarls activating the lock causing a reaction melting the chains fully letting the huge chimeras go, the beasts stood in place though looking to the blonde making Pride show to the men his authority, "Go play." the blonde smiles petting the biggest of the monsters before they bolted towards their food which screamed and cried mercy as the large powerful paws crushed their bodies with claws shredding them to silence. Pride pushes one of the chimeras away causing it to whimper in fear letting the blonde do as he wished, Pride picked up a chewed up body and smiled at the men who was still sadly alive, "I find it funny you want to insult me when i'm," the boy holds his free hand over the mans head about a six inches, "That far up then you on the food chain. Were you trying to make me loose my cool?" He smiles at the man, "I'll let you in on a little secret before you die." He pulled the bleeding man close to him, "You have no triggers when you are insane. For everything and nothing can set me off. So don't even cry for forgiveness for it only makes me want to drive a knife further into your meat-sack of a body." the blonde pulled the man back to face him who looked horrified, "Now that's a secret you need to keep till death." The man teared up as Pride held him in his hands giggling at his expression before tossing the man into the feeding frenzy licking his fingers from the remnants of sweet life that spread on his hand.


	20. Chapter 19 Threads That are Choking You

Chapter 19

Threads That are Choking You

The boy ran till he was in the fray and watched the whole thing go down as the men were thrown into the darkness of the trap, he cringed listening to the screams of the men and cries for help as the men were probably pummeled to death, "It stopped...the screaming." The boys purple eyes focused waiting for a movement as the others waited as well gun ready giving the young dirty blonde and nervous feeling, "what are they doing..." He thought waiting then a loud shriek came from the hole scaring the men then something walked out showing a large misshapened creature, "Oh my..." The men pulled their rifles up as the beast walked out, its fur and scales glistened red as it dragged a torso by the beheaded neck; it growled and hissed at the men pointing the silver automatic weapons at it. "kill it...Kill it!" The men stood frozen as the best lazily sauntered out holding the corpse like it's misshapen young before plopping down on the ground licking the oozing neck like a giant bone, the soldiers look at the thing wide eyed as the red eyed chimeral lion just lazily laid there not caring that the men were pointing rifles at it's head.

The dirty blonde watched the animal lay there and tear into it's food more in a hungrier approach instead of a motherly kindness it seemed to have at first, the boy frowned then noticed a movement and looked as some others did seeing more larger heavy set monsters plodding out with remains of bodies. The blonde cringed then frowned turning and seeing a man empty his lunch on his shoes seeing what the boy could guess was a friend.

The hole wasn't dark anymore as the green haired sin held a light showing six others, "So we attack when the those retarded humans kill a chimera and then get attacked by them." The green haired sin looked to the others, the three black haired nodded quickly followed by the brunette, the blonde was to busy fiddling with his jacket trying to zip it up. "Pride!" The blonde stopped and looked up fingering his left shoulder which had a knife holster strapped to it, "What!" the young blonde snapped back at the green haired sin baring his fangs before pulling his lips down into a very unamused frown, the green sin known as Envy glared at the boy as he went back to zipping his jacket up, "did y-" Pride growled back, "Yes I heard you! Shut up already I'm trying to loosen up!" Envy frowned seeing Pride pulling the masking up with a quick zip, "loosen up dear?" Pride looks at the busty female sin and nods, "yeah I want to get this over with. I'm just preparing my mind for what's to come." The women frowns then shakes her head, "Carry on." Envy glares at the women with hateful eyes making her glare back with more animosity making the green haired sin roll his eyes and mouth to her something making her frown looking away to Pride who's not paying any attention to them.

The blonde messed with his long blonde hair and growls getting his fingers tangled in it, "Why the hell do I have to keep my hair down? It's annoying!" Envy smiles and pets pride's head, "to keep you in line." he pulls on Pride's hair and smiles, "It's your leash blondie." The boy's eyes widened in rage making him turn and bash his fist into Envy's stomach causing Envy to scream a little, "you little..." Pride grinned under the mask watching Envy cough up blood but healed the damage, "burst my stomach will ya!" the green sin snarls grabbing the blonde, "Bring it!" pride growls readying his fist again but yelps as the busty female gets in between them and drags Pride away in a hold, "Lust what...what the hell!" The female glares at Pride making him shut his mouth and calm down, "Enough from you two...thank you Lust for breaking them up. It's so tiring seeing them fight constantly. Pride you need to conserve your strength for the mission and quit having a quarrel with your brother." pride puffs his cheeks into a pout as the brunette speaks, Lust sighs and pets him shoulders as he stayed near her; Envy glares at Pride who keeps his gaze away from then then scoffs, "Mama's boy." The blonde turned his eyes to Envy and flared up but stayed put.

Lust kept Pride close to her making Pride calm more then lean into her, "Dear?" Pride doesn't say anything but jerks his head up smiling under the fabric, "I think I hear gunfire and screaming." she looks at him then hears it making the blonde pull away and tap the walls with his hand before clapping them together, "so..." he placed his hands on the stone warping it into steps, "Who wants to go first? I sure as hell not!" Envy looks at the stairs and smiles, "what's wrong Pride? Are you afraid of the humans?" Pride rolls his eyes, "I don't like that." He points at the sky where the large ball of yellow was, "the sun kid?" pride rolls his eyes looking at the black haired man, "I want to go to sleep...not be in the damn heat! It's the ending of summer and it's always the hottest...I'm cooking already." The blonde groans and shakes his head then grabs his hair, "This is why I like it up dammit!" The sins sigh seeing Pride throwing one of his notorious tantrums, "Pride just shut it... we will all go up at once." Pride frowns releasing his hair and growls before nodding, "Fine." the blonde sighs and lines up with the sins looking at the sky with a grimace.

He saw them before anyone else and it was nerve wrecking seeing the blonde covered up completely by fabric, he knew why though; they wanted him cloaked again and then there was the photos of him with a few pounds saddled onto his body, his brothers ashamed he's guessing of what they have done to him. The dirty blonde bites his lip keeping his eyes on the masked blonde who looked very irritated but he knew why, "Nii-san..." He whispered looking at the boy about a three hundred yards away, "he's hid-" the boy's eyes widened meeting the blondes making the blonde look shocked but then narrow his eyes in complete disgust turning his head away from the other breaking their gazes. It was heart breaking, "he..he just glared at me... is he mad I'm here? No that look I've seen it." The boy wracked his brain then remembered the look when his brother was being protected by him from Kimbley for trying to harm him in revenge. "does he...hate me?" the dirty blonde watched seeing the sins moving to the sidelines making the boy react, "Sir!" The general looked the dirty blonde in distaste, "what are you doing here you little sn-" The teen grit his teeth, "Shut it! This is a diversion! Look!" The general followed his finger showing seven people dressed in black shuffling off making him glare, "You bastards!" The man called to the others and made them ignore the enraged chimeras and attack the seven.

The blonde glared hearing the soldiers coming for them, "For the love of god..." he droned turning catching the others attention, "Pride?" The boy flicked his eyes towards the female and nods slowly, "I'll be fine. I've itching to kill since we got here." The women known as Lust nods, "Be careful we will be around." Pride sighs and summons his scythe quickly, "Get it done and signal me to get back to you." Lust nods and sprints towards the library as Pride twirls the scythe as the men run up, "Only officers? Really?" Pride makes a annoyed face, "Your coming with us you ins-" The mans head was taken from his shoulders in a second scaring the others as the blonde sheathed his nails, "As I was saying." The boy licks his fingers a little, "Only officers? This is going to be boring... but I guess I could dissect you for the thrill." Pride holds the scythe ready making the men hold their guns in fear. The blonde spun the death gods tool to reflect the barrage of bullets, "guns are useless you idiots." Pride swipes his claws at the men and breaks the rifles barrels making the men yelp and drop them, he smiles as the men back away in fright as The blonde advances on them.

Pride's eyes widened hearing a loud explosion then flicked the scythes blade up to shield his body as a missile screamed towards him, the blade took the blow but cracked badly making him cringe a little looking a bit pained holding the weapon but shook his head and swiped the blade a little seeing it was fine making him look seeing the tank was being loaded again. "your little weapon won't stand another hit homunculus." Pride looks at the men who are further back, "You are a sitting duck!" Pride narrows his eyes and drops the weapon wincing as the blade snaps in half with a crack from the blow then held his hands up, "Bring it." The men looked shocked then grit their teeth, "cocky bastard your going to regret saying that!" Pride sticks his tongue out and smiles, "I regret nothing." Pride waited for the next attack but noticed a squabble going down, "Eh?" He looked a little closer seeing, "Alphonse." he frowns and sighs stretching his back waiting for someone to smack the child.

The dirty blonde held the man by his shirt, "Do not do it again!" The man grit his teeth as the young boy held him, "he barely survived!" The general slaps the childs hands off and growls, "It's leading to kill and take boy! He already murdered right in front of us!" The young teen grit his teeth, "he's my brother! He's being controlled!" The man laughs, "oh really? If he's being controlled how come he just ripped a mans head off with out them watching? Or how about those photos?" The child's eye twitched and he raged, "they may not be there but they know his every move and step!" The boy shoves the man, "you go get alchemists I'm bringing him to his senses!" The General glares but adjusts his uniform and calls the tank off watching the boy run towards the assaulting blonde.

The boy swallowed picking up pace then pulled his hand up acting like he's gripping a pole making a flicker happen summoning a large thick metal sword, the blade was four feet long with a seraded edge on the right side; the blade had etched in words saying 'Protector in a Light' on the left side. The hilt was leather bound with a metal loop at the end, tied to the loop was a few leather strings with some metal beads. The boy bolted holding the weapon in a defensive way like a shield running towards the blonde, "NII-SAN!" The blonde turned and noticed the blade, the boy known as Praise rammed into his brother sending the blonde flying but he caught his balance and landed on his feet a few yards away. Pride stood slowly then turned his eyes to Praise and glared making the younger brother flinch seeing his right eye with the scars and his left was hallowed out like the time his eye was damaged. The most saddening this was Pride's cold hearted hateful stare, "...Ed." Pride snorts at the sympathy, "what...what did they do to you?" Pride's eyes scanned his brother and growled out, "Your going to find out." Praise looks at Pride as he stands there while the fabric crinkles around his mouth as his eyes widen, "Oh god...he's smiling..." Praise thinks seeing Pride look insane showing his emotions all at once, "I'm going to show you...EVERYTHING!" Pride blots towards his brother making the dirty blonde have little time to react from the shock, the blonde used his body as a ram crushing into Praise but grabs the boy and slams him to the ground roughly; Praise coughs and groans feeling his brothers attack making him see spots from the hard blow.

Pride clapped his hands and touched the ground then grabbed the dirty blonde by the scruff of his neck and held him up a little pulling with his free hand a knife, the dirty blonde saw the weapon and struggled a little but the older brother ended his struggle by kneeing him in the stomach hard. "stop wiggling. You aren't a worm." pride slammed the child onto the wall and looked at Praise before he pulled his knee up the hold the boy on place as the hand lingered to his left hand, "This is going to hurt." Pride pulled his hand holding the knife back far, "A lot." the knife came down and a scream rattled out as blood splattered on the stone and the blondes hand a little, Praise cried and wiggled his arm a little but cringed as blood seeped out of his palm; what made the boy horrified was his brother. His older brother watched in total amusement as he withered in pain. "One down." pride said watching him before grabbing his right wrist roughly as his other hand fished another blade out, "one more to go." Praise screamed in mercy and cried, "Nii-san! Brother! ED! ED PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" Pride didn't flinch at all he just became irritated bringing the hilt to the boys mouth and jaw, "Shut the fuck up. Your ruining my only fun." Praise looked horror struck, "f...fun...Nii-san...you can't mean." Pride smiles again, "No! No you...you can't mean you find this fun!" Pride brings the hilt close to Praise's jaw and taps the welt with it still grinning, "I do. I won't get a chance to torture you ever again now will I Alphonse." the young boy shuttered looking at the blonde still rubbing the butt of the knife to his face roughly making his cheek sting from the hard blow he's already been given, he watched his brother with hurt eyes making the hilt leave his face knowing by his brothers eyes they had mentally screwed him. Is he inside that body?

Praise screamed as the knife came down and pinned his right down to the stone but through tears he could see something, "what is this?" he thought heaving in breaths looking at the blonde but seeing a strange black and white way, "what..why.." Praise's eyes scanned feeling more pain knowing Pride's going to rip him apart in pure insanity but then sees a white lighting behind Pride making the bright light hard to see but the light flickers and dies down a little making Praise almost scream seeing a figure with blood matted blonde hair chained by the arms, legs and neck with blood seeping out of the cuts, the figure was hiding it's face but crying and babbling in gibberish holding it's head making sudden flinches but would calm down. The dirty blonde looked at the figure but it never turned around but he finally caught something it was saying, "Not me, so why be me? Is this me? What is this me? Am I me? Why can't I help me? Do I want to help me?...why why why why...the pain..it's not bearable...but I bear it? How do I bear it? Is there even a way to bear it?...blood blood blood...all I see is blood...red red red red red...ironic? Yes yes ironic! It's so...I don't understand...why am I so happy?...I'm hurting everyone..." Praise noticed the entity was starting to whisper but it then just huddled up and did nothing but laugh hauntingly, the figure disappeared and the pains returned at full force letting Praise gasp at the full trauma his body was feeling in a huge wave. "I numbed out?" Praise thought now gagging but scanning for the entity again but only saw Pride look at him with full confused interest, the blonde grabbed Praise's face and jerked his gaze up, "why aren't you screaming?" Praise tears up and swallows but Pride jerks his head downwards letting him see Pride's already torn his body open showing his organs pulsing and twitching, The blonde jerks him back to his face in enraged confusion, "Nii-" Pride clamps a hand to the boys mouth and snarls, "I'm asking the damn questions! Why are you not writhing in pain!" Praise chokes a little, "I..I am." Pride puts his face close to the dirty blondes, "then why won't you express it?" the eyes were more confused then angry now giving Praise a full look into his eyes seeing pure unsaturated insanity, the child swallowed and looked into his eyes, "I won't since It only seems to make you crazy." pride blinked, "Crazy?...you...think that I'm crazy?" Praise frowns, "No...I said this is making you crazy." Pride's eye twitched making his hand pull away from Praise's face.

Praise noticed Pride suddenly look around making Praise think he got through but Pride's face came back around and put his fingers into his mouth pulling the sides as he laughed making the dirty blonde smile painfully, "YOU FOOL!" Pride howls boring his eyes into his little brothers, "I'M ALREADY CRAZY!" Pride smiled but started crying while smiling, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Pride pulled his fingers out but grabbed Praise's cheeks roughly biting his nails into his skin, "I AM CRAZY...I WANT TO KILL YOU!" Praise looks at the twitching blonde as he hangs his head and pants like a dog squeezing his nails more into Praise's face making blood trickle from his fingers, "I want...to kill..you... I want to kill...you ...I..I..Lo...ve...you... I want... you dead... I want to...kill...you... I lov..e...you.." Praise cries seeing his brother needed help, "Ed... Please let me go I can help you." Pride twitches but looks up, "Help...me?" Praise nods the best he can with pride's iron grip on his face, "I love you too...I want to help you." the blonde looks at him letting Praise's go but stands there wide eyed looking at the dirty blonde, "Nii-san?" Pride stands there quietly not saying a word, "Nii-san are you going to let me go?" Pride's eye twitches and hisses, "Nice try..." Praise looks shocked seeing Pride flicking another knife out and holding it in a death grip.

Pride grabbed the ribcage and loops his fingers into the structure, "Stand-" the blonde flung the knife and plunged the weapon into a man that came to aid praise, "No." Pride hisses putting a hand to his pants but frowns feeling the sides noticing he had no more knives of him, "fine then..." pride turns his eyes and grates out, "I'll just rip your organs out..." Praise screams as pride pride grabs the beginning of the intestinal tract and pulls ripping the tubing from the stomach making acid gush out on his hand but he pulled away flicking his acid off his corroded hand healing it then pulls greeds skin over it and grabs the stomach and rips it out and then pulls on the esophagus making Praise choke up knowing once it's pulled he would die from not being able to breathe.

Praise waits for the pulling as Pride gets a good grip on the slimy tube sticking his fingers inside and gripping the walls along with the outside, "Pride!" Pride looks lazily up only to see a spark, "Oh sh-" pride screams as his skin is burned and eaten up in flames, "Mustang!" Praise wails seeing Pride go down but starts to go out, "I don't think so." Tasuke snaps his fingers again and Pride ignites once more making the body char itself and kill him instantly, the second generation flame alchemist grabs the blades out of Praise's wrists as the boy heals his body up quickly looking at the warping flesh which was going to come back with a vengeance, "Down dog." Tasuke says getting ready to snap but Praise grabs his hand and shakes his head, "he's had enough. I can tell." Pride's body snaps and cracks as his bones heal over and harden once more as a carbon skin is pulled over the bones before muscle and skin pulls over the exposed remains making the clothing mend over the body also. The body fully snaps together again but the blonde doesn't seem well as he pants and looks very ill, Praise looks at Pride as his face heats up but pales making the boy frown, "He's sick." Tasuke looks at Pride as the blonde curls up into a ball trying to hide his face, "it could be a trick." Praise looks at Pride then sees the entity again doing the same thing facing him this time, the entity looked just like Edward Elric but was more malnourished, the eyes were sewn shut with blood coming out while the lips were gray showing signs of vitamin deficiencies. The entities mouth was moving constantly spewing out garbled nonsense, as his hands were firmly placed on his head fidgeting with strands of hair which has no luster or any life to it at all. Praise looks at the thing then understood what it was making him look even more horrified, "That...can't be..." Praise walks towards Prides body not listening to Tasuke's quiet shouts and crouches next to the thing looking at it then pulls a hand out and tries to touch it but his hand passes through, "Nii-san?" Praise flinches as the entity looks at him blindly but Pride also starts to acknowledge him, "Please...run away...I'm going...to kill...you." Praise looks at the thing which looks sad, "I don't...want to...but I...have too. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... It wasn't supposed to be...this way." Praise looks at the entity and tears up knowing what he's looking at. His soul. His damaged soul.


	21. Chapter 20 The Split Mind Beauty

Chapter 20

The Sp+lit Mind Beauty

the bed was soft and lumpy as long blonde hair flopped to the side dragged down onto the floor, "He's still asleep?" a man in a white lab coat frowned, "Sadly yes. He's been squirming and thrashing in his sleep at times but the rest of the time he's just laid there panting." The man in blue who was Tasuke sighs looking at the blonde head twitch, "how bad is it really?" The man in the whit coat sighs and holds a tape to the black haired man, "This will explain it all. He's damaged mentally is all I can say." Tasuke takes the tape and walks out to a another room and places the tape into a dispenser and waits for the tape to play.

The field of wheat danced around in front of a blondes cat eyes, "Dreaming once more..." The blonde sat up and looked at the high golden grass and growls, "Go away damn it. I just let me sleep once." the boy looked about then slink to his hands and knees crawling in the brush, "what's that?" The blonde walked to a clearing to see nothing but wheat. The clearing was crushed stalks making him know it was a cattle track seeing the hoof prints in the straw and wheat, the blonde sat for a second then got up and stood up on the cattle trail letting him see he was at a farm in Resembol; the wind picked up and threw the blonde hard with a gust, "Is it going to rain?" the blonde balanced out feeling the wind hitting his body but it finally ceased. The blonde pulled his hair back away from his face and growls, "Stupid wind!" the blonde looked around then walked a little on the cattle trail then jumped as three kids went rushing past him with a black puppy dog barking wildly with them, "Ha ha ha! If you want so bad Winry You'll have to catch me!" The blonde turned seeing a boy with gold eyes holding a wrench in his hand and waving it wildly as he ran backwards towards a heard of cattle as a girl screamed at him, "You big jerk Ed! Give it back!" the little boy stuck his tongue out, "Why so you can hit me with it? Girl's don't need this stuff!" The other boy hot on the others trail yelled, "Brother stop being a jerk! She his you once!" the boy known as Ed laughs and turns sharply to land his face into a soft cows body, "Ha ha ha ha ha!" The boy laughed at Ed as he freaked calling the cow demon spawn making the girl rush up and grab her wrench and taunt him only to make the little boy angered, "SHUT UP!" The others stop laughing and the girl apologizes but the boy turns his face from her.

The others watch Ed as he seethes, "Brother...Niisan I'm sorry. We just..you weren't being nice!" The girl known as Winry holds the wrench and frowns, "Ed I don't think your that small." The boy pouts, "Quit bringing it up." The girl was about to open her mouth when the cow Ed knocked into mooed loudly making the boy back away from it hissing angrily demon creature. The two other snicker but straiten as the cow stands fully up then leans looking towards them, "Ed you need to apologize to it. I bet it's tummy hurts by you smacking into it." The other boy says pointing to the cow, "No way Al! I don't apologize to evil monsters!" The other two sigh and walk away, "You are such a stupid dork Ed." The two walk but suddenly disappear, "Stupid cow." Ed growls looking at the big white and black animal, the child sighs and turns around but a hand slaps onto the boys making him look up to see a grinning green haired person, "Hello Chibi." The boy screamed but the man grabbed him putting a hand to the young boys mouth, "Shhh shhh shhh... that's a good boy." The man grabs onto the child more dragging the blonde up to hold.

A flash and a scream was heard making the green haired male drop Ed, "ahhhg!" The boy was caught by the older blonde glaring at the green haired male and snarled, "Not today." The blonde child looked at the older male holding him a gasped, "You look...like-" The blonde glared a little, "save it kid. Your just a fictitious thing in this nightmare." The boy frowned then turned seeing the green haired male laughing, "what is this? Chibi is all grown up and now one of us? Ha ha ha ha ha! How rich!" The blonde put the child down and looks at the boy, "Go home." The boy frowns, "My home...it's burned down." The older blonde steps back as the boy becomes older wearing a red coat with auto-mail limbs, "I did it to never turn back... But. I did anyways didn't I?" the older blonde looks at the boy as he looks upset hearing the green male laughing in the distance, "You went BACK!" The blonde takes a step back and swallows hard, "YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU? WE WOULD HAVE MADE IT! WE'D HAVE A NORMAL LIFE! YOU BLEW IT! YOU...YOU YOU BASTARD!" The red clad blonde attacked the older blonde in black. The older blonde grabs the boys arm, "Stop! Listen to me!" The red clad blonde screams, "NEVER!" The older growls and crushes the right arm in his grasp, "SHUT UP!" The boy gasps as the blonde rips the auto mail out and grabs the boys shirt making him scream, "I did it on accident! But really I don't give a damn! I hate you, you little fucking piss ant fictitious migraine of a memory!" The boy cries as the older blonde grabs his throat, "Die you shitty alchemist!" The younger blonde chokes and cries holding onto the older blonde known as Pride, "But..yo...u are...me." Pride frowns watching the boy die in his hands making him drop the child to the ground, "I was you." The blonde glares daggers at the green haired sin and snarls at him, "no witty remarks Envy? What happened to laughing you piece of shit!" Envy swallows and steps back, "it's no fun when you're not being who you are Edward." Pride growls and looks at the child on the ground and sneers dropping to his knees to pick the boy up.

Pride gets up slowly and holds the child in his hands looking at the closed eyes and grumbles poking the blonde in the face, "Oi. This is a dream, wake up. I order you to." The boy doesn't move making Pride grit his teeth, he stomped down the fields looking for the other two grumbling but becomes tired and hangs his head near a stream, the blonde flicks his eyes open then flips out seeing the blonde looking at him but with no eyes in his skull as blood spilled out of the sockets, "You...said wake...up..." The blonde yelps throwing the boy to the side hearing a splat and cracking making Pride hold back vomit as the body crumples from the impact letting him see the body rip open flopping it's slimy organs on the ground. Pride notices the sky is growing dark as the carcass convulses. The blonde watches as the body snaps then finally turns is mangled face with blood filled sockets, "why won't you let me live?" pride swallows hard looking at the thing crawl towards him, "why won't you save me? Why won't you help me?" pride pulls away but the rotting boney hand grabs his pants and pulls itself onto him and opens it's mouth, "give it...back... Give me back my life. Give it back...give it back! Give it back! GIVE IT BACK!" Pride holds the mouth away, "Get away from me!" pride yells at it's dead face, "leave me alone! I have nothing for you!" The creature advances and starts pulling him inside it by the ribs and gaping body sliding it's organs to hold him in place, "You have one thing... I want. It's not yours anymore... you don't deserve it." Pride screams in it's clutches not knowing the carcass was waiting for him to do so. The things boney hands crammed themselves into Pride's throat and choked him up making him frightened, "You don't deserve your... soul. You hate yourself. You don't care about your own family. You don't want to help anyone... but yourself. Your Prideful... And I'll make it where you will always be..." Pride tears up and thrashes trying to stop the creature coughing blood up while grinding the things arms with his teeth trying to break them.

The creature looms over him and watches him them bites him hard, Pride screams letting the hands rip upwards holding a small light, Pride's eyes blankly stared at the light as the obscure thing swallows it before he fully blacks out as the thing starts to twist and change to look once again human.

A meter started going haywire as a blonde panted and screamed wildly before opening his eyes, "Shit it's awake!" The blonde noticed two doctors coming towards him making the boy shrike like a insane animal making the men stop and plug their ears, the child rolled to his back breaking the binds on his arms with ease and panted looking the other doctors with extremely an dilated pupil as his mouth salivated making the child look rabid, "Sedate him!" The boys eyes followed the men as four came it him making him growl snapping his teeth at them but yelps as the men tackled him to hold him down only to be bitten hard by the child, "Is that damn sedative ready!" One man bleeding from the shoulder yelled as the boy came back at him with his blood stained teeth snapping the fangs on the mans ear and pulling up severing the ear. The man screamed and let go giving the blonde enough power to take the others off and throw them, "Calm the fuck down homunculus!" the boy turns but flips out and hisses wildly seeing a needle in the mans hand, "Will someone grab that c-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!" The boy flung a metal tray at the mans face, "GRAB HIM!" The boy grabbed the table and held it towards him and hissed but was shaking making the men confused but one managed to grab the table and get it away from the boy. "NO!" The blonde screamed clapping his hands to his neck and dodging the mans arms sitting on the ground rocking back and forth repeating the only thing he said.

The men stop and look at the boy then freak as the child starts giggling while crying holding his neck before flopping on the ground and squirming away smiling like a mad man. The child corners himself and pants laying on the ground but flips again as two men grab him but hold him where he can't harm them or himself, the doctor gets close and watches as the blonde screams and babbles like a child seeing him close in on him with the syringe, "easy homunculus... easy..." The man presses the skin and pushes the needle in making the boy scream and cry before passing out in shock, the men look at the child but finish by giving the boy the shot and hoist the heavy blonde back on to the table to finish the tests to see if he's healthy.

Tasuke watches as the blonde is dressed in a green pajama looking set and pulled out to the containment room where he's been for two solid days asleep. Tasuke swallows hard pulling the tape out and feeling bad for the boy, "I had no idea he was that...messed up." He walks back in to the room to see if the child had woken up but he'd only rolled over onto his belly in his sleep.


	22. Chapter 21 Alarms The RING

Chapter 21

Alarms That RING

Pride finally awoke from his sleep but stayed very still and quiet, the blonde would toy with his hair when awake but never left the bed he was placed in. The blonde's eyes were constantly swimming around in his sockets but the boy would close his eyes and try to hide himself better by pulling the sheeting on his head and body more to look like a little caterpillar trying to make a cocoon. They tried to get the child to eat or get off the bed but the boy would look at them like a deer in headlights or curl up more and whimper, Tasuke was getting worried since the boy was growing thinner; which was a good thing but still seemed to harm the child seeing him pant looking ill. Tasuke walks in to see the men watching the blonde lay there panting with his hands on his stomach looking ill like usual, "nothing new?" The doctors turned and sighed turning back, "nothing... he just sits there staring at nothing or is curled up panting." the man frowns looking at Pride hanging his head to the side coughing, "He's developed a nasty fever though. He refuses to take anything for it, Mustang." Tasuke turns and nods, "I hate to say it but I think the kids trying to kill himself. We've tried monitoring his mental state and even did a CAT scan but the kids mind is too... weird. He's fine for a second then his brain waves start spazzing then they just stop. The brain-dead state lasts for minutes before his mind starts spazzing again. His brain isn't healthy is what I'm thinking since he constantly stares at nothing or stares through you like you aren't there." Tasuke cringes at the doctors words making the Doctor frown

Tasuke looks at Pride coughing still now holding his throat with a red face breathing every now and then but coughs loudly, "Are you saying... That's not Pride?" The doctor frowns and pinches his nose, "No...I'm saying he's too damaged to even fix. If the president says to we will be destroying him." Tasuke looks horrified, "No you can't just kill him! He's a human being still!" The doctor looks gruff, "He was a human being. This thing isn't functioning at all. The brainwaves are either dead or all over the place. He can't think mustang! He knows it too! He's doing us all a favor and k-" The doctor turns hearing a splattering noise seeing Pride's coughing blood up, Tasuke looks shocked but acts ripping the door open and running down the hallway to the door to the containment room. Tasuke opens the door quickly, "PRIDE!" The boy jolts and looks up and sees the man, The second generation flame walks over to Pride and looks at the boy before hoisting the child up into a hug, the blonde jerks a little but stills from the man hugging him making the boy bring his sheet tied arms up and return the embrace. Tasuke holds Pride then grabs the boy fully like a baby making the blonde confused but relax as the man sits on the bed and hugs him. Pride finally pulls away a little and looks at Tasuke to only get a smile from the man making the boy frown, "Don't...don't smile at me." Pride says quietly, Tasuke frowns back and touches the boys hair ruffling the hair a little, "And why is that?" the blonde looks back up at Tasuke then squirms out of his hands and looks weakly defiant, "Cause I was...going to kill you. I...I probably still...am going to kill you..." The blonde holds his hands in the mattress looking unsure about talking.

Tasuke scoots towards Pride, "You don't want to Pride." The blonde looks up focusing on him, "I don't?" Tasuke cringes at the blondes eyes, "No you don't. You don't like killing remember?" Pride blinks and looks quickly at his hands and then back up at Tasuke, "Don't like it...AH!" The blonde smiles and giggles a little, "Yes...yes...I don't liiiiiike it." The child giggles then holds his head and bites his lip hard making Tasuke look at the blonde bleeding from the bite wound, "Pride...Pride calm down... Please just breathe." The blonde unhinges his jaw and releases his lip letting the flame see the grusome puncture wound, "Pride?" the boy looks up and mores codes something making Tasuke gape then glare, "I'll be right back." The boy blinks and smiles nodding wildly, "I count...I'll count the stars!" Tasuke cringes as the boy sits in place and puts a hand hand up counting silently giggling at points before starting over.

Tasuke leaves the room and walks into a room finding a bottle making him glare at the vile, "You bastards..." He grates out putting the bottle into his coat pocket and then walking into the observation room, "I told you the boys in-" Tasuke bashes the man in the back of the head, "Sir calm yourself!" The other doctors looked shocked as the man went down, "YOU SICK MONSTERS!" he pulled the bottle out and pointed at it glaring, "I know you were making him crazy... you made him crazy by this so you could have the right of killing him off in a false execution saying he's insane! You bastards! He's a child!" The doctors all looked scared at Tasuke then the older man started laughing who was punched in the skull, "A child? Tell me Tasuke Mustang, where's your father? Didn't that child kill him? Hmmmm? Or how about all the other hundreds or thousands of murders that child committed?" Tasuke glares at the man and tears up, "you don't know him...HE'S NOT A MONSTER LIKE YOU WANT TO BELIEVE!" Tasuke pockets the drug and snaps his fingers at the men scaring them, "You will all be prosecuted for this. I will make sure you all get the worst punishment for trying to murder him." The doctors look shocked but grit their teeth looking at the blonde looking right at them smiling widely while swaying side to side.

The three doctors were taken away and sent to prison leaving a new group to handle Pride, the blonde was eating while moving around more seeming more stable but still screamed at the sight of a needle.


	23. Chapter 22 His Fears Her Collar

Chapter 22

His Fears Her Collar

The room was cold making the blonde shiver as the doctors eyed the blonde in just his pants, "Got some nasty scars here and there boy." the blonde didn't speak he just kept his eyes closed tightly breathing in and out slowly, "Where these come from? They look pretty bad." The blonde bit his lip a little but the man yanks on the boys hair, "Don't bite yourself! Talk to me." The blonde releases his lip and licks them, "Where did you get these scars?" The boy swallowed then spoke, "she...she did it." The doctor eyed the blonde known as Pride, "She?" Pride looked at his plump middle where a gash laid above the pecs, "Uh huh..." The doctor picked the boys chin up and looked at the child, "she did all this to you?" pride averted his eyes as his hand gripped the mans and pulled his chin away, "Yeah..." The man sighs seeing the child was antsy on the subject then let it go pressing on the boys body making Pride blush but allow it. "Your quite large Homunculus. Any reason for gaining so much?" Pride glares and slaps the mans hand away from his stomach, "I'm not that large..." Pride blushes looking upset about his body. The doctor frowns, "Looks to me like you've been stress eating... reading your old file you used to do it a lot am I right?" Pride glares at the ground now pissed off. How dare they read the confidential in his file. "No I'm not...Don't go poking around in my files either! You know nothing about why I was freaking doing that!" the doctor frowns and glares at Pride, "I will poke around if it's needed. You weren't a very healthy minded child long ago if I can recall on your file, you were a depressive, easily overwhelmed, moody, binge eating child. And there even a case of trying to co-" Pride grabs the doctor, "DO NOT UTTER THAT! IT'S IN A FUCKING BLACK FILE FOR A DAMN REASON!" The doctor looks unnerved and pulls Pride's hands off his mouth, "I won't... but agree to it." the blonde grits his teeth, "I agree! But I'm not like that anymore!" The doctor sighs and snaps his files shut turning on Pride.

Pride calmed a little, "pride." The doctor looked at the blonde, "what now..." he grates out getting down and dressing, "since your in a sticky situation I believe going on a diet is a good idea for you and your mentality. Your really unhealthy kid." the boy grits his teeth, "I'm not that bad! I can still run a damn race so quit trying to screw with me! I'm only doing what my body wants!" The doctor walks over to Pride, "Which is?" Pride swallows and blushes, "I'm not all that sure but my body is changing..." The doctor scoffs and pokes the blondes belly, "I can tell your changing. Your going on a diet, that's a order or I'll drag the president into this." the blonde grits his teeth and huffs looking pissed pulling the shirt fully down and shoving the man away from him before walking out.

Pride sits on the bed and grumbles a little feeling his stomach gurgle lowly making him flop on the side and rest only to be woken up for a grueling exercise routine, the blonde hisses and bites at one man trying to force the boy to do another round of pushups only to be badly scratched by the child's tantrum. Pride finishes after being forced most of the way only to come back and beat them up in the process, "how is that plump little bastard able to attack us and rip a punching bag clean open with two punches?" The doctor eyes Pride snoring after bitching about only getting a roll of bread and a few greens for lunch; he sighs looking away, "He's a lot more strong then I thought. I guess he's very lazy and doesn't like asserting himself." The man with a bandage on his right cheek glares at the blonde rolling over then fully off the bed yelling obscenities from the fall, "Little bastard is toying with us. He hits like a beam of iron slamming into you! I bet he's holding back to make himself look useless." The men all look at Pride still cussing but gripping the side of his bed before he screams and throws it across the room hissing at it as it crashes into a wall on the other side of the room.

Pride pants glaring at the mess of a bed before sitting on the ground and looking huffy, "stupid bed... first time I've fallen out of one of those in ages." the blonde sighs and looks at his feet, he grunts and crosses them Indian style like a little kid, "where is Tasuke? Better yet," the child cringes, "where's Envy or the Mistress...?" Pride bites his lip a little thinking about her and swallows hard knowing she'd punish him for getting caught, he felt her fingers cutting into his flesh making him clap his hands to his neck and shiver. "Please...please don't hurt me mistress. I wasn't thinking of going back!" Pride thought frantically. Pride breathed in and out and swallowed hard remembering all the evil torturing but at the same time all the sweet loving comforting things, his brain felt like it was swimming making the blonde grind his teeth; the child swallowed but screamed as a hand laid down on his shoulder making the boy look up wide eyed at the black haired man, "pride?" The blonde stared at him then looked at the ground before getting to his feet and standing. The man watched the boy stagger away and grab the mangled bed frame and pull it seeing the badly damaged frame, "looks like you had quite a tantrum." Pride turned holding the bed glaring at the man in blue, "Shut it Bastard junior." the blonde pulled on the frame a little trying to straighten the bars but gives up pushing the bed back and wiping his hands off, the man watches the child's handiwork but frowns as he sits on the ground again shaking a little.

Pride looks at the man sit next to him and growl, "cut it out..." The man puts a hand on the boys head and ruffles the blonde making the child growl more, "Tasuke..." The boy grates out but growls more as the man pulls on his cheek smiling, "Stop it!" Pride slaps his hand away and curls up and grumps, Tasuke sighs and leaves him alone, "I can see your pretty moody today." Pride chews on his lip and grumbles, "I'm on a diet. I've been run ragged and I'm starving! Ahhhhg... I want a fucking turkey club!" Tasuke sighs looking at the blonde mope, "I can see they have you pretty well trained." the child turns around red faced, "What do you mean by that!" pride advances on his friend growling wildly, "you saying I'm a dog or something? You think I like being this freaking heavy!" Tasuke puts a hand out and grabs pride's hair a little and tugs, "just cool it Pride. They have you trained admit it." pride grinds his teeth and hisses, "I am not trained! I will gut you and rip your organs out one by one!" Tasuke frowns seeing Pride drooling, "Hold on pride." the boy sits there and grumbles seeing Tasuke pulling out a mirror, "fire away." pride looks confused and hisses looking enraged, "IS THIS A DAMN JOKE? I WILL TEAR YOUR SPINE OUT FOR YOUR FUCKING MOCKERY YOU INSIGNIFICANT INSECT!" The blonde pants and glares at Tasuke but his eyes linger to the mirror pointed at him.

Pride pants looking at the mirror seeing a alien like monster in his place, it had bared fanged teeth with it's back hunched making it look bigger then it was, it's eyes were obscure but murderous as the expression was very animal like, the thing looked like a blonde haired creature resembling a snake ready to strike at it's pray. The blonde eyed the mirror and then calmed down messing with his long blonde hair, pulling his fangs back behind his lips; Tasuke frowns watching Pride look down at his hands and swallow looking confused and terrified. "do you see now what I'm talking about?" pride looks up slowly, "see...see what." pride snorts glaring again, "I saw nothing, I was just really upset is all!" Tasuke grabs Pride's ear and yanks, "stop being a jackass liar. I know you saw it." pride hisses at the hold but stays put and hangs his head, "ffffine..." he moans pulling on his long strands of hair and shaking, Tasuke frowns and grabs Pride into a hug once more letting the blonde rag doll; he knew he got through to the stubborn child.

The broken down child looks up at the man and sighs laying there in his arms, "I..." He stops and closes his eyes looking down making Tasuke look at him confused, "something wrong?" The boy shook his head breathing lowly, Tasuke let the boy stay quiet then looks at him asking, "who's this she you told the doctor about?" pride froze but looked up with bloodshot eyes shaking, "N-n-no one!" pride looks away but has his face dragged back around, "Who is she." Pride grits his teeth but gives up, "she's...my master." pride squirms away and pulls his shirt up letting the man see the scars on the neck, stomach, chest, arms, and sides of his belly and back; Pride sat there looking like a scared child being found out for stealing a cookie in the jar, it baffled Tasuke seeing pride so fearful of this so called master. Pride pulls the shirt down a little and swallows, "she did this...all of it." The man in blue gaped seeing Pride being so quiet and shaky, "what about the f-" pride shakes his head rambling dead over and over till Tasuke understood, "pride are you scared of her? What did she do that has you acting like this?" Pride's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and crumpled up into a ball. This scared Tasuke more.

Pride finally said the horrible things she'd done to him and even looked away as Tasuke turned green waiting for the man to vomit, "Your own eye!" pride holds his eye and nods slowly, "and the...that explains your complete phobia now..." Pride curls up again then holds his hand out quietly and swallows, "can...can you get a...cigarette. I need to calm down." Tasuke sighs and gets up to fetch the tormented blonde a package of cigarettes. The blonde smoked and spoke with more ease like he used to but was very serious, Tasuke frowned seeing the boy smoke cigarette after cigarette before the blonde groaned a little making him joke saying it's time to quit for today; Tasuke felt bad for the child but knew he wasn't insane which was good. The child was abused and terrified for his own safety, he had never seen the deadliest homunculus cower in fear. It terrified him.


	24. Chapter 23 I TheWoundedandTheRestless

Chapter 23

I The Wounded and The Restless

The blonde child looked to the side holding a black coat to his body wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, "Ready to go pride?" The blonde looks up to the man holding a file in one hand with his other hand outstretched to the boy, the boy growls slapping his hand away grumbling about not being a child; the man sighs and follows the boy to the car and opens the door so the boy can get inside. The car ride was long and pride seemed tired, "You can go to sleep if you'd like. Its' pretty far away." The blonde nods and thunks his head on the side of the glass and looks at the sky seeing dark clouds and groans putting his hands around his arms, "I hate the rain..." the man known as Tasuke smiles seeing the child closing his eyes, "I don't like it either." pride shakes his head a little, "It's painful on my joints... I don't like the aches and pains I get." Tasuke nods driving, "didn't know the rain bothered you so much." pride snorts, "yeah...It sucks." pride passes out making Tasuke listen to his snoring but it didn't really bother him, he knew the blonde was tired and exhausted.

Tasuke pulls up to a house and smiles looking at the large blue house, "Pride." Tasuke nudged the blonde slightly then jumped back as a fanged mouth came around and snapped at him, "oway.." pride grumbles snuggling up a little more, "Come on Pride..." pride growls a little as Tasuke pokes the boys stomach, "Wake up pride!" pride growls again and bites at air, "Grrrrrrrrr..!" Tasuke sighs and grabs a book and hits Pride's head making the blonde yelp and hiss in pain, "What was that for!" Tasuke points to the window, "Were home." pride looks miffed and gets out of the car, "this isn't home..." Tasuke laughs, "we moved to a bigger house." Pride cocks a brow, "huh?" Tasuke puts a hand on pride's shoulder and points to the house, "everyone has a room! You have your very own room pride. I know Alphonse was complaining about your late night ramblings in your sleep or constant snoring." pride frowns, "didn't know...that I bothered him so much." the blonde looks to the side quietly frowning, "hey we've been waiting for you to come home so cheer up and come inside." Pride swallows and nods but doesn't smile walking with Tasuke but jumps back as the door busts open, "Welcome home you crazy atheist!" the blonde looked from his arms and lowered them slowly sighing seeing a dirty blonde tan skinned female holding a pie with a big grin on her face.

The girl smiles as a light golden haired female gives a small smile, "Pride you alright?" Pride looks at the sides and then closes his eyes, "I...I'm...sorry...I'm tired...really...tired." The tan skinned girl frowns then nods going inside, "Rosa-," The other female sighs and then smiles to Pride, "Let me take you to your room. She'll be fine alright?" the blonde looks at her then nods slowly walking stiffly towards her. The women smiles as Pride makes it towards her and lays a hand on the child's shoulder, "Pride!" Tasuke yells as Pride's hand grabs her wrist as a hiss started escaping from his lips, the female looked shocked as the boys eyes were wide; full of insanity. Tasuke moves to make the blonde let go but Pride lets go panting while holding his sides, "pride...are you okay? Are you hurt there?" Pride keeps his mouth shut making the women known as Rena frown and look at Pride's panicked eyes, "I..I need rest...s-sorry." Rena held her wrist and nodded slowly and showed Pride to his room, the blonde looked about then walked towards the bed and stared at it for a few minutes before letting gravity take over and flop onto the soft mattress sighing.

Tasuke stayed down stairs with the tan skinned female known as Rosary, "He looks so weird..." The black haired man frowned at the girl and laid a hand on her shoulder, "He's in a lot of pain. He'll bounce back after a few meals and some comfort from all of us." Rosary smiles and looks to the side seeing the front door opening, "Hi dad!" The door clicked back showing a dirty blonde carrying a small pile of thick books, "Oh hi Ro-" She cut him off quickly and beamed, "Pride's home! He's taking a nap and acting kinda fishy but he's home!" The dirty blonde's arms went weak and dropped the books looking pale, "Dad?" the dirty blonde looks up and swallows slowly then shakes his head and picks the books up, "That's great...I'm glad he's home." He looks to Tasuke and inquires, "he's well now I presume?" Tasuke sighs, "In a sense yes. He's still jumpy and looks at you like a scared child at times but all in all he's functioning." The blonde nods setting the books on the table Tasuke and Rosary are sitting at in the living room, "Just don't bring up anything about the homunculi or his scars. He crumples up and won't talk to you. He doesn't want to be asked about them anymore...also," the black haired man looks to the other two, "He has a heavy appetite so don't scold him for his eating binges. The doctors wanted him to take some sort of pill or vitamin that would make him not so hungry but, Pride was very defensive and refused; with a foot and a fist in the man's chest trying to get him to take it." The dirty blonde sighs and nods sitting in a chair close to them, "Nii-san's really screwed up isn't he.." Tasuke half lids his eyes and frowns, "The new so called Master tore him to shreds every time he would disobey her, Alphonse your brother was held down as she ripped his eye from it's socket and force fed it to him in one of her punishments." The boy looks up shocked as Rosary scoots away from Tasuke and looks at him like he sprouted horns.

The blonde known as Praise looked to the ground and held back the urge to scream angrily or to cry for his brother and his condition. It seemed worse then the time he was a vegetable from the BBI incident. "What else has this so called master done?" Praise asked looking up with a hurt expression, Tasuke sighs and puts his elbows to his knees and entwines his fingers together, "Your brother has over twenty scars on his body. From what he told me he's only been punished three times." Praise looks at Tasuke fearful as his heart dropped feeling the pain for his brother.

The covers rustled a little before they pulled back a little showing a tired purple eye and hollow gold eye, the eyes looked about before the child sat up and stood swinging his legs over the side and trotted towards one of his bags Rena helped him with, "Where...come on..." The blonde bit his lip looking anxious then threw the bag across the room after pulling out a crumpled pack and a cheap yellow lighter, "FUCK!" pride held the pack in his hand frowning distastefully at the crushed inside and broken paper rolled tobacco sticks he pulled out of the carton, "This isn't my day..." Pride thinks crushing the broken sticks till the tobacco falls out in a brown snow. The blonde stands up and leans on the wall a little and plays with the lighter wasting the gas inside by flicking the flint and igniting a small flame, he stared into the flame as it danced on the smaller metal platform before he blew it out and flicked the flint again seeming like he was hoping for a different color other then the ominous yellow orange.


	25. Chapter 24 Beginning of Doubt

Chapter 24

Beginning of Doubt

Afternoon rolled around showing a blonde sitting on a stool with his hair dripping wet as his brother trimmed the bottom, "Your hair's really long and thick Nii-san." the blonde known as Pride looks to the younger blonde and smiles faintly, "I wasn't allowed to cut it... my bangs suffered too." The younger blonde known as Praise smiles and runs a comb through the long golden heap before running the silver scissors through the strands cutting the mop shorter. Pride played with a few of the pieces that landed in his lap twisting the dead cells till they looked crumpled and distorted, he kept destroying the strands that would land in his lap then toss them limply to the ground before starting the whole cycle over again. "Nii-san?" Pride jerks and turns looking to his little brother holding his hair in one hand feathering the bottom, "yeah?" praise stops and looks at Pride's eyes, "I'm sorry...we couldn't find you quick enough." Pride's eyes glazed a little hearing Praise blame himself for his own fault, "No...don't." The dirty blonde looks at Pride as he frowns looking miffed, "I'm fine now. So shut up and quit blaming yourself when I don't do it myself." The younger blonde blinks then nods a little and goes back to the trimming before dropping the locks to see if they look good then trims a little more, "Al?" The younger brother looks to Pride who looks straight ahead of him, "I...I should be the one sorry. I was so brain washed and scared to be punished that I didn't care I was ripping you apart." Praise combs Pride's hair and hums a little making Pride confused, "don't be. I got to hear what you said to Mustang." The older blonde frowns and leans his head back liking his hair being brushed, he felt safe in a way being pampered making him remember Lust and feel strangely home sick.

Praise finished trimming his brothers hair and wiped the blades clean watching Pride messed with his hair flipping the back around in a fluid motion smiling, "Out of the waaaaay!" Pride sang before rolling his shoulders looking very hilarious by his happiness. "I'm glad your happy Nii-san." Praise says cleaning the blades blindly, "is it layered enoug-OW!" Pride turns around seeing Praise's fingers slashed open making his eyes go wide and round, "Damn it ow..." The younger in the room cupped his fingers and healed the wounds flipping the hand afterwards hissing in pain, "As I was saying.." pride blinks and cocks his head playing with one of the clumps, "is it layered enough?" Pride blinks and bobs his head flicking his fingers towards the scissors now crusted in blood, "do you...want me to clean those?" Praise smiles, "No it's alright Nii-san." The dirty blonde picked up the scissors and taps them in his other hand, "I'll clean them. I'll watch what I'm doing next time. Kinda childish getting cut like that huh? Should have been watching my hands and not you dancing around." Pride frowns looking embarrassed but brushes it off, "Just be careful." With that said pride walks past his brother and goes up the stairs to his room.

Pride sighs closing the door behind him with a click then walks towards his bed and pulls out a drawer fishing out a lighter but jumps turning to see Bell wagging her tail, "Bell...dont stick your nose on my back... It's cold." The dog pants and whines making the blonde crouch and pet her fluffy coat letting her lick his cheek, he smiles warmly at her then pushes her nose to hers smiling, "Good girl." Bell woofs and puts her paws on Pride wagging her tail and whines and Pride puts his arms around her neck, "I know you missed me. Seems like you've learned some new tricks haven't you?" Bell chuffs and sniffs the blondes hair before finding his ear giving him a slobbery wet willy. Pride cringes but turns his head and scratches her ears lovingly watching her foot spaz, "Those tricks weren't taught. She missed you." Pride looks over to the door seeing Rosary leaning in the frame, "Aren't you supposed to be at the office?" Rosary walks in and crouches down and pets Bell, "I was let off early. Plus I need some help." Pride cocks a brow, "Help?" Rosary stops petting Bell and looks at the blonde, "I have to do alchemic equations and the ones I'm told to do aren't even the element I mastered." Pride pulls Bell off of him and looks at her letting her know he's listening.

Pride clears his throat, "What's the elements?" Rosary frowns, "It's those fucking rock elements! They are trying to get me to decipher a document about a Opilond with a more opal like luster. It sucks! I'm a plant al-" Pride cuts her off, "Botanical Alchemist is the right term." Rosary glares at Pride making him clam up and blush, "Fine a Botanical Alchemist..." Rosary rolls her eyes still looking miffed by Pride's correction, "Anyways I have to decipher that and probably other Rock and metal equations..." Pride sighs and nods, "A Opilond with a better luster huh?" Rosary growls and nods, "Why the hell would the military want that?" Pride laughs, "To help with economic finances in some areas or to start distributing to raise money for other projects. Opilonds are really pricey. I actually know how one of those is made. Just the alchemy is very detailed and slow...people have to have a knack for slow transmutations." Rosary cocks her head, "So...you can make a Opilond?" Pride makes a face, "I don't know if I c-" Rosary cut him off throwing her hands up and growling, "You just said you could!" Pride sighs and hangs his head, "No...listen. I said I know how it is made. I didn't say I could make one, I like fast alchemy compaired to slow." Rosary frowns and nods, "I think I have to make one..." pride cocks a brow and nods getting up and stretching, "Sounds fun. So do they want it like an Opal that's hard as a rock or...clear with that weird rainbow like effect?" Rosay sighs, "The second one. Opilonds are too opaque I guess... they are going to call it a Hope Opilond if this works." pride smiles a little, "After your State alias huh?" Rosary smiles and nods.

Pride yawns and looks to the side, "So you have material or what?" Rosary looks shocked and shuffles upwards and smiles, "You'll help me really?" Pride rolls his eyes, "Yeah I'll help...I always wanted to try to make one of those damned things anyways. So Rose Hope Alchemist Where's the documents? I'd like to see the scrawled lettering of the poor soul." Rosary laughs and rolls her eyes going out the door with pride and Bell following. Rosary Pulled the notes out of her sack and handed them over, the blonde took the notes and skimmed through the five pages and then narrowed his eyes on the equation, "this is going to be tough... the original equation wont work. The transmutation will need a full tune up and that will mean library trips and research." Rosary sighs loudly and groans, "Kill me now... this book worm crap is killing me." pride frowns still looking at the circle and notes, "that's what eighty percent of being a alchemist is, It's not always impressing the masses plus you can't do alchemy for an entertainment with a state certification. It looks bad on the state apparently." Pride looks away from the notes and smiles, "I told you I'm helping. So first things first we need to learn slow transmutations and make a normal Opilond." Rosary nods taking out of her bag another bag and pulls it open showing a lump of coal and a rock, "These are our materials. Since diamonds are easily made from compressed and heated coal we have a about ten lumps of coal. Each can be broken and so forth. The rock is a mined mineral base with raw opals in it. I don't know how many but hopefully enough since Opilonds are mainly opal based since they are cloudy and opaque." Pride looks at the mineral rock and then nods holding the research, "Alright I guess we start cracking that rock open and pulling the opals out." Rosary nods and goes off to get a hammer and a chiseling tool.

Praise watched Pride and his daughter chip away at a rock talking a with an occasional laugh, "Brother." pride looks over his shoulder to the other blonde, "What's wrong Al?" Praise looks at Rosary who's also confused, "Nothing...I'm glad your getting along is all." Pride cocked a brow then turned back around using his greed skin to break the rock easily pulling opals out and submerging them into the pan of water to keep them safe.


	26. Chapter 25 BLBS

Chapter 25

Blue is love, Blue is suffocation

a month rolled around showing the leaves starting the fall, "Hey," A tan skinned girl grinned looking at a pale skinned blonde, "Your birthday is coming up soon right?" The blonde scowled looking away eying his sandwich, "Uncle?" The girl leaned closer, "do you not like to talk about y-" The blonde looked up flashing his cat eyes, "Yes! I don't like to talk about it. I hate it in fact." The blonde put his sandwich down and swallowed, "I hate it a lot." The girl frowns and nods taking a bite out of her own sandwich letting the blonde sit there and sulk a little.

Lunch was over and the blonde was filing paperwork trying to clear his mind then slammed the drawer shut and growled, "Can't deal with this!" A man looked up and frowned, "Pride calm yourself. Did you finish the alchemic texts?" The blonde turned and scowled looking at the man with black hair, "yeah...sorry I'm just really pissed off today." The man watched as the boy started pulling on his blue uniform, "You need to go home?" Pride shakes his head getting up, "No, I have a crud ton of texts to decode and also have to go to the library to see how Alphonse is doing." Pride sighs and runs a hand through his blonde bangs and groans, "Tasuke," The black haired man looks at the blonde and nods, "I might actually turn in...I'm pretty tempted to ram a fist into the next person that smarts off to me or my own family." The boy snorts letting out a deranged almost dragon like growl escape his throat. "I can't handle seeing Rosary being called a hypocrite to religion since she's related to me. She's pulled me away before I could start screaming at a man being rude to her after treating her like a damn item then a person! For god's she's already been assaulted here by...by Him." Pride's eyes show a malicious blood lust at the thought of that day.

Tasuke sighs and nods, "go on and enjoy the day I'll even pull Rosary from work so you don't feel lonely or think one of the men is ta-" Pride snaps his fingers glaring but softens his eyes and nods once Tasuke shuts up, he didn't want to hear about his niece being a victim to a rape once more. To Praise's dismay Pride felt protective of his daughter, she may have not been Pride's but He wanted to make sure he could repay her in any way shape or form for the hell he placed her in. in a way it was a selfish way to feel guiltless for his sins towards her. In another it was a deranged love he bore that festered with jealousy for not being able to have something so beautiful of his own, not having a loving happy family even if his little brothers only lasted for five years. He wanted it.

The sun was hidden with a few clouds and pride groaned looking at the sky and colored leaves before trotting towards the library where his brother had been held up using his name for clearance. "Mister Elric." The teller at the desk said flatly, the blonde rolled his eyes with slight irritation and gave a limp wave, "Your brother is in the aisles for Human Transmutation. What a surprise for you two." Pride gave a glare walking to the stairs to find his brother hard at work and frowns, "What are you up to Alphonse." The dirty blonde boy looks at the older teen almost man and smiles meekly, "just some research." Pride narrows his eyes and snarls, "Bullshit." The younger brother hated how hard it was to sneak around his brother and cowered a little as the blonde marched over and picked up his one of the note pads and began to decode the scrawls his baby brother did. Pride eyes skimmed a little then the rest as his face grew into a much more prominent frown before his eyes stabbed their gaze at the other who flinched, the blonde heaved in a sigh and flipped the notepad into view, "No." the dirty blonde looked at him frowning in confusion, "No what?" Pride's breathed fully in puffing his chest up as his eye twitched, "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL ALPHONSE ELRIC!" The whole library became silent and the teller came out of nowhere and hissed, "Do not scream in my library homunculus!" Pride wasn't paying attention, "This...I won't allow it!" pride takes the notepad and shoves it into his satchel and growls, "I'm burning this at home. I don't want you to even think I'd approve of something so fucking selfish Praise!" The boy gapes and starts to stutter, "No nii-san I wasn't going to use that equation! It's reference!" Pride eyed the sulking child still enraged by the thought process.

Praise looked at his brother apologetically and bit his lip, "Nii-Ed...I wouldn't do that. I'm not a little kid anymore I use mistakes as reference constantly. Please I'm not going to do that." The older blonde narrows his eyes then pulls the notepad out but shakes his head and tears the entire pad in half. Praise gapes seeing pride do that, "I said I wo-" pride interrupts and growls, "Mistakes used in an equation can create a flawed product...you and I know this." Praise blinks then his eyes look at Pride who look tensely at him, "The Bluebird Illusion Case Alphonse." Praise breath hitches getting why his brother was being so cruel on the subject. No not cruel, he was being firm since he didn't want the whole BBI incident or even a obscure mess to happen in a failed transmutation. He understood they had no more room for scars, he knew Pride would probably loose it if his brother went along with the horrible rune of false lies inscribed in white chalk. Praise nods and sighs, "I understand." Pride sighs and sit down next to Praise and growls lowly, "you better." Praise couldn't help but smile even if his brother was being an ass, "So you wanna be a human again." Praise nods but frowns asking, "Don't you?" Pride answers with a sharp yawn before tugging on Praise's belt loops to free his watch and click it open grumbling getting up letting the watch dangle, "I gotta go. Tasuke wanted me to go home since I've been in a really foul mood." Praise opens his mouth but stops as pride gives him a small smile that Praise frowned at seeing the forced happiness form with a pulled muscle contorted into something his brother would call a "smile".

"I'll see you at home Al." Pride said smiling but his voice emitted nothing but loathing in a monotone drawl, Praise winced but gave his brother a smile even though it hurt him but he was so much better at masking emotions, "Okay Nii-san." Pride nods dropping his act and turning to walk out, "you look like you have a storm cloud above you..." Praise thought feeling disgusted that he fueled his idiot brothers fake emotions. "I wanna help you...but your always trying to shove me off the nearest ledge. Am I a burden to you Ed?" Praise thinks playing with the papers and writing more from the book thinking constantly if Pride was being a loving brother or was he just enforcing his rules and getting a slight amused feeling when he throws a wall up? He felt bad but felt his older brother didn't care about him. Like something blocked his brother from being close to him. To anyone. It was a worry that kept growing every time Pride would close up and never talk to him. "I wanna love you Nii-san...but I can't even comfort you."


	27. Chapter 26 SIBROB

Chapter 26

Sweet Insanity become Rebirth of Blood

The leaves started to fall and the wind picked up making everyone know winter was around the corner. It was a very slow day, Pride being off duty for a little bit leaving the blonde to do as he pleased, "Woof!" a furry blonde husky butted her head against the bed and then sniffed at the thin pale digits sticking out of the blankets, she lapped her wet pink tongue over them making them shoot back into the bed. "No..bell..baaaad dooog..." the dog whines then snorts jumping on the bed and crawling towards the front before pulling on the blankets, but she starts to growl as her master starts to pull them back, "wanna sleep! Down!" Bell's no twitches before she buckles down holding the fabric, a hand comes out showing the red tattoo designs on the arm and grabs blindly around on the dog before securing it's grip on a navy blue collar. The body flips upwards dragging the dog closer to their face which wore a long frown, "Did that dipshit not feed you again?" The dog cocks their head panting then stands a little to plant a slew of wet kisses on the blonde, the boy groans wiping the slime off and sighs getting up and throwing on some pants. The boy finishes dressing and turns to the sunny colored pet and whistles making her jump down and follow her master, "let's get some food and since I'm up I could take you out for a bit..." The dog barks and prances down stairs waiting for the blonde to follow her.

The metal clicked and a gasp comes from a worn out blonde, "Did she run you ragged Pride?" The boy looks over and frowns shrugging, "not really Rosary... she's just really hyper for some reason." The tan skinned female smiled back at him, "She missed her best friend." Bell starts barking pawing at the door and whines looking towards the two, "she needs to go out it seems." Rosary wipes her hands off from kneading a large amount of dough, Pride nods and walks over and opens the door letting her out then follows her knowing the dog was far from done playing. Rosary smiles seeing Pride wrestle the husky for a large broken branch then runaway with it with a barking dog close by, she liked seeing him playful and happy even if he was mostly a total buzz kill the rest of the time. Rosary sighs thinking that he's going to catch a nasty cold not wearing any shoes now that Bell had pulled them from his feet in their play time. Pride ran about but flopped on the ground when Bell had successfully grabbed his shirt giving a pull sitting down, "No fair mutt!" Bell cocked her head and sauntered over to him and pulled her prize away and pranced off nose in the air with her tail curled to perfection.

Pride couldn't help but laugh at her proud little prance rolling over onto his back, "come back here! You made me fall silly girl!" Bell's ears perked and she put the stick down and charged at the blonde howling before she pounced landing her body around him before she plopped down on him. Pride could have sown the crazy blue eyed beast was smiling at him tauntingly saying, "Now who's the master?" Pride put his hands around the fluffy mane of fur and hugged her warm body, "You got me. Your the master Bell." The dog barked happily and licked him in the face before getting off and racing over to the abandoned shoes, "Bellll..." The dog put her fronts down fully wagging her tail furiously before she darted her body closer to one of the shoes, "Don't you e-BELL!" The dog grabbed one shoe then scooped the other up and bolted towards the door, "Oh no you don't!" Pride raced after her but gaped seeing Praise open the door right as Bell shot in and slammed it shut laughing at him nearly hitting the door.

Pride opened the door swiftly but panted seeing Bell had placed his shoes next to the front door and was wagging her tail happily, "Geeze...I thought you were going eat them like you did...as a pup.." pride staggers a little but gets to his knees and gasps, "Nii-san you alright?" Pride glares up at Praise and shakes his head, "I'm fine Al...just out winded. She scared the crap out of me doing that!" Praise laughs, "She's a smart dog, she's being trained by Rena so you know that she's in good hands." Pride steadies his breathing and sighs sitting on his bottom pulling his spine straight and holding his head up high, "That's nice.." Praise watches as his older brother starts pulling grass and leaves from his hair and sighs, "Nii-san go take a shower! Your sweaty and smell like a dog!" Pride opens his eyes and growls looking at Praise, "Thank miss slobbers a lot over there." Praise frowns and points towards the stairs, "I'm goin! Geeze..." pride gets up going to the bathroom for a hot shower and yawns still pulling the excess amount of twigs from his hair.

The bath was short since he felt the urge to pass out in the warm water, he dressed lightly wearing a pair of boxers that Rena bought, she said his shorts looked uncomfortable which were at points so he happily took them and hasn't worn the black shorts since. Pride played with his hair a bit before leaving the bathroom, he was used to the scars now and even used to the looks to some degree; he however wasn't used to the remarks so he'd keep to himself while working and try to ignore peoples snide remarks about being some sort of human cutting board or worse. Pride trudged into his room and flopped onto the bed with a sigh, his mind was going a mile a minute but ceased hearing his door creaking closed slowly then a sharp click following it. Pride was not in the mood for any kind of tricks so he turned over slowly seeing something he didn't want to see in his room. Ever. The eyes were wicked and sparkled with a maliciously corrupt shine, "Hey there, Pipsqueak." Pride was frozen and watched the green haired male come closer, "You look awfully healthy." The blondes mind snapped back together and he stood up and punched Envy hard in the stomach feeling the blow pop something inside, "Unng!" Envy spat on the ground healing the damage and smiled wiping his lips, "Oh yeah, you are very very healthy aren't you?" Pride grabs Envy's hair and snarls at him, "What are you doing here!?" Envy giggles at Pride's threat and counters pulling his hands up showing his helplessness, "Why I was about to ask you Chibi boy." Pride growls showing his teeth but gasps as Envy wraps a arm around the blondes neck with a snake like appearance and twists tightening the hold making Pride claw at the mutant appendage only to be bitten on the right shoulder by the snake to stop his attempts of freeing himself.

Envy watched as the boys blood dribbled from the bite wounds still being made deeper and laughed as the snake head started cracking the collar bones making Pride wanna scream so bad but knew it would only speed up the process of killing him, "well now that I have you, I can start by telling you how dumb you are by letting those humans slow down your growth!" Pride struggled a little making lusts claws but they sheathed themselves back seconds later before he could bring his hand up to slice his older siblings hold away. Pride managed to croak out, "Gr..owth?" Envy sneers looking at the young sin and snarls, "Are you stupid? Do you honestly not remember all the damn effort we put into you when you were with us!?" Envy presses into the blondes stomach and growls, "You were supposed to be storing energy for your body to process and then later rebuild some missing components! Essential to the plan Pride!" pride gasps as Envy loosens his hold enough for the boy to breathe, "But apparently your to dumb to understand that it's sapping your own energy away and you may feel fine right now but if I don't fix this, you'll be nothing more then a husk with a scrambled mind till you kill yourself!" Pride looks confused and scared as Envy gets close to him and growls, "Open your mouth." Pride on reflex closes his mouth and glares, Envy eyes the blonde then readies his fist, "on the count of three, you better have your mouth opened all the way or I'll break it open brat!" Pride growls making Envy start to count only to be smacked hard after 'one' making Pride yelp in pain giving Envy his opening.

Pride's mouth clamped down but broke a vial in his mouth tasting a familiar flavor but was smart inhaling and spitting up the contents giving a wild growl to Envy. The green haired sin glared at Pride and tightened his grip on the boys throat, "Fine I knew feeding it to you wouldn't work!" Envy pulls out a wooden box with a syringe and a large vial of some drug, Pride struggled and hissed faintly as Envy filled the vial using his hand and mouth to extract the drug into the huge syringe base which Pride was screaming in his mind that that wasn't a shot it was a turkey baster with a needle. Envy looked at the blonde struggling more wildly while silently sobbing and smiled, "Don't worry pipsqueak you'll feel much better once you start feeding and gaining a few pounds. Your body won't let you try to loose that weight anymore, not until you've stored enough to start the rebuilding process. Your going to be very very different but it'll pass by if you just do as your body craves." Envy inches the needle towards the boy who gasps throwing his head to the side. Bad move. Envy took the skin invitation and rammed the needle in and injected the contents into the squirming child, he grabbed the blondes mouth muffling his screams as he slowly pushed the plunger down smiling as the younger sin sobbed on his hand and struggled.

He couldn't stand it, it burned. It felt like he was being filled with acid that was gnawing on his insides and filling his nerves with fire, he wanted to just die; he wanted to pass out and never wake up again in fear of waking to his body half eaten by whatever this drug was. Pride's head started to feel heavy as his mind started to go numb from the pain, but his breath hitched and a loud scream surfaced from his throat as the older sin had just tore the needle from his damaged skin. Pride gasped and clamps a hand to the wound feeling the inflamed raised area, envy smiled as he dropped the boy and smirked as the blonde held his neck with one hand and with the other he held his body up shakily. Envy crouched by Pride and looked at the boys eyes and smiles evilly at the confused horrified expression, "Well now don't you look pathetic." Envy smiled but frowned as Pride turned his head and rasped, "What...what do you want..from...me..?" Envy cocked a brow and pets the blondes sweaty hair, "I can't tell you. It'll only ruin the fun if you know what your for. I will however say this though Pride, Your a very very very important piece to Dante. So I hope you learn that we care for you and we know you for who you are, and that no one even your little baby brother would ever welcome you in their arms with foolish emotions like love and affection like we will. I sure wont though!" Envy laughs at the blondes pained confused expression then sighs pulling on Pride's nose and mouth making him choke up then finally pass out with a flop into his arms.

Envy dragged the boy over to the bed and licked his lips gracing the blonde a devilish smile before he pulled the covers over the boy and pat his head, "Sweet nightmares pipsqueak. When you wake up you'll be a walking nightmare...I wonder how long it'll take for you to attack one of your human friends! I hope your first choice in a feed is one of the very fools in your house!" Envy looks at the wound on Pride's neck and smiles as the wound is fully healed only leaving a nasty bluish purple bruise, Envy finally nods and opens the window he came in with and crawls downwards turning into a small green lizard before slipping into a sewer drain out of sight.

Pride slept peacefully but felt his stomach fester with a strained gurgle growing louder till the blonde couldn't handle the noise and hissed in pain feeling like his body was hit by a train trying to lift himself upwards but flopped back down growling looking frustrated but pulled himself upwards again and sat up sighing contently, good he was up but his senses were pestering him one being his sight was having a hard time adjusting to darkness while his ears rang uncontrollably making him hiss clamping his hands to them. Pride felt bad and couldn't draw out in his mind why he did making him more enraged baring his teeth but straightened hearing a knock, "Nii-san?" Pride's eyes lingered to the voice and started turning over the voice in his head, "Nii-san are you okay?" The blonde's eyes burned at the door feeling pissed that the voice wouldn't shut up and let him think, "I'm coming in okay?" Pride kept silent and then relaxed noticing the face and sighed letting his hands drop, "Al..." Praise smiled and walked over and sat with his brother, "You alright?" Pride blinked then shook his head and frowned, "Not really...I-" Pride jumps along with Praise hearing an audible noise then the older relaxed putting a hand to his middle making the dirty blonde look shocked at his older brothers stomach, "are you hungry Nii-san?" Praise swallows hard seeing Pride look at him then nod looking unsure. "I am...But I don't understand why it kin-Alphonse quit looking at me like that it's fucking pissing me off!" Praise flinches and tries to not look scared, "Sorry...I'll bring you some soup or something." Pride rolls his eyes and gets up slowly to his feet but staggers.

Praise watches and begins to speak, "Nii-san I think y-" Pride snaps angrily, "I am not sick! Which means I can go down the fucking stairs raid the fridge or eat dinner with you! Why the fuck do you think I'm sick!? I'm not vomiting I don't feel dizzy and I'm willing to eat food!" Praise shrinks a little but frowns, "Your face is flushed red." Pride snorts at his logic, "is that your only assumption? I just woke up from a bad dream! It's called a hot flash as in I woke up sweaty and heated it'll pass!" Pride moved around a little more and wiggled his left foot holding it out making Praise understand that his brother was fine, but he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Praise sighs and nods getting up and opening the door, "Come on Nii-san lets go." Pride sighs feeling he won a heated battle but didn't feel all that happy yelling at his little brother, "Al I'm sorry...I got really frustrated with all the questions and prodding you do." the blonde said after a long walk in silence. Praise looked at the apologetic sin and sighed, "It's okay Nii-san. Just cool it a little o-what's that?" the dirty blonde looks down around the bend of the neck seeing a bruise on the right side of his neck, the older blonde pulls away and puts a hand to his throat brushing the discolored spot making him cringe and hiss, "Ffffffuck!" Praise looks worried and pushes his brothers hair back and cringes seeing the full bruise, "Damn Nii-san what did you run into?" Pride groans a little but straightens, "I slipped in the tub...it didn't look like It would bruise but I guess I was wrong." Pride healed the damage quickly and sighed making Praise smile as the older blonde pressed the skin feeling nothing which lifted his spirits as well as Praise's.

Pride stretched sighing feeling his body wasn't as sore anymore, "alright now that's out of the way. What's for dinner? I'm seriously hungry!" Praise smiles and leads his brother down naming off the menu Rosary and Rena cooked.


	28. Chapter 27 The Replacement to Happiness

Chapter 27

The Replacement to Happiness

The office was quiet but only to a dead silence with a occasional rustle of papers and pen scratching, "What the...hell did he do to me!" The blonde thought slamming his fists down on the table panting looking at his paperwork seeing the scrawled unreadable nonsense he couldn't even make out but for a few things representing numbers making the boy grind his teeth in irritation that his brain was completely fried. "Is every thing alright Pride?" The boy looked making the black haired man frown at the disheveled gaze he got, "Are you sick?" Pride grit his teeth and inhaled to scream but was cut short as the door slammed open making the blonde look seeing a man he thought was put in prison again. The man smiled strolling in holding a basket with some things and set it on the colonels desk, "Good morning everyone! Is the work flow so tight that you all are so shocked to see me?" Pride's eye twitched as his nails dug into the hardwood of his desk making the blonde female gasp from the bloodless indentions, "Kimbley we are very busy right now and Pride is moodier then usual so it would be a good idea to just leave. Now." The man frowns then eyes the seething blonde waving to him like they were good friends but only got a snap of teeth with a animalistic growl following the audible snap.

Kimbley frowns looking at Pride walking towards the boy seeing the child hand torn his desk up in his fingers like a large monstrous cat, "Mr. Elric I have to warn you that the president wouldn't want you using your desk as a scratching post." Pride's eyes look up as his head jerks in a fluid snap fashion eying the man growling, "I will do as I please with this piece of shit wooden box!" The female gets between the two men and glares at Kimbley, "we asked kindly for you to leave major. I will not have Pride held responsible for the damages he does to your face or any other part of your body when we have warned you he's in a extremely bad mood." Kimbley sneers looking at the blonde who's calming a little as the women stepped in his sight, "He's not a pet Hatchets. He's a very ill-mannered little murderer." Pride's eyes light up with more rage making him smile, "even if that little ex Fullmetal is ripping his desk up like a kitten, he's still has to follow rules like a good soldier should." Pride's teeth grind together and growl looking at Kimbley with a say that to me face look making Kimbley sigh and back away and turn towards the door walking slowly.

Close to it he stops, "Oh yes." He turns back around smiling while pointing to the basket, "that is a gift to miss Rosary for my horrible behavior towards her. It's an apology I hope she will accept." Pride couldn't hold it in, "LIKE HELL SHE'D ACCEPT THAT! TWISTED FREAK I'LL BE DISPOSING OF THAT BEFORE SHE EVEN KNOWS IT EXISTS! SICK BASTARD YOU REALLY THINK A GIFT WILL FIX THE DAMAGE YOU DID?!" Kimbley watches the young blonde's rage flow out of him like a broken faucet on a sink, "IF YOU WANT TO GIVE HER A GIFT WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A GUN TO THE MOUTH A PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER!" Pride smirks breathing through his nose sitting back down at the shock he gave the man he so greatly wished would just drop dead. "But why wait? I could just kill him! He's done damage to a innocent girls body he deserves to be castrated and ripped open like a slaughter house pig that he is!" pride mind raced quickly at the demented thoughts but he pushed them back, "don't get all worked up... this is a process remember? Pick off his interests and then give him the most painful hell of torture you can come up with... you know scar he'd happily tear this men apart once you take his abilities away! Just wait make him think your a ignorant little boy with a loud mouth. Make him feel he has you played..." Kimbley cocked a brow then laughed clapping his hands together and smirked back, "My my what a mouth! Your going to need some powerful training if we ever do think about using you for more then a desk job paper pusher, now won't we puppy dog?" Pride growls while his mind screamed and cursed the man for calling him a puppy.

Rena sighs and points to the door and orders, "Under command of Colonel Tasuke Mustang I am ordering you to leave his office and to quit pestering his colleague!" Kimbley sighs and nods walks out the door whistling, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRG!" Rena jumps seeing pride throwing a heck of a fit in his chair but calms down a little, "Pride he's gone... He won't come back in I won't let him." Pride sighs and nods as he gets up and grabs the basket before he tosses it in the air and claps his hands grabbing it turning the whole ensemble into dust, "No one tell Rosary that sicko came to say he's sorry." Rena nods along with the colonel known as Tasuke. Pride walks back to his desk and fixes the damages then pulls his chair back and picks up the papers stacking them neatly before he puts everything away nicely, "Are you going to make sure he's not going to be anywhere near her?" Pride frowns, "We make it seem creepy. Al can't protect her as well as I can, I'm looking out for my niece's safety." Rena smiles, "it's not creepy at all. You love her like she's your own and want to make sure she's alright... your being over protective is all." Pride rolls his eyes shrugging his coat on and buttoning the front, "I'd be the same way if I had a kid. So much they'd hate me and probably sneak out of the back of the house." He smiles at that and looks at the top document and grabs it pulling his bag he made from some old fabric and alchemy and placed the document inside.

Tasuke sighs, "Have fun. Try not to get into trouble though. Kimbley outranks you entirely since you have no rank working here." Pride nods but grins, "Relax from what I read someone who is sexually offended has the right of using defense against the person if they come twenty feet of them. It also says if said person is in the company of another officer or if they are with family the said family member can beat the shit out of them without warning." Tasuke gapes then sighs, "just don't kill him then." pride laughs, "Me kill him? Nahhhhh~!" With that said pride left to go find Rosary. Rosary was in the shooting rage learning how to hold a gun properly when Pride walked up seeing her with a strawberry blonde man helping her out but didn't do anything dumb knowing the protocol for teaching from Riza Hawkeye's weird lesson to him when he was looking for his brother as wound up in the shooting rage. It wasn't all that bad just he was young and didn't like guns being pessimistic about them killing people. She she just showed his the way to hold it to pass time by her running her hands down the shoulders and making them straight and loose, she was motherly and a very good teacher on the subject but never pushed knowing he was naive about them.

Pride watched as the man hovered over her shoulders and then straightened her sight showing her what they all so jokingly called 'the birdie', he was just as instructive with her and even told her before he said he would touch her arms then lastly he put his hands to her hips making her position her back more and let go, "Good boy if she screamed as much as once I would have put the butt of that rifle in his face." Pride watched her as she used the rifle and laughed after firing the rounds and put it down clicking the safety off, "I think I hit close to bull eye Chandler!" The man smiles and nods meeting her high five and went out to receive the target. Pride moved quickly towards Rosary and acted like he just got there, "Hey there you are! What cha doing here?" Rosary spins around and smiles, "I'm learning how to use a rifle! It's really easy fun!" Pride nods and then looks around, "You learning by yourself or is someone teaching you?" Rosary blushes, "Ah no, Chandler Ziponni is teaching me. He's retrieving my target I think I got close to a bulls eye this time!" Pride nods looking out in the rage seeing the young man running back but looked more like bounding to Pride, "He seems nice..." Rosary sighs, "Sargent Ziponni is really nice to me, he's been keeping a look out for Kimbley this entire day." Pride's eyebrows knitted into a suspicious expression making him think the man was stealing his job for the day.

Chandler came back but stopped dead in his tracks seeing the blonde wondering where did he come from, "Rosey?" Rosary blushed and turned to the young man who held the target out shakily, "H..here's your c-c-card." Pride's eyebrow cocked upwards while the flattened looking unamused by the faulty speech he was now presenting, "Am I seriously this intimidating?" Pride thought but turned to Rosary as she held the card blushing pink, "Rosary I'll leave you alone okay? I was just wanting to know if you wanted to have lunch okay?" Pride gives a warm smile then turns to walk out, "Mr. Elric!" Pride turns looking at the strawberry blonde man who's looking a little scared again, "Ummm She'd always have time for her to have lunch with her own family." Rosary blushes smiling a little edging the man on making Ziponni blush more, "But she'd like for me to join her since...we are dating." Pride frowns and sighs, "I don't care. But I think Alphonse should be coming also?" Rosary squeaks making Pride smirk turning around, "we'll meet you two at Mim's cafe in thirty minutes. See you two as in the both of you and no one else there." With that the blonde turned feeling a rush about the reaction his baby brother is going to have towards Rosary dating a man in the military.

Praise sat with Pride waiting, "So is he nice." Pride rolls his eyes, "He seems to treat her real good from what I saw. Brave to since he stood up and told me he would be joining." Praise smiles, "That's a good sign. Is he well dressed? Does he smell like soap or shitty cologne? Well built or is he a-" pride put his hand on his brothers head, "Relax! Geeze and everyone thinks I'm over protective! You'll see him and get all your questions asked but please god don't start asking if he wants to just sleep with her...she's told me he's been keeping her safe from Kimbley and even said he'd do the honors in pumbling him. He's a good guy I see nothing wrong with him at all." Praise sighs and nods ordering more tea as Pride pulled out a carton of cigarettes knowing this was going to be a heck of a lunch.

They entered into the cafe and sat down, "Um hello again, I didn't know you smoked Mr. Elric." pride rolls his eyes pulling the fag away and sighs, "I'm not the one you should be calling Mr. Elric," Pride points to the younger boy of them all, "He's the one who's Mr. Elric. I'm just the older brother so call me Pride, alright?" Ziponni nods and holds his hand out to Praise and smiles, "hello Mr. Elric, my name is Chandler Ziponni." Praise eyes his hand then shakes it seeing the firm but gentle hold. Strong enough to protect but gentle enough to hold a baby kitten. He liked that. Pride kept himself as Praise asked questions but would occasionally kick Praise for going into insane daddy mode, "I really love her and she's so sweet she even likes religion like I do! That's how we met she was put in the same division as me and we accidentally got our bibles mixed up and after a coffee and a sandwich she I couldn't just say goodbye so I asked if we could do it again and she said," He looked at Rosary who blushed, "I said yes since he was so nice and didn't act like a mechanical drone he was so free spirited! We've been seeing each other for three months and hope to keep doing so!" Pride blocked out the rest of the gushy love story out inhaling a sandwich and focusing on the melting ice cubes in his own tea glass. After eating Praise seemed very pleased with the man, "did you seriously have to smile while saying 'if you hurt my baby ill make you a unic'?" Praise rolls his eyes, "If he values his nads he wont make her do anything she won't want to do." pride looked terrified and swallows, "I had no idea you could be so cruel Al...Remind me to Never piss you off." Praise laughs, "Oh Ed, you can't do anything like that since your not that kind of person." Pride looks at Praise and sighs, "I have no idea what the heck your talking about..." Pride walks after Praise as the sky grew dark meaning rain.


	29. Chapter 28 The Beginning of Touble

Chapter 28

The beginning of Trouble

Weeks went by and Pride started getting strangely very moody while he refused to go to the office, his skull was starting to pound as his body burned with feverish heat making the blonde stay in the bed to only get up for a meal which ended up every time being devouring all the apples and leftovers he could manage to hold down before passing out on the couch till another migraine would mess with the blondes sleep patterns. Hours passed but Pride couldn't cool down see he dragged himself towards the fridge grabbing a bottle of orange juice and tipped it back trying to snuff his body heat out with draining a gallon of orange juice but noticed it wasn't helping after swallowing half the container. The blondes hair started to stick to him as sweat poured off his body making his very uncomfortable, Pride managed to drag himself into the downstairs bathroom not caring that it was Rena and Tasuke's personal bathroom at all. He filled the tub with cold water and got in feeling his body heat drain out of him like a stuck pig bleeding out making him look upwards with hazy eyes before the relaxing dragged him down into a state of lethargy.

The front door opened and a dog burst through with a younger teen holding the leash being dragged by the dog who woofed looking about, "Hey girl calm down! Let me untie you silly." The dog's ears perked and sat down quickly wagging their tail furiously as the boy pulled the collar and unclasped the leash setting the blonde husky free. The boy sighs and looks about as a blonde headed women walks in, "Alphonse Where's Pride?" the boy frowns walking down the stairs, "he's not here..." The women drops her purse and helps by searching then turns to the dog looking around, "Bell, find Pride." the dogs ears perked and sniffed about then sniffed the couch before walking into the kitchen sniffing the fridge door and floor. The boy known as Praise looks at the dog waiting as she bounds towards Rena and Tasuke's private room, "Woof! Aroooo..." Bell howled and sniffed around in the room with the one known as Rena and Praise close by, "Why would Nii-san walk into here?" Rena shrugs to the Praise's question then screams making Praise sprint to her and gasp seeing Pride laying at the bottom of the tub submersed completely all for the bend of his knees.

Rena gapes and crouches down quickly grabbing Pride's head and pulling his body up panicking since she couldn't tell if Pride was dead for his lack in vital signs. "Alphonse get some blankets!" Praise shook his head trying to block out his brothers body and nods running out and grabbing the extra blankets. Rena dragged the blonde out of the water and listened for abnormalities hearing his chest, she pulled Pride's mouth open and pressed on his chest starting CPR; the CPR started pushing the water out making the corpse awaken and gag flushing the water out with one long cough. "Pride!" Rena yells but notices the boy is shivering, she grabbed the boy up and pressed her body to him to warm his ivory paled skin. Pride shivered and held to the women close to him like a little kid, "Wh...wh.." Rena put a finger to his lips and smiled to him but still looked very worried, "Don't talk Pride. Just focus on getting warm." Pride stayed silent and felt confused as his mind was scrambled from what he was doing hours ago, Praise runs in holding a blanket and opens it and wraps the thick fabric around Pride's body, "We need to move him." Praise nods and helps picking Pride up and helps him out of the bathroom to Rena's bed, they cover him up tightly grabbing the sheets and blankets shoving the blonde deeper into warmth.

Rena stayed close to Pride as he just looked baffled then sees Praise holding a bowl of soup, "Sorry Nii-san I know your not hungry but we need to warm your body up so you have to eat this." Praise says frowning dipping the spoon into the hot red liquid and brought the spoon to the blonde, Pride looks at it but opens his mouth feeling his appetite coming back and eats the soup without question. He felt warmer as he ate the light meal and started moving as the heat started to annoy him, "Can I get out of this?" Praise looks and nods taking the blanket off, pride wiggles more freely and smiles, "Thanks, Al." Rena frowns, "Pride what happened? We found you dead in the bottom of my bathroom tub." Pride taking the bowl from Praise looks at her and frowns embarrassed, "I got really hot...I took a bath and I guess I...passed out and fell into the water." Pride's cheeks burned red but dipped the bowl back and drank the last bit of soup left handing the bowl back feeling his hunger still not stated, "More?" Praise blinked taking the bowl, "Ummm alright." He got up and left as Pride leaned into the big pillows and sighed, he felt dumb for falling asleep and drowning himself and now Rena and everyone is going to think he was suicidal which pinched his trust with them.

Praise watched Pride devour the second bowl then jump out of the bed, dressing with a yawn before walking out meeting his fluffy companion, "hey there pretty girl!" the dogs ears perked and panted wagging her tail like a madman before bounding over and licking Pride's body then sniffed at his hands nosing masters butt, "hey whoa! Aren't you friendly today Bell!" Pride laughs spinning on his heel but stopped feeling dizzy groaning, "Nii-san you just got better I'm not in the mood for the reckless behavior!" Praise growls making Pride rolls his eyes, "I'm fine Alphonse! Sheesh I know my boundaries!" Pride walked to the couch but still felt like his footing was failing, "Nii-san?" Pride makes it to the couch and sits down sighing but noticed the living room was slanted, "Shit." pride laid down closing his eyes then groaned loudly as his sight was very splotchy opening them. "Get over it...come on this is ridiculous!" Pride breathed in and out slowly trying to calm his sight but his eyes blacked out with a painful spark to the nerve, it felt like his eyes had been stabbed with a needle making him yell out.

Praise ran over to his brother seeing his pride hissing with tears in his eyes curling in a ball, "Nii-san whats wrong! Are you okay?" Praise frowns seeing pride finally pull his hands from his eyes blinking slowly, "Ohhhhh...looks like a blood vessel popped." Praise cringed at the sight of Pride's sclera painted with a red blotch, "Huh?" Pride rubs his eyes and groans a little, "Your body got really stressed so a blood vessel popped in the stress." Praise pats the brothers head and smiles, "it's a painful prick since the eyes are nothing but nerves." pride swallows and sighs, "Okay then." pride gets up and walks to the side, "Nii-san?" Pride turns around, his knees buckle under him sending him to hit the ground with a loud thunk on the hard wood. Praise screamed running to Pride to see him panting and cringing, He placed a hand to his older brothers head and looked shocked, "Rena we need to go to a Doctor! Ed's sick!" Rena looks at Pride's heating face and grabs him with Praise's help they drag him to the car.

After a series of pokes and prods the Doctor ordered the blonde to slow down and take it easy, Pride was furious when he woke being dragged into a doctors office with nothing wrong with him. "Why the hell were we in there! I am not sick! I got a little dizzy is all!" Praise plugged his ears as Pride cussed and carried on the entire time they were in the car, even when they got back to the house only to have the enraged blonde trudge upstairs and slam the door after screaming to not disturb him. Rena sighs and hearing Pride having a temper tantrum as loud thumps and scraping up legs of furniture was heard, "So ungrateful..." Praise growls listening to the commotion settle down to nothing but the creak of bed springs, "Why is he being such a jerk all of a sudden? I mean really what crawled up his ass!" Rena sighs, "He's just stressed Alphonse. Work isn't very fun and he's being constantly bullied by officers and higher ups treating him like garbage. He leaves early a lot since he hates being there, the president isn't helping with solving his situation. We have to constantly watch him so he doesn't throttle the next man that thinks pride's a easy target for a good taunt session." Praise frowns and nods, "Alright, I had no idea he's wound up over that." Rena nods as praise stares out at the window as she starts making dinner.

Pride laid curled in his bed wide awake as his stomach growled making him pained from the intense sensations, through the pain he thought about the constant pounding in his skull It made him wonder if what Envy gave him was the reason he felt like nothing filled him no matter what he'd eat, what did they want from him was all he could think in his pain. Pride finally walked down stairs and wolfed down his dinner, but still felt aggravated by the unsatisfactory of the meal.


	30. Chapter 29 The Ash and the Flower

Chapter 29

The Ash and the Flower

The Room was quiet with an tapping of a type writter, "Mister Elric I have told you countless times we do not smoke in my office." The blonde turned and growled pulling a white paper stick from his mouth, "And I have told you Why the fuck do you have a ashtray if you don't allow it!" The auburn haired women glares at Pride and sighs, "it's not a ashtray. It's a candy bowl that is empty." Pride lets the cigarette go limp but straightens the fag and grins pushing it to the side, "Well today it's an ashtray." the women glares at Pride as he crosses his legs putting his head up and exhaling smoke. He wore a pair of washed out ratty jeans with a belt with a military issued hoodie tapping his black sneaker to the elevator music on the radio. His hair was fully down making him look like a young trouble making ruffian, Pride yawns and taps the cigarette in the bowl finishing the death stick; he pulled out of the kangaroo pocket a pack and tapped it looking straight into the woman's eyes as he put the pack to his mouth pulling a second out. He lit the cigarette and held it there taking a long heavy drag before exhaling a white gray cloud, "Your disgusting." the women growls going back to typing with a glare, Pride pulls the fag away and grins evilly and nods, "Whatever lady... the hell is Alphonse with my coffee?" The women scowls at the boy now to her a immature brat but looks back to her work blocking out the constant complaining from the blonde.

Pride calmed and lazily watched the smoke snake around his face then noticed a pair standing before him, He looked up then groaned seeing a pale skinny guy with sandy blonde hair, "Oh great...You." The male grins looking at Pride and eyes him, "Nice get up homunculus. You going to join a gang or something?" Pride rolls his eyes taking the cigarette out of his mouth tapping the glass bowl, "Yeah I am. The gangs known for kicking the shit out of little scrawny ass kissers named Charlie. I thought I'd join, what do you think Ass kisser?" Pride grinned like a devil to the man as he took a step back, "Lying bag of scum!" the blonde yawns and looks to the side then smiles evilly, "So Charlie what brings you to the president's office? Did you have some business or are you lonely and wanted to talk to me?" Charlie glares at the blonde demon child, "You self centered snake!" Charlie grabbed the soft scruff of the material and pulled Pride up and hissed, "Why would I want to talk to you?! I'm hear on business with the president!" Pride bobs his head smiling, "I see you now stand up for yourself. Awesome maybe you can find a girlfriend to get rid of all that sexual frustration?" Charlie's face face lit up and readied a fist. The other man grabs Charlie and pulls him away, "Come on man lets just go somewhere else before he really gets on your nerves." pride laughs at the sight and whistles, "Well isn't this cute! Tell me Charlie boy, who's bottom?" With that said the sandy blonde ripped out of the others hands and ran towards Pride who stood quickly swiping the candy bowl and tossed the ashes at him. Charlie yelps covering his face, Pride took the opening and grabbed the young male into a head lock and held him there slowly putting pressure on his neck.

Charlie screamed and yelled punching Pride's body only to get his greed shield, "Damn you!" Pride laughs and puts the candy bowl on the males head and pats his now glass helmet, "Ahhhhh you still are way too easy!" The door opens with a man seeing Pride torturing Charlie and clears his throat, "I hear Yea Selim hang on I gotta put this," pride flicks his cigarette down and snuffs the flame out on the sandy blonde's neck, Charlie screamed in agony as Pride pushed the death stick to his skin leaving a nasty burn, "Out." Pride laughs dropping the male as he trembled holding his neck, still wearing his crystal helmet. Pride walked into the office and took a seat in a red velvet chair and sighed happily holding the armrest, The older man steps in front of his desk and sits looking at the comfy blonde, "Elric, I do not know what happened but Why were you wrestling that officer?" Pride cocks a brow, "Wrestling? Oh! Heh heh heh..." pride giggled then looked stern, "he's one of the men that likes to tease me. I was only showing my authority by head locking him and teasing him much worse." Selim sighs and glares at the sunny mood child and holds a file out to him, "I expect to see you in action soon." pride looks confused taking the file and snapping it open reading the first page, "What! Selim you have got to be kidding!" Selim sighs glaring at pride with lack of respect of his title, "Fuck this! I'm not in shape to just randomly be thrown to the night shift!" Selim cocked a brow, "You can walk right?" Pride blinks looking confused, "Uh yeah I can. I can also run and jump why?" Selim smiles as the blonde sees the trick and hisses in anger, "Fine you win! I'll join your stupid patrolling guard shifts!" With that said the young blonde grabbed the file and turned, "Dismiss me jerk." Pride growls, Selim smiles and nods, "Your dismissed Sargent." Pride cringes at the title and slams the door closed after going through hoping he caused damage to the handcrafted hinges and decor.

Praise walked with his brother after arguing about letting him put alcohol in his coffee, "Al..." Praise shakes his head, "Shut up! I wasn't begging anymore!" pride downs the last of the black brew and sighs, "What did Selim want?" Pride scowls, "I'm starting a night shift." Praise gapes and growls, "Why! Doesn't he understand your still healing?" Pride stays silent, "Nii-san did you tell him you can't do that?" Pride looks at Praise and says, "Yeah I did..sorta. Then he tricked me in admitting I'm healthy enough to walk around and tote a gun." Praise frowns, "Jerk." Pride laughs then stopped holding his stomach, "Uhhg..." Praise stops watching Pride linger in one spot rubbing his stomach, "Nii-san?" Pride grits his teeth cringing, "I think coffee..was a bad idea, Alphonse." Praise looks at his brother stand there then open his eyes walking slowly, "You alright? There's a garbage can over there." Praise asks pointing to the trash receptacle, Pride shook his head and groaned, "No i-Al?" Praise turned meeting a ash gray and gold voids, "Alphonse what..where.?" Pride stood in one place and shook his head but became dizzy and started to topple over. Praise yelped and grabbed his brother breaking his fall, "ni...Ed, what's wrong!" Pride's eyes swiveled about in the sclera of gray looking confused, "What..I can't." Praise looked at Pride holding onto his chest and frowns, "Ed are you alright?" the blonde stays quiet but keeps blinking looking determined, "Al, I can't see." Praise nods, "I can see that Brother." Pride frowns, "Is it that bad you have to not call by my pet name..." Praise smiles seeing Pride's got enough rage to keep his attitude, "Yeah. I don't think you being blind calls for me being informal." pride blows air from his lips and grumbles, "I can't believe this..." the younger helps the other stand on his own with support and walks with him a little down the road as the older cusses about blindness.

Praise helps Pride around the corner of the block of their street and looks at his older sibling seeing the gray whites but jumps as the eyes irritate and Pride slams to his knees screaming, "Ed!" Praise looks horrified getting in front of his brother, "It..hurts.." The blonde whimpers out then cracks his eyes open looking fine, "I..can see?" the younger brother looked at Pride and grabs his face, "Ahhhg what are you doing! Al!" Pride yells having his face pulled close to his little brother making the blonde starts to flip, "Stop freaking out! Geeze your acting like I'm going to rape yo-OW!" Praise yelps holding his side and growls at the older blonde pulling his foot away, "Don't say that out loud! I was just shocked you were dragging me close to you." Pride shook his head and sighed loudly closing his eyes, "I just glad that's over..." Praise looks mad, "Yo need to tell that jerk you can't do a night shift! That just proved it that your still too ill to handle stress." the blonde opens his eyes looking at the blue sky as a few birds fluttered over the horizon, "kay Al, I'll tell him." with that he got up and stretched slowly and looked heatedly at a couple that watched them struggle and scream at each other, with the death glare the couple scurried away.

Pride walked home with Praise and thought a little about the conversation on the phone he's going to have, "If looks could kill..." The older looked at the younger who seemed a little tickled at what he said, "Huh?" Praise grins, "those two passerby's ran for their life after the death glare you gave them. I was saying if looks could kill you would have probably made those two com-bust." Pride sighs rolling his eyes then turns the same glare on his brother while smiling, "I'm glad they don't. Half this city would already be gone, including Rena's table and a few other random objects." Praise notices he's playing with him and smiles, "Rena's table? Oh yeah, you've ran into that thing constantly." Pride giggles nodding, "That table hates me." Praise play punches Pride's shoulder, "Just be glad it can't scream back at you after you cuss and punch it for whacking your knee over it." Pride laughs feeling very spirited by the pointless conversation, his brother grins seeing him actually laugh with him; to him it felt like years but didn't know it also felt like years to the one in merits as well. It felt weird, almost foreign to Pride to be laughing over something stupid. He was so used to the laughing at a person screaming he actually was searching for that familiar shrillness while laughing, when it didn't surface his training hit him hard making him clam up; his brain was starting to turn over that one thing he did when he felt he'd be in a heap of trouble by his "siblings".

Praise looks over seeing Pride had stopped abruptly his little happy streak, Praise confused noticed his posture was no longer loose or in a sense friendly; pride's mouth was in a flat line while his eyes looked glassed over like they weren't eyes. Well there went his hope. Praise sighs acting like he didn't notice it and walked with Pride now silent, "You want a apple or something at home?" Pride's eyes blinked slitghly holding that weird gaze, "Nuh uh." Praise looks a little frustrated by the sudden random switch to Pride's old fashioned "half alive" look and turned to the house porch and waited for Pride to open the door which took some prodding to get him to get the keys out and open the door. Praise watched Pride walk in ignoring everything but stopped before trekking up the stairs to his room, "Call Bradely and tell him, I can't do a night shift till I'm feeling better. He'll ask so say, I went temporarily blind and I'm afraid it's going to keep happening if I don't rest and have to deal with...stress." Praise blinks and nods slowly and Pride nods going upstairs and closes his door slightly so Bell can still enter his room if she wants to comfort her master.


	31. Chapter 30 Shoot The Horse

Chapter 30

Shoot the Horse

the night was cold and dry, a officer wore a long black overcoat over his body his hair tied back in a ponytail whipping around with a light blue scarf, the boys eyes where tired cat eyes; the left was clouded looking infected by the weird distorted marbled effect of purple and gold. The boy sat away from the others on the rooftops holding his knees looking out at the town sometimes cussing while shaking his head before becoming quiet, the boys uniform was rumpled letting a name tag on the side hang funky showing written:

Pride E. Elirc

The boy seemed to not care for the uniform already showing a heavy stain on the right knee looking like he landed in mud; there was also a frayed tear in the left cuff on the jacket showing the boys false interest in keeping the thing in good conditions. "I hate this..." The boy hissed out pinching his nose before flicking his eyes on the town again, It's cold as a snow storm in the Briggs at night!" The child yelled angrily throwing his hands up in a flail. "Oi homunculus, shut up and do your job." The boy whipped around showing him to be Pride looking like a wild animal, "Fuck you! I'm hungry, tired and it's COLD!" The men frown seeing the teen make a rude gesture with both hands pointed at them, "Then go to the watch site! I'm sick of hearing you whine like a baby!" The boy seemed taken back but got up and chucked the binoculars at the man quickly nailing him in the face, "I'll be back when I feel like it." Pride slid down the latter and jogged towards a lit building, he got a mixture of evil looks which he would reward with a roll of the eyes or a flick of his tongue.

Making it to the front of the watch house he got his desired break with a sandwich holding it in his mouth like a dog as he dodged others, he found a spot away from the others and unwrapped packaging easily; he took a second to inspect the food seeing it was just a canned meat slapped on with a few fixings, not his choice in food but he wasn't going to complain! The blonde pulled the food up and ate it drinking the bottled water with it feeling better with something in his stomach, after the meal he felt his mind ease up making him more mello like he'd just inhaled illegal substances. Pride stood up and walked back to the post he was assigned and sighs grabbing the latter and climbed the steps but stopped feeling his stomach clench, his mind started to go frantic pumping a burst of adrenaline into his body causing him to feel worse. The blonde clung to the latter in fear his body is going to give out in second so he looped his arms in the bars breathing in and out. "Not going to fall...not going to! Just pass already!" Pride grated out into his chest and shoulder tensing as the pain started to pull at his stomach causing him to breathe slower but his throat started to feel pressured, "Oh hell no!" Pride clamped his mouth closed and breathed in through his nose trying to stop his body from retching on the ground, "I just ate I am not loosing that meal! Stop clenching you damn muscle!" pride thought as he tensed his stomach muscles trying to cease his stomach from forming contractions.

Pride hung on the latter making some other officers see the sight and walk over, "what the hell are you doing homunculus? Get down from there!" The other starts laughing seeing Pride's head tucked into his shoulder breathing quickly, "I think the brat is afraid of heights! Look at him he's got his arms threaded through the bars on the latter like he's going to fall off it!" The other looks and grins, "Your right maybe the brat isn't all that fearless." Pride heard the two and looked up from his weird perch uncurling a little on the latter but felt his spine crack making him curl back up. His body didn't allow it. The spine popped and grinded together as his stomach throbbed sending a heavy signal of pain towards his body, he started to feel a nauseous euphoria as his grip was loosening.

It was quick and very painful. With a heavy thud pride landed on the ground with his back, his eyes screwed up as a sharp inhale like a hiss filled his body. The blonde rolled to his side hearing the men surrounding him one yelling for help making him confused ducking his head to inspect his body seeing nothing wrong with it, he proceeded to rolling over but froze up as his stomach clenched and finally felt like it ripped sending a jolt into the blondes brain that he screamed loudly opening his throat fully letting a surge of liquid flow out. The instincts in the child's head started working making him curl into a fetal position but coughed as more lukewarm liquid ooze out letting him now see it was blood. This terrified him to no end he wanted to crawl away from it feeling like he should run away but found his body not wanting to respond. Pride struggled but noticed he could only look around seeing the military closing in on him with a medic, right as he saw them the lights went out in his eyes became blind again; Pride started to freak more regaining his movement a little finding he did break something since his leg felt like it was on fire moving it. The people started talking but he didn't care, they started touching he pulled away, they finally grabbed him and held him down making him yell once before something leather was put in his mouth.

He registered a women yelling to muzzle him he'll bite to the others earning him a makeshift bit in his teeth, he couldn't help but feel a little cocky for a second as the touching continued that the girl was damn right he'd sink his teeth into the first hand grazing his face! Pride tensed and hissed wildly as his leg was tampered with before pulled straight and pushed back towards him being twisted. His other leg spazed being held down then tensed as a loud pop was sounded making the blonde jerk his head and twist around, "Get it out of my mouth! What are you doing to me?!" Pride thought biting on the rough leather then snapped it in two after a good hard chomp, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Pride screeched looking at them in blind confusion. The people become quiet, then one spoke, "you fell and dislocated your leg." Pride breathes in and swallows a little then nods, "okay..." The voice was female, "Your being taken with me to the medic wing. I need to make sure you are alright internally since your bleeding from the mouth." Pride stays quiet and allows to be helped to the wing limping a bit from the relocation of his leg.

Inside the women found nothing wrong with him but made him rest, the blonde's eyesight returned while being inspected so he looked about while laying on the small cot; he had no idea why he was so clumsy making the blonde frown on the pillow. A few minutes passed by as the women was gone, she returned to find not a sight she thought she'd see. Pride was in a pained daze not moving, he stared blankly ahead at the wall; what disturbed her the most was a large pool of blood on the floor with a few jelly like clots of blood, his hand was hanging off the side twitching with raised veins and graying nails; the hand was coated in speckled blood patterns telling her he was coughing before this happened. She edged close to the blonde then spoke, "Sargent Elric, are you still with me?" The blondes eyes slowly moved their hollow look to her making her cringe, "Can you speak?" she waited looking at the corpse then screamed as his chest rose slowly breaking half way and rushing into a gag spraying the floor with more crimson, she got up looking scared for the child as he just stared up at her without a glint in his eyes making her back away and run out fearing it was a terminal disease that could infect her. The blonde's mind was blank only thing running through it was the color red and a simple word explaining his feelings. Pain.


	32. Chapter 31 BloodyCott over TheArrogance

Chapter 31

Bloody Cotton over The Arrogance

the black swam about to be blotted with red as hacking would be heard racking the colors making then mix slowly twirling before dissipated into black again. Sometimes red would only surface twisting with heavy blinding whites making a shrill scream heard shaking the colors making a dizzy scene before the sound would heave and splatters echoed through. Nightmare. It was only thing the blinded blonde could think as warm liquid flowed onto his skin staining his clothing red, feelings of hands grabbing and restraining his form causing the nonexistent beat of a heart to hit him in the eardrums; what was going on? He only could only see abstracts of colors he wore as a child, spinning and mocking him making his body tremble with anger and at the same time fear. He wanted out! He wanted to shove these people... he hoped were people off and run, maybe his eyesight was being harbored by the darkness in the room? He couldn't tell but it was very irritating him to no end.

The room stayed quiet as the doctor and the four nurses eyed to stable blonde, one male nurse holding a syringe swallowed hard looking to the others frowning. "Do you think we should quarantine him? This is the most serious sickness I've ever seen." The doctor frowned pushing her glasses up and tapped her fingers on the side of the clipboard, "We will. The X-ray still needs to be printed so we can see if this is a organ rupture or worse. The child fell on the ground ten feet on a latter, the spectators said he looked strange clinging to the rails. He could be Ill, or he could be broken inside and knocked a few things loose." The nurses nod and leave to sterilize after each one had at least a smear of blood on them, the doctor stays eying the child knowing he's not a human. She frowned hoping the blondes condition is a disease only his kind can contract, if not as she fears they'd have to destroy the body once perished and even burn the bodies that contracted the illness. She pulled on a rubber glove and propped the boys head forward, she pulled the jawline down looking inside smelling a mix of iron and foulness only from bile discharges in vomit; looking inside she pulled a flashlight out and grimaced at the congealed blood coating the back of the throat, looking for a minute she pulled a cotton swabbing stick and braced herself as she ran the swab on the back making the boy's mouth twitch before a heavy crunch snapped the swab in two. Her fingers barley a centimeter from being bitten scared the women making her swallow pulling the jaw down again seeing the swab laying on the tongue dipping back a little, "He cant swallow that... it'll upset his stomach more and may even get lodged in his throat." She looks at the swab and frowns before pulling her hand into her pocket taking out a pair of metal tongs.

She watched the boys mouth twitch clamping down on the swab touching the soft pink language enabling muscle, "Easy kid." She said quietly lifting the tongs holding the swab and pulling it out of his mouth. She sighed pulling a bag out and sticking the broken swab inside sealing it, she looks at the boy a little now panting with his jaws still popped open; she sighs loudly crossing her legs slowly watching the child to see if he stayed stable. She looks to the side but feels a wet patter making her turn seeing the boy fully awake bleeding from the mouth slightly growling like a wild animal, she froze as the boys eyes were looking upward not focused on her. "Leth..me..gro." The blonde snarled through flowing blood making the thick stink bubble, the doctor frowned feeling the illness was making the blonde thing delirious, "I can't do that boy, your very sick." She placed a hand to the growling blonde and patted his head, "Please get back in bed your drooling blood on me." the blonde seemed taken back making her gently shove the ill creature back into the bed, "Blrood?" he blinked and moved a hand about crawling the fingers over his right side of his chin till he came into contact with a slick goo.

Hours past and the women had to sedate the boy again from his crazed hysteria accusing her and the military for what was happening, his body started to convulse once more and heave out sickening unhealthy amounts of blood. She sterilized her herself burning her lab coat and resorting to a pair of surgical scrubs, She was called to the office to get a glimpse of the X-ray; she didn't know where to even start seeing the rotten organs, did this disease ravage his organs to nothing but a rotting work of art? How was this kid standing? How the hell was he alive! She bit her lip engrossed by how messed up the heart looked. Was that a heart? This kid isn't going to live, it was to plain as day to think otherwise. "Michela, there's a younger boy with a female teen wanting to see Pride Elric." the doctor looked over to him and shook her head, "They will not be aloud to go near that child. He's ill and I don't want to find out if this boy is contagious." the nurse sighs, "he says he's his little brother and he's his only family. He's really insisting to see him." Michela glares, "I don't care. I'm not risking an epidemic here! If he wants to talk he'll have to talk to me." The man sighs and nods walking away.

Michela jumps hearing a loud cussing fit coming from the lobby before her door ends up on her floor with a small young dirty blonde male glaring while panting, she had to give the brat some credit for busting a iron door off their heavy steel hinges, "May I help you young man?" She cooly asked placing the Quarantine warrant down along with her pen. The blonde took a step in and straightened up looking mad but grates out horribly, "My brother. Where is he." Michela sighs and narrows her eyes, "Quarantined. He's contracted a very deadly illness, one in which has chewed his organs and spat them back out. I'm not allowing anyone see the one called," She eyed the file of blonde with unnatural cat eyes flipping the camera off with his tongue caught between his teeth. Michela sighs thing about the maturity of this said military experiment, "Called Pride Edwa-" She stops looking at the file then at the dirty blonde eying her, "Edward...Elric?" Michela looks at the boy and narrows her eyes, "You said brother correct?" Praise sighs nodding opening his mouth but her eyes widen looking to the file then to him, "Your...offspring of the Elric family right?" Praise looks confused then gets her question sighing, "No we're the original. Now if you'd be so kind I'd like to see if my brother is alright?" the women gapes looking at him like he's some sort of newfangled invention, it made him feel uncomfortable and more annoyed.

He couldn't stand it anymore and growled out, "Look lady, I have every right to see my older brother! now stop looking at me like a Cure to all diseases!" Michela gaped and swallowed hard getting up, "He's not going to live. Mr. Elric is really ill and the disease has already taken his organs. It's a miracle he's alive still." Praise looked confused, "what? Organs?" Michela sighs holding the side of her glasses and pulls them down wiping her face slowly before setting them back upon her nose. "Yes his organs are a mess of infectious puss and rot." Praise blinks narrowing his eyes then his eyebrows flick up, "Heh heh heh heh..." Michela looked sympathetic knowing the child was now going to show effects of Stockholm syndrome in three seconds. Praise laughed hard till tears fell from his eyes and wiped them away straightening up, the doctor frowned, "it's alright I know it hu-" praise laughs again pointing at her, "Really? Just his organs? Really!?" Michela frowned, "hey don't hurt yourself." Praise shakes his head, "oh god lady... His organs have been like that for years! Years! They've been a big fucking cluster fuck since he was made like that!" Michela looked shocked and felt a bit angered being laughed at then sneered sitting at her office desk pushing a call button, "Merick take this brat to his brother. I'm done for the day also." She turned her eyes to Praise and glares, "ten minutes. Maybe you'll understand the situation seeing him." With that she grabbed her coat and threw it over her back as Merick came to take Praise to his brother.


	33. Chapter 32 Cold

Chapter 32

Cold

Praise sat with a cup of coffee in his hands as a tan skinned teen looked at him with worry, he shifted his gaze to the side hearing a women and a young looking man talking happily; the man wore hospital garments and had a bandaged head and eye, he smiled hugging the women and whispering her ear making the girls lips turn up before a small laugh came from them. "Dad, don't worry about Pride. He pulls through a lot doesn't he?" Praise looks at the opposed speaker and sighs, "Rosary, the facts are clear...Ed's dying."

* * *

><p>The room was cold and the men forced Praise to wear a mask and other contamination halting clothing, "Is it this bad?" The men nodded, "He's way too unstable. We aren't risking a cough here." The doors were opened letting him through to the cooled room. The room was white but stains of crimson littered the tile and sheets, a young blonde was laying on his side facing away from the door shivering; his clothing was white but the dirty blonde knew better as he approached the child. "Nii-san?" The blonde jerked and slid his hands away from the beds side and slowly flopped on his back looking like a ragdoll, the blondes eyes flicked about in a confused manner then settled down as he closed his eyes. Praise watched as the blonde breathed in and out cringing slightly ever few seconds, "phonse..." Praise's eyes flicked to the blonde.<p>

Praise smiled a little, "I'm hear Ed." Pride's eyes flicked open and a hand raised up and blindly floated around till, "Ow!" Pride's eyes moved to the direction of the cry and a pained crooked smile spread on his lips. Praise sighs as Pride's hand traveled from his face to his cheek and patted it a little, "Sorry..." The blonde sat up keeping his hand on Praise's cheek and sighed playing with the elastic banding on the mask, "Hmmmm...they think I'm contagious don't they Al?" Praise frowns as Pride thumped the band with his fingers, "They do. But don't see anything wrong with you." Pride stopped and lowered his hand away and snaked in to the younger brothers hair, "I'm not well... I'm blind Al. I'm blind and I sssssommmm-" Praise noticed Pride's body convulsing suddenly, "Ed? Ed breathe! Breathe!" Pride's hand tightened on the hairs around his fingers and pulled as his face heated up before it paled. Praise screamed in pain and horror as the blondes mouth spilled thick gobs of crimson with the hosts body twitching like it was poked with a electric taser.

Pride's hand on his brothers head became limp as his body flooded the bed with his shirt and pants with wet warm red, Praise stepped back as Pride fell heavily in the life liquid staring blankly towards him. Praise started to walk back up but two men grabbed him and dragged him away, two others grabbed Pride to steady him as the blondes body started jerk while a scream racked the room. "Get him out of here! The patient is unstable on medication!" Praise jerked around and cried, "What are you saying?! Why is this happening to him! What the hell did he do?!" The men frowned dragging him further out till the door was shut silencing the screams, "We don't know what's happening to him. We have to heavily medicate him to keep him from doing what you saw. He's ill and admitted to Michela he's been feeling ill for a month but doesn't know why." praise's eyes widened, "Michela says he doesn't have long to live. He's coughing and puking up heavy amounts of blood and occasionally other things." Praise shakes his head and demands, "What kind of things!" The man concentrates and shrugs, "All we can tell is it's tissue, it looks like maybe stomach tissues but it's so rotten we cant make heads or tails of what it is." Praise lowers his head and bites his lip, "I'll be back. Please have Dr. Michela call me if anything happens." The men nodded as the boy wrote down the number and left.

* * *

><p>Rosary frowned and shook her head, "No! He's not dad! He'll live and we will be there to see him and even be the ones to walk him out of that place!" Praise frowns and nods thinking sadly, "You can keep on dreaming that... but I know Nii-san's limits, and this... this is the edge." Rosary smiles and looks at the cup Praise held to sadly, "...hey do you want another cup? I think its cold now." Praise looks down at the mug and smiles sadly sticking his fingers in the milky brown brew, "it's fine. Just a bit clammy." Rosary looks confused but sighs defeated as Praise drinks the coffee down, "Like how you felt brother...Cold, clammy, and fragile. I promise to fix you, I promise to make it where no one can call you warmed over death anymore. I promise to give you back your old life."<p>

* * *

><p>Pride clawed the bed blindly and cried as two held him down as another was pushing a tube into the boys mouth lodging the device further in, "Easy Elric!" The man hissed as he slid the plastic down a few centimeters more strapping the tube in place feeding the mask over. Pride bit and gnawed on the tube but became weak as a infectious gas filled his dead body making him nod a little before dozing off to sleep, "sedated. Get the I.V. So we can keep him stable and healthy." the man looks at the blonde as the boy slept and frowned, "I can't believe that this kid is the legendary FullMetal and Fifty Years Murderer... He looks like nothing I would have imagined! He's too small and weak looking. I thought of tall well built guy with a manlier hair cut! Not long wavy girls hair." The others giggle a little while puncturing the skin for the I.V. And other bags to feed into the blonde, "Don't under estimate him. He's a killer and looks are very deceiving!" The man nods slowly and walks off as the others follow to decontaminate their clothing.<p> 


	34. Chapter 33 The Exchange has been Dead

Chapter 33

The Exchange has been Dead

laughing was heard. Pride opened his eyes to see a female staring at him, "Finally! Alphonse, Ed's awake!" Pride blinked his eyes slowly and looked seeing he was in a small house he bought to get away from the dorms once he retired. A young dirty blonde male walked in and put his hands on his hips leaning into Pride's personal space, "Nii-san you can sleep later. Today's a day to celebrate!" The female nodded and touched his right hand bringing it to her cheek a little showing it to be metal not flesh. "It's your day Ed. But you can't sleep, you have a lot of guests for your Birthday." Pride eyed here but scowled making her glare at him, "Edward don't make me force you." A glint came from her other hand behind her back making him swallow hard and get up, "Right...Uhh Right!" The Female sighs and rolls her eyes, "there he goes again.." Pride turns to her inquiring in a cold voice, "The hell you mean Winry!" The girl giggles rolling her eyes, "Doofus. Go down stairs and talk with people! We are readying the cake and so help me Ed if you touch the damn thing with your fingers I will beat you senseless!" Pride grins a little evilly, "But it's my cake right?" Winry's hand flew out gripping her heavy steel amazonian weapon and twirled it, "IT'S YOUR CAKE BUT I WILL GLADLY PLAN A FUNERAL IF YOU TOUCH IT BEFORE IT'S ON THE DAMN TABLE!" Pride laughs and nods getting up and running out to the small backyard.

The yard was packed with people from the military and some of his old friends from his travels, "Well well there's the man of the hour. My my good thing you shot up a few inches FullMetal, it would be hard to see you on this d-" Pride glares at the black haired man and growls, "Can it Mustang." Mustang gapes but laughs ruffling his hair and teases, "Just the same as always eh Ed? When will you ever grow out of your little tantrums?" Pride growls back and rolls his eyes pulling away from the older man, "I'll stop acting so childish if you quit treating me like one! Stop touching my hair Mustang Win worked hard on my braid from what I can tell!" Mustang laughs and nods, "right, I can tell she might need to redo it afterward though." Pride growls and looks at the blonde rats nest and curses loudly, "Thanks a lot you bastard." With that said he storms off to the side of the backyard leaning on the fence.

A women walks over and grabs his hair, "Ow!" pride turns around and sees a pale skinned women with black dreads tied up in a ponytail, "Master!" Pride cowered a little seeing her eye him and grate out, "Edward your hair is a complete mess, did you just walk downstairs after pulling on a shirt and pair of pants." Pride swallows hard as the women grabs his shirt straightening the collar, she mumbled to herself how hope less the young blonde looked. Pride sighs as she dusts his pants off of invisible debris and eyes his hair frowning, "hair tie Elric." Pride obeyed pulling the black tie out and holding it as his master fumbled the kinks out of his hair with her fingers, she then flipped him around and tying the golden locks together and then fishing the hair tie away threading the black stretchy band around his braid. "done. Now you look presentable on your day. Edward seriously you need to take care of these matters on your own, Alphonse isn't going to be there the whole time to nag you to bathe or is anyone else!" She taps her finger on Pride's chest and glared, "You understand Elric?" Pride sighs and nods, "Yes mam. I was clean just Mustang screwed my hair up and the pants I guess they're a little dusty..." he laughs a little, "I'm known to not care for formality on my birthday or on any such occasion." The women sighs and pets his shoulders and smiles, "I know Edward, but it's not a normal formal day. Your going to be a legal adult." Pride blinks owlishly, "Huh?" The women sighs, "don't act like an idiot Edward, your memory wasn't that messed up!" The women frowns and sighs looking at him with remorse, "You do remember it's your birthday right?" Pride's eyes studied her then mechanically shook his head making her smile.

Pride walked away and looked about feeling like he was in a very bad dream, "My memory..." pride looks at his mismatched hands and shakes a little looking scared, "I've gotta know what to expect!" pride trots over to a blonde haired women talking to a husky male with red hair, "Ri-hawkeye." The women turns and smiles seeing pride, "Well don't you look professional for once." Pride smiles a little but frowns making her look confused, "Something wrong Edward?" Pride sighs and rubs his neck and looks at her, "I don't understand... what happened to me?" the blonde dropped her drink and grabbed pride quickly, "Edward, don't you remember?" pride gets mad and pulls away, "No I don't! What the hell do you all mean by memory!? Did I loose it? What are you all going on about!" The women frowns and sighs, "Your memory is still fried Edward. But I guess I can tell you again what happened." Pride looks confused, "again?! I've done this before?!" he thought as she looked to the side telling the man to leave before returning to the blonde. The female looked at him with pity then took his hands, "Edward you were attacked by the homunculi, your body was torn to shreds and the doctors said you would have died in an hour after we found you. However, the way we saved you was by using a philosophers stone; it had some nasty side effects like your memory being forever damaged and other things..." Pride's breath stopped as his eyes widened and a shutter came from him, "What do you mean ot-" The whole crowd cut him off as Winry walked up presenting a big cake with candles.

The crowd turned to usher Pride up and pat his head or shoulders on the way there like a holy object, "Come on nii-san!" Alphonse stood holding a chair out acting excited, "time to make a wish!" pride blinked cocking his head then stepped towards the table and cake sitting in the chair as everyone joined, "I think your old enough to not be dulled by such a babyish song right Ed?" Mustang was about to speak when Pride spoke, "I'd like to hear it, It's been a long time since I've had a day to myself like this. Just once?" Alphonse smiled and nodded beginning the song as everyone joined in making the mood much more comforting, the song finally came to a close and Winry leaned in to kiss Pride's cheek, "I love you, happy birthday." pride looked at her but stopped as a huge piece of cake was shoved in his face by his little brother, "Enough mushy stuff! You've got all night Ed. I made your favorite, butter yellow with Vanilla frosting!" Pride took the plate and set it down, "I'll eat it in a minute. I'm not really hungry." Alphonse frowned but nodded and walked away, "Okay Brother. I thought you would say that." Pride looked shocked as Alphonse's turned away leaving him to be with Winry snuggling him a little harder as if to break the turmoil, "Al..." Winry turned Pride's face, "it's okay Ed. He knows you don't need food very much anymore." Pride looks at her sadly as his heart sunk, he touched her hair and looked into her eyes making her frown as he just stared.

The cake was devoured and Pride to make his baby brother feel better ate a small amount even though the sweetness was enough to make him gag, Alphonse took the statement with a smile as he retrieved the plate from him, "It's good." Alphonse nodded, "I'm glad." he quietly shuffled off to get the other plates as presents were stuffed into pride's face; boxes and such dressed in colorful wraps ribbons with cards taped to the sides, he felt like he was being suffocated with the brightly colored boxes. The unwrapping with quick and most of it was things he'd enjoy if this was a real and not a dream, books on alchemy he'd been wanting to read, clothing that wasn't made by him which still didn't seem that suitable to his standards; still was a nice gesture though? And lastly a random object he knew was from his superior officer. Bastard. The crowd was happy that he enjoyed all he was given except for the stuffed bear, which he tossed into Roy's face hissing that he's not a little boy anymore. Winry and Alphonse however had not presented their gift, "Edward, I think it's time for the most important gift of all." pride turned to the two holding a yellow and green poka-dotted package dressed in a green ribbon, it was eerie seeing them holding such a small package together and their faces curled up in the most disturbing smiles ever. "you have been wanting this forever, Edward. We made sure that you got this one thing on this day." Pride's eyes flicks between them and the package as they brought it closer to him till it was sat in his very lap, "go on, open it." Pride looked at the perfect wrap job then picked the box up giving it a tiny shake, "Don't!" Pride looks at Alphonse who looks scared, "Don't...open it. Open it Nii-san." Pride blinks and sets the box down harshly making both of them cringe.

He eyed them as he dug his right digits into the box, "Why are you so persistent for me to open this box?" Alphonse frowned, "because you'll love it, please open it. Please?" pride narrowed his eyes and growled, "you seem mad when I harm this thing Al." he looked at Winry who also looked at him with the same desire, "you too, Win. What are you making me open." They both look at him and mumble, "what you've been dreaming about." Pride glares at them both and hisses, "what have I dreamed about?" they both became angry as Alphonse grabs the box and shoves it into the blondes hands, "open it and you will find out." pride bared his teeth and threw the box to the side and snarled, "No! Just tell me what's in there!" They both weren't looking at him at all they looked to the box and the contents that spilled out, the metal contents with a little scatter of more metal. Pride's eyes widened to the monster in the box as Winry picked up the demonic murdering device, "for you, to end all your pain." She smiled like a psycho holding the weapon, "End it Ed. End all your suffering. End us." pride fell out of his seat as the others started to crowd around him with creepy smiles, "End us. End us and live on as you dream to. We don't exist anymore, so why care? You hate being humane! Hate caring for another's feelings! End it! End it all!" Pride pulled his hands up and shivered, "NO!" The crowd moaned on about killing his barriers making him choke up and hold back sobbing.

Pride crushed his hands into his face as the moans turned into demonic screams, "Kill me! Kill me! I want to Die!" Pride felt cold then heard a giggle making him look to the offensive laugh, "well now this is a fucked up little subconscious, Eh elric?" pride looked to the looming black thing with white eyes burning into his own optics. "Hello Half Elric." pride gaped looking at the creature as a white crescent spread on its face, "I've been wanting to speak with you." the blonde swallowed hard and looked the creature over making him hyperventilate more, "What..What are you!" The creature stopped smiling and sighs holding it's head, "Are you that blind? It's me. Or more so you." Pride looked at the monster, "Quite a scene of a dream... almost as scary as the human transmutation of mom." The thing lazily looked at the crazy people and sighed, "You going to anything or just gape like a retard?" pride stared at the monster staring at him then cringes as the thing sneers at him, "Why were you put in charge of all things? Your the worst side of me, cowardly, manipulative, angry, venomous, depressed...At least you can tap into your knowledge and not fuck everything up!" Pride grit his teeth, "Who the hell do you think you are! Your not me! I'm not some weird shadowy thing with no face!" The shadow eyes him then stands up letting him get the whole form of the creature.

The shadow looked like a silhouette of himself at the age of fifteen with the red coat blazing behind with the braid twisting in an unknown air, the monster narrowed his eyes and growled, "I would have a face if I wasn't neglected! But you still flounder around like a fucktard letting that pride eat you alive and consume whatever you have left of yourself. Tell me, do you even smile?" Pride shutters and thinks, "You don't if you have to think about it! Your a disgrace." pride growls back, "I'm nothing you just said! I don't smile since I am not happy! I do not flounder around at all, I'm trying to live my life to the fullest I can without feeling my sanity breaking!" pride cusses and holds his head, "Right now it's already snapped if I'm talking to a black thing while everyone I knew is wailing about me putting a bullet in their face...I just want to wake up." The creature sighs shaking his head, "I could see by this fiasco of a dream. You haven't lost it though... at least not yet." pride eyes the shadow and growls at it, "Stop talking I need to wake up." The shadow frowns and looks at the pistol being held in the blonde mechanics hands and takes it away making her look confused.

The shadow holds the weapon to Pride, "The only way out of this is to do what they want. They aren't real, and I know you won't want to ever harm them." Pride looks at the slick metal and twitches a little, "It's not them. Just do what your dream wishes." Pride takes a hold of the gun but just holds it, "now half me!" Pride looks up and sees them all smiling and waiting for their death, they all chanted do it to the blonde. Pride stood with the gun cocked and breathed in a heavy sigh before starting the massacre hitting them all in the chest or head, it felt wrong and more disturbingly rejuvenating; every kill lifted some weird pressure from him, "Good good! Now end those last two." Pride looks at the blonde girl he loves and the only family he cared for since they were left alone. The female got close to Pride and smiled with tears in her eyes touching his cheek and planting her left side to the barrel, "Do it." Pride faltered seeing her so close, "let my memory die Edward." pride stood still as she smiled at him but a muffled tremor came from her body making Pride watch as she smiled at him sliding off the gun now painted red with his hand, "Thank you." Pride choked up as she fell to the ground, "That was well done. One more...the most annoying right?" pride stopped and turned seeing the shadow grinning at him like a demon, "what's the matter halfy? Your starting to feel better right?" Pride gaped as the monster stepped closer and grabbed the weapon and smiled, "The little annoyance is waiting. Kill it!" Pride struggled and snarled back like a wild animal trying to wrench the gun away and hissed at the beast which returned the same growls.

Pride pulled the gun away and fumbled hard and glared at the monster pointing the weapon at it, "How could you say that! He's my little brother!" The demon laughed, "Ours! And if you can't remember, that's not your brother your nit!" Pride twitched and looked at the boy standing there looking normal again watching them in confusion, "Then what is it! Dreams all have a meaning! What is it? What are you supposed to play into as!?" The demon howled in hysterics, "meaning?! He's nothing more then to implement your devotion in which you no longer need to give! Kill your ties that devote to worthless scraps of a person! Kill your infuriating memories to a Equivalent Exchange that is never equivalent to you! All these people you gave them something but you never got anything back! Fuck them for fucking your innocence since they take and take and never gave anything back! Think Halfy Think about want you received! Nothing but pain and suffering, Lies and betrayal, Imprisonment and slavery! Where is your equivalency?!" Pride stood still and shuttered, "Al's not like that...He'd ne-" The creature loomed over him and grabbed his face, "Really now? You give him a body and nearly sacrifice yourself again to fix him. What did he give you? For all those years of getting the snot kicked out of you, for all the restless nights devoted to research, for all the self blame and depression he forced on you by saying a few things when you do anything human? What did he do? Really! I want to hear it from you!" Pride swallowed hard searching for the right words.

None came and he felt cheated. "he said thank you and lived with me... he thanked me for being able to feel, eat food and sleep..." The shadow nodded and pointed at the blonde smiling, "Was that enough? A thank you and deciding to became a house wife?" Pride thought long and hard but smiled, "Nope." The shadow smiled evilly, "then get it over with!" pride turned around and smiled pulling the gun up, "Sorry Al." The boy looked at him then gasped as the barrel was pushed to the holders temple, "I know you tried to repay me... but I don't hate you for not giving enough." The demon yelled in anger as the chamber clicked sending the ignition and hammer down. And everything turned white as he heard his own voice scream in rage calling him a fool.


	35. Chapter 34 Sweet and Sour

Chapter 34

Sweet and Sour

pride started to stabilize, his sight was still impaired making him more confused then anything; his other senses were geared towards eating, which ended in a disappointment since he was barely given a meal. It made the blonde hermit from the doctors and sleep mostly, he would wake up for tests and hear random things about his body; he didn't really grasp most of it since walking or standing made the boy dizzy. Today he slept and dreamed about nothing of importance, he was too exhausted from the mornings jostle to check what he thinks was his weight. He knew he's grown thin but his condition left him questionable on eating since his body had a mind of it's own, whatever was put in would later be upchucked either awake or asleep. He knew his body was craving food but it just didn't like anything given to him, another thing to add to his miserable behavior.

Pride snored soundly in the bed turned on his side coughing at points but settled down after a short tremor, the colors in his mind were soft yellows and blues signifying his calm quiet environment. The color suddenly became white and shredded across the pallet making him awaken and spring at the touch grabbing the flesh roughly and hissing, the flesh wiggled in his hands and a sigh came from the intruder. "Ed let go, that's my arm and plan to keep it." Pride body relaxed dropping the offending object and moans, "Sorry Al... you know I hate being disturbed while sleeping." The hand came back and patted the blondes head, "It's alright. How are you feeling? Judging from the claw marks in my arm I'd say better?" pride moaned louder and sat up frowning, "Shut up. I'm slowly getting stronger." Pride flexed his right arm but sniffed the air, "I smell something. Smells like...lemon? What is that? Do you have something? Is it food?!" Praise laughs and pulls out a napkin wrapped paper box and smiles, "it's food alright. And it's lemon bars, Rosary made them as a get well soon present." Pride's mouth watered at the thought of something made by his niece, "She's such a good cook... her pies are so good!" Praise giggles and nods pulling the box open and taking a small bar out and getting up, "You want some?" Pride bobbed his head rapidly like a little kid chanting yes, Praise stifled a laugh and held the food to his brothers face, "Say ahhh." pride opened his mouth and took the food careful to not chomp down on his little brothers fingers in his eagerness to get a morsel.

Didn't really work after his third bite, Pride tasted blood and cringed slitting his eyes slightly, "sorry..." pride frowned looking about, "It's alright Nii-san. Just don't bite me again alright?" Praise said smiling to the older as he sulked for hurting him. With five lemon bars devoured and three more nips the blonde held his hands up, "No more... I don't wanna hurt you." Praise sighs still holding the sixth and patted Pride's head, "Your not meaning to Ed." pride frowned and stuck his tongue out, "I wasn't meaning to hurt you like all the other times, I'm stopping before a digits lopped off!" Praise looks shocked and puts the bar away and ruffles his brothers hair, "Besides." Praise looks at the blonde sulking, "I'm just going to throw it all back up... I know I'm loosing weight, I feel dizzy and very exhausted by moving." praise frowns, "It's okay Nii-san we just need to keep giving you vitamins through a drip in the IV." Pride nods slowly, "Can anyone figure out why I'm blind?" Praise shakes his head no, "I'm waiting for an answer Alphonse..." Praise blushes, "Sorry, I forgot. No, no one knows why you just became blinded." Pride growls playing with his fingers and scowls at the bedding burning holes into the mattress with his angry glare.

Praise watched Pride fist his hand into the bedding sheets and stare at the mattress in pure disgust, pride suddenly jerked his head up and smiled softly, "I must look like a train wreck." Praise frowns then answers quickly as pride's eyes widen at the thought of being alone, "yeah nii-san you look like you've been run over by a train and rolled into the nearest ravine." Pride blinked looking shocked then grinned and laughed hard, "Shit that says a lot! Ha ha ha!" Praise smiled getting his brother to lift out of his grimy attitude but jerked a little hearing the blonde cough. Praise moved to pat the older's back and coax the cough down, pride hacked a little; he gasped swallowing whatever was sitting in his mouth and sighed, "thanks... I thought I was going to loose my lunch." praise smiled and hugged the feverish blonde and sighed, "your welcome." pride sat with his brother hugging him a little then growled a little as his stomach started to bark at him.

Praise fed Pride a little more but resorted to some broth with a spoon to get more of a nutritional substance into the boy, "Ack Al!" The first few tries ended up with soup on the front of Pride's shirt, "Fucking soup..." pride growls opening his mouth to eat, taking the advice to not move when he sensed to the heat. Praise smiled as pride looked content with a full stomach for once, he felt that Pride might be able to hold it till dinner which would be a huge break through. "Al..." Praise looked at the speaker and grimaced seeing the paleness of the older brothers face, "Just hold it down Nii-san. You need that nutrition!" Pride bobbed his head lazily and groaned slumping into the bed, "just hold it in Nii-san. You need it." Pride blinked and nodded, "Al." Praise started to say his little speech again but Pride waved it off, "My eyes... what do they look like?" Praise blinked confused but answered, "they're gold but hollow with gray whites. Both eyes are irritated looking...oh and they are really watery." Pride blinks always noticing the wetness of the optical tissues making him sigh. "The rest... what's it like?" Praise frowned at the question and answered, "your really pale and skinny, your nails are gray and your skin is really sweaty. Your hair looks alright but it's tied up funky and getting really long." Pride thinks and sighs, "I think the doctor wants the cut it so it's out of the way." praise frowns and nods, "I think it's a good idea though, it's pretty annoying and I was hallucinating at one point and thought I was in a cobweb. That's the reason it's tied up so weird." pride shutters, "I hate spiders." Praise smiles and giggles at Pride's little phobia.

Praise stayed a little bit and watched over Pride as he started to doze off, he couldn't wait to tell the doctor his brother held down a meal; it was a start to make Praise know his brother was recovering, it was slow but he was! Praise left the room once pride had fallen into a deep sleep, he made his way to the doctors office and knocked awaiting for her to answer. The door swung open and he was ushered in. he had good news. News to make her quit thinking the boy was going to die! News that made Praise smug and want to rub it in her face. Even with this news, he still wondered if the young blonde was going to see ever again. That worried him and made him kind even though he wanted to yell I told you so at her.


	36. Chapter 35 Liquid To Solid

Chapter 35

Liquid to Solid

once being figured out to hold a meal the flood gates were open and Pride was forced to eat to regain his strength, it drove the blonde crazy, "Just eat it! You need calcium!" Pride hissed like a snake baring his teeth at the wall, "Devils slop! Get that shit away from me!" The nurse glared at the blonde and aimed his spoon well forcing the white goop into the boys mouth, "Ahhhhhhg! Gross!" The nurse laughed, "What do you mean? That wasn't yogurt! It's a special creamy oatmeal." Pride had the food dribbling out of his mouth and narrowed his eyes, "Your so lucky I can't tell what the fuck your feeding me... if I find out I'll make you wish you were d-Mrrph!" The other nurse crammed a piece of bread with meat in his mouth, "Shut up homunculus. We are not going to poison you! Just eat, you need the vitamins." Pride grinded his teeth and frowned as another wave of taste was put in his mouth, he had to obey and eat; he's already been attacked with three meals a day for five days and his weight has already increased drastically.

Pride after being fed slumped into his bedding and sighed groaning, he wasn't used to the three meals being forced down his throat every day; he wasn't used to eating this much either! His body was spazzing and riling itself up in some sort of adrenaline rush from hell, he had to practically knock himself out to sleep. Thank god for the morphine button. Pride sighed and messed with the short mop in the back and snuggled up more before hitting the button to drip the painkiller into his IV drip, he fumbled a bit finding the panel with the button. His eyesight was still damaged but he could make out shapes and that made him happy, he could find his brother and even reach out and touch him. Pride pressed the button and curled his hands together in the sheets, he gets about four hours before hes tortured for lunch; he grinned at the questionable substances being forced into him, it made him grumble about the one comment, "Creamy oatmeal my ass..." he thought long and hard about the substance and the flavor and frowned since he had no way of knowing if it was yogurt. He's never eaten it nor would he ever want to.

Sleep was quiet but as usual he was ushered out of his dreams to be looked over then fed, lunch was the time his brother would stop by. Thank god. Pride was getting a mouthful of a orange mush when Praise made it to his vision, his eyes lingered to the blob and gave a small grin; his mouth was full so he could only do so much. Praise walked over and smiled to pride even though the blonde was in total peril being forced to open his mouth, chew, and swallow down every ounce of what they served him; he watched a little then spoke, "I see your looking more healthy." pride stopped chewing and turned his whole body to the younger bumping his head to his and growls before retreating and finishing the bite, "because of you they won't leave me alone!" pride snarls at him before being forced to take another bite, Praise giggles evilly, "Me? All I said is you held down a meal. Now I didn't say you should be regularly fed three meals a day. That was your insane doctors orders." Pride glares at Praise and chokes down the rest of the food making the nurses leave, "that's better... my body is just reeling inside like a damn circus is being held in my gut!" Pride rubs his stomach which had grown fuller, Praise smiles meekly, "It's for the best, you were really pale and sickly. Now that they're feeding you, your sight is coming back and your not so pasty looking. Plus no vomiting." Pride rolls his eyes, "Alright I guess it's good... still sucks!" Praise laughs a little as Pride slumped into the bed.

The two sat in silence before Praise spoke up, "Since your feeling better the doctor is going to allow you to leave once your eyesight and weight are normal! Isn't that great Nii-san?" Pride smiles a little and nods slowly, "Yeah Al, that's pretty awesome." Praise frowns, "What's wrong?" Pride turned to his little brother and frowns, "I'm tired... I'm being fed a lot and I feel like I'm drunk, everything is coming back into vision and I'm glad but... I don't understand why my body just flipped out like that." Praise frowns and puts a hand on his brothers and smiled a little, "I don't know why either... maybe your body got hurt really bad and it took time to heal?" Pride blinks and nods, "Maybe, hey hows everything at home? Has bell been flipping out since I'm not home?" Praise stiffened but smiled turning to the blonde, "she misses you but she's got a little furry friend to keep her company." Pride's eyes widen as a gape hung, "you got another dog! Alphonse isn't Bell enough trouble!?" Praise laughs, "oh no no not a dog Nii-san. A cat!" Pride froze then started shuffling, "What are you doing?" Pride looks at his brother and scowls, "A cat Al. Really?" he sighs, "why did you get a cat!" Praise rolls his eyes explaining, "you have a dog I always wanted a cat. She's mine and Rena said it was okay, besides Bell needs a little company when your not home at work; and Gracie fills that little void." Pride frowns and contemplates on pushing the morphine button four times to over dose hopefully and not have to hear his little brothers kittygasums.

He chose to sit through it, "she's so soft and cute! Her name is Gracie! She's black and has a little white patch on her belly, if you rub it a certain way it turns into a heart!" Pride twitched listening but would occasionally nod making Praise keep going even though he was getting a ear full of the same thing over and over again. The younger brother finally stopped and smiled, "I think you'll like her. She's really sweet and cuddly to me and everyone else." pride flicked an eye open and yawned closing it again, "that's nice." Praise frowned and glared, "You totally tuned me out didn't you." The blonde opens his eyes and sits up quickly, "No! I heard about how soft it was and how the fur turns into a heart! Al I was listening! I'm just tired... I'm glad you finally got a fur ball with razorblades." pride yawns and lays back down, Praise watches the blonde lay down and curl up, "I am happy for you Al... just tired." Praise frowns a little and nods, "I glad your feeling better." pride frowns and snorts, "if feeling better means feeling stuffed like a Cornish hen then yeah defiantly feeling better." Pride sighs and runs a hand over his middle feeling the contracting muscles working through the heavy meal and groans, "For some reason Cornish hen sounds good..." Praise laughs at his brother and pats his head, Pride growls a little from the petting. Praise smiles at the blonde he rolls over to glare at him, "What is so funny?" Praise stifles another laugh and holds his hand out and calms down, "I haven't had that since we were in Rizenbol as kids! Granny used to cook it remember? We'd have to go chase down one of her chickens to cook up." Pride blinks and smiles sadly, "I forgot about that..." Praise frowns a little, "Really? You don't remember scaring Winry killing the chicken right in front of her?" Pride turns his head, "I blocked that out years ago Alphonse... when I was still fifteen. I blocked out memories that would make me want to go home." Praise lowers his gaze to his hands and frowns, "I forgot." Pride turns his head back and puts on a weak smile looking to the younger brother, "don't get all mopy Al. I'm fine, okay? I'm getting better and it's nice to hear about the things we used to do, don't get upset since I'm a dummy blocking it out." Praise looks up and nods getting up slowly making Pride know it's almost time for his dinner. He hated it that Praise would leave him to the hyenas known as nurses.

Pride watched as Praise opened the door but stopped and turned, "When you come home I'll have Rena and Rosary cook a Cornish hen the way Granny did, okay?" Pride couldn't tell if his brother was smiling at all be gave him a wide smile and nodded, "Okay Alphonse, I'll expect it!" Praise laughed and nodded turning back around and opening the door. Pride watched the back of his brother disappear through the door, he thought for a good three minutes about his condition; he frowned hearing the two cheery hyenas entering his room making him know hell was going to be served to him on a plastic tray. Damn his eyesight.


	37. Chapter 36 Touch of Another

Chapter 36

Touch of Another

The hospital bustled about as Praise walked in to see his brother, he held a basket with a pie steaming out; he smiled and greeted others as he reached his brothers floor to see a huge horde of doctors around the bed holding his brother. Praise looked about then reached for the door, "Hey!" Praise froze and looked seeing a nurse, "Don't go in there. is not to see any visitors till further notice." the younger blonde swallowed hard, "What happened? Is he alright?!" The women frowned and shook her head, "Dr. Michela only said she didn't want anyone that's not a nurse or doctor to go in there." Praise bit his lip and nodded, "Alright I-" Praise stopped hearing a crash and a loud angry yell, "GET YOUR UGLY DOCTORS MUG OUT OF MY FACE!" Praise turned to the door seeing Pride standing up and hissing while gripping the side table, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" The Doctors back away slowly, "Settle down Elric. Put the table down." the blonde narrows his eyes and growls, "So you can stick me with a damn needle? No fucking thanks!" Praise gaped seeing Pride's eye's focusing fully to the men surrounding him, the blonde's eyes burned heavily showing a demonic purple glint in them. Both of them.

Before the nurse could stop him Praise wrenches the door open, moving like a rabbit he dodges the hands that reach for him before plowing into the older blonde, "Brother! Nii-san!" the blonde screams painfully hitting the back of his skull on the bed frame leaving the boy to dizzy as the younger hugs him tightly. The doctors moved to grab the younger brother but flinched as the blonde grabs him and glares at them looking ready to strike like a snake, "Back off." The dirty blonde looks to the older as he holds him, "get out of my face! Let me enjoy my little brothers visit!" The doctors back away letting Pride huff before looking to his little brother weakly smiling, "Hi." The boy smiles and hugs the blonde making the blonde return the hug with a roll of the eyes.

Praise sat in the bed playing with a butter knife after cutting a piece of pie for his older sidling to enjoy, "Really? You actually thought I was going to die?" The blonde said around a mouthful of crust and filling, Praise frowns and looks at Pride, "you were a human blood fountain Nii-san!" Pride looks at him surprised with his teeth biting down then averts his eyes chewing, "You were crying and in so much pain...you could barely carry on a conversation with out coughing or spontaneously bleed from the mouth. I was scared I was going to loose you like I did so long ago." Pride swallows frowning, "I'd never just leave you, Alphonse." he scoots towards Praise and puts a hand on his shoulder giving a shake, "Look at me." He complied seeing the purple cat eyes glaring at him. The blonde looked to his brother and stated, "I will never leave you again, I will never let anything just kill me. I will fight on and carry on like I always did! I'm fine and healthy and not tryin to barf a lung up anymore, you hear me?" Praise smiles a little hearing his brothers witty speech and nods making Pride grin a little biting into his slice of pie before shoving the rest in, Praise cringes but sighs as his brother does what he's known for by him. Being a ill mannered child.

After eating half the pie Pride sighs content and yawns slightly, "Tired?" Pride looks to the young blonde and grins a little sheepish, "I just got better Al, it's going to be a while before I stay up for long amounts of time and just talk like I used to." Praise frowns but nods sitting on the bed before laying down and looking at pride, "You don't mind do you?" Pride grins and laughs hoarsely, "Why the hell would I! Ha ha ha! Oh Alphonse your acting like I'm a completely different person!" Praise grins and curls up facing pride looking to the tired eyes, "then good night, Nii-san. I'll be right here if you need anything." Pride grins with his eyes closed, "Like old times...?" Praise smiles and puts a hand to the blondes cheek for a minute, "Yeah." Pride smiles leaning into the hand remembering long ago how he'd get restless at points after or during a nightmare, his brother still encased in a cold suit of armor would always soothe his mind with a hand cupping his cheek. With that simple touch his mind would ease it's self and drift off to a dreamless sleep with no more tears or guilt. Just peace and bliss.


	38. Chapter 37 Mortal Angel

Chapter 37

Mortal Angel

The calender was circled and it was the day of a large red ring scribbled to the side of it saying, 'Nii-san comes home!' no one was home this day, they were all walking to the hospital with clothing and a few other things. Praise held the clothing as his daughter held a paper bag, "I'm so happy he's better!" Rosary exclaimed, Praise nodded happily making her leer to him, "He didn't die now did he?" Praise returns her leer a glare, "No he didn't but you never saw the conditions he was in." Rosary rolls her eyes, "whatever! He's coming home, that's all that counts!" the young blonde grins and nods, "Yep!" They passed the doors and entered the halls where his brother was kept seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he dreaded he would.

The door clicked and the blonde grunted curling up more mumbling in his sleep, there was a giggle and a comment of him still asleep, "Damn right I am...I'm staying asleep." Pride thought heaving in a breath, "I haven't got this good of sleep in a while, I'd be damned if I'm dist-" "Nii-san! Hey wake up!" Pride's eyes slit open slowly and he frowned, "God dammit Alphonse...I'm sleeping..." Praise rolls his eyes, "I can see that. Wake up I brought Break-Don't roll back over! Hey!" Rosary laughs seeing pride flick his little brother off, snuggling more comfortably into the feather pillow, "He has no idea that today the hospitals discharging him, Uncle must be very exhausted." Pride hums tonelessly not paying attention, Praise frowns then nods picking up the bag with the pie in it and pulled out the apple pie with strudel and cream cheese frosting out; he set the pie down letting the food do it's job. Make his brother hungry enough to get up.

In five minutes Pride whined in his sleep cursing his appetite as it moaned at him, Pride grit his teeth and growled, "I don't need to be eating! I'm gaining a ton of weight!" pride thinks angrily recalling the hospital shirt had been bumped up a size after his middle had grown large enough to show skin, it was embarrassing even though he was already a bit tight in it. The hospital garbs were female if that wasn't enough to make him mad, the wost part was he had no idea till his sight was back; He demanded regular male attire once he found himself parading around in a female nursing shirt, they said it was for easy adjustment since he wasn't a normal size. What the man had said to pride earned him a set of stitches from a bear trap mouth chomping down on his pointed finger.

Pride grumbled giving into the dirty trick to wake him up making him slink out of his cocoon of covers and yawn, Praise was happy and delighted to cut his brother a piece of pie. "I'm being discharged?" Praise smiles and nods, "Yep! I'm hear to take you home. You okay walking?" Pride thinks holding the fork to his lips and hums before turning to Praise, "I can walk, but if I get tired you're carrying me." The younger brother sighs and nods, "I'm fine with that, just try to walk as much as you can. You've got a bit of weight to burn through right?" Pride narrows his eyes and growls, "I'm not fat Alphonse." Praise pats pride's head and nods, "Yeah I know. But you've gotten a bit plump from the lack of exercise, right?" Pride nods and holds the fork dangerously, "If I'm hungry, you let me eat. My body is going through hell and it's trying to rebuild the lost energy and stuff." Praise frowns and nods, "Alright... finish your pie and get dressed. We have a long walk home ahead of us." Pride nods eating the pie.

Pride shrugs into the coat and smiles looking at the handy work of his niece, "You should open a clothing store Rosary, your stuff is just too good!" Rosary blushes, "Maybe one day I can. So you like the coat?" Pride pulls the black hood up with fur dyed red on the brim of the coat, he then tugs the sleeve down a bit messing with the silver square buttons on one of the cuffs, "Love it as always." He looks at her and smiles, "I can feel that it's going to help with the walk since it's so warm!" Rosary smiles looking at the back where she hand embroidered a large tribal styled skull in silver thread, she smiled even more seeing the words forming into the design saying his name that he now goes by. Praise smiles seeing Pride strolling down the hallway after signing out and giving a very cold look at the doctor who cared for him, he looked very happy and that made Praise happy.

The wind blew and threw around the trios hair, " fucking wind..." pride growls clutching the coat close and trekking side by side with Praise, "You alright? Did you want me to carry ya?" pride shook his head, "No. I'm walking all the way home! Wind or no wind!" Praise smiled and followed him, Rosary stood in the front turning about to watch them; they were about ten minutes from home and Praise was shocked Pride hadn't griped about anything other then the wind. At the door Praise pushed the key into the lock and opened the door shoving Pride in so he could warm up, "Cold out there isn't it?" Pride looks at the black haired man and frowns, "Yeah. Would have been nice to have you drive me home." Tasuke smiles and nods, "I just got home three minutes ago, work isn't to lenient on taking off early to chauffeur a fallen soldier." Pride sneers, "bastards." Tasuke smiles warmly, "They sure are." Praise walks over and hands Pride a file that's closed, "Um the doctor said that you requested this?" Pride looks at the file then grins widely, "OH yeah! Al sit with me and get me a pen or something!" the younger blonde looks confused but obeys.

Pride sits on the couch shivering a little as he opens the file by unwrapping the twine, he pulls out a old photo a little and smiles before stuffing it back in as his little brother sits next to him, "Marker ready?" The younger nods holding out a red marker, "Good. I'm going to show you an old photo okay?" Praise nods handing the marker over to him, "But before I do I wanted to tell you this." Pride looked at his brother, "I never really did leave you like you thought. I was there the day I disappeared watching you, and also," Pride pulls the large photograph out showing the original uncropped version of the funeral photo for his death. "I was here on this day too." Praise stares at the photo and then to him, "Nii-san you couldn't have been near that funeral, it was full of photographers and media! No way in hell could you slip into that session without being noticed!" Pride giggles, "yep I know! I'm not near it. I'm," Pride pulls the cap off the marker and circles a tree with a weird shadow, "Here. The photograph distorted my body but it didn't however erase my eyes, or the fact that Envy is standing behind me making it look like a bunch of spines with two little dots glowing in the shadow," Praise gapes seeing the lines now making sense, he eyed the figures and became engrossed with the truths.

Pride grins, "the papers cropped the tree out but the photographer that took that photo called his shot, "Heaven and Hell Visit the Broken." The other shots of us retreating have been lost but I remember it well, I was standing behind the tree as Envy was telling me how humans are when a person is gone and how they are a disgusting bunch of creatures burying the dead in respect. What's funny is the first flash caught my eye and I looked towards it to have another then to see a man staring right at us. His cigarette fell from his lip and he looked like he was looking at a ghost and I didn't understand, but my instincts got the better of me and I waved. The man looked terrified and started snapping photos in our direction and Envy grabbed me and hauled me off cussing." pride sighs shaking his head, "I was punished for egging on the man to photograph us. What's sad is at the time I couldn't speak, so I never could defend myself. But it was a very confusing feeling I had looking at the man. I didn't know him, I didn't know what he was doing, I didn't know why I was so interesting. But the back of my mind said "be friendly" So I waved, I didn't look happy, I just... waved." Praise gapes looking at Pride, "I can't believe it. You were alive this whole time and even right under our noses, I remember speaking to that guy and he was very sorry about my loss but said I would always be looked after by you. he seemed drunk talking about seeing an angel and a demon morning for you, he even smiled saying there is a god." Pride blinked a few times, "That guy's nuts. God does exist but really I had that big of an impact on him? Pfft...Angel, me. Hilarious." Praise looks at his brother and frowns a little looking at the shortened mop of hair and pale skin. Praise had never told his brother what people did call him behind his back when he was still a suite of armor.

"That Fullmetal Really is something. He's got the biggest heart under all that though guy attitude!"

"Fullmetal may be a hard head but he only does what right, he's fixed our lives because he came to our town and got rid of that man!"

"he didn't come down to our town! That boy slept down on invisible wings! He's an angel, he's got to be. I haven't seen one person with his hair color or eye color! He's not from this plane, he's no doubt an angel in disguise."

"If that's true, then there is a God. Praise or lord for bringing us an angel to save us from Evil!"

Praise grins seeing pride looking right at him, "The fuck you staring at Al? Your weirding me out!" the younger blonde grins, "Sorry I can't help but think at times Rose was right about God." Pride looks at him and gapes, "Oh god no! I am out of here before I'm dragged to a church to thump bibles with freakos like her!" Praise laughs as the blonde retreats to his room and closes the door slowly, "Yep. He doesn't know that his good deeds made people believe in the thing he would never worship by his appearance and his justice towards sinners like himself." Praise sighs thinking fondly.


	39. Chapter 38 Kitten Who Plays with Devils

Chapter 38

Kitten Who Plays with Devils

Pride sat up on the couch and yawned loudly, the day was ending since he'd returned; Dinner was being prepared a long with feeding the dog and the new addition to the family. The one called Gracie hadn't shown up yet, it made the blonde think once more that another creature was scared of him. He got up slowly scratching the short locks of hair, "Hey Al I'm going to my room for a bit." Praise turned and nodded, "Alright Nii-san, I'll call you for dinner." Pride nods and walks up the stairs and opens his room's door. The room wasn't flashy at all, Pride owned a small bed with a black comforter and white sheets and black pillows; he had a small wooden nightstand and desk painted black, the desk was littered with work files and paper; a few books were nestled on the piles and on the nightstand as well. A dresser with three drawers held most of his belongings, Pride didn't own much but he liked his simple ways. He never owned a lot anyways.

The blonde walked over and pulled out the dresser's top drawer and pulled a small beaten leather book out, he sighed flipping the book's pages slowly then grimaced at all the frantic cursive writing and diagrams from long ago. Eying the pages he thumbed through them, he placed his index finger in the book as a book mark as he thumbed then stopped and grabbed the pages; with a quick tug the pages were ripped out completely, Pride stared at the binding in the book before tossing it on the dresser. Pride swallowed hard and thumbed the pages slowly and playfully, The noise was calming and serene to the blonde he hummed sweetly flipping the pages making a soft paper puttering noise. Pride walked a little before sitting down, his eyes were closed with a happy smile on his face; the paper fluttering by the fingers, it didn't last very long. A furry bolt of crazy blades with yellow eyes sprang from their hiding place attacking pride's defenseless hands, a yelp from the paws skittering over skin wildly batting at the paper!

Pride looks down seeing the flaying had stopped showing a small black kittens behind with a flickering tail, the paws clung to the old parchment chewing at the pages before the ball of frenzied fur. The blonde put two and two together and moved a finger at the kitten getting a sniff then playful nip before a crazy bat of a paw a few times, "Aren't you the feisty little fluff ball." The kitten turned it's head showing the amber eyes and lets out a squeaky little mew, It melted the shield and pride grinned to the kitten, "You must be Gracie." Pride toyed with the kitten a little then pulled the bonded pages away and played a little with the furry soot ball colored kitten, "Nice to meet you too." the kitten looked at Pride and purred licking his fingers and nuzzling them warmly, "Hey now, Al's going to get jealous if you love on me more then him." The kitten purred and curled up on the blondes lap making Pride run his hand over the small fluffy kitten a few times before stopping to watch the little baby cat sleep.

Pride's head turned hearing a snicker, "I'm quite jealous that she's just so lovey dovey to you." Praise grinned leaning on the door frame and watched pride turn pink, "Don't like cats huh?" Pride sighs, "I do...I just said that to make you go put it back down when we were kids." Praise nods and grins, "She's quite the doll hmm?" pride smiles a little, "She's quite the scare! She nearly killed me coming out and attacking my hands!" pride grins widely then laughs a little making Gracie awaken looking up at Pride. Pride smiles down to her and picks the small kitten up slowly while getting up himself, "I think I need to say hello to my beloved as well hmmm?" Praise blinks confused as his brother hands the kitten off to him, he finally smiles seeing who as the blonde calls; the only large fluffy animal with a tongue that loves to give a kisses to her one and only master. Bell.


	40. Chapter 39 Watering Roses

Chapter 39

Watering Roses

The office was quiet. The two blondes sat together working, the pile had only grown for the elder Elric making the blonde stressed out completely; Praise offered to help knowing alchemy almost to the same degree as Pride. The older blonde had taken the two couches and coffee table with Praise working the desk, "Lunch!" pride pulled the coffee mug away seeing Rosary grinning broadly and skip in holding food for them all, "I got extra since your getting hungry, uncle." Pride blushes and pulls his wallet out and holds a few bills out, "Thanks... sorry that I'm so hungry now." Rosary smiles but only takes one bill and folds it in her hands, "You don't need to feel bad Pride. Your growing up right? Only reason you'd need food right?" Pride blushes, "Growing one way..." He thinks unwrapping the sandwich and biting down on it.

Praise smiles picking at his food a little, "you're in really high spirits." Rosary blushes and looks to her father, "I am. I got asked out,by Sargent Ziponni." Pride gapes along with Praise then looks to the side as Tasuke makes a long winded whistle, Rosary blushes lightly smiling, "We decided to go out tonight. We will be going on our first date!" Praise sighs blinking slowly, "I feel old..." Pride barks a laugh and looks at Praise, "Old? You? Naaaaah. I'm fucking old!" pride sticks his tongue out to the side lightly biting it showing a sly grin, he then leers to Rosary with a wicked smile, "So what will the damsel be wearing to this little Date? Hopefully a dress?" Rosary blushes red and laughs, "Nope! A skirt. That's the closest I will ever get to a dress!" Pride looks shocked then laughs before chugging his coffee waving the sandwich like a flag of surrender.

Lunch was finished along with Pride leering at the leftovers from his brother, the two finished a large sum of paperwork; they carried it to the general to have it looked over and then filed away, The day was going by smoothly. "I'm really happy for Rosary." Pride says grinning, "She deserves a good gentlemen like Ziponni." Praise nods in agreement, "He seems classy so won't suspect him to hurt her." Pride looks at Praise, "Rosary can take good care of herself. She's got Elric blood doesn't she?" Praise thinks then smiles, "That is right. She can do a good ass kicking if needed." Pride laughs opening the office door to Tasuke seeing Rosary talking with Rena drinking tea.

* * *

><p>The restaurant was lit nicely as the two laughed and talked about their lives, "I had no idea that your uncle was so..." The tan skinned girls eyes narrowed sweetly, "Hmmm was so what?" Chandler blushes swirling his glass of wine, "Human. I hear so much crap about how he killed someone's parents and didn't care at all for anyone but himself." Rosary frowns a little, "He regrets the murders he had to do. He feels bad making so many children orphans, he has a heart somewhere in him. He just has so much that over whelms him so he comes off rude or cruel." She smiles, "He's just a fluffy teddy-bear with claws." Chandler laughs nodding, "Oh god the images!" Rosary laughs with him, "I know right? He's such a goofball when it comes to normal things like clothing and talking to people. Have you ever seen him outside of work? A black beanie, blue plaid button up shirt with a black tank under it. His pants are camouflage! He looks like a gang leader! Ha ha ha ha!" Chandler smiles putting a hand on Rosary's cheek and blushes, "Your so pretty when you laugh." Rosary blushes as Chandler kisses her on the cheek and smiles at her warmly, "Your even more pretty blushing." Rosary smiles looking at him, "Let's go, I'd love to spend some alone time with you." Chandler blushes but gets up and helps his lovely date up as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Rosary held on to Chandler's arm smiling as they walked through the streets, they took a shortcut into the alleyways; Chandler watched her cling to him with a smile on her face making him smile as well, the smiles stopped when a cat came running away from the next turn yowling. Chandler looked at the cat running away frizzed up and hissing, "What the hell got that cat all freaked out about?" Rosary frowns a little then looks hearing foot steps then screams, Chandler looks seeing a fat man with hollow eyes smiling at them. "Hi lady!" The blob said showing it's bloodstained teeth in a crooked smile, Rosary froze seeing the thing waddling towards them, Chandler awoke from his own frearful spell. He grabbed Rosary and dragged her away running to another alleyway, Rosary started to utter what do they want; Chandler held rosary to him trying to comfort her as she shivered.<p>

The two stayed close making Rosary calm down looking about seeing nothing that could harm them, "I think he's gone..." Chandler looks at her, "He? Do you know that thing?!" Rosary bit her lip, "His name is Gluttony. He's a homunculus like Pride." Chandler's face became white, "that was... a homunculus?" Rosary nods, "Pride's not that scary an-" A loud ear piercing scream alerted them, the scream stopped as a pair of feet became audible; Rosary listened then her heart fluttered happily, "Rosary, come out the damned retard sin is dead!" Rosary ran out of her hiding place seeing the long blonde haired male, "Uncle!" The blonde smirked and grabbed her petting her head, "You're alright now. Good thing I followed you right?" Rosary scowled, "As much as that's true I'm still a little pissed that you do not trust who I date!" Pride grins stupidly then turns his head to the other, "It's not that I don't trust him. I just don't trust anyone." Rosary sighs rolling her eyes, "And Praise is worried sick, I'm taking you home He's waiting." Pride looks at Chandler, "Say good night...you." Chandler eyes Pride and asks, "Don't you remember my name, pride?" Pride scowls, "It's unimportant. Say good night." Chandler glares at the blonde and walks over to him holding Rosary in a life lock, he eyes the blonde looking into the demon sins eyes seeing something different.

Before Chandler can yell Pride's arm untwists from it's grip on Rosary, "I don't think so!" Pride grins punching the back of the strawberry blondes head watching him topple over. Pride laughs a little then turns his gaze to Rosary, "Time to go home Rosary." Rosary looks at the eyes as they flicker with a evil inhuman glare, she tried to scream but the blonde was quick smacking her neck roughly watching her rag doll in his grip. The blonde grins, "Good girl."


	41. Chapter 40 Phobia

Chapter 40

Phobia

The house was lively as the two blondes fought a little over the last piece of bread, "You ate like three already! Hand it over!" Pride growls baring his teeth, "I'm hungry bitch!" Rena giggles as the two bicker over the last roll, Tasuke sneaks in and grabs the roll the two brothers are fighting over and hands it to the dog who gladly eats it with a chomp. "Hey where's the roll!?" Pride panics as he sees the prized buttered sourdough is gone, "You weren't fast enough you two." Rena smiles pointing to the dog, "Tasuke gave Bell the last roll while you two weren't looking." Pride gapes as Praise laughs, the two finally calm down when pie was served.

Two minutes after the pie was cut a loud series of bangs came from the door, "Who the hell is ruining pie time!" Pride grumbles biting the fork scrapping his fangs across the metal making the metal screech out a horrible note. Praise gets up and answers the door seeing a bleeding Chandler, "Alphonse! Your-he-she...Come quick! Rosary was taken away!" Praise stops moving and looks at the man, blood on his skull showing a fight; what had happened he has no idea. "Alphonse? Sir, please help me. Your-" Pride pads over holding the fork in his mouth looking confused. Chandler seeing the blonde screams, "YOU!" pride drops the fork and takes a step back looking more confused, "M-me?" Chandler grits his teeth, "Where did you take her! Where is she! You fucking sick bastard where's Rosary!?" Pride looks shocked then looks to Praise before he looks at Chandler tossing the plate behind him taking a few steps, "ROSARY IS GONE!?" Chandler swallows and steps closer to Pride, "What do you mean she's gone? You took her!" Praise turns looking at Pride but wakes up, "That's absurd! I've been with Al all day! He name off what I had for breakfast, lunch, what snack I had and dinner!" Praise looks distraught, "It's true. I've been with Ed all...day. He had a apple and a muffin as his snack and we were finishing dinner...The only person that could have taken her is." Pride cusses, "Envy." Praise gasps but Pride looks at Chandler, "Take us to where you were attacked." the strawberry blonde nods quickly and winces from his hurt head.

They walked down the streets, Tasuke having a glove ready as Pride and praise scouted together upon the rooftops, "Tasuke...Alphonse is-" Tasuke cuts her off, "Completely Distraught. I've noticed, Pride's keeping him close so he can have someone." Rena frowns, "What would they want Rosary for? She's not really that good of an Alchemist and her religion gets the best of her." Tasuke nods then freezes hearing a scream, "Fuck he's freaking out." Rena looks shocked and runs after Tasuke who's running to the loud screams hearing Pride yelling at Praise to shut his mouth and calm the fuck down.

Tasuke gets to the two just in time to see Praise slap Pride hard and cry angrily, "IT'S HAPPENING ALL OVER DON'T YOU SEE!? Dont...don't you! DO YOU EVEN CARE!?" Pride keeps quiet but is looking at Praise, he then asks, "Why wouldn't I? Are you implying that I am heartless like the others? You think I don't feel just as scared as you? Do you think I'm not thinking about what those fuckers are doing?! What they are pulling out or putting in?! YOU THINK I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HER?" Praise tears up then starts punching weakly at pride's body who pulls greeds skin up letting his brother beat on him and cry, Pride watches then notices Tasuke and Rena standing there looking sympathetic towards the two; Rena cries a little watching Praise bawl over Rosary's where abouts. Pride puts his hands over Praise's body and pulls him in and caresses the younger blonde, "I'm here Al. I promise you...I will help you find her. I will do what I can to track her down. And if she's one of us I won't look at her in any other way and shouldn't either." Praise tears up more crying no over and over making Pride frown and shakily rub Praise's back. Tasuke walks over and crouches next to Praise but Pride pushes him away and growls, "He's not in the mood!" Tasuke looks shocked as Pride glares at him, "Just don't. I'm all he needs." Tasuke sighs and sits where he is watching pride hum rubbing his brothers head a little, it striked the two odd that Pride wouldn't shed a single tear. It seemed like he really didn't care, or he was just being strong; Rena and Tasuke didn't know, all they knew is Pride was trying to love and make his brother not cry anymore. Like he should?


	42. Chapter 41 Authority to Be Handed

Chapter 41

Authority to be handed

The lighter flicked and burned the end of a cigarette, "Nii-san..." pride looks over to the young dirty blonde and holds the cigarette to his mouth, "mmm?" He took a drag holding the fumes in before exhaling the smoke, Praise scowled, "I hate that you smoke." Pride takes the cigarette to his lips and smirks before sucking the fag again, "It's relaxing. I've told you I'm not quitting, It can't hurt me." Praise makes an even uglier scowl, "You vomited for a entire hour complaining that your stomach was on fire when you smoked two packs in a chain." Pride rolls his eyes, "This case about Rosary isn't fun and I have to keep a level head Al. You practically almost chewed a policeman out for asking for her stats. You made that guy piss himself at your attempt to strangle him hissing about castrating the man for asking for your babies boob size. Honestly it was weird but when you think about it they need everything so they can find her. She's got a unusual breast size so she would be traceable by that." Praise frowns and cocks his head, "I still hate that you smoke." Pride Frowns and pulls the fag away and puts it out, "I won't smoke today since I know you're really distressed." Praise looks a little shocked but smiles, "Thank you." Pride rolls his eyes and grabs the head of the chair next to Praise and sits down, "You alright? You haven't eaten or slept for a whole day." The younger blonde studied Pride who's doing the exact same to him, he sighs telling his brother hes worried.

The older blonde scratches the back of his head ruffling the shortened locks and hummed, "You want to get some coffee?" The younger blonde sighs and nods remarking that it's cold making Pride nod getting a coat. The air was cold as snow fell in small flurries, "Damn it's chilly!" Pride exclaimed holding the coat close to his body, Praise looks at the black coat his daughter made his brother then to him own, "She always had that flair like Ed." He looks down the back of the black coat seeing the skull spelling the demonic alias in sliver. Pride shivers holding the coat and chatters his teeth till he turns to a shop, "Okay were here! Damn it's cold!" He turns to Praise grinning opening the door and letting him first, "Thank god you aren't metal or me having metal latched to my skin! I would have froze to death!" Praise blinks and nods looking at the coffee shop, "Nii-san..." Pride waves him off, "They sell tea and all the other kinds of warm drinks you like. Honestly Al some java from Creta would help you focus and make you more enjoyable to be around." Praise gapes and growls, "My daughter is lost to those fuckers and your not doing shit!" Pride growls at Praise, "Shut up. Ham or turkey, hot chocolate or I ask for a boiling cup of water to pour down your crotch!" Praise clams up as Pride narrows his eyes before turning to order.

Pride walked back to Praise with the drinks and food and held the tray out to his brother while sitting down wolfing his down, "Alphonse." Praise looks at Pride still slowly unwrapping the sandwich, "You know why I can't go down there. I'm just as terrified for her life as you are." Pride licks at the corner of his mouth and snorts, "I feel like this is my fault, all mine and I should be the one in corner doing nothing but wallowing. I love her too, Al. I sometimes feel protective of her...It's hard to explain, Tasuke says I have a parental relationship with her...I don't really see it, I just hate her getting into trouble." Praise frowns looking at his brother, "Nii-san I-" Pride shakes his head, "It's awkward I know! I practically destroyed her life! But I'm trying to fix it where she doesn't have to remember what I did to her, Al she was about eleven years old when she saw me kill the prophet! I killed him and she got front row seats to that mans massacre." Praise looks at Pride shocked hearing such words.

The rest of the time they stayed quiet till Praise couldn't handle it, "Nii-san it's not your fault." Pride looks at him from his cup and lowers it, "What?" Praise bites his lip, "It's not your fault. The homunculi choose people that are powerful. Rosary specializes in botanical alchemy, so they want her for that right?" Pride thinks and shrugs, "I dunno." praise smiles a little then sighs, "Ed as much as I love you, I think you're getting fat." Pride gapes and growls, "Do not start with me on that. I have to eat if I am hungry!" Praise rolls his eyes patting his brothers belly, "Okay whatever." Pride puts his hands around his tummy and growls, "It's not that big..." Praise rolls his eyes getting up making Pride follow.

* * *

><p>Praise read as pride snored on the couch with Gracie around Pride's throat like a furry boa, The door opens showing two tired military soldiers, "What a day." The black haired one whined a little rubbing his neck, "That bad?" They both turn seeing Praise then nod, "Yeah. How are you two holding up?" Praise frowns and points to the lump on the couch, "He passed out after giving more water to Bell and Gracie." Rena smiles seeing pride passed out, "Awww Grace is purring. She must really like Pride." Praise grins, "He's a softy for animals. More than me, he just had to think about them when we were younger knowing we couldn't have a cat or dog." Rena smiles and scratches the kittens ear making her mew and burrow into Pride's neck more.<p>

* * *

><p>A smell lingered about the air, eyes scrunched a bit and a moan escaped; the eyes slid open, "Mew?" Pride looks at the tiny furry kitten's golden eyes and smiles, "Hi kitty kitty." he puts a hand on her furry little head rubbing her small body getting purrs as he eased up to a sitting position, "Good kitty." He cooed picking her fully up and places her on the ground, "hello to you to girl." The blonde husky's ears propped up making the big dog wag her tail, "why yes I still love you, your a good girl." The dog gets up and plods over to the blonde giving his a big slobbery wet kiss on his cheek, "Awwww gross!" He laughs as he dog butts her head softly into his arm and begs for more rubs. Finally Bell calmed down and let Pride inspect the dinner that was being prepared, "What's cookin?" Rena looks seeing pride, "I'm making Vegetable soup and some bread, you hungry still?" pride's cheeks pink a little, "Yeah. I am." Rena nods and smiles warmly, "We've got plenty so don't feel bad alright?" Pride mopes a little, "Catch!" Pride looks up seeing a piece of bread being thrown at him, he catches it looking confused, "You've got to be starving. I can tell when your hungry, you're eyes glaze over." Pride blinks and rubs his eyes looking confused, "Just eat the bread. It'll tied you over." Pride nods eating the bread as Rena cooks.<p>

Dinner was a battle field, "No! No more!" Praise yells Pride glares at his brother, "BITE ME!" The younger grabs the butter knife and holds dangerously, "I'm warning you..." Praise eyes pride as he growls slamming his lust's claws in the wood around the object they are fighting over, "Nii-san..." Praise hisses at the older blonde, "Make my day Alphonse Elric..." pride says death glaring his younger brother, "I dare you. Make my day." Praise trembles at the snake hold glare Pride had. The two stared at each other in silence till the younger gave up and let Pride have the last piece of garlic toast. Praise sighs, "Honestly your seriously going to get fat if you keep on fighting for the last piece of bread!" Pride rolls his eyes drinking some orange juice, "I'm just doing what my body wants...Also I not that big!" Praise frowns glaring at Pride, "yet." A loud slap was heard with a chair toppling over, "Ow Niisan! Fuck I'm bleeding!" Pride hisses like a snake, "Do not ever talk to me like that again. I'll do worse next time!" Praise gapes but sits up wiping his blooded mouth and heals over, Pride walks away and looks to Rena, "Would you like help cleaning up? Sorry about my brothers blabbering mouth." Pride says eying Praise with his cat eyes, Rena looks at Pride knowing she couldn't get the blonde to apologize even if she wanted to. "I'd love some help with the dishes and throwing out some garbage." pride smiles a little too sweetly, "Sounds dandy. I'll grab the plates." Rena nods then looks at praise who's confused, his brother slapped him and he's now acting like it never happened. He wanted to get up and attack his brother for being such a jerk to him! Treating like dirt! But he knew it would only end up with his brother cornering him like an animal and tearing him apart. He knew better, Pride was alpha and could take him down like a bear if he was dared to. All he could do now was play dead and hope the older blonde approved his choices or be mauled.


	43. Chapter 42 Insanity Maze

Chapter 42

Insanity Maze

The water splashed as Pride cleaned the plates as Rena dried them, "Hey Pride," the blonde looks to her, "you don't need to help with the dishes alright? Go get the garbage and take it out." Pride nods quietly and hands of the dish to Rena getting the trash, "Anything else?" Rena smiles to Pride, "Well since you asked, where out of coffee creamer." Pride's brow furrowed tying the bag, "If you want to, could you go get some more? The powder kind so if won't go bad on the way home." Pride looks at his feet then looks to Rena, "Sure. Al's been fussing about me not getting enough exercise, I'll get the creamer." Rena smiles handing the blonde some money before he goes lugging the trash bags outside to the corner.

The walk wasn't short but he made it to the store, Pride was looked at funny by some other customers whispering about him being in the store; he wasn't dressed all that nice either, just a tee-shirt and his pants with a jacket tied around his waist line. He didn't seem bothered that much, what was more on his mind was which creamer brand was he supposed to get for Rena. People kept watching the blonde as he tried racking his brains on the brand name while muttering the names of the ones in front of him, he ran his fingers through his loose hair a few times then finally picked the one that was affordable and swiped it off the counter. He hated the eyes on him by now as he turned and eyed the on lookers, from one stare down they fled like a bunch of cockroaches to other aisles; made the blonde grin a little at the fear his stare can do. What was more entertaining was that no one would be in the same line for purchasing their items. Good, he didn't to have to wait as bad as his mood was. With money exchanged and plastic bag received he was gone out the door after buying cigarettes from the front desk.

The walk was much faster with some ash in his hands, the smoke swirled around him as he trotted down the sidewalk feeling much better, he hung a left and walked through the alleyways swinging the plastic bag playfully; a few more turns along with a second cigarette he ended up landing into a hard body. With a jinxed yelp and a audible crash the blonde hissed in pain, "Oh shi- Hey are you okay?" Pride opened his eyes seeing splotches and growled, "The fucks your problem?! Running into me!" The other voice whimpered, "I'm sorry. I was out for a run and Shit I'm really sorry. Here, let me help you up." The blonde felt his body being lifted up by hands and growled again before a shot of pain rippled through his stomach, another crash and Pride winced, "Oh man oh man oh man oh man! I really hurt you! You can't even stand! Come on dude let's get you to a hospital. You must have broken something!" pride shuttered at the thought of a hospital but stayed put as the person picked him up again, his eyes focused as the person held him up using his weight; Pride noticed that the person was about seventeen years old and male, the boys eyes looked into his but didn't seem fazed by the cat eyes, "Don't worry, I've got you! You'll need the help me out a little bit okay? I can't just carry you. Your kinda heavy, alright?" Pride snorts and growls while helping the boy out with moving but buckled under pain again. The boy came down with him and landed hard on his side, "Damn it!" Pride watched the young man wince and cough then stand back up, in an instant a weird series of red lines appeared on the boy's body making pride confused with them till he heard a thumping noise. Pride was seeing the child's heart beat.

The blonde watched in shock trailing the lines with his eyes to the stopping point in the boy's chest, he looked intriguing looking at the blood lines then to the heart he could plainly hear. Pride's body started to lust for it as he watched the red lines as the heart beat played in his ear drums like a sweet lullaby, his body inched like a predator towards the boy as he stood there. "Hey." The boy piped up, "You feeling okay?" Pride eyes glassed over as a growl rumbled in his throat, the blonde in a snap was on his feet, "Whoa! Ummm...O..okay." The boy stated to back away but Pride was fast grabbing the boys shirt and running him into the wall. The blonde watched in delight as the child struggled, "What the hells your problem now!?" The boy yelled, Pride eyed the boy and smiled showing his rows of teeth, "My problem is you keep squealing." Pride purrs looking to the child, "I don't like my victims to squeal." The boy started to shake them filled his lungs up with air, holding the bundle inside he readied a scream.

Pride caught on and dug his fangs into the child's throat with a animalistic roar, the bite was perfect severing a thick artery letting blood swell from the fangs and hit the blondes pallet. He swallowed the welcomed red life giving his body shivers making him want more, his hands shredded the offending shirt letting his hands trace the paling skin; it made him drool feeling the skin's warmth, he ran a hand up to the necks dip and down till he stopped below the ribs. His tongue worked around the cuts in the dead boys throat lapping the rest of the blood away like a vampire, unhinging his jaws he eyes the boy as he held him up looking tot he head slide to the right; hollow eyes not following and staring into nothing , the blonde looked at the boy not as a human but as a piece of prey he had just freshly killed. He severed the skin below the ribs pulling a hunk of meat away from the boy, his teeth graced the offering and cut and sliced the meaty prize. Strips were devoured till the skin on the front of the body was stripped showing cold organs right for the taking, hands plunged into the belly and chewed though by teeth; he splattered blood on the ground and himself feeling no remorse for the boy, he picked the inside clean crushing the bone cage for the most delicious of organs. The heart. Swallowed and savored like a chocolate truffle with a warm gooey cherry filling, he licked his fingers slightly but wasn't in the slightest satisfied.

Pride moved to the arms stripping meat and tissues off the bones at times testing the taste of one of the white sticks, face picked and cleaned like a buzzard pride finally felt his stomach agree with him; he ran a hand over his full stomach feeling the rounded appendage had descended a few inches and grew a few more in diameter. Pride licked his lips a few times then looked to the boney carcase before cringing then closing his eyes and holding his head and groaning, in an instant he opened his eyes again and looked around confused; he looked to his shirt that was stained red and had small speckles of red painting the areas on the sides, he noticed his stomach and how massive it looked. "what the h-h-hell?" Pride pressed into the mass and cringed at the pressure, "shit." Pride looked at the blood around his body then followed the large streak to a corpse and screamed, the blonde backed away from it hitting the other side of the alleyway panting; his eyes looked at the corpse then to himself then back and shook as his eyes widened looking at the corpse registering it human.

Pride looked at his hands and to the side seeing the bag with the coffee creamer thrown five feet away and he remembered. He was run into and then he attacked the boy after feeling a pain in his stomach. It scared the blonde seeing the child now, glistening in blood while looking like nothing more then a skeleton. Pride stood up leaning a bit forward and bit his lip, "what am I the do?! I killed this kid and he'll be found!" Pride inched towards the bag scared the child would come back and grab him, he picked the bag up slowly and looked around a bit before he untied his black jacket and pulled it on quickly, he zipped the front up with some strain but got it zipped thankfully. He looked at the body again before pulling the hood up and running away as fast as he could.

Pride beelines for home and makes it as dawn shows up, he looks about then finds the keys pushing the key into the back door; the door squeaked a little but he managed to keep it down and put the bag on the counter, he ran upstairs and went into the bathroom locking the door. Inside he removed the jacket seeing the blood all over his body, there was blood on his face and hands, blood matted in his hair, blood was everywhere. Pride pulled the shirt off and examine his stomach and looked pained for killing a child for food, "At least...It wasn't someone I knew. I didn't kill them so..." Pride sighs, "I'm fucking disgusting. A fucking animal!" Pride pulls the pants and boxers off and turns on the water getting it hot, he wanted to burn for what he did. The shower was set and the water was scalding, he didn't care he let it beat on his body and sting his flesh with bites of heat. Pride looked at the bottom seeing the water was tinted red swirling the messy blood down the drain, he finally cleaned his skin getting the rest off and lathered his hair up.

A knock sounded off making Pride freeze, "Nii-san? Nii-san is that you?" Pride didn't say anything and continued to clean his body throwing his head back rinsing the golden mop, "Nii-san! Do you know what time it is!" Pride became irritated, "Yes! It's dawn! Can I take a shower dammit!?" The door stopped being beaten making Pride finish cleaning, "I'm coming in." Pride twitched and turned his head, "No your not!" a light sparked from the door, the door flew open with praise holding a piece of chalk, "Where were you." Pride hides in the shower curtain, "Edward!" Pride opens the curtain a little, "I got attacked... Happy?" Praise looks shocked, "By who?!" Pride narrows his eyes, "Who? You mean what. I got attacked by two chimeras. Me and a kid." Pride lied feeling good not breaking down about brutally devouring a child. Praise gapes and sits down on the toilet letting Pride finish washing, "You not leaving are you." Praise looks at the curtain and frowns, "I wanna make sure your okay." the younger blonde scrunches up their nose, "Nii-san how hot is the water in there?" Pride answers, "Skin stripping." Praise gasps, "Nii-san that's dangerous!" pride grumbles, "It gets the blood off faster. Also makes my stom- It get's the blood off." Praise catches on, "What about your stomach?" Pride freezes, "It's nothing Alphonse." The younger brother narrows their eyes and gets up slowly, "Leaving finally?" Pride asks making Praise scowl at the secret Pride's keeping.

Praise grates out, "Hardly." before Pride knows it the curtain is thrown back, "ALPHONSE!?" Praise gapes, "What the hell did you...The Fuck Ed!" Pride grabs the curtain and snarls, "I killed one, okay. The other dragged it off before I could do anymore damage. I think it had some sort of cow in it so I feel accomplished." Praise pales, "You attacked a chimera and ate it!" Pride can't help but enjoy the little reactions, "yep!" Praise makes a fake gagging noise, "GROSS!" Pride rolls his eyes, "Eye for an eye. It killed that kid so I killed it." the water shut off and Pride poked his head out looking for the towel, Praise was sitting on it like a fancy cushion, "Get off my towel or I'll shake dry on you." Praise sighs and gives him his towel and watches it disappear before the shower curtain is pushed back showing a very miffed wet blonde, "I wanna go to sleep..." pride groans, Praise smiles evilly, "what and not have breakfast?" Pride chokes up getting a giggle from the other, "You sure? Were having all your favorite!" Pride sticks his tongue out looking sickly, "I'm sure...I already had-urp! Breakfast." Praise grins more sinister, "Good I don't think you could fit anything else in your gut anyways!" pride gapes as Praise runs off laughing making Pride grumble while blushing.


	44. Chapter 43 Omen to Friendship My NEED

Chapter 43

Omen to Friendship My NEED

The office is quiet with pen scratching, Pride bites his lip as he writes as his left hand pulls on his uniform; he tried to keep his mind on the work before him but his mind kept spinning as his stomach lurched and silently groaned. It was wanting that horrible banquet again, it had been suffering from that one taste; he cringed remembering the flavors and textures of every part of the body, it had been a week and his body wouldn't let him be at peace. "Ed!" Pride jumps and looks around, "What!" Pride snarls looking at his brother, Praise rolls his eyes sneering, "Moody much?" Pride glares daggers at him, Praise ignores his anger and holds a bag out, "I was right here trying to get your attention for lunch, I said your name five times." Pride jumps as the bag hits his desk, the blonde cools down and frowns, "Sorry Alphonse, I got consumed with my work." Praise frowns but nods, "It's alright, just next time keep an ear open for me." Pride sighs and nods sitting up more and leaning back, his stomach stretched out a little showing just how much of an impact that child made on his figure.

Praise frowns looking at the midsection of his older brother, his belly was covered but the jacket of his military issued uniform was tight and showed the strain with creases. Pride sat up again and yawned messing with the paper bag pulling out a sandwich, the younger watched as Pride ripped the plastic off like an animal with his teeth and spit the offending wrap out. He couldn't understand why his brother was okay with his condition, how he was okay with being lazy and eating what ever and not giving a damn about the out come. It infuriated the younger brother that Pride would fight tooth and nail the get his way, it usually resulted with the older blonde to growl or smack him as hard as he could; it was painful and always ended with Pride stealing it and hiding in some place to enjoy it. Pride looks at Praise chewing his sandwich looking at the younger confused, "You okay Al?" Pride bites into the sandwich slowly waiting looking at his brother with worry, "You look pissed off. I said sorry." Praise twitches and shakes his head, "I'm just hoping we find Rosary soon." he lied and Pride knew it, "Okay." the blonde says narrowing his eyes studying the reflexes of the younger brother.

Pride pushes a little, "You're a total bullshit liar," Pride frowns, "You know that?" Praise looks at Pride enraged, the blonde feels a little cocky, "Oh yes. That expression means I'm caught." Praise glares at his brother, "fuck you!" Pride cocks a brow, "I don't commit incest, Al." Pride can't help be smile a little behind the half of his sandwich, Bell's ears perk hearing the commotion making the husky get up and fend for her master; Pride notices the blonde dog growling at Praise making him put a hand on Bell's muzzle giving the dog a glare, "No." Bell's ears droop making her whimper, "I've got this." pride says teasingly, Praise narrows his eyes and then snidely grins, "All you have is a sandwich. You've got nothing." Pride freezes making Praise keep going, "that and you need to diet big time. That chime-" Pride lets go of Bell and growls, "Sic em Bell." Bell barks and growls at Praise inching towards him, Praise freaks seeing Bells back fur bristling giving him the impression of a blonde wolf on the prowl. "WILL YOU TWO EVER STOP BICKERING?" Pride looks up seeing Rena mad, "Pride your brother is only trying to help you! Call of your dog I am not cleaning blood off the carpets!" Pride grumbles calling Bell back, Rena glares at Praise next, "Alphonse I know you are trying to help but being blunt is just cruel. Your being an asshole bickering at you brother for things he knows are happening! Leave him alone he's not a little kid!" Both stay quiet then Pride gets up holding the sandwich in his hand. Rena thinks it over when Pride looks like he wants to apologize, but she sorely mistaken as the blonde grabs Praise hissing at him cramming the left over sandwich into the shocked teens mouth.

Praise gags as Pride growls at him to choke it down like a good little brother while he holds him in a lock keeping the younger at bay, "Pride that's not helping he's choking!" Rena shrieks, Pride snarls and lets go slamming his fit into Praise's back making the crammed meal clear away leaving Praise to cower on the ground. Rena grits her teeth, "Pride do not ever do that again! I don't care if your mad but I'm not going to watch you nearly kill your little brother!" pride stares quietly then looks away, "Fine." The blonde grabs the documents he finished and packed the files in a paper envelope before tying it shut, the blonde looks up slowly and growls, "I'm going to return this. My works done and I need to blow some steam off." With that the blonde was out the door, they listened to pride growl at another person to stop staring at him before he gives him something to stare at. Praise stood up and sighed looking at the open door, "maybe I should go make sure he doesn't rip a person in half. He's been getting really grouchy about everything." Rena glares, "Don't bother him. You go out the door I will shoot you in the foot." Praise looks at her shocked but nods wondering over to the couch to pet Bell.

Pride returned looking fine, "The general for once didn't bicker about my handwriting! I off for a few hours, I think I'll take a short nap." Praise looks at Pride as he walks over to the other couch and flps on to it snuggling into the fabric and down cushions, "Damn I love this couch. So much better then the leather one Mustang had years ago." Praise smiles seeing the blonde get comfortable squirming a little before sighing with his shut. Bell pawed over to Pride and sniffed his head, "Nooooo...Bell I'm tired." He batted her nose away, "Go play with Al..." he whined making Bell obey walking back to praise and lay her head on the boys knee. Praise started feeling tired seeing Pride laying asleep, he leaned back but shot up hearing a noise, "What is...Huh?" Praise looks about, "Is there a cat in here?" Rena frowns looking about before stopping close to Pride, she smiled pointing at Pride, "Here's your cat." Praise looks confused but giggles, "Nii-san the big bad cat. Oh god the images." Rena laughs softly then looks down at Pride seeing his hairs in his face, with are outstretched hand she pushes the blondes hair back behind his ear. "There Pride now you look better." She smiles petting his hair back a little mare but stopped as the blonde twitched.

Rena was screaming in pain as a snarl erupted from the young blonde, blood painted the fabric in small droplets as Pride's teeth shredded Rena's hand in his fanged mouth. Praise looked shocked as Rena cried out, "NII-SAN! LET GO!" The offending blonde growled gurgling blood, his eyes were open but they looked possessed; Praise runs over to try to get Pride to wake up but Screams as Tasuke comes from behind the couch smashing his fist hard into the blondes upper jaw bone, "LET GO!" He roars as Pride unhinges from the blow and hits the other side of the couch, he coughed and hissed in pain feeling his jaw as a huge welt was already developing. Tasuke looked to Rena seeing the blood soaked hand punctured deeply, "Tasuke It's-" Tasuke glares at the wound, "It's not alright! He tried to rip your hand off!" Rena looks pained as Tasuke nurses the wound a little using his shirt to sop up the blood. Praise was stunned, his brother attacked Rena! She defended him and even allowed him in her home and he just tried to rip her hand off for touching him! Pride sat up a little and looked confused. He noticed blood was on his lips and even on the couch, "Was I hit?!" pride thought looking around seeing starts still around him making him groan in pain.

Tasuke gets in front of the blonde and grabs his face making Pride yell in pain, "How could you!?" pride twitched in his grip, "What are..." Tasuke pulled the boy closer, Pride flailed a little saying ow a bit, "How could you harm her! She treats you like a son and you just tried to tear her hand off! HOW COULD YOU!" Pride looks wide eyed now knowing what the blood cam from, "I..I.." Tasuke glares looking enraged, "Answer me!" Pride shrinks in fear remembering Envy's words, "I did it...I tried to kill one of them! I need to leave! I need to get away! I can't last that long with just a taste!" Pride thinks frantically, "I should have known you'd attack us one day!" Pride starts to shake, "No! I...It was..." Tasuke snarls, "What a mistake? You truly are sick thinking I'd buy that!" pride feels helpless, his eyes sting with tears as his whole world suddenly turns on him. "I would never hurt you...On purpose." Tasuke looks at pride as the blonde hangs there breathing deeply. Rena holds the shirt fabric to her hand, "Tasuke please stop... He was still asleep when he did it." pride looks at Rena then starts seeing the damned red life lines making the blonde frantic, "Get away." Pride thinks looking at Tasuke then pulls his hand up quickly Praise sees pride but before he can warn Tasuke, a loud crunch is heard making Tasuke scream in pain seeing the blonde had broken his arm.

Praise yells for his brother to stop but the blonde flips off the couch before any of them can grab him, "Pride!" Rena yells as the blonde passes her in a fast run towards the window, "STOP!" Tasuke yells but Pride lifts the window up and jumps. Rena runs to the window and looks down seeing the boy land like a cat on the ground before dashing over the stone wall and run off into the streets, she turns hearing Tasuke grabbing the phone but stops him grabbing the receiver and hanging the telephone up with a slam; Tasuke looked at her seeing her look enraged. "Tasuke." he glowers at her, "You will not speak of this to the president. He has no business in a family matter." The man looks at her like she had lost it, "He bit you to blood and broke my arm!" Rena scowls, "You should blame yourself for attacking him and not letting him explain. Your arm is your fault! He was asleep and it was an accident!" Rena glares at him, "And now he's run off to god knows where." Tasuke looked miffed at the whole siding with Pride but curses agreeing to find the child.


	45. Chapter 44 Stray Cat is Wet and Cold

Chapter 44

Stray Cat is Wet and Cold

it started to rain and the streets were now slick with water, the clouds hung high above and pelted everything in their wake. Huddled in a alleyway was a blonde with wet hair facing away from the opening, he shivered from the cold and clung to his wet black shirt; the red was already being washed away from his mouth and neck but the images were still there. Him awake and latched on by the teeth to her hand. His friends delicate helping hand and her scream rung in his ears. Her sobs and lastly her fear. He kept still trying to think about his options now, he couldn't go back! He broke his friendship with that little move, he's going to have to hide. But where? The blonde bit his lip and let all his pride go for looking strong, he knew deep down he wasn't; he was nothing more then a child with a supurity complex and a tragic confusing hateful past. Yeah he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere. He always needed someone. The blonde slumped on the ground and fought his bodies urges to feed, his body ached and whined as the boy sat there slumped over like a sack of flour trying to figure out what he should do. It finally became too unbearable and the blonde slunk about looking for a passerby finding only a women which seemed disgusting to him but followed his prey a little before attacking.

* * *

><p>Photographs were taken of the body found, "Eline Waterson, 25 years old and about to get married. Apparently the killer is a animal by the attack on the body." The man looked up seeing a black haired man with a sling, "Go on." he growled making the man frown, "Her death was quick. The creature bit her neck and tore out the throat then ripped her body apart for meat and such. The wounds are bites and claws in some areas but the main use was it's mouth since the skin is torn not cut. Her wallet and purse are untouched meaning this was no robbery and there's no signs of sexual abuse. This beast from the look of the marks is not all that large. It could be what some people like to call a fodder." Tasuke eyes the women seeing her face torn in places, "her hands." the forensics officer frowns, "Yes what of them?" Tasuke growls, "are they bitten." The man frowns, "her hands are clean. No bites were inflicted to her arms at all. The animal was hungry and pretty much had to know that arms do not carry a lot of meat. The only parts bitten were her lower thighs and torso, as well as the neck." The men eyes her a little, "from the amount ripped off that thing must have been starving, whatever this is chimera or human; it took about fifteen pounds of meat with it. I will not be surprised if the damned thing goes into a food coma." Tasuke frowns and nods, "alright then. Make sure to send the Waterson's my apologies and regards to her death." The Forensics officer nods and shouts some orders to have the body bagged up for burial.<p>

* * *

><p>The days rolled by and not a single death was reported, the light of a new day shined in on a abandoned home making a cloth twitch and fold back a little, "morning...?" the cloth was kicked away and the young blonde sat up a little sighing, "not much to do today... just go out and find a person, tear them apart and digest for the day." the blonde yawned loudly before he got fully up and ran his hand through his blonde hair, "it smells like rain..." He looks outside and grumbles a little seeing clouds of blacks and grays, "I'm going to get sick if I keep running around in the rain..." he thinks irritably, the boy sits and waits for an hour before he goes hunting for a person. His stomach's appetite had grown to force the blonde to indulge more, after three kills his body craved more so he had begun killing two. His kills were in pairs usually and had to be a grown adult or the kill rate would increase, he preferred finding two people together so it was a easier meal and a quick way to satisfy his hunger. His stomach was getting bigger but it didn't bother the blonde at all. The only time it did is when he ate and had to run off quickly; it just felt heavy and uncomfortable and moving away just seemed to make to make it very displeased; it ended up with a nauseous blonde who would pass out at home and stay there for a whole day sometimes two just to nurse the bellyache.<p>

The blonde found a pair and lured them in using a child's cry to drag them into his trap, the two like all the rest ran in to see if the "child" was alright. With a punch and a leg sweep the two were caught, claws drawn the blonde would silence the two by slitting throats and pulling voice boxes out of commission. The blonde would watch as they writhed and cried silently before dying, the harvest then began with clothing ripped off with hands and teeth grazing the open nudity, he would feed like an animal to give the military only that. He felt barbaric using his mouth but it became unnecessary as it was giving him what he desired, and he desired blood, flesh, tissue, life. The feeding was always a pleasure at the time but after caused so much anger and confusion. Was he a animal? Was he actually going to be like this forever? Would he have to feed like this and run and hide after? What did they give him? What was it! Is it poison? Something to make him go crazy like he is! Were they making him more like a beast then a human? What was happening!

With his stomach stated and full the blonde looked at the two and cringes at the corpses as the hands were clasped together, it always angered him at the stupidity of love people had and made him always do the unthinkable. Teeth grazed the hand and a slew of jealous bites and wrathful growls surged through the blonde. How dare they! The blonde looked at the mangled hands and growled ripping the hands apart and throwing them away from each other before slinking off to hide away in his makeshift little shack of a house. Rain pouring down washed the blondes bloodstained body and made the boy curl up in the cloth he found just hoping he wouldn't get sick.

* * *

><p>The days turned into weeks and the blonde had to his luck become ill. The boy was growing sicker and more and more pained as his body was wanting things he couldn't go and just get, he started wishing he could go home to a warm house and a warm bed with smiling face but knew he was asking for too much. "you got yourself into this...they aren't going to forgive you!" he kept yelling at himself but his illness was making his mind weak and his hunger was making him delirious. It just made his more useless and more depressed and just wanting the hunger to just go away or just sadly kill him since he had nowhere to go. "Maybe I should just go drown in the rain...I've got nothing to loose." the blonde looks outside and shivers at the thought of cold rain but staggers up, "I'm just going to lay in the rain and maybe I'll get lucky and some idiot will come around and I'll just take them there... if not I'll just drown in an inch of fucking water." the blonde staggers outside and walks a few blocks before plopping on the ground and sighing. He waited.<p> 


	46. Chapter 45 Cruicfy

Chapter 45

Crucify

It was warm when he woke up, the cold bareness of the rain not hitting him; he opened his eyes slightly hearing noises then blinked at the fabric of a sofa. The noises around him scared him, all muffled and incoherent. Stupid sickness making his hearing all stopped up he thought moving slightly but froze as his stomach let out an unhappy burble making him bite his lip fearfully. He was in a house, the noises were people, he hadn't fed himself in a whole week. "He looks bad... and his stomach has been growling loudly." Pride heard a male voice say, "I know I'm just waiting for him to wake up and then we can give him something to eat. I don't like how he got sick, then again you scared him off." The male snorts at the female voice, "as I have said over and over, I'm sorry. You have back and whatever but I only did that since I care for you, Rena." The blondes eyes widened at the pieces falling into place, they had caught him!

Pride's body shook making the people stop talking, "He's really sick if he's shivering like that. I cannot believe you found him, maybe we should have dried him off more?" the male voice now known by the sound as Tasuke. Rena sighs, "He was just sprawled out in the alleyway, he wasn't acting right when I started talking to him he kept saying the weirdest things." Pride froze up again and shuttered, "What did he say?" Pride wanted to know just as Tasuke asked. Rena stayed quiet a bit but answered, "most of it wasn't human he was well chirping like a reptile or frog? The other was drugged and the other things was babbling things that happened before he became well a homunculus I'm guessing. It was a slew of It's going to work, sorry, didn't know, wanted to see, bound, promise you, we did it, I love you, Anything for him, I can't go with you, make me, I remember, I let her, take it away, it tastes good, can't do this, no ones alive, move on, I'm bound, Contract, kill them all, Obey, Hate, collect, Lovely, precious, Mine, pretty blues, love blue, The list goes on he just kept babbling till he tired out. He's delusional!" Tasuke audibly gulped, "What the hell...What was he remembering that had he talking about blue?" Pride's brain screamed in horror making Pride subconsciously roll over facing them, He freaked more by his brain spazzing and making him noticed. Rena looked at Pride who was wide eyed and doing an impression of a fish, she couldn't help but pity him making her smile to him to make him calm; the blonde stops making his fish gapes and swallowed hard. "How you Pride?" Pride's eyes glassed over as his eyes started turning a light shade of pink from the raising veins in the tissues, "Are you hungry?" Pride's eyes blinked and inspected a little around the room seeing no one but Tasuke and Rena in the room then licked the bottom of his lip; Rena frowns seeing how skittish the blonde is being but smiles as the teen shakes his head and shivers. Rena frowned again but walked to the kitchen leaving Pride with the man that harmed him.

Pride stayed quiet and nestled into the blankets more peaking out a little from the fabric fortress, Tasuke noticed how young Pride was acting but knew is because the boy was very ill from the things Rena said and the way the blonde had been acting. Rena returned with something hot and Pride smelled it making his body paralyze from the glorious substance that was to sustain him. Rena stood before the blonde and crouched near him making Pride flinch and whimper, she frowned putting a hand on his head seeing the boy act like she was going to slap him; she ran her hand through the matted blonde hair and rubbed the blondes back in a circle. She waited for him to come around to see her face, once he did she smiled sweetly and kept giving the boy her affections, "I'm not going to hurt you. I know you didn't mean to." Pride keeps his eyes focused on her then flinches as she puts a hand on his cheek rubbing it slightly with her thumb, "I couldn't hurt you even if I tried, Pride." She smiled to the boy seeing him perk up a little at her words then close his eyes and hiss making her pull away quickly and he started panting and growling.

Tasuke frowns looking at the two wondering if Pride had been bitten by a rabid animal, the man watched as Pride tensed up and looked dangerous hissing like a snake baring his fangs in agony; it looked pitiful and scary as Rena rubbed the blondes back, she was so close to the danger. Pride kept his eyes shut even as his senses were going berserk from the smell of the women in front of her, he won't kill her! Pride's mind was spazzing with signals an animal would have, kill and eat. Hunt and attack. The other signals were screaming to open his eyes he kept firmly shut to block out that entrancing sight of blood circulation, Not her. Never her he screamed back but he was loosing the battle badly as his abdominal groaned and tensed in heavy sparatic contractions as his mouth was signaled to drool by her scent. Finally he made a desperate move and growled out, "Get...away...ffffffrom me..." Rena stopped her comforting and looked at the blonde and backed away quickly, he wasn't drooling. He foaming from the mouth. Foaming red.

Tasuke looks at Pride and rushed to Rena who watched the blonde sit there twitching eyes firmly shut, "Pride...what's wrong...?" Rena asks looking helplessly at the boy but got to see why he had his eyes shut The Right was inhumanly dilated completely black and even thickened as the other iris was thread width and fogged up from irritation, Tasuke gaped as Pride ran his hands through his hair line and breathed in a labored style, deep and heavy till he started tensing up again and growled enraged. He hunched over and snarled wildly but kept running his hands through the bangs before grabbing the left side and shrieking, the other hand twitched in front of the blondes face unsheathing and sheathing the black claws on his right like he was in a battle with himself. It frightened the two immensely seeing Pride, their friend flip out in the most scary display of emotions. They didn't know if the boy was wanting to kill them or not but Rena screamed as Pride slammed the claws into his own face, he drew blood making it leak over his right sides face in heavy streams of red. Rena wanted to stop the child before he killed himself but couldn't move by his display of insanity, she watched as the claws tore deeper and deeper into the right side. The boy stilled like a statue, Rena almost broke free from the terror but the hand started twisting and pulling roughly making the blonde scream in agony. He didn't stop though the kept pulling before he thrust his hand away from his face letting them see for a split second the bloody tendrils of his eyeball snap and tear from their host.

The socket was gushing now. Tasuke and Rena bolt to the stilled blonde as he sat there holding the slimy unfocused orb in his hand panting heavily, "Pride!" The blonde froze and looked up making Tasuke pale and Rena sob, "What the Fuck is wrong with you!?" She screamed in horror, "Why would you tear your eye out!" Pride's left seemed normal now and wasn't in the state it was seconds ago, "I'm sorry...I had to." Rena looks at Pride and frowned, "What do you mean you had to!?" Pride holds his eye protectively in his left hand, "I can't say...But If I didn't I would have killed you. I..I needed to focus so I tore the problem out." Rena tears up and looks at Pride who looks away, "I don't want to hurt you...I don't want to cause you harm!" Rena frowned to the blonde holding the eye and running his fingers over the object then yelped pulling his hand open and freaking seeing the torn tendrils were injecting themselves into his hand, Rena looks shocked as Pride took his right and started tearing the orb out again as it was starting the nestle into the palm, "GET OUT!" Pride tore the ball out but it began latching to him again, Rena reached for the thing but Pride shoved her away, "Do not touch it!" Pride cried out looking at her frantically, "I don't know what it's doing! So don't touch it!" Tasuke grit his teeth, "HOLD YOUR HAND OUT!" pride looks seeing the man pulling his gloves on and glaring at him, he complies and braces for the attack.

Rena sits with pride as he pushes some left over crumbs around the plate, "I don't know what happened...You go to burn it and it unlatches and goes straight back into my socket...What the fucks happening to me..." Pride holds his head and shakes as he sobs dropping the fork down flatly to put his hands on his head and lay on the table, he let the cold wood soak up his sorrows; Rena sits close and holds the young man by the shoulders trying to comfort the confused individual.


	47. Chapter 46 CBNCHKBDK

Chapter 46

Confused but not confused/ He knows but doesn't know

The sky was starting to darken as it split letting the world be covered in fallen stars, blanketing the grounds and rooftops; the sky now letting the dead iced brothers of wishing, lay to rest in the ceremony of winter. Eyes watched looking at the dots sprinkle the ground, bold catty purple pools followed the stars journey to the earth below. "Nii-san ar-Oh you are." The eyes jumped away from the sites and turned letting blonde hair slip over the shoulder, "yeah?" The boy answered looking to the dirty blonde, the boy smiled to the older teen and walked in slowly like he was in the presents of a feral dog. "You want something to eat?" The blonde known as Pride blinked then nodded quickly, "That would be nice. Are you the only one home?" Praise frowned, "For now. You should come down stairs Bell wants some attention." He quirked a smile, "She keeps nosing me in the butt while I'm working at the table, it's kinda annoying since her nose is so cold." Pride stared blankly then curled up a little, "Mmfine up here. If she wants attention she can come up here. But I want food!" He looks frantically to his little brother and pouts, "I don't feel well enough to go down stairs right now." Praise sighs and nods slowly, "Alright I'll bring you a bowl of soup and some crackers." Pride cringed and whined about meat till Praise had enough and brought the older sibling what he wanted.

Pride ate in silence but glared at the food, "it's not enough..." he thinks remembering the bloody corpses and the tender flesh with a variety of different flavors he very much enjoyed. It made his stomach tighten at the memory, and moan at the exclusion of the fresh human meat. Before long he was drooling glaring at the food, "If your hungry Nii-san you should stop staring at it and eat it." Pride looks over and snarls like a wild animal, "Go away Alphonse!" fangs bared and back pulled up like a cat, the younger Elric scowls at the attempt to look vicious, "Your drooling and I was just trying to lighten your mood." The blonde blinks and sits up and frowns calming down wiping his mouth with a few curses from the appearance he gave off, "I look like a damn wild animal when I drool and growl..." the younger smiles a little, "It's okay Nii-san. I know your sick and you've been skittish since you've come home." pride looks at the younger and puffs his cheeks up in a pout, Praise walks over and sits next to his brother and pulls the blonde into a side hug, "No need for that Ed." pride lets the air out and grumbles a little but Praise muffles him by pulling his closer, "Just shut up and calm down."

A few days pass and the older blonde is much better, he still however, "Pride!" The blonde trots away quickly upstairs with the plate of eggs in his hands holding two pieces of toast in his mouth, "Son of a! Rena you saw I didn't do anything! I just got worried he was going to choke if he swallowed so much down at once!" Rena frowns hearing Pride's door close with a click, "I thought he'd get over this by now. He's been sick for four days and now feels better but he's acting like you going to attack him." Tasuke throws his hands up in irritation, "Why the hell is he acting like a damned scaredy cat?! He used to rip people apart and laugh at the fucking corpse afterwards! Now he just curls up and hides in his room like an abused little kid!" Tasuke holds his face, "Tasuke you're his friend! He wouldn't tear you apart and he's easily spooked from what we've found out! That women changed him someway and it's affecting him badly." Praise frowns, "Don't forget that Nii-san at first was pretty wild acting? He in a sick way probably thinks of you not as a friend but as a different master. Tasuke you punished him and in his mind so he doesn't want to offend you so he goes and hides before you can. He locks the door and hides in the closet also, trust me I know." Tasuke sighs shaking his head saying he feels disgusted by the thought of being the child's master.

"Hic." a cough followed it making the blonde bite his lip at the loud commotion downstairs, he listened silently as the talking died down; it was relaxing knowing the yelling stopped for him. Pride peeked out of his room, "Mew?" He looked down seeing a black soot ball staring at him, Gracie the kitten purred happily and tupped over to the blondes arm and licked the boy's hand. Pride stayed still as the kitten butted her tiny head on his arm and meowed for him to pet her, "Shut up cat!" He whispered at the black fur ball but found the kitten to be quite an aggressive when it came to petting her. With a sigh he lifted his hand and pet her body making the kitten go into a tizzy fit of delightful mews making Pride frown at the cat, "Really cat. God your retarded for a petting! I'm not even petting you anymore your rubbing your own back dumb fuck." Pride glared at the kitten as she made circles using his still hand as a back scratcher. After a few seconds he sighed rubbing the cat more then grabbing her softly tucking hr in the crook of his arm, "I cannot be mad at you for being adorable. I know your just worried about me and so is bell and all the others here." pride sits where he is and purrs at the kitten making her mew happily at him before he gets up slowly, "I guess Al's right though...I've never felt so out of shape ever. It kinda sucks I'm so fucking hungry though! Lust said I'm changing and really I know I am if my eye that one time...ung." Gracie blinks and mews looking at him making him blush, "What am I doing talking to you? You don't know what I'm saying at all." Gracie meows and licks one of her paws purring making him smile and pet her exposed belly.

The blonde and kitten walked back into his room and watched a few children play in the snow, Pride smiled sadly at his reasons for the love of snow. The snow make everything die and look pure, reborn like him; the purity reminded him of the day he disappeared and left the world to move on with out him. An icon to alchemists, a warm loud memory to friends but to it reminded him so plainly of the idea of if he died. If he died the world would be clean, if he died children wouldn't be orphans, if he died everyone would move on and only remember him once and a while. The falling snow crystals where also all the wishes and promises of people that he knew had to come a fall down one day, his however would never fall and he'd know if they did. They wouldn't be frozen water, they would be frozen tears and blood of his loved ones he had harmed.


	48. Chapter 47 DASFIPIHTIL

Chapter 47

Driving a Snake from it's Prey is harder then it looks

Pride sat in the car holding Bell's leash letting the big dog pant looking out the window, he however looked worried and plainly miffed. "It itches..." The blonde scowled looking at his uniform holding in his stomach, Tasuke turns around and frowns a little, "Because it's too tight we know." Pride's scowl deepened into a very venomous glare, "Don't pout Pride. You know you need a diet to fit that jacket comfortably." Pride grinds his molars angrily knowing he's entering a zoo of blue coats and he's going to be the element of their merits, he wasn't happy at all. Plainly embarrassed that he's wearing the jacket fully buttoned with a tank shirt under it, he looked religious! Hair fully down eyes for once fully opened, flushed cheeks with a pout he was known for at fifteen when he had been yelled at for breaking something; Rena and Tasuke had never seen Pride look so adorable in their lives, they had never seen his eyes opened to their full size either unless he was shocked. No they now understand why praise said his brothers eyes were expressive at full mass, he just left out how big they were! Tasuke always wondered why Pride held his eyes in a narrowed kind of way, he also thought it was weird how thick the eyelashes were on the young man; now he knew why, pride had very large rounded eyes that could make the kid look less threatening if he held them open all the way. He could see someone hugging him while he's yelling and saying 'Awwwww', he could also see the young blonde dragging the corpse off to be properly delt with. No wonder the boy was so pissy about being called girly or feminine.

Bell barked at the blue clad soldiers as Pride walked her close to him in the same pout from the car, Tasuke walked close by but not next the child feeling the anger radiating off the boy. Then they heard it. "hey who's the cute pouty girl walking that freaks dog?" Tasuke turned white as an ear splitting shriek erupted from the blonde, "CUTE!? GIRL!? FREAK!?" The men and women stopped noticing the 'cute pouty girl' was in fact the dangerous freak homunculus, then the zoo erupted with the remarks. "Oh...My God! I didn't know that blonde brat had such girly round eyes! What the hell? Did he forget to tie his hair back?" "Tee hee I didn't know that thing had a feminine side!" "we should make him wear the secretary outfit with a really short skirt!" "Don't think so guys have ya noticed the kids put on weight!" "lazy fuck!" "what he'd do fall in a vat of hormones and butter?" "Uh guys he's twitching and the dog is growling..." Tasuke makes it towards Pride who's on the verge of snapping, with a hand wrapped around the dog's leash as the dog starts barking like a wild animal, "I'm goin to Killllllllll you all!" That scared a few away but most weren't even frightened, "And why'd you do that? Oh wait I'm guessing your hungry aren't you tubomunculus. What's the matter blondy? Can't handle the truth? I bet your suck-" Pride plowed into the guy snarling fist rammed in the man's mouth, "Shut your damned mouth!" The guy coughed and graons grumbling for Pride to get off him. Tasuke grabs pride snarling like an animal and glares at the man and others, "Get out of here! You have no right to pick on him!" Pride shrieks angerily, "FUCKIN GREAT MUSTANG MAKE ME LOOK DEFENCLESS!" Tasuke sighs and glares at Pride, "Shut your mouth Pride Ed Elric. I'm really not in the mood for your smart assery." Pride looks shocked and clams up.

They make it into the building letting Pride go and huddle up on the couch looking even worse about the whole subject of his weight and condition, Rena gave him some work to do while sitting on the couh and left him alone. Pride came around and worked on his papers and documents then stops for his break with a sandwich, Rena came back with food and handed the bag over knowing what the boy liked. The door busted open before the blonde could even take a bite, "For crying out loud What now!" pride griped before biting the sandwich in hand, "That's quite rude Elric. But than again I'm guess the whole gossiping rumors and such are true." pride glares seeing the president Selim Bradley smiling on him, "fuck." Pride growled huddling more up to hide his body, Selim eyed the blonde, "Homunculus I can tell you've gained an unacceptably large amount of weight. Your about to bust a seam huddled like that." Pride growls but selim smiles, "I never noticed how wide your eyes are. I'm guessing they stayed with you even after becoming an adult almost?" pride twitches and snarls at the man, "SCREW YOU SELIM!" The president sighs, "yes well that's nice and all, but I'm making sure you loose that flab boy. Your going to be worked psychically till your sore and practially unable to move to do anything like eat." Pride growls at Selim, "And who might be the ballzy fucker that wants to tangle with me in any kind of exercise regiment?" Selim smiles sweetly making pride more angery, "Someone I know you won't try to kill." Pride growls more then chokes up seeing Chandler walk in.

Chandler watches Pride sit next to the destroyed sandbag poking holes in the sand with his fingers glaring at him, "Okay well I'm guessing they're wrong about you gaining weight harboring your abilities to fight..." Pride stops and looks around unamused before getting up and walking over to the bar weights and grabing the two thickest weights and dragging them over to the bench Chandler was sitting at, "What are yo-AH! Hey those are heavy don't hurt yourself!" Pride rolls his eyes and thows the second weight on the other side of chandler, "Okay I see you can lift a hundred pounds each. Tha-Wait hold up what are you do- that's not supposed to be lifted! Your going to hurt you-AHHHG!" Pride wiped his hands off and eyed the bench now sporting contraption with the weights on the sides, he eyed Chandler looking scared and pointed to the bench, "Sit on it." Chandler looks at him stupidly, "NOW!" He agreed and sat down then freaked seeing Pride come towards him growling about something like being a push over lazy fat ass. Chandler was about to speak but felt the blonde grip at the bottom and move over to the middle and heaved in a heavy breath, "Hey dude your going to kill you back as in no way in hell your lifting this! This is nearly a thousand pounds!" Pride pays no mind and moves his feet downwards, "Watch me." Chandler gaped at the blonde and closed his eyes waiting for the subborn child to break his back and yell obsinties to the sky before being carried to the infirmary.

Minutes past and chandler felt the boy gave up but felt the whole monsterous thing shift with him on it, "stupid bench slipping.." Pride griped griping the bench once more, "Come on Pride you know this is suicide." chandler reasoned but screamed as the whole bench went up, "out of shape my ass...I'd like to see a fucking meat head here lift this with their hands! HA!" Chandler gaped as the bench was being twirled as the blonde whistled, "DUDE PUT THIS AND ME DOWN!" pride stopped and sighs, "No more excersise?" Chandler looks at the blonde as best as he could, "What? No! Yor over weight!" Pride laughs and tosses the whole bench up and laughs as the strawberry blonde yells at him, "Might be a little over the scale but really I'm a lot more stronger then any of you dipshits." Chandler grumbles back, "Then why are you so lazy!" Pride drops the bench with a crash and looks at Chandler before grabbing him from his perch, "I'm lazy because I had spent my whole childhood running around. It's called settling down and enjoying life. I think I deserve to lounge more then a higher classmen. Plus I'm tired, old and really bored with everything. I do not have a goal to run after or dedicate my life to anymore. I finally have to chance to enjoy being myself." Chandler frowns at him, "What about Rosie? Have you given up on finding her?" Pride cocks a brow and sighs, "No. But it's not a goal. I don't have something I can runafter and fight for is what I'm talking about. Rosary will turn up and I do look for her! I know where she is too just bear with me, I'm not going into that place with out a plan or any thought. The scars I have, the ones all over my body; they are from a person down there that scares the life out of me. I am not risking my life or hers to save her. It's dangerous and that women practically owns me like the other homunculi." Chandler looks shocked at the thought of Pride the fifty years reaper and former fullmetal alchemist hero of the people was scared of a women.

Chandler walked into the locker room and pulled a bag out of his jacket, "alright you insane jerk as promised we pretend to work out and in the locker room you get lunch and what ever else you can think of." pride grins evilly taking the bag away and looking in it and taking out a green apple and chomping down on it, "Glad you see it my way. I thought I was going to have to hang you upside down from the ceiling." pride smiles and throws the man a long chian with a silver cross on it, "As promised I didn't pick my teeth with it either." Chandler holds the dainty chain and sighs smiling to it before glaring at the blonde, "I can't believe I fell for your little act getting locked in the locker with you holding Rosie's two week anniversary gift hostage!" Pride nods slowly chewing the core before tossing it with ease into a large waste bin, "I have my ways... If I want something, I'm known to get it." Chandler smiles evilly, "what if you had to give intimate favors to another male?" Pride stops peeling the yellow fruit then smiles evilly turning around and looking to the other blonde, "Why you like being deep throated?" pride gives a sentiment smile and licks his lips, "I was raised by a female homunculus named Lust and she knows a thing or two around a mans rod." Before Chandler could curse him the blonde played with the manilla soft fruit tonguing the top to the bottom and finally sticking it his mouth fully, Chandler gaped at the blonde then cursed loudly. "Your fucked up." Pride looks at him and grins biting the top off, "And ya fell for it. HA!" Chandler gapes at the kid laughing, "Ahhhhh~ I'd bite a man's dick clean off if I was having one shoved anywhere near my face." The blonde grinned evilly, "And even in the situation I'd still get what I wanted since that would make them know I don't play slut for information." Chandler swallowed hard thinking the blonde was being realistic at first about giving a good suck off to another, just shows the marksmen how wrong he was about the flamboyant looking blonde.

Pride had Chandler bring him what he wanted just to throw off the military and make it seem like he was loosing but Selim was smarter seeing Pride's jacket had grown smaller with the buttons undone. Pride got scolded but pulled his trump card out, "How do you explain yourself?" pride shrugs and says, "I don't know how it's happening...I work out and even tied a rail in a knot in rage. I don't eat a lot at home I don't eat dinner at all usually. Soooooo~ I got nothin." Selim glared at the blonde and poked him hard in the gut making the boy choke up a little. "I know your doing something to keep gaining you fucking brat! All I'm asking is why are you gaining at all!" pride cocks his head and frowns, "I don't know why. I just am." Selim burns his eyes into Pride's but gets a yawn in reply, "Can I go now? I'm tired and workin out has made my body ache like crazy." Seilm allowed the blonde to leave then smiled, "Elric even in your condition I'm putting you on nightshift maybe then you'll start sheding the weight off from running around?" Pride stops then turns around, "Sounds dandy Sir! I'll wait for the letter! Oh and I'm already getting a bigger jacket! Seeeee yaaaa~!" Seilm watched the blonde leave out the door in bright spirits making the president beat his head against the desk and scare the men at his side and the secretary thinking the blonde was making the man insane by his antics.


	49. Chapter 48 TCTSaTF

Chapter 48

The Cat The Snake and The Flower

Pride as Selim said had lost most of the weight from his running about, "Ah thank you Elric! Now here's a cookie for you being such a good little messenger boy!" Pride eyed the sweet knowing it wasn't from the last time he took it, sharp yellow eyes sparkled as Pride grabbed the cookie and crushed it into pieces, "It's not a cookie if it's made out of flour and water ass wipe!" The man laughed and patted pride's head, "Yes well I had to keep you on your little diet now don't I?" Pride snaps his teeth at the offending hand but yelps as the man grabs his uniform and presses a hand in his stomach, "Now now Elric let's not get all mad about this. You look much better and you run much faster with my messages now don't you? When I first got you, you'd be panting like a dog and I had to pour a cup of water on you and let you catch your breath." The man's smile widened, "Such a tubby blondie but now your back in shape so you can do more then just run back and forth for me now can't you?" Pride choked and held back puking on the man's shoes, he let Pride go watching in amusement as pride held his stomach and gasped. "I asked a question blondie." pride twitched and glared at the man who smiled, "Yes sir..." he grated out but the man sighed and shook his head, "yes sir is good. But I want my name and rank from you forever dog." Pride's eyes glassed over in rage, "Yes...general Kimbley." Kimbley smiled evilly, "Good blondie boy. Now go and do your thing I have one more letter to be delivered to a post and then you will report to that post after I receive theirs." Pride snatched the letter away and huffed stalking out of the camp sight and sprinting towards the post.

Pride had no idea what the letter said but they were instructions on treating the 'tubby' blonde, Pride was kept in line with another officer doing patrolling rounds and offered the same flour water crumbly biscuits called cookies; Pride was ordered to eat it which made him feel like grinding the barrel of the gun he totted up the mans ass. Pride growls as the man smiles holding over the sins head his rank and made pride twitch angrily, "You look mad as always homunculus. What's the matter cookies to sweet?" Pride snorted at the comment, "no they lack nutrition... bark on a tree is more nourishing." The man laughed and patted Pride's head, "Might be so but Nutrition isn't on the menu, your on a very strict cookie diet." Pride's eyes glared at the man unsheathing his claws in rage tearing the gloves and wanting nothing more then to tear the mans stomach open and devour his hot bloody entrails. Pride growled at the thought since it seemed to good to say no on, "Oh no sir your right... I have been lacking in health lately." Pride's lip curled up sheathing the claws and giving the worst I'm going to gut you kind of look, the man cocked a brow and smiled back paying no heed to the hungry demon, "Good to know your seeing it our way. Now come along blondie we have to keep this platoon ship shape!" pride nods purring yes sir out like a little kitten while watching the man's arteries dance for him.

Pride obeyed and kept the man in his sights and finally the shift was to the point where they return and report in, now or never was what the beast in pride stomach was growling out. The man was about the turn about and mock Pride but two hands slammed the man on the wall and purred, "What the fuck are you doing?! Get off that's an order!" Pride cocked a brow and pressed his body to the man and purred, "Ever wonder who killed all those people?" The man looked at him, "I know your a murderer homunculus! Get off!" The blonde grins even more psychotically, "I'm talking about the teenage boy, the pretty women and a few others... the ones that were how you say. Eaten?" The man stopped struggling and shivered, he turned seeing a smile secreting drool with heavily dilated pupils. Man looked at the blonde's eyes that said hundreds of things at once, but one stuck out the most; it said loudly 'I DID IT'. With that screaming in his mind he felt the blondes arms tighten as his hollow black eyes stared into him and looked more like a gate into hell then a gateway to a persons soul, "Don't...I won't say or do anything to you ever again! Please don't!" The blonde kept smiling and not moving for seconds but it seemed like a life time to the man, he finally reverted those evil black hellholes, "Really now? Am I that scary? I thought you and your buddies said I'm nothing more then a whining little blonde brat that has mommy issues. How can a cute defenseless little boy be something that's making you submit to them?" Pride bumped his head to the man's skull boring his eyes into him and grinned so wide in looked like it would split his face, "Do you see why this 'little boy' doesn't believe you?" The man shook as those horrible insane eyes were so close and hollow it made him feel the said brats insanity leak out into him.

Pride spoke again with malice, "Your cookies suck. But it's left," pride stomach made a very loud audible rumble while pressed on the man, "Me quite unsatisfied. Now I'm going to walk you through how those poor meat-sacks died. The first thing I did was bite the throat out so you can't scream, I then tore the clothing off and ripped the stomach open, I finally feed off the entrails as the said human died from blood loss in the neck and having their organs shredded by my teeth. The last thing I like to do is lap up the blood and sometimes suck the reminder out as the person is nothing more then what you find the next day." pride smiles and licks his lips and hisses evilly, "And your next on the menu." the man looks scared of the blonde as he laps the mans throat ready to attack the mans right artery, "Any last words before you become the next corpse on the ground?" Pride purrs as the man cries and looks at the blonde, "That...that I love my wife...and my little son Dwayne." The man sobs as pride listens to man, "I'm sorry I won't get to see your birthday party...Daddy loves you son!" pride waits and nods happily, "Wise choice in goodbyes...If I see your baby I'll give him the message." The man looks at the demon with blood shot eyes, "Don't you ever come near my son you M-AHHHHHHHHHHG!" The attack was quick and bloody coating the mans jacket with blood as Pride grappled the throat and ripped the artery out watching the man bleed and know the next part, however Pride does something worse to this man.

Pride watches the man bleed and die before him and smiles, he claps his hands and stops the bleeding to a dull dribble, "I want you to suffer cookie boy." The man sobs seeing the blonde rip his shirt off and and graze his teeth over the chest cutting the flesh heavily making him come back down with his tongue lapping the blood up. The demon made claws and grabbed the mans collar bones and cut the skin slowly below them, his hand stuck under the flesh and made the man see the blonde was skinning him like a taxidermist. The skin was slurped up after being sliced into strips, "Hmmmmm mmm... Nothing like jerky." the man was in shock as the blonde made a wise crack about eating him! The man sobbed more seeing the blonde now peeling muscles off and stopping the bleeding to keep him in hell, the man watched this creature eat him; sit there and peel him like a piece of string cheese and eat him. Pride used a piece of the mans shirt as a napkin and yawns, "Hmmm...food coma coming." pride eyed the man and the convulsing organs hammer in his chest and bowels, "lets see, spaghetti, liver, beans, onion, eggplant, meat lettuce, fucked up looking cauliflower, and my fave. A very nice slick syrup filled velvety chocolate raspberry truffle." The man's eyes bugged out of his head at the fucked up names for organs.

The blonde swallowed down the spaghetti easily, devoured the beans, inhaled the liver, took the whole eggplant in and swallowed without popping it, peeled the lettuce leaves, chewed on the cauliflower and tore the truffle fully out and smiled at the dead man who had passed when he ate the liver and stomach; he sighed and played with the organ a little licking the valves and tearing the arteries out. Before he took a bite he put in in his mouth and messed with his pants unbuttoning them with some struggle from his swollen very pleased stomach, "Alright now your mine!" pride said biting the heart and sucking on it before tearing the meat off and chewing it like it was normal as a kid with an apple. The best thing was it didn't have a core, Pride had to keep licking his mouth as the blood was covering his chin and lips heavily in red thick blood; didn't care very much he tossed the last hunk of meat around then caught it in his mouth chewed and swallowed. Blonde ran a hand through his hair a little coating it in blood sighing content, "You will be missed my delicious comrade." Pride grins and alchemically cleans the blood off his body. He got up and rubbed his teeth with a glove to clean them a little and destroyed them both, his stomach was round and very swollen making Pride see a flaw in the eat the SOB plan. "Whoopsie." pride held his girth and frowned but walked away and looked at the scene before making a few slices in the carcass and on the walls and a few neat claw marks in the floor. That should make it look less fishy to that other son of a bitch with yellow eyes.

Happy pride slipped somewhere else then inhaled and cupped his hands over his mouth, using envy he made a very loud imitation of a thirty foot drooling chimera and then a imitation of the man screaming before clapping his hands and blowing a huge hole in the wall making a loud crash, "That outta do it." pride said sprinting away before the military could find him. Drunk off the blood he drank he couldn't help but giggle as the radio was screaming on him, "Elric where are you!? What the fuck happened! Answer me!" Pride finally picked up the transmitter and giggled a little before masking his bliss, "The fuck yo talking about...That dumb ass pissed me off feeding me a damnable cookie every time I turned a corner with him. I got sick of the petting and gushy good boy bullshit." The transmitter raged, "Where are you!Alaster is dead! Get your tubby blonde ass back here!" pride grumbles, "So that's the boot lickers name? What ever... I'm pretty much nursing a belly ache from the fuckers cookie frenzy. I'm almost home." Kimbley roared at him, "Turn back the fuck around Elric and get over here now! I don't care if your full of sand and kerosine you left and Sargent Alaster is dead!" Pride rolled his eyes smiling, "Fine but honestly I over heard one loud roar and I think your buddy was mauled by that freakish chimera I ran into once. Let me guess he's dead and pretty much chewed up in the torso and such?" Kimbley laughs on the receiver, "Close but I don't think a chimera did it. The mans bleeding was stopped. Alchemically." Pride forgot about his idea of keeping the man alive, "Fuck." Kimbley answered back, "Hello? Earth to tubby." Pride turns around, "Where are you I need to see this!"

Pride made it there and looked at his handy work but acted fully grossed out, "It's a chimera...but I think another person was here." Pride looks over to Kimbley, "Like the master of it or something? Chimera's are stupid and even if they have human in them they can't do alchemy. Too risky and could alter them to a more unstable state." Kimbley watches pride frown and roll the body over, "it's the same as the other attacks. Taken out by surprise by ripping the throat out and then eating the...unggh..insides." Pride swallowed looked like he was going to hurl. Kimbley narrows his eyes and nods frowning, "Well Then Elric, your so useless. I'm sorry that Alaster stuffed you to the gills with my little treats, I didn't tell him to do so." pride grumbles rubbing his belly, "He was thinking it would be funny to do so, so you'd bitch at me about over eating...rank or no rank I'm not getting ass chewed over an order to eat those damned things." Kimbley sighs, "Yes well you are lower so you have to obey him. But if I did get to see that I would ask why first Edward." pride cringed hearing his name come out of that snakes mouth, "now now, I can be very understanding. So why don't we go and have a cup of coffee or something to help settle that stomach ache?" pride narrowed his eyes but nodded playing along, "Fine...thank you General Kimbley sir." Kimbley smiled and grabbed pride's shoulders and smiled, "I'm glad we are getting along so well now! Now lets get you some coffee Elric." pride sighs and squirms a little as Kimbley pokes his belly which thankfully had shrunk down from the run back.

Pride walked with Kimbley feeling uneasy but kept quiet, "What's with the silence? I thought you'd be excited about a coffee knowing how you drink it like it's water." pride growls holding his stomach feeling sick, "Do you need to sit down Elric? You look really sickly." pride twitched, "I'm fine." Kimbley smiles and nods slowly, Pride massages the side a little trying to help his body digest fearing he might vomit and expose his 'late night snack'. Kimbley watched him like a vulture but stopped as the coffee shop was close, "Thank god..." pride thought, "So Edward how do you like your coffee? I know you do not like cream hence it's dairy, honestly you seem to hate the most interesting things." pride grumbles, "It's not when you see a damned cow being milked. And what they put in the food for those animals that's strained into the crap...Don't get me started I will make you vomit." Kimbley smiles and holds the door open for the blonde letting the cool air hit the teen. It felt nice having a cup of coffee even if the man that bought it was a rapist and a psychopath sitting at the table outside with him, Pride sipped the brew and closed his eyes feeling the warm liquid do its job. He cringed slightly since his stomach moaned loudly. "Are you alright Elric?" Pride sighed and looked out in the open and shifted a little feeling heavy again, "liquid plus dough equals swelling...I'm fine just feeling really swollen." Kimbley eyes Pride and smiles too friendly, "Well then don't chug it boy. Again I terribly sorry about Alaster forcing you to at those things, but the man is dead now... Such a shame the man had a little four year old boy. Cute as a button I must add." Pride ground his teeth catching the others attention giving an evil smile to Pride.

Kimbley grinned, "What's wrong?" pride glares at the man, "I hate kids. I can't stand them with their whining and crying. They always want things and cry they don't get it." Kimbley smiles, "Like you did when yo-" pride slams the coffee down and snarls, "No! I didn't cry about anything that was about not getting something I wanted! I cried about my baby brother not being able to eat, sleep and feel! I wanted something that was nearly impossible to obtain and I knew it! I just get mad when I see it and then it'd disappear before I could grab it! I wanted to save my brother from the hell I put him in!" Kimbley narrows his eyes frowning, "But at what cost Elric? You saved him good but you gave up something a little pricey didn't you?" pride growls at the man, "What do you mean." Kimbley sighs, "It must be wonderful being so naïve. The price Edward, what did you give in return?" pride looks at him weirdly making Kimbley roll his eyes, "You gave up a hefty price. You gave up your sanity. That and your freedom. You aren't like yourself and- If you will sit Elric I will finish." Pride sits down glaring, "And I see those little ticks and signs I know very well for a person who's been through so much, I know they made you kill people and I know you no choice. But in the end it left you quite messed up in the head didn't it? Your calm, but those eyes speak very loudly. They scream many dreadful things like gutting you, tearing yo apart, tying you up and throwing you in the lake, beating your skull in...it's very angry in there now isn't it?" pride's eyes widen looking at this man, "I see fear now. Very seldom in those eyes but fear. Your a open book child. I could read you and flip through you by just watching you, now I want to ask you about that murder." Pride masks his self instantly shutting the eyes to narrowed slits.

Pride frowned, "You think I did that don't you." Kimbley smiles evilly, "Did you Edward? Your awfully stuffed for that to just be my little cookies." pride keeps calm and scowls, "I read your note. Your an asshole. You wouldn't give me any say on the little cookie fiasco that dick did. You told him to do it." Kimbley looks shocked making Pride purr, "I'm not a very good messenger boy, but I'm a good spy and sneak." Pride held his hand up and pointed at the man, "I also know you put a second ingredient in that slop." Kimbley glares, "You think I'm stupid but I'm a much higher level then you. Loosing my sanity? If so it made me more smart towards sabotage and sneaky jerks like you." Pride dug in his jacket and pulled out a small bag and jiggled it, "I didn't forget to have evidence when I go to my buddy Selim. Diet? I ran a lot and lost a lot so you think it would be funny to make me look bad by the forced ingestion of this? I thought it had a funny taste so I messed with one, really cute you think I would not find out what that fucking waxy taste was Bacon fat. So how about you quit trying to win me over and be you adorable little pet poodle and Fuck off!" With that said the blonde got up and picked up the coffee and glared at him stuffing the evidence away. He felt like dumping the hot coffee on the man but went against it knowing the man was petrified enough.

The blonde stormed away from Kimbley and made his way home, the walk was going to be long and his stomach was enraged with him, "I know your hurtin..Just let me make it somewhere and I'll sit a little bit. That dick is giving me indigestion...urp!" Pride belches and rubs his belly, "Fuck! That was loud! Like a bear growling or something!" pride thinks then starts laughing and slides down on the alleyways wall, "ohhhh god~ it was like the time Alphonse and I thought it would be a good idea to buy a case soda and got into a burping contest." he smiled remembering their stupid idea when he had gotten his brothers body back. Pride sighs and rubs his stomach and frowns, "Didn't hurt as much back then though..." pride sits there and sighs closing his eyes. While sitting there eyes closed he hears a noise, footsteps were padding towards him. Pride grumbles, "so help me Kimbley you better not be trying to fuck with me." pride listened and heard the foot steps stop but heard breathing, "For fucks sakes go away!" Pride snarls opening his eyes and seeing a silhouette of a female. Pride looks at the body then gapes, "What the hell? Bitch your...ummm," Pride squints and blushes heavily, "Holy hell yo-y-your Naked!?" The women whimpers and shivers in the cold, "Help me..." Pride's ears perked and gapes, "Rosary?" The female shifts and whimpers, Pride gets up quickly and walks towards her but she strays away a little crying. Pride walks a little more and holds his hands up, "Rosary, it's alri-Fuck!" Pride breaks into a run after the nude girl as she runs away crying.

Pride rounds a corner and bolts for her and catches her arm, "NOOOOOOOOO!" Rosary's free arm slaps Pride hard in the face but then balls into a fit, "Yo can't take me!" pride tries to grab her but her fist rams into his stomach releasing her she attacks using her knee sending another wave to his midsection with her panicking. Pride gasps but stumbles to the ground holding his belly imitating a fish out of water he looks at her, "Ros-" in an instant his insides revolted and a hot red flushed out of his body painting the ground and Rosary's feet. Pride heaved in but his body raged and emptied everything inside make the blonde curl into a fetal position, he could see chunks of a digested man in the pools of red and it sickened him to know that rosary sees the horror that spewed out of his mouth. "Ro-rosa-I...I'm ssssorry." pride whimpered looking at the girl who's shaking seeing the blonde so vulnerable and weak.

Pride wakes up feeling sick but notices morning is breaking, "Shit!" Pride tries to sit up but is dragged back down, "Huh?" pride looks around then sees a tan hand wrapped around him, his jacket is gone his pants were too. Pride blushes and looks about but calms seeing Rosary had taken his clothing to cover herself, with a free hand he nudged her slightly, "Rosary." he called her softly and looked at her mumble and tighten her grip, "Urk! Too Tight too tight!" Pride pulled on her arm that was holding his waist at bay, "Rosary your hurting me! Dammit!" The girls eyes opened then she gasped and let go, "I'm sorry pride!" She shuffled away making Pride frown, "Don't be you were scared. Come here, let see if you-Bl-blood!? Rosary your Bleeding!" The girl frowned and looks and curses, "I thought it would have stopped by now..." Pride gapes and grabs the jacket and cringes seeing her bare breast and examines the cuts on her left arm, "They look infected, your bleeding still since your wounds can't close right." He looks at her sadly, "You need to go to a hospital and have that cleaned and stitched up." She looks at him and nods, Pride gets up but nearly topples over as she grabs him, "Don't leave me." pride blinks and sighs, "I wasn't you klutz. Come here and cover up." She obeyed as pride held her hand and walked her to the hospital. He had to make some calls once she was fine.


	50. Chapter 49 UaSaG

Chapter 49

- Underbellies are Soft and Guarded

The Hospital was in a tizzy, one a naked girl was taken in and had to be stitched up and cleaned up. The other problem was a blonde male had taken her in but was having stomach problems, "Get away from me! Help her! I'm not a problem! Just get me some ginger ale and stop trying to stab me with a god damned needle!" The nurse curled her lip up in disgust and shoved a bottle of ginger ale in the boys hands, "I was going to make sure you didn't vomit by giving you a bacteria that helps settle upset stomachs. But be my guest in hurling on my floor and Cleaning it up!" Pride rolls his eyes and unscrews the cap and chugs and drink down, "I vomit in a trash can and they act like I'm going to pass out and they go after me thinking I have a horrible disease." licking his lips he gets up and walks down the hall to Rosary's room seeing her talking with her father who's done crying finally. Tasuke sees Pride and gives a thumbs up making pride grin and do the same before walking to the door and taking another drink.

Praise looks up seeing his brother and smiles warmly still hugging his beloved daughter, "Uncle!" Pride smiles warmly and waves slowly, "My arms fine and I see the nurse finally left you alone?" Pride laughs and nods and holds the bottle up, "I told em this is all I need and she left me alone finally." Rosary smiles and nods, "your bigger then I remember." pride blinks confused and she giggles, "you're kinda plump." pride blushes and nods, "yeah well I was doing better and that dick Kimbley was giving me flour water and bacon fat biscuits and ordered me to eat them. I gained five pounds from those since he made it mandatory I eat them so Selim will bitch at me." Praise gaped, "In one night?! Shit!" pride sighs, "I would have gained more if I wasn't punched in the gut by Rosary here and made me vomit my guts up." Rosary smiles and nods blushing, Praise smiles and giggles a little but says nothing. Pride sits down and sighs, "Tired?" Pride looks to Rosary who smiles, "yeah. Really tired... you knocked my ass out and I'm still vomiting!" Rosary smiles a little, "I can ask the nurse to bring you a cot. I want you to stay here since..." She blushed, Praise looks at her then Pride nods, "Right. I'll stay that crazy bitch nurse probably isn't going to let me leave till she can ram whatever she pleases in me." The door slammed and a fat elderly women with a tray came in with black tight curls and a frown, "That's Crazy Bitch nurse Solana ta you blondie boy!" pride Froze as the women smirked and walked over to Rosary, "Darlin you doin awright? I got you some cookies and I be happy if yo knight an shining armor stayed the night with you." The women frowned looking at Pride, "If he don up chuck nutin foul on my nice floors." Rosary giggles holding the cookies in the shapes of hearts, "He won't he's feeling better, aren't you Pr-" Pride had already ran into the bathroom and was making a very noisy racket.

"Fucking nasty Tasssssste!" Pride yelled at the end and walked out looking better, "My floors better be clean! I will make you use that tongue of yours ta clean em!" Pride nods, "they are...I'm good at keeping it in a sink and the toilet mam." The nurse nods and looks at Rosary and the others who were all appalled by the older Elric, "You jus call me and I'll bring dat cot righ up! Enjoy them cookies now!" With that Nurse Solana was gone, "Damn I wanted her to know the bathroom needs soap." Rosary blinks breaking off a piece of her cookie and eating, "Why's that?" Pride blushes, "I accidentally swallowed it cleaning my mouth out." Praise slaps his head and Rena stifles a laugh as Tasuke cracks up.

Night came a Pride had Tasuke bring some things for Rosary and himself, Rosary looked through things and thanked the blonde with a happy cheeky smile; Pride was happy she was home and safe. "Whoaaaaaaa~" Pride blushes as he thought he was secured in the darkness to remove his shirt, "Rosary there is seriously no need for that." Rosary smiles, "Sorry I guess the food does go somewhere!" pride nearly tore a hole in the shirt he was about to throw on and choked up, "You look cuddly is all." Pride shrank inside and pulled the shirt on and cursed Tasuke for his choice in clothing, the shirt was tight and showed every rounded plumped angle of his body, "I'm going to kill him when I get home." Rosary giggles and pats her bed, "Come here doofus." pride rolls his eyes and walks over and sits next to her, she smiles and puts her hands on his stomach and pats it lightly, "You are soft!" pride's eye twitched dangerously, "I'm not even as big as I was. You can still see my muscle!" She looks then pulls his shirt up making Pride freak, "Hmmm, muscle muscle. Oh you mean this?" Pride squeaks as she runs a finger over the contours of the blondes belly tracing the indention of where his muscles did lay.

Pride face heats up making him grab her shoulders, "Stop. Please." Rosary nods and pulls his shirt down and give one last pat to his stomach. She smiles and sits looking him in the face, "Did ya get enough to eat?" Pride blushes and nods, she giggles, "I hope so. Miss Solana was about to have a fit with what you wanted. I mean I know you get hungry now but don't you think your over doing it?" pride sighs, "Rosary The homunculi did something to me when I was with them and I started eating too much. But I have too or my body is going to try a use itself for what ever they altered me for. I'm in a lot of pain and I get really sick if I don't eat. I hate it but I have to, okay? I know I'm getting fat from it but I'd rather live and be what Al said once... Tubasurus... or die and make everyone sad." Rosary smiles and nods, "Your cute when your honest. But I wanted to do something real fast come here." Pride leaned looking confused then froze as Rosary's lips brushed his, "Thank you." She looked at him frozen still, "pride?" The blonde woke up and looked straight at her, "Rosary. Do not ever do that again. I simple thank you would have been fine...but-but you-...kis-kissing me isn't r-r-right! We are related!" Pride pants then gets off the bed and goes over to the cot and lays in it, "Good night Rosary. I love you but never like that. Ever." Rosary frowns and lays in her bed and watched the blonde pass out after cursing about the blankets for a second.

As she waited she listened and smiled seeing the blonde was out cold, with fast feet she padded over to the blonde and looked at him curled up and snoring. She watched then somehow shimmied between the blonde and blankets and sighed sleeping with him, she got cozy with his semi warm body and fell asleep with him smiling, "Soon. Soon you will not care, you will want me...Elric." She thought before passing out.

Pride Awoke to a female pressed against his belly making him frown at the weight, "She still scared. She's wanting me to protect her." Pride thought and rolls his eyes and curls up with her holding her lightly, the embrace lasted for a little bit till Pride's alarm clock of a stomach went off scaring Rosary, "Hey whoa! It's me! My stomach just growled!" She looks at him and blushes then puts a hand on his girth which growled audibly, Pride blushes looking embarrassed, "If you knew me as a fifteen year old My stomach was just as loud and angry sounding. Alphonse once thought a chimera broke into out dorms when I missed dinner. So yeah ummm my tummies noisy." Rosary blinks and giggles, "Okay, I guess we feed it to shut it off." Pride blushes as she playfully pokes his belly chanting snooze.


	51. Chapter 50 The Safety of The Eagle

Chapter 50

Safety of the Eagle

pride sat looking at his paperwork and frowned, his head was hurting making the printed letters swivel and jitter. He felt like he was going to vomit staring to long and looked at the time and groaned, it wasn't even ten and he was feeling ready for a break. "Here!" Pride's vision blurred but focused on a golden brown pastry the was glazed and dripping honey, "The Cafeteria gave me a dozen since they felt bad about my conditions being with those so called Demons." Pride looked at Rosary holding the box then took the pastry and took a huge bite, She grinned and giggled as Pride thanked her with his mouth full, "It's okay Uncle! I got plenty I already ate two you can have the rest." She winked dropping the box in his lap and gave a kiss to his cheek making him blush. Praise smiled at his daughter filing papers from his post but frowned a little, "Rosie don't feed him he's on a diet. He weighs a ton and doesn't need help swelling up to the size he was." pride growls and flicks him off, "And I told you the bug off! Military be damned if I get fat or not! I weigh five pounds over, you can't sink a ship in Aurego with that weight ass hole!" Praise rolls his eyes but retorts, "Don't feed him I'm making a sign for his desk." Pride rages hearing that one nailing Praise's skull with a stapler followed by his name plate.

Rosary ate her salad slowly as Pride was inhaling a turkey club with extra tomato and ranch, "Uncle is there anyway you could...eat with more dignity?" Pride looks at her in mid chew and rolls his eye thinking, "here we go again." he wiped his mouth and gulped the offending bite down and looks at her frowning, "And I told you it's a self taught habit and I can't break it ever. I ate rabbits and had only five minutes to get a small portion in before the damned ass hole Mason, came out in a mask and beat the shit out of my brother and I and then take our food while we were eating dirt!" With that he scowls and wolfs down a another inch by snapping his jaws down on the sandwich and ripping it off with a jerk of his arm. Rosary sighs and eats more then says, "If you learned you'd probably be more, I don't know charming to girls? I mean your lonely right?" Pride picks at the sandwich and then glares at her, "And thanks for that insult... now I feel like vomiting." She gapes, "Uncle! Hey what did I say? I just want to help you... don't get mad at me." Pride sighs still fingering the inside and fishing out a cucumber before biting the small disk with a crunch, "Rosary... I might be lonely, but no one in their right mind would date let alone love someone who has the title 'The Reaper' or 'Demonic terrorist'. I've heard girls talking saying they'd like to know what I'm like but then laugh and say I might be the kind to rip their entrails out and rape them, or one of my favorites, 'I think he's gay he must blow the president. That's why he's still here.'" Pride cringes at the thought knowing Selim as a little boy and how horribly wrong the image is.

Rosary wrings her fork in anger, "How dare someone say such a thing! Those fucking cunts don't know anything about you! Your sweet and you know how to treat a lady I'm sure! You are the nicest man I have ever met and if wasn't related I would want you for my-Ahem sorry I...shit. I'm sorry Ed." Pride face was scarlet hearing her retort and was gaping at her, "err..okay. Right ummm," His face turning purple from sheer embarrassment, "THIS SANDWICH IS GREAT!" He claps a hand to his head and groans now starting to smack his skull against the dividers at the cafe, why did he yell? More importantly why so high pitched? Pride felt like asking the officer three tables away if he could borrow her gun and shoot himself in the alley. "Uncle?" Pride looks at her with blood shot eyes, "Mmmm?" She smiles sheepishly, "Your funny when your freaked out. And I guess the cook is going to say that the Turkey club should be a recommendation now that you screamed it's good." she went back to her salad smiling as pride shrunk under the booth moaning.

They left and Pride wasn't feeling great still but Rosary made sure he ate enough, "Head hurting?" Pride looks at her pulling his hand away from him left temple, "I'll be back just hang tight kay?" Pride blinks seeing Rosary run off but yells, "No!" She stops and looks at him, Pride's eyes were predator like, "I go with you. No matter where you go I go, You hear me!" She looks surprised and smiles and nods, "Kay! I see I have a crazy blonde body guard, now what should I pay you back for your services hmmmmm?" Pride makes an unamused face by her sarcasm, "I got it. I'll help you with what the homunculi did to your body as in get ya food and such and in return your going to beat the shit out of people and stay stuck to me?" Pride blows air through his lips, "I wasn't goin to ask, but you are the type that follows Equivalent Exchange to the fucking book." She giggles and grabs his hand nodding and drags him into a drug store and buys some medications, one or pain and one for indigestion. Pride sighs as the people running the store noticed him tailing her. "That demon is tailing that poor girl, wait that poor girl is talking to him! Are they..." Another women make a disgusted face like she licked grease, "How gross! That girl is probably possessed by that demon's alchemy or something. She's pretty to boo-" Rosary smiles and calls Pride over, "Uncle come here!" The two old women running the store look horrified, "Related!? That girl has that demons blood!" Pride walks over to see what Rosary is looking at thinking it's probably jewelry.

The women watch the two as Pride makes a thoughtful face to his niece as she holds up fake flowers, "They're so pretty! Roses that never die." She touched the petals of the silk flower, the women bickered, "It settles it! They aren't related, it would be sick if that sweet girl was!" The women chewed her pipe, "That animal makes her call him uncle how disgraceful! I bet he's coddled her and made her his little f-" The two women yelp as Pride had somehow moseyed over and was glaring at them, "Do not call my little brothers sweet daughter anything of the sort or I will burn your fucking store down, sew your mouths shut and brand you with a name of what my mother called women like you. A clucking old Grouse!" The two women shiver at the gaze of the pronounced demon, "Uncle! Hey where are you! You disappeared and-Oh! There you are!" Rosary walks over holding a single fake rose and a few medications and a loaf of bread and bar of cheese, She look at the women then to Pride who turns around and smiles warmly to her, "Hey you ready to check out?" Rosary blinks and shakes her head, "No not yet. I still need butter for the grilled cheese and I want some candy okay?" Pride sighs but nods, "Alright alright." He left the two women making Rosary look at them confused and point to them asking if Pride knew them, he grinned and said no, "I don't usually pay mind to Grouse's. They are messy birds and loud to boot." Rosary blinks and then catches on and laughs, Pride grins finding the butter and a candy she'd like and paid for the expenses throwing a dangerous look at the two women while paying.

Rosary plucked a red candy coated chocolate and smiled at Pride playing with bell outside but scowled angrily, "That damned blue line scum." She crushed the candy in her hand and snarls, "Stopping your mutation to a dull crawl! Repulsive!" She watches pride on his back with bell tugging his shirt off playfully and barks licking her masters belly making the blonde bellow and howl in laughter. She watches the dog and smiles sweetly, "At least your not entirely insane. You can still love an animal and not try to eat it like the other moronic half brothers of yours, Edward." She shivered seeing his bare chest and torso exposed, "I want to lick you head to toe. You look like you taste of honey and cream." She turns her eyes away and snarls, "Objective first. Get him close to mutating, then give him your heart!" She eyes the pills on the table and nods smiling, "he will be much more willing to store if he's not in pain. His body keeps cramping up and he vomits most of his nutrition out. Damned body of his." She plucks out another candy and eats it eying Pride playing tug of war with his dog for his shirt, "Your body grew weak. I remember the Father fretted it would kill you if I started your mutations early. But your not that weak. You may have lost a lot of mental strength," She popped another candy in her mouth seeing Pride tease his dog while in the tree pulling his shirt back on, "But your built like a bear on the inside. I made sure you were given a boost in strength, I know you'd need it to survive and be considered a actual sin by the others." She watches the blonde hang off the tree smiling at his dog as she licks at his feet barking wildly, "Too bad though... You were very brilliant as an alchemist and a fighter. But I needed to dull your mentality so I could use you. I made very sure you weren't taught things that would soil my plans for you." She frowned narrowing her eyes, "I made them teach you to be dependent on others. No matter what, Edward. You will always crawl back since you won't have clue what to do on your own." She looks up and smiles at the blonde who's waving at her with bell following him as he treks to the door, "You'll always come home." She whispers before offering some candy to him as he walks in looking for a cup.


	52. Chapter 51 A Stained Flower

Chapter 51

A Stained Flower

Pride crawls into his bed panting but purrs snuggling the pillows, his hand pets the pillow slightly coating it in a thick red liquid. Thanks to Rosary's return Pride had gone out once a week and killed a person for a meal, he'd grown accustomed to the bloodshed and screaming making it seem like the days he was still leading the pack of homunculi on the missions but Gluttony usually got to swallow the hot flesh. Pride purred loudly curling up and grinning into the pillow before passing out fully. Thank god he had a lock screwed into the wood on his side, no one needed to see him right then. They'd think demon for sure.

Morning came and Pride was still passed out ignoring the alarm clock by grabbing it and crushing the bells in his hands growling, "Nii-san! Hey wake up you have work!" pride gave an impression of a angry dragon with his growl, Praise frowned at the door knowing there was a lock on it, "Okay fine Nii-san... Come in if you want. Just please don't over sleep and then eat all the leftovers." Pride grunted opening an eye at the request then curled up more feeling his midsection knowing it was still swollen from his feast. "Grrrrlllmmmm..." Pride gargled out and shuffled back into his warm sheets and purred smelling iron on his pillow, that smell drove him crazy now; crazy for causing havoc and demise he was so hungry for it and growled knowing he'd eaten for the week, he waited till Praise was gone and sat up and rubbed his belly trying to sooth it. The blonde got out of the bed and turned to the fabric and clapped his hands before setting them on the sheets and cleaning the blood off quickly, "woof!" The blonde froze but turned and looked at Bell trotting over to him, "Hey pretty gi-" Bell started growling sniffing around him making Pride frown and roll his eyes, "Not the first time a animal thinks I'm evil." Bell whines and barks making Pride jump and grab her muzzle, "Stop! It's me, you know? Can't you smell me through the stink? Come on girl stop squirming and freaking out! No one needs to know about this!" Bell whimpers and hides her tail between her legs and shakes a little, "don't be afraid girl." He lets her go and walks away from her to the door unhinging the lock and walks down the hall to the bathroom.

After and short shower Pride emerged and walked downstairs seeing Rosary waiting, "Good morning!" She smiles getting up as Pride pulls his shirt a little and grumbles with the button up, "Need some help Uncle?" Pride blushes and shakes his head, "No I'm just too fat for this damned thing!" He pulls the shirt off and pulls on his under shirt a little, Rosary smiles, "Don't get all upset, you look fine." Pride rolls his eyes and pads over to the kitchen finding a mug for some coffee, he pours some coffee, "they left you some breakfast." The blond looks at rosary smiling, "right there in the fridge. Rena made more just in case." Pride nods and opens the fridge and saw 2 plates, one with eggs and Bacon; the other with a stack of pancakes. Pride drools a bit feeling his stomach rumble seeing the food, he takes the eggs and Bacon plate. "Smells good!" He grinned to Rosary before fishing out a skillet and dumping the contents in it. With in a few minutes pride sat down and wolfed his meal clean and sat drinking his coffee rubbing his full stomach. "Mmmmm." Rosary smiles at Pride who grins back, "was it good?" Pride nods happily making her giggle and scoot closer and rub on his belly, he blushed but melted into a purr. Rosary left him after five minutes, "Hey where...where are going?!" Rosary frowns a little, "work. You coming?" Pride blinks stupidly but got up and stretched saying he is.

The office was quiet with Pride working codes and eating a snack or 2 from Rosarys offerings, "Pride you've drank a gallon of coffee I'm sure." Pride growls shoving the cup into tasukes hands, "coffee now." The man sighs making another man in his team get the angry blonde his fix. "Stupid code!" Pride flings a pen across the room accidentally smacking a photo, it hung on the wire lopsided with a huge crack in the glass, "Son of a bitch!" Tasuke gets up and pulls the picture off and frowns at pride, pride sighs motioning Tasuke to come over, "lemme fix it..." Tasuke hands over the photo frame letting pride fix it with alchemy. Pride removed the photo and froze, "I didn't know you had this." Tasuke frowns, "its been here all the time." Pride set the photo down slowly looking again at Roy Mustang smugly grinning at the camera. In a flash the frame was mended and the photo was hung up again, "good as new." Tasuke nods and smiles at the photo, "its my favorite. The person made him look powerful at the angle." Pride blew air threw his lips disgusted, "yeah well your welcome. That photo was taken by me at the age of 14." Pride shrunk a little by haunching his shoulders, "he's smug since I'm so small and taking a photo if him...I socked him in the gut afterwards." Tasuke sees Pride grinning making him sigh and walk back to his desk.

Pride pulled his papers together and walked out to find a file on an alchemist, he opened the door to a room and started reading the alphabetical numbering cards till he stopped at "L". "Let's see here... Lambert. Lambert... lam-Ah ha!" He pulled the file and read it a little. While reading Pride stiffened hearing a man coming in, "The hell you doing in here!" pride rolls his eyes turning and growls, "My job." The man sneers, "See you're fat as hell again." Pride grumbles slamming the file drawer closed and walks over to the door, "Hey!" The man gets in his way, "I anit done!" Pride stands and growls, "Move." the man laughs and socks Pride in the face, "Ah fuck!" The man holding his tanned fingers now sliced open, "Shit!" The man held his bleeding fingers as Pride froze tasting the mans blood. His glorious red elixer of life. The man looked up freezing seeing Pride's eye widen as a sick wide Cheshire grin accompanied his hellish dilated pupils, he...heh..heh heh heh heh-Ha ha ha ha!" Pride laughed hard as his mouth dribbled drool, "What the he-ahg!" The man sees Pride on top of him holding his hand running his tongue over the wounds purring like a kitten.

The man shivered seeing pride lick his wound clean, it finally stopped bleeding making Pride shake, "mnnnn.." the man swallows hard seeing pride whimper then he screamed as prides fangs flashed across his shoulder roaring hungrily, "MORE!" his teeth sunk into his arm, "Ahhhhhhg!" Pride slammed the man into a filing cabinet and licked his lips before he pounced the man ripping at his uniform. "More...more... so good. The taste! Your fucking TASTE!" the man yelps but screams as the wild blond latches on his neck like a lamprey and sucks hungrily. The officer thrashed but pride brought his body down on him and held on his pray as the man cried. The man finally passed out from blood loss giving the hungry homunculus a feast.

One hour passed, the room was painted a dark crimson red. "Uncle?!" The blond stopped licking his skin clean and turned, "No...not her." Pride thought in horror, rosary looked around and frowned, pride got up and held his hands up but cringed since they were covered in blood still, "I can-" Rosary interrupted him narrowing her eyes, "ill get a mop. Get rid of the body." Pride looked horrified by her being so calm, "You're not scared?" Rosary flips her hair and yawns, "I've seen the fat one do this many times. I'm not afraid that you also do it." Pride blinks then claps his hands destroying stains and grabs the body making turn into dust, Rosary smiles going to the broom closet and grabbing some cleaning supplies.

Pride sat on the roof with Rosary snuggled up to him, "I'm sorry." She looked at him confused, about what?" Pride looks at his stomach still swollen, "about my little... thing I did." Rosary sighs rolling her eyes, "I have no idea what your talking about. You got hungry and ate but made a huge mess. We had clean it up but who cares?" Pride looked at her strangely then nods, "Yeah ummm... okay. I won't happen again though!" He blushed red as she giggled rubbing his shoulders, "its alright Uncle. I still love you." She lowered her arms embracing him, Pride blushed but returned the statement of loving her also


	53. Chapter 52 A Day and A Deal

Chapter 52

A Day and A Deal

"Nii-san?" Pride pulled a book from his face, he hummed in response. Praise smiled meekly, "Can you help my daughter?" The older sibling cocked a brow, "Help? With what exactly." Praise frowned, "Come on Ed. I'll pay you back!" Pride scowls and growls, "This will cost you." A grin curled on his lips making Praise uneasy, "what are you wanting?" Pride purrs, "food." Praise groans, "Ed come on..." Pride mews, "Food is all I want. I want to eat a nice expensive meal! Lots of tasty stake and potatoes!" Pride lolled his tongue out and panted a little at the thought, the younger Elric rolls his eyes, "You don't even know what I'm going to ask..." Pride blinks smiling sickly, "What is it sweet baby brother of mine?" Praise sighs, "Talk to Rosie for me?" Pride pulls a blank, "Double." Praise cocks a brow, "What?" Pride grins childishly, "I want break fast and dinner." Praise frowns but accepts.

The next day Pride woke up early for breakfast, "pancakes..." pride purred rolling a tasty cake up with Bacon before dunking the combination in syrup, with a chomp he took half in his mouth before chewing slowly. Praise sighs watching his brother over eat. Within an hour pride leaned back and belched, Praise thunked his head on the table beside Pride; the older blond sticks his tongue out and rubs his belly, "yummm!" Pride looks to Praise smiling stupidly, "Thank yoooou!" Praise nods and pats Prides belly, "Your welcome I guess." Pride purrs and hugs on his baby brother making praise hug back calming the hyper blond homunculus.

Pride jerked hearing a giggle, "Aren't you two lovey dovey today?" They both look up seeing Rena then hear a giggle come from her side showing rosary, "G-Good morning!" Praise says pulling away, "Wahhg!?" Pride falls and yelps landing on his brothers lap, "Ahh sorry sorry! Shit!" Pride scrambles up and whips his hair out of his face "Hi how are ya!" Pride grins blushing red, Rena laughs as Rosary trots over and kisses her father then Pride before hugging him close, "good morning guys." Pride smiles a little, "hi." Praise watches Pride smile at his daughter warmly and talk a little before getting up, "let me take a nap so I can digest. We can go get a Aurogen crepe okay?" Praise is about to interject but Rosary interrupts him, "Sounds great! See you in an hour or so right?" Pride nods and treks upstairs holding his full stomach. Rosary smiles at him waving looking excited, "Don't let him over eat Sweetheart. He's getting fat so watch him." Rosary smiles, "Alright. I'll watch him."

Pride wakes up and yawns, "Hey there sleepy head." Pride blinks the sleep from his eyes seeing Rosary in a black blouse with ruffles on the sleeves and bottom. A smile came over his face, "Hey." He sat up slowly and popped part of his back, "you look nice. Looking to see officer Ziponni?" Rosary cocked her head, "Who?" Pride gaped, "The Guy you like! Chandler! You know? Strawberry blonde hair, light skin with tiny freckles here and there bright hazel eyes? You both like God and religious shit?" Rosary taps her finger slowly then laughs clapping her hands childishly, "Oh! Candler Ziponni I remember now!" She giggled slightly blushing, "No I was wanting to look good for you!" Pride sighs a little, "you don't need to do that Rosie." Rosary blinked, "Ummm okay? Well are you going to get crepes or what? I want a Romeo special!" Pride nods getting up, "fine fine... I like that one too with our all the syrup shit." Pride pulls on a button up and pulls his hair up yawning, Rosary watches him brush his hair out after pulling it up a second time; her eye took in every stroke from his hair brush and blushed lightly. Pride set the brush down checking himself once before looking at her, "Ready?" She nodded looking at the black tank under his plaid blue button down, a few scars trailed down his skin but had grown faint, the left eye was covered by his hair keeping the claw marks out of sight. Pride messed with his belt a little grumbling about having to adjust it, Rosary got up and led the way out of his room and door by holding his hand smiling.

Pride stared down the flaky pastry with strawberries and lines of chocolate drizzled on it, "its still good Uncle!" Pride growls and takes a tiny bite gagging, "TOO SWEET!" Pride swallows back bile, "I can't stand Chocolate anymore!" Rosary rolls her eyes, "Don't be such a baby, here." Rosary cleans his face, "There." Pride blushes and looks at his crepe, "Rosary," he looks up frowning slightly, she looks back confused by his low voice, "I love you, but like a uncle to his niece should. Nothing more nothing less." She looks to the side biting her lip, "I know. But I feel-" Pride stands up quickly, "Enough Rosary Annette Elric! I do not love you like that nor will I ever! The homunculi may have made you think like this and I'm here to help! But please stop making advances on me! Its wrong." Rosary looks wide eyed at Pride glaring at her, "I...I understand." Pride sighs sitting back down and hugs her, "I'm here to help you, okay?" She nods hugging back while glaring out of his eye sight.

Once home Rosary and pride parted ways, her to her room and himself to his brothers room, "Deals a deal Al. Now pay up!" Pride grinned evilly as his brother groaned getting up, "Fine. I listed I few steak houses," he handed the older blonde the list who snatched it away quickly, "its got all the good places in walking radius." Praise finished checking his hand for missing fingers. Pride read the list a few times then pointed to the one he wanted, "This one! They got Cretan grill style!" Praise rolled his eyes graving his coat motioning his brother to come.

Rosary looked at herself in the mirror, "I'm pretty and he still wont let his lustful intentions go!" She looks at her breasts and squeezes them, "You damned childish animal...your so close to your mutation. So close to me! You blush and I know you find my body, her body irresistible!" She smiles ducking her head down hunching her shoulders grabbing at the mirrors frame, "I will play your game Edward. But I will make you for your childishness."


	54. Chapter 53 A Shovel to The Snake

Chapter 53

A Shovel to The Snake

A week passed, making the snow come down heavier and the winds freeze, the house was warm though. The room was dark with the windows shut and covered by a blanket tacked to the wall as a make shift curtain, the bed creaked as the mound of comforters shifted before settling down again. A knock on the door made the mound growl, "Go awaaaaay..." The door pushed inward, showing Praise looking at the mound, "Come on Ed, it's noon." The mound shifted showing a hand before it pulled at the covers, "I'm off though..." Praise sighs, "Yeah well, you need to wake up. You can't just sleep and eat!" Pride growls, "Fuck off." Praise's lips twitch, getting close to his brother, "You're really lazy. Rosie is stupid helping your habits. You don't even go to work anymore." Pride's eyes tint a little darker, Praise smirks a little, getting in his brothers' face, "I know you don't go since you can't pull your jacket closed, let alone get the belt to clasp." Pride snarls at Praise, "FUCK YOU AL!" Praise rolls his eyes, "No thanks. I'd feel awkward fucking a w-" Pride's foot rams into his brothers' shoulder, Praise growls and gets back up only to have his older brother grab him into a hold, "You know what I mean dammit, don't make me feel like I'm some slut!" Pride let go of Praise after slapping him in the head a few times, "Now get out, I'm tired." Pride waited for Praise to get out of his room, then smiled as the younger brother left, with a yawn Pride snuggled back down in the covers and fell asleep.

Pride opened his eyes and saw a girl sitting and playing with a doll, but froze, noticing it wasn't a girl. The person before him was none other than himself, playing with a toy bear. He knew where it was from. Pride sits up, and scares the blonde into dropping the toy. Pride frowned, seeing the boy looking for it but looked shocked as the boy was patting the floor before he curled up and sniffled, "Not this." Pride thinks, but gets up and picks up the bear and holds it close. "Here," he says lightly, making the younger blonde stop and shift their head, "I...I can't..." The head lifted and a sight freaked Pride out, seeing the eyes sewn shut and mouth also to a point making the threads loose. Pride screamed as the blonde smiled eerily, "Give...it...back..." Pride sat up and flailed, "GET AWAY!" In his fit he felt a restraint, "No...No I'M NOT GIVING ANYTHING TO YOU!" The hands grabbed his body and a soft cushion was put his head, "Shhhh."

Pride opened his eyes and noticed Rosary was comforting him, but his head was on her breast, "Rosary!?" The girl sighed and hugged him closer, "It's okay, I'm here so no need for the screaming, just calm down and breathe." Pride's cheeks burned as she smushed him into her cleavage and pet his head, humming sweetly.

Pride stayed frozen, torn between two things; not wanting to leave the comfort and stay as long as he could, or leave the embrace in fear his brother would see him in such a perverted stance. Pride finally took to the morals and placed his hands on Rosary's shoulders, "Thanks...I'm okay now." She stopped, letting the blonde get up but his shocked nerves threw his balance off and he held on for dear life, making Rosary blush from the blonde pushing on her. A button smacked Pride's cheek, making him look at the shirt now torn open. "Ah...ah..." Rosary blushed, grabbing her shirt. "Sorry! I wasn't thinking I-I..." Pride sat staring at Rosary's face, trying to not linger over her body in a curious manner. She was a pretty girl and all, but his morals kept him from thinking dirty of her. She was almost raped and he saved her; it'd be a huge kick to her trust if he just peeked in curiosity. Rosary got up, seeing Pride staring at the ceiling, blushing red, "I'll go put on a different shirt." Pride nodded to the ceiling, making her sigh and leave to change.

Damn him! She tore the shirt off and looked to the lace bra, then pulled a boat necked shirt on and left out the door. She looked at Pride curled up whimpering, she had him and she knew it. Her lips spread into a smile as she looked in and frowned, poking the shivering blondes belly, making him jerk and look at her, "Rosary I'm really sorry! I wasn't trying to do anything I'm just really weak from that scare I had and...and...fuck I just...sorry, I didn't look!" Rosary cocks a brow, and pats his head before sitting by him and running a hand over his belly, making Pride gasp in surprise, "Rosary?" She looked to him, "Hmm?" Her hand ghosted his belly more making Pride cringe, but not stop her. It felt good, too good. Pride swallowed, but leaned into it, lying where she could reach his stomach better. She obeyed his quiet gesture and massaged his belly better and Pride fell into bliss. Pride wasn't acting correctly, his mind was somewhere else. Rosary watched him purr and nuzzle the bedding. Movement was quick as she rubbed his stomach while inching closer, her other hand moved to Pride's hair, seeing if he gave any response. Nothing. Just more purring. She tried touching his face, only to get him to push his face into her hand. She smiled, liking the results, and moved her face to his, still rubbing his stomach down and pushed her lips to his cheek. Pride cringed a little, but did nothing at all. She watched him as she pulled away and moved to his lips.

It was like an electric wave hit him hard. His eyes shot open and a hiss came from his lips but Rosary wasn't going to back down. She grabbed his arms and threw them upwards, laying her body over his and grabbing his hips with her knees, straddling him. Pride pulled away but Rosary bit his cheek hard, getting a yelp and making her moan at his whimpers, "You're going nowhere." Pride looked at her in horror, her eyes looked insane, "Rosar-Mrrph!?" Rosary's tongue dove into his mouth, circling his mouth, tasting him and growing more and more in want. Pride trembled at her moves as she ran her special spot, clothed, over his own, trying to awaken him sexually, He held on to every thread of thought he had and finally screamed, scaring her enough to ram his foot into her side, pulling her off him.

Pride sat up quickly as he glared at the teen and snarled like an animal, "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Rosary glared back as Pride got up and stormed away, "I wouldn't leave if I were you Edward." Pride froze at the venomous words, and turned around, seeing Rosary glaring at him, "It would be wise that you do as you're told." Pride looked at her as she looked at him, waiting, "I'm waiting Elric." Pride growled and took a step forward, "Trying to copy that bitch Dante isn't going to stop me Rosie." The girl laughed, making Pride growl at her, turning around enraged, "I mean it!" Rosary laughed more, getting Pride to close in on her and stand next to her, looking mad but at the same time worried. Rosary finally stopped laughing and Pride waited, "Who said, I was copying?" She started laughing again, and looked at Pride smiling, "Don't you think I'm pretty now Edward? She may have been your little beloved niece but she is not anymore!" She got up and grabbed her shirt, pulling the boat neck down and letting her breasts in the thin lace fabric bra become presentable.

Pride looked at her face and took a step back, "I'm very well built now. Her breasts are very soft and squishy to the touch." She licks her lips in pleasure, peeling the fabric bra down, and finally had the breasts free, "Look at me." She demands to Pride, who stared only at her face, fear and confusion written over his own, "LOOK AT ME!" Pride shivered and did as told, looking at her, "Tell me what you think." Pride shivered. "Sick," Pride mumbles out, making Dante sigh and grab his hand, "Sick hmm?" She placed his hand on her right breast, forcing it there with her hand, "How does it feel?" Pride was red and couldn't think correctly, but all stood out quickly from the pile of emotions, "Where...where's Rosie...?"

Dante glared at him and hissed, "Tell me how I feel to you." Pride's eyes widened and he shrinks a little by her voice. "Wrong," he whispers, Dante's eyes blaze, "You're a brat and I know you're lying! Set all the shit of your lovely niece aside and tell me how I feel to you!" Pride grits his teeth as she keeps demanding, and then looks at her, "You feel wrong! Out of place! Not there! Nonexistent! Fucked up! Disgusting! Give Rosary back her body you psycho!" Dante looks shocked, and lets go of Pride's hand, shaking.

Pride and Dante stood in silence, then a door shut downstairs. "Oh," Dante said, hearing the door, then smiled evilly, catching Pride off guard. Before he could recover, she screamed and cried in fright, holding her body, "SOMEONE STOP HIM! PLEASE SAVE ME!" Pride gaped and looked at the door, not seeing Dante scoot into a corner and bite at her lips, making them bleed. The stairs rumbled with footsteps and Praise burst through the door, seeing Pride cornering his daughter. Rosary cried, seeing Praise and ran to him, holding her shirt up, "Father...Father he's gone mad! Don't let him fool you!" Praise looked at her, seeing her bleeding and exposed, "Al it's not what you think!" Dante screamed, "LIAR! YOU SAID YOU'D PROTECT ME! YOU ONLY WANT ME FOR YOURSELF, YOU MONSTER!" Praise took in the information, and looked to Rosary, then to Pride, "I..." Pride backed up as Praise walked forward, "Al...I.." Pride tried to talk, but knew Dante had him beat.

Praise stomped forwards making Pride hit the wall of his room and stare at his brother, "I TRUSTED YOU!" Praise smashed his fist into Pride's face, getting a cry from him. Praise rounded with another attack and punched Pride in the gut, getting Greed's shield over it. Cursing, he pulled away and stumbled towards the night stand. Pride panted and healed his jaw bones back together. He looked up, but saw nothing but stars. Praise held the broken lamp as a weapon and panted, seeing Pride fall to the ground, bleeding but not knocked out. With another assault, he dropped the broken lamp and slammed to his knees crying. How could he trust him? He's killed people, and he's probably taken advantage of women also with the homunculi.

Praise looked at the blonde, and saw nothing but a devil, "Rosary." Dante looked to him, worried, "This never happened. Pride went for a stroll and never came back." Dante listened, and then nodded as Praise pulled the body up and growled, "His body is going to be found in a few months once I kill him." Dante looked at Praise, as he looked at her, "I won't let him hurt you again." She nodded, thinking of a way to rescue the blonde from his doom.


	55. Chapter 54 Family PsYChOPATHy

Chapter 54

Family PsYChOPATHy

Prides' whereabouts was lost to Rena and Tasuke since that day. Praise made his way down to the lab, "Good morning Mr. Elric, the subject is unconscious since we drained his blood." Praise nodded, looking in the room coated in blood splatters, dying blotches on the walls pink and red with a lone figure soaking in his life, shivering. Three days stripped Pride down to a shivering child, whimpering over and over he didn't do it. Praise watched as the blonde lay there, unmoving, "He's not dead." The tall slender man frowned, checking his clip board while fishing a pen from behind his ear, "Yes well…he's very resilient to our motives. Why won't you use the circle to eliminate him? We all know it should work by his reactions to an inactive one?" Praise turned around and snarled, "I want him to suffer! To feel his body collapse on him and make him hopeless!" The man stepped back and nodded. Praise turned back to his dying brother, seeing him curl up and cough up blood clotted from his mouth and stare straight at Praise with fearful eyes before reverting his gaze to the ground, coughing up more clotted blood. Praise watched as Pride was forced down, beaten to death and choked by some scientists, before jabbed with an IV of red water, feeding Pride's body to just be ripped apart again. Pride put up a fight, but calmed down as the red water did its magic, making him hazy from the feeling of life being restored to him. "No...not again..." Pride mumbled, and then passed out, knowing another test will be conducted on his body.

Dante sat at a café, drinking some tea, trying to figure out how she was going to save Pride. "My beloved, I will see you soon." She nibbled her scone in concentration.

"Miss Rosary?"

Dante turned around quickly, but stopped, seeing a man she hadn't seen in forever, "Ah! It is you!" He took a bow, and a place to sit. "How are you?" He smiled fondly, making Dante bite the scone roughly. "I'm fine, you?" She plastered a fake smile on her face, "How are you doing Grandpa? Visiting Central?" The man smiled more, and placed a hand on Rosary's head and bore his golden eyes into hers, "It's nice to see you too Dante." She gasped as the man glared at her, "I heard you have my son, and now you took over my granddaughters' body? You're just classy as you were hundreds of years ago." He smiled dangerously, as she averted her eyes, "I had your son. His baby brother has him locked up for harassing his precious Rosie." Dante sneered, "That man in a boys' body is a tricky fellow, he has him underground in a lab below lab five." She smiled sourly, "I can't take one step in. He's determined to kill your precious son and my lovely sacrifice." She looked to the golden hair and sighed, "And now you show up, my dear Van Hohemhime."

Hohemhime frowned, and got up, "I know what you want me to do, but I'm not going to just hand him back over to you. Edward is not a toy, Dante." She sighed, glaring, "I know that, I find him alluring and quite charming if you understand. I don't want him to die. If he was a toy, I wouldn't care as much as I do for him." Hohemhime narrowed his eyes, "You only want him for what he is; my blood, my genes. You want him to replace what I wouldn't ever do for you or Father!" Dante gritted her teeth, "He's more of a man than you! But go ahead and rescue your baby boy!" She turned away and slammed a few Cens on the table, grabbing her satchel, "I will warn you. He's feeding and he's quite a hungry little monster." Hohemhime looked shocked, but watched as she left.

The train chugged onwards with Hohemhime holding onto a cloaked figure, the figure coughed and whimpered, nuzzling closer to the man. "It's alright," The Hohemhime says, taking a handkerchief and cleans the speckling of blood from the exposed mouth. The lips nipped at the cloth, making agitated sounds, then stopped by the body trembling. "You're safe. No one will hurt you in my care," Hohemhime placed a hand cautiously to the figures' body to guide the head to his shoulder, but stopped as the figure slumped down and rested near him. "Sorry...sorry..." It whimpered and moaned, causing him to brush a hand over the crumpled body in a cloth, "Don't be." The figure quieted, but shivered, making Hohemhime watch with a pained expression, "You weren't ready for this, you never were," He leaned close to the body, and pulled the cloth back, revealing a sleeping Pride, "You were to never be this thing. Where did I screw up...? I thought-I thought leaving you would make her never know of you or your little brother." Hohemhime sighed and hid Pride's face again, taking the newspaper out and reading it to pass time, "I promise you Edward, I will fix this the best way I can."

The train conductor's intercom came on, "Good evening, we are four hours away from our destination to Creta, please have your passports and registrations ready at hand for the police at the importation offices. Next stop is Burnswhick. If you get off for a rest stop, please remember only one hour before the train departs. Thank you for your attention." Hohemhime looked to the lump on the bench, squirming but settling down. "Rest Edward," He said, placing a hand on Pride's head and lightly pushing the blonde down, "Keep your strength. You'll need it." Pride mumbled, but passed out again, sleeping next to Hohemhime.

The train stopped in Burnswhick, then chugged onwards to Creta. The stop was reached, and Hohemhime took the bundle and looked about the train before taking out a syringe and jabbing the blondes' neck, pushing the clear fluid into Prides' bloodstream before taking the needle out. Hohemhime looked to the passed out blonde, "I don't want you waking up yet; you're too weak right now." Pride moaned in his sleep as Hohemhime picked the blonde up and held onto him, holding his suitcase in one arm with the other wrapped around the blondes' body.

"Mr. Hime!" A man called, waving a hand to Hohemhime. The man was young and sorted a short cut of dirty blonde hair. His eyes were dark brown. He wore a blue suit opened with a white shirt hanging out haphazardly out with a black tie tied loosely around his neck. The man smiled and sprinted over to Hohemhime's side, and looked to the cloth covered body, "Is this-" Hohemhime cut him off, "Yes, please could you help me? He's quite heavy Kelly!" The man looked shocked, but grabbed Pride away, holding the boy close, "Is he ill? He won't move an inch!" Hohemhime sighed, holding his suitcase better, "He's very ill. I had to sedate him so he can heal in our hands." The man named Kelly blinked, and looked to the blonde; passed out, slightly drooling, "He looks bad, I'll load him into the car." With that, Kelly walked off to a car parked close by to the train station.


	56. Chapter 55 In His Hands The Demon Cries

Chapter 55

In His Hands The Demon Cries

Praise stood still, his eyes locked on the man holding Pride's chin in his hand, looking at the damage to the boys' face done by his masters' hands. With his lips trembling, the older blonde kept his eyes firmly closed, showing fear. The young blonde walked over slowly, "How can you do this to your brother Alphonse?" Praise froze, and looked to the man. His father let Pride's face go and stared at him long and hard with a frown that spoke millions of words. Praise grit his teeth, and looked at Pride, then to Hohemhime, "He's not my brother." He took a step forward and pointed at the monster in a mask. "That thing was trying to have its way with my daughter! Touching her and making her cry in confusion!" He hissed angrily, "My brother would never do such a thing! Never in his life!"

His father sighed and looked to the blonde crumpling up in pain and whimpering, "Alphonse, that's not your daughter." Praise froze and looked enraged, "What are you-" Hohemhime loomed over the blonde, "Your daughter is in trouble. Her body has been taken over by Dante." Praise looked at his father in fear, "You older brother was being seduced by that witch using your daughter's body! You also played right into her trap by trying to kill your Brother!" Praise looked to Pride, and then back to his father. It wasn't true! It wasn't! Pride was trying to take his daughter!

"I'm taking Edward with me. He needs to be watched to recover from the damages you've done." Hohemhime turns to Pride, "In time I'll let you both meet again." With that said, Hohemhime took Pride's body in his hands, the chains snapped on their own from a spark, making Praise gasp. He walked toward Hohemhime and his brother. Praise looked at Pride, who was waking, "Ed I'm-" Prides' eyes flared and a hiss escaped his breath. "Fuck you." He rasped, making Praise shocked.

Chattering was heard, a beep was occasional as well. A pale arm was pulled upward with a butterfly needle pushed into the vain. Hohemhime scrunched his brows, looking at the pale blonde, "He's doing alright?" He turned seeing Kelly, looking concerned, "He's stabilizing, but he might be scared when he awakens." Kelly leaned on the door, frowning, "Poor kid. You sure this lil' scruffy looking laddy is really a stone cold killer Van? I mean he looks harmless, your son before did great things! I just…" He sighed, rubbing his bridge, "I can't see your son being what I've heard from you. I can't see him other than a blood red coat and a goofy smile." Hohemhime frowned, "My son made a deal with some old enemies to save his brother from death. He didn't know the cost of his mistake until they drenched his hands in blood. From what Alphonse said, he fought finding out he survived his slaughter. Edward's a good man, but he's been changed in more ways than one. He doesn't think the same way anymore from what Alphonse digressed." Hohemhime pushed a syringe into the tube and injected a liquid into Pride's arm. Pride twitched and sighed, making Kelly lean in, holding his breath.

The blonde groaned, moving a hand to his head. "What did you do?" Kelly asked, Hohemhime looked to Kelly, "I diluted the sedative. He's going to wake up." Kelly's eyes widened as Pride yawned and let out a grumble.

He opened his eyes and looked at the blobs in confusion. 'Great...blind from another sur-' He stopped thinking, and his eyes widened. "Soft?" Pride mumbled, and swiveled the eyes around, the blobs started to turn into bodies, then he stopped, seeing Hohemhime. His eyes widened, "Ah...ahhhh..." Hohemhime swallowed, and opened his mouth to speak but Pride beat him to it, "RAAAAAAAAAHG!" In a flash, the two collided hands were pulled to Hohemhime's throat, hands threw up to those and held on, "Edward!" Pride's eyes turned to slits, "Die. You...Basssssstard!" Hohemhime gasped for air as Prides' hands started crushing his windpipe.

In a flash, a loud pop sounded and Pride yelped in pain. "LET GO OF HIM!" Pride looked to a man with dirty blonde hair, his eyes that blazed in fury. Pride growled, holding his reddened cheek, looking to the man, frowning in confusion. In rage Kelly looked to Pride, and then moved to help Hohemhime. Pride watched and growled as Kelly helped his father up, "Who the hell are you?!" Pride pushed up to his feet, snarling like a cougar, "Helping that piece of shit! Who do you think you are?! If you're a trash collector YOU'RE OVER DUE FOR THAT GARBAGE!" Kelly glared at Pride, "I'm Edward, Edward Kelly of Creta. Your father is a good friend of mine, and he named you after me in honor of our friendship." Pride gaped, looking to the man holding Hohemhime. Named after him was going through Prides' mind in a frenzy; this man before him was a friend of his bastard father? Pride couldn't believe it at all, this man was a friend? Pride looked to Hohemhime and growled, "How much did Praise give you to kill me?" His eyes were locked in a death grip with him. Hohemhime looked at Pride in concern, "Edward I'm not going to do that. You're my son and I could never...ev-" Pride interrupted screaming, "LIAR! YOU LEFT ME AND HIM TO FEND FOR OURSELVES! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH IN LIFE! YOU FUCKING SHOW UP ONCE TO TELL ME TO STOP RUNNING AWAY AND LEAVE! THEN I SEE YOU AGAIN WHEN I'M NOT HUMAN AND THRY TO KILL ME!" Hohemhime narrowed his eyes, seeing Pride shaking in rage, "You left...us and mom died...you left us and never came back, now you're going to kill me...after all...I was forced to do...hate...I...I...I HATE YOU!" Pride screamed in rage, holding his head, tears fell from his eyes as a sob was threatening to rack his body.

Hohenhime watched in shock and felt he needed to comfort the blonde, but stayed away knowing his own child wanted to spill his kins' blood. Pride tried to calm, but shrieked seeing the needle in his arm making him pull the Infernal device out, "Edward don't!" Pride tore his skin open in his frenzy of fear, blood spilled from the wound in a river of crimson. Pride clamped a hand to his arm to stop the bleeding, Kelly dove at the boy. Pride cried out painfully as Kelly held Pride down, "Van he'll bleed out if we don't stop it! He can't heal from malnutrition, you need to save him!" Hohemhime acted, pulling Prides' arms apart, getting a scream of pain, "Edward calm down. Breath and calm yourself." Prides' eyes dilated, and he hissed, making Hohemhime angry, "Edward Elric I am not going to hurt you! I saved you and I have been nursing you back to health for four days! If you do not let me stitch that wound up soon, you will die!" Pride quieted down, then screamed in fright, seeing Hohemhime pull out a hooked needle and threaded it quickly with blue thread. The two wrestled Pride as he screamed and cried insanely. They kept him down long enough to stitch the wound up, while Pride fell into a silence from blood loss.

Hohemhime looked at Pride, who stared at him calmly, "He's in worse condition then I thought." Kelly frowned, bandaging the wound, "What made him freak out like that? Does he have a phobia?" Pride turned his head and stared at him blankly, Kelly cringes at the look. "He apparently is afraid of needles. Having auto mail, Edward had to have a long and painful series of surgeries and rehabilitation." Kelly looked at Prides' cold, tired eyes, "He was shot up with pain killers constantly, poor kid." Hohemhime nodded and moved a hand to Prides' head slowly, and ruffled the long hair, "My son's been through a lot. Mostly my fault for it all...he in a way has a right to call me a bastard." Kelly glared at his friend, "No. No son or child of yours gets such a right! You're not a monster as you say, everyone makes mistakes and everyone should be forgiven." Kelly frowned, looking at Pride and grounded out to him, "Everyone."

Prides' eyes widen a bit at the man. Hohemhime waved a hand to Kelly, "Leave him be. Edward needs some rest from his reckless antics." He motions to the door, "Could you bring him some soup? It's still on the burner." Kelly nodded, leaving the two.

Pride looked at Hohemhime and moved his mouth a little, trying to think of something to say. "You're welcome, Edward." Hohemhime gave a small smile, but it faded just as it appeared. Pride looked confused by it and tilted his head to show it better, making Hohemhime frown more, "I'm sorry for injuring you and handing you to the military. I was never going to kill you Ed." Pride glared a little, and growled out, "They cut me open and dissected me." He showed hurt to his father, and looked away, fiddling with the bandage on his arm, "How did you know where I was?" Hohemhime grabbed the blondes' arm lightly, "Stop, it'll start bleeding again." Pride looked at him and frowned, "Fine, for once you actually care about me." Pride sneered at Hohemhime, his father looked frustrated, "Edward." Pride growled at him, "That's not my name anymore, old man." Pride sneered to his father, making Hohemhime grit his teeth, "And just to top it off, what makes you think I'm going to sit here and obey you? I'd rather rip my own eyes out and eat them in a bowl of milk then respect you!" Hohemhime frowned, looking at the blonde, and then sighed roughly. "I'm your-" Pride cuts him off, hissing, "Were my father!" Hohemhime bit his tongue as Pride continued, "You weren't my father the day you left us to fend for ourselves, and have our mother die from worrying about you!" Hohemhime narrowed his eyes, taking in the blondes' anger, "You blame me for Trisha's death."

Pride growled weakly, but froze as Hohemhime grabbed Prides' shirt and pulled him up to his face, "Son, I loved Trisha and love you, but…" With a shake, he glared at Prides' eyes, getting the blonde to cower, "I didn't kill Trisha. She was sick when I met her and she held on as long as she could. She wanted children knowing it could hurt her. So Edward, do you want to know who really made your mother sick?" Pride shivered. "She was born with a blood disease. She died from it giving birth to two little boys she loved and still loves dearly. She lost blood and she didn't care. She wanted children and she got them. She was dying when I left, and she was dying when I met her." He let Pride go roughly, making him flail a little but huddle back up and whimper. Hohemhime showed anger, and it was not pleasant, "Kelly is bringing you soup, and I'm going to do a check up on your body. You're sick Edward, and you and Alphonse, as much as I hate say it, have what Trisha had...it battles with your homunculus DNA." Pride bit his lip and did as he was told; eating the soup and staying for once quiet. It worried his father.

Hohemhime finally finished checking Pride out, seeing he was very ill from the mutations. He looked at the blonde, who looked and watched, obeying every command. "Edward..." Pride stiffened, he looked up, showing fear, "I'm sorry if I frightened you son." Pride blinked and nodded. "Do you understand why I was upset?" Pride looked at the ground. "Ed?" Pride shivered, "Yes Fa-I mean sir!" Hohemhime understood then why Pride was being quiet. He looked at Pride, and then pulled the boys' chin up, "I'm not like that Edward. I'll never hurt you." Pride stared at him and shuttered fearfully, but nodded. Hohemhime let go of Pride's face and turned around.

"Then why did you?"

Hohemhime stopped, turning to the blonde, "Go back to sleep son, you need to rest." Pride grit his teeth, scowling at his father, "I want to know!" Hohemhime sighed, turning and shoving the blonde into the bed and tucking him in, "You will know, but not right now. Sleep son, you're ill and you need to rest. Once you have some strength, I'll tell all of what you want to know." Pride frowned, but stayed put, rolling over grumbling.


	57. Chapter 56 The Waltz of Two Kings

Chapter 56

The Waltz of Two Kings

Hohemhime watched Pride stay away from him and Kelly even when asked to join them in conversations. "He's still sick," Hohemhime said, and Kelly scowled at him. "No Van, he's being a little brat! I'm going to knock some sense into-" Hohemhime takes hold of Kelly's shoulder and squeezes it, "Don't touch him. For both of our safeties, do not oppose my son." With that, he stood and walked to the room Pride was set up in once he was taken off the IV. The blonde was sitting quietly messing with a bandage, slowly peeling the adhesive side up.

"Edward, I told you not to play with your wounds." Pride straightened, looking up and clamping a hand on his wrist, glaring at his father. Hohemhime stood watching, then relaxed as the feral stance left the child and a sigh heaved into the young blonde's lungs. "I'm bored," Pride spat out, growling out the words, looking ready to bite at them if he could. His father nodded and walked closer, not wanting to offend the wild blonde with his own presence, "How do you entertain yourself?" Pride eyed the man, "Sleep, but I'm tired of it!" The blonde wiggled his toes in irritation before throwing his hands up angrily, "I'm fucking bored!" Hohemhime's eyebrows furrow a bit, "I could get you some literature or a deck of cards to play one person games?" Pride turned his attention to the man, looking curiously to him. Hohemhime looked back at the blonde, finding the look strange on the boy.

Pride finally spoke after a pause, staring at his father so purely, "You'd do that?" Hohemhime looked at the blonde, startled by the complete innocent look of wonder, "I-I...I will yes...do you think I don't care for you, Edward?" Pride frowns deeply. "Because I do care, I care very deeply for you and your little brother. You two are my most precious treasures aside from Trisha."

Pride scowls, "Precious huh?" Hohemhime nodded, and Pride scoffed, "Funny, I felt the complete opposite the day you left. Also, were we so precious to you that you'd spend hours holed up in your study ignoring me or…" Pride growled at the thought he was having, then returned to his conversation, "You ignored me every time I'd come in and want you to play. You'd act like I wasn't there or call Mom to get me. Was I that much of a chore to you? I knew you were my father and I wanted you to like me, play with me, talk to me, shit I'd been happy if you yelled at me!" Pride looked hurt from his heart spilling out finally to the man that gave him so much confusion and grief.

Hohemhime looked at him with pity, frowning at the pain he didn't even know he caused. Pride shuttered in anger, "Were you too afraid of me? Of us? All I wanted was for you to acknowledge me or better yet love me, and I don't mean hearing you say it! You never touched me, or gave me any kind of affection when I was scared or sad. All I knew of you was you're my father but all he does is work and stare at you. So, what was so precious about me? What was so great that you turned away and left us? I say you're full of bullshit!" The last line was harsh, and Pride wavered on it trying to contain his emotions. He slumped a little bit and trembled under stress and emotion ricocheting off one another.

Pride stayed put, twisting his legs together trying to get a bearing on his mind. When he finally had control and looked up, he saw no one. That did it. The blonde stood up in a fury, he looked at the door and stomped towards it, looking for the man. Pride stalked out of his room, growling, looking ready to kill who ever got in his way. He looked in one room, finding nothing but a storage closet. Moving to the next room, he found another bedroom that reeked of his father's scent.

"Edward."

Pride froze and turned, looking at the man, grinding his teeth together, "Where the fuck did you go?!" Hohemhime frowned and held up an old, battered book, "I went and grabbed a book; you looked like you needed a minute to yourself. I'm sorry if that had angered you, but I wanted to get this book, and show you why I left." He walked slowly, holding the leather journal out for Pride to inspect, "It's my old journal and dairy when I was still in my home land before it was destroyed. I was learning to write, and this was my first journal."

Pride took the book, and looked at the makeshift binding. "Where is your hometown?" Pride demanded, making his father sigh, "It's gone." Pride scowled at him, "What do you mean gone?! A town can't just disappear!" Hohemhime closed his eyes, "Mine did Edward. It's a very sad and terrible tale. It's how your marking idea came to be as well." Pride froze solid, and looked at his body quickly, before scowling, "Then spill old man!" Hohemhime sighed and walked to into the bedroom with Pride hot on his heels, hissing like an angry cat at the movements. Hohemhime sat down and gestured for his son to do the same, Pride stayed standing and growled, getting the older blonde to sigh. Hohemhime snatched the book from his son in one hand, and dragged the boy to the bed with the other.

"HEY!" Pride made a distressed grunt, hitting the bed and glared at his father, "Don-" Hohemhime frowned and drops the child's arm, "My town before we get off subject, was Xerxes." Pride stayed silent, and scowled at the man. Hohemhime frowned at the expression, "I taught you Xerxian. You used to say a few words like ball, eat, play, book, toy, and you even called your mother, brother and myself by formal Xerxian language." Pride looked at Hohemhime, "Xerxes is a fable. A folk tale of a make believe city in the sand that disappeared from a light in the sky over night that caused the sky to turn blood red for days." Hohemhime smiled and nodded, "That's good, so you do remember part of the stories I told you as a child." Pride gawked, "What! No I remember that book you had bought and read to us once! It's a fictional story, a lie to put children to bed!" Hohemhime frowned and shook his head, "I didn't buy that book Edward, I made it." Pride twitched, then grumbled, "It's still a fake story...a fucking grotesque one to boot." The two sat in silence and stared at each other, before Pride began to find their bandages interesting again.

Hohenhime watched as Pride peeled a bandage off and looked at the crusted mess of a scab, poking at it before chipping away at the side, "Edward stop." Pride froze, clamped a hand over the wound and turned, "Fuc-AHG!" Pride's cheek burned, before Hohemhime grabbed the child by his shirt, "Listen to me Edward, I am your father whether you like it or not. I am not going to hear you say those words to me again. Clear?" Pride's cheek were smushed together, making him look like a bloated fish. "Csher," Pride sputtered, and his father let go. Pride rubbed at his cheeks furiously. Hohemhime waited for Pride to finish before speaking again, "I don't want you to get an infection now."

"I taught you Xerxian, you are a Xerxian Amestrian," Hohemhime continued, Pride frowned and grumbled, "If you want me to get all excited and say something in jibberish then forget it, I don't remember any of it." Hohemhime frowned at the scowling blonde, and then nodded, "You hate it because of me, don't you?" Pride rolled his eyes, "Duh." Hohemhime frowned, "Your little brother still calls you Nii-san." Pride cringed and growled, "It was taught to him at a young age! He didn't know that was another language!" Hohemhime nodded, "He still calls you by formal name, why didn't you stop him?" Pride shivered. "Ah." Pride looked at the man and turned pale at the expression on his face, "You didn't want him to stop; you like being addressed by such formality."

"So what?!I find it cute that he likes to say Nii-san! It's more of a...a...a nickname!" Pride heaved in a breath, and grumbled, "I hate the word now..." Hohemhime looked confused, "Knowing that I find it sweet?" Pride shrieked, "NO! I hate him! He tried to kill me for a false acu-DANTE! She...she's still with him!" Hohemhime smiled a little, "You still care."

Pride stopped, feeling like his train of thought went off the rails into an flaming oil pit. Did he still care for that traitor? Pride thought long, then came to a conclusion of not caring, He wanted more to get to Dante, and tear her out of Rosary's body. Yeah...yeah that was a good idea.

Pride stayed quiet, then looked up and frowned, "I need to sleep. I'll be wanting an explanation for what you're trying to make me believe." Hohemhime nodded, getting up and watching Pride flop down and squirm a little before cursing and pulling the covers on him. "Do you like to watch me?! Geez, you're such a creep!" Pride rolled over, facing away and making a comical yawn before announcing, "Going to sleep, as in get out!" Hohemhime backed away, and turned to flick the light off, "Good night Edward, good night son." Pride shivered, lying in the bed. He managed to soothe himself down, and finally pass out.


	58. Chapter 57 Rats Who Steal

Chapter 57

Rats Who Steal

the streets were sunny and sand blown, a pair ran one holding a bag in one arm and the other a female cradling a bushel of assorted fruits and a loaf of bead, "GET BACK HERE YOU RATS!" The women turned looking at the teen grinning ear to ear, she quivered running, "23 we can't hold them off for to long!" the blonde male laughs and drags her along, "relax! They haven't been able to catch us fo-" The girl screamed falling, she scraped her knees and shins making her wail. 23 rolled and coughed hitting a wall and looked up, oh. That's not a wall. The young teen no older then sixteen was dragged up by his hair and shirt, "you little shit!" the blonde struggled and growled, "Back off! I'll kick your ass!" the man holding him scoffed and thumbed the bratty child in the cheek getting a yelp, "your nothin kid. Your a little bitchy boy. Might as well put your ass with the girls, you're just as much of a cunt as they are!" 23 bristled and snapped at the man, "I'm a man! Don't you dare do that to me!" The man laughs and throws and blonde over his shoulder and 23 proceeded to cuss and hit the man on the back, "pussy you can't even hit me hard!" the girl gets up slowly and sees a old piece of plywood and grabs it, she grips the wood and screams charging, the man turns seeing her and takes the hard smack and cusses but laughs hard, "hoo boy! Now this little cunt has balls!" The girl shivers seeing the man grab the wood and yank her close and smiles licking his lips, "hot damn... your a pretty little thing." the man strokes her short blonde hair and watches her whimper, "awwww little kitty think I'll treat you bad?" She shivers as her right breast was grabbed and squeezed, "oh your a dainty little bitch aren't you? You look quiet sweet I wonder if your as sweet as you look." 23 struggled and looked for anything that was harmful, "34!" he cried looking for something. Anything! Anything would do! He finally squirmed downwards and found a flesh colored shell and grinned widely. Perfect. 34 backed a little away and whimpered, "no...no...not...not again!" The man laughed and grabbed her and held her close to him and licked her neck line before sloppily kissing her, 34 cried but then felt still as something had gone cold on the mans side. The man froze making her scared then felt a wet drop, rain? But it didn't look like a day to gather water. Another drop hit her then a spray as as the man screamed, red rain fell and a growl came from the teen as he pounced off the man and grabbed her spitting the ear out, "Come on!"

Hohemhime was startled out of his story as Pride holds his hands up, "Whoa whoa... You bit off the guys ear! And you call me crazy!" Hohemhime's eyed his son, "I had to to save her. 34 was my everything back then." Pride nods slowly, "Was she like a friend or something?" Hohemhime smiled, "When I was a child yes. She was a good friend till I become her everything in her chambers. We should have been beheaded but our master liked our relationships and let us continue our escapades." He frowns, "He was a sick man but a kind one at that." Pride grimaced, "Who was 34?" Hohemhime quips, "You will find out Edward. Let me spin this fully before we ask questions."

The two blondes raced off down the alleyways labyrinth of stone, it finally opened up and the male grinned seeing they were home free! How very wrong they were. Two guards rushed at them, "23!" the girl screamed as the two burly men jumped him, the guards pulled swords an pointed them to the young male, "You fucked up this time you little twerp! 23 snarls like a wild dog back, "I wouldn't do this if 34 was getting actual food!Your dick isn't going to to supply her with the strength to work or pleasure you pigs!34 hides a blush behind 23 as he growled like a wolf, the men laughed at this statement in chortles of merits.23 glared at them, "I mean it!" the guards laugh and one grabs him and spits on his face, "Stupid rat!" 23 grits his teeth and started to struggle, "DONT CALL ME STUPID!" He screeched in rage, the two men laughed more poking fun at the teen but froze; they heard a palms being slapped together and footsteps. Boss.

They turned to the clapping and blanched, "sir!" a guard bowed as the other let 23 go, "I see your thieving for one of the whores again slave?" 23 grit his teeth once again, "she was hungry. They don't feed her!" the man frowned; his robes were white and gold made from rick silks and brocades from another trading country, he was wealthy and owned the two robbers along with many others. He frowned at the boys stubbornness and his dirty rags, such a filthy child and loud child. He stood before the boy as the girl clung to him in fear, tears pricked the beautiful tanned cheeks streaming down and touching such soft pink lips. He pulled them apart and glares at the boy as he faltered in his masters eyes. Shit he screwed up bad!

34 screamed as the man backhanded the blonde, "Do not defy me boy, she is none of your concern." 23 spit blood and glared enraged, "She's my Friend!" Their masters face turned from a calm irritation to a full rage, He scowled as the guards watched in anticipation; the man looked to the two teens and snarls, "Grab your Whore of a friend and get in my quarters now!" the blonde shivered but did as he was told taking 34 who was crying and hushes her taking her into their masters lair.

A hand waved in front of Hohemhime's face making him look at his son, he was frowning, "You were a slave?" Pride looked skeptical; his father nodded, "yes I was." Pride's eyes widened then gaped, "I...I'm the sin...of a slave in Xerxes." the younger blonde bowed his head grabbing handfuls of hair, "Edward it's not that bad." Pride Glared at his father furiously, "Not that bad!? You were a slave! That means in logical terms that I am a slave!" Hohemhime blinked then laughed making his son angry. The younger blonde eyed his father in irritation, "It's not funny." Hohemhime nods and smiles, "Edward I don't stay a slave, I become something much greater." Pride nods then flaps his left hand impatiently, His father sighs and shakes his head at the gesture to 'keep going' so rudely.


	59. Chapter 58 Hail to The FOOLS

Chapter 58

Hail to The FOOLS

The two slaves were put to work and fed for their efforts,23 was beckoned to his master and 34 was sent to get food at the market. "Yes my lord?" 23 asked looking at the quarters seeing books and drawings of circles and symbols. He looked troubled by the the rooms arcane arts but walked in. The old man pointed to a chair and ordered, "Sit." the blonde bowed and say down in the wooden chair, he looked and the artisan work of the craved Celtic weaving and jewels studded into the wood. "Do not move Child." the old man grabbed the teens arm and held it firmly as he pulled out a hollow needle, with haste he jabbed the blondes wrist; 23 jerked and hissed in pain slightly as he jerked but was held still given the evil eye. His master waited for the blonde to calm and squeezed the arm slightly. Oh that hurts! 23 groans as the blood dribbled out into a vial placed to the arm and held his vital fluids. His master looked at the full vial and took the needle out quickly, this time he couldn't help but yell out from the sudden pain. "Quiet!" The blonde clammed up and the old man wrapped his arm with a citrus soaked bandage with a salve rubbed on the wound first. 23 flexed the bandage and cringed but freaked as a broom was shoved into his face, "Clean." he obeyed and took the broom the sweep then mop his masters home.

After a few minutes he was in the room once more, the books were picked up and put away by color. He couldn't read so why bother with titles? His broom scuffed the ground picking up dust and sand before he trekked out getting the mop, his hands held the pole with dirty strips of a rags tacked to the wood; down into the bucket, twist, scrub, clean, twist, scrub, repeat.

It seemed like a calm life. "Hey! Hey you!"

….who's calling me?

"You! Blonde kid! Here!"

23 stopped and looked about then grumbled and set back to work, "Heeeeeeeeey~!" the voice was loud and tinny he looked to see the door and books and a table.

No... no person.

He again glared and scrubbed harder just waiting for that voice again and throw the water on them.

"Hey!" There. He held the mop like a spear and glared at the table then saw it, "Yay you see me!" a smog danced in a flask and giggled happily. The smog suddenly had a large red eye and smile like a Cheshire cat, "Hello." It grinned swirling about the flask, 23 gaped at the creature and it cocked slowly looking at the blonde, "Are you alright creator?" the blonde flinched, "Thank you for giving me such a wonderful gift such as life." 23 looked creeped out by the flask monster and turned to the mop and mopped to rid his mind of such a terror. "Hello? Creator? Hey!" He turned and looked and the smog and frowned, "I didn't create you. My master did." the smog's eyes blinked then swam close to the glass and sniffed, "no...no no no. You did! Your blood created me! You are my Creator!" The blonde felt disgusted, his first child's a thing in a flask. Great. But...

Interesting.

The smog grinned, "What the hell are you." The black creature frowned at the blunt comment and half lids his one large eye, "Not very good with making friends are you boy." 23 snarls, "You calling me stupid?" The flask chitters with chuckles, "No no far from it," the creature cartwheels and smiles, "I'm called a homunculus a dwarf in the flask or better. A perfect human being!" 23 thought and stuttered, "ho..mun.." He faltered and the dwarf didn't miss a lick, "Your not very smart are you Master?" the mop fell and the blonde rounded on the flask like a wild tiger, "HEY I'M NO-"

"I see... you get upset by being called such terms." the smog interrupts making 23 go into a hunch grabbing the broom and started cleaning again. Fucking jerk!

the smog looks kittenishly at the blonde with sorrow, "Master." 23 cringes, "Well if you hate that tell me your name!" the blonde wipes his forehead and growls, "#23." The smog deadpans, "boy that isn't a name. You must really be-" the smog stops seeing the wolvish gleam in those gold eyes with a sneer to match them. "right." the dwarf says remembering the word is lethal if uttered. The blonde washed the floor roughly then heard, "What if I teach you?" 23 stopped and snickered, "Teach me? Feh! You were just created how would you know anything?" The dwarf swirls in his glass home and chuckled, "I'm a very intelligent life form. I am smart and knowledgeable from birth." The blonde leaned on the mop and thought, then he grinned widely. "Alright then I'll bite!" 23 said still holding his insane feral grin. The smog smiled, "wonderfully exquisite!" the creature did a flip in joy. "Now first. Your name!" 23 frowned, "I told you I don't have one!" The dwarf laughs happily, "this is why I am going to give you one!" 23 started to wash the already cleaned floor again and grumble, "A name won't change my status. I'm a slave and slaves have numbers. Not names." he slammed the mop into the bucket and rung the mop out and washed more, "It's how things work in this world. Slaves are bought and traded, girls are made into either whores or brides; while men are worked to the bone and thrown away like garbage when you can't work anymore. Sometimes older males are used to sire and make more slave children. Pfft listen to me I'm talking and making us seem like dogs." He laughs sadly and looks sad quieting down.

The blonde sighs, "But if a male and female mate without their masters consent...are killed." He sighs thinking of the time he was caught with 34 kissing and was beaten profusely by his master and made the teen watch his master fuck his friend. He's nothing as is she. She is to be a bride of a clergymen not a brooding hen or whore. A good life. So they say. 23 mopped and ground his teeth wanting 34 to himself! She was beautiful and he'd do anything to keep her, he'd die for her. "How sad a life you live." the flask whimpered, 23 glares at the flask but softens seeing the creature is sad for him. "let me give you a name." The blonde blinked and licked his cracked lips, "A name?" he knew it was worthless but the thought of a name was, well interesting as hell! A name. A voice to his soul. A call to only mean him. A name.

The dwarf smiled broadly, "Yes, a name." 23 eyed the creature then gave a quick nod of approval. A name would also give him power! Have a future and a normal life one day. Yes! He could in hopes have 34 as his own bride. This could change everything!

Hohemhime looked at his son taking in all the information, Pride finally looked up, "Sooo...you knew the first homunculus? And you even helped in creating him. Great no wonder he's smart as shit." the older blonde cocks a brow, "That's quite rare. Hearing a comment Edward." The blonde hisses, "Shut up old man!" Pride frowns and sticks his tongue out, "Envy's the oldest that's way he had me call him Nii-san. Bastard. That kinda explains his crazy obsession with you too. Pity you were good friends and now he wants to tear you a new asshole." Pride held in the next quip not wanting to be slapped for saying he'd have three. Since he's already an asshole. Funny joke not worth the pain. Hohemhime sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation, "No son. He's the second. Your mouth is fouler then a trash dump on fire...your too old for soap though." Pride sticks his tongue out, "Like you could ev-Wait SECOND!? Who's the first!?" he sat up right with hungry eyes as Hohemhime eyed his sons want for that tidbit of information. Pride's father's eyes became shady and dark, "The dwarf in the flask is who you know as Father." Pride grew pale and gaped slightly in terror. Father... his own father made that thing. His master his creator his...Father.


	60. Chapter 59 The City Swallowed by Sand

Chapter 59

The City Swallowed by Sand.

Pride was told to eat something and settled with a pasta dish, red sauce made by Kelly and noodles bought fresh for cooking. Small bits of meat were floating in the red sauce and had a fantastic aroma of rosemary, thyme, and oregano. A nice heavy meal but light and fluffy to the taste buds. However it went down like a hailstorm, "does he know what a knife is Van?" Hohemhime doesn't seem mad, "He could use the table cloth to wipe his mouth right now He's actually eating. So I'm happy Kelly." The dirty blonde groans and watches the blonde wolf down a second helping of spaghetti. With food eaten the blonde waited for the next part battling his urge to pass out.

Hohemhime thinks then starts to spin his tale of the tragedy of Xerxes:

Years past and Hohemhime was an assistant alchemist once he learned how to read and write, The slave owner trained him and found Hohemhime to be a master at the art. "My king." The master bowed along with Hohemhime and Dante, "The creature has given us the answers to immortality." The king eyed the man as he held the flask out to him, "Creature... You know how to make me the king of Xerxes live as this nations King for eternity?" The homunculus smiled and twisted about, "Yes All you need to do is stand in the circle and I'll give you the power." The king stood and walked to the circle. A great flash and screams everywhere hissed and called before the world turned dark.

Hohemhime looked about and saw Dante on the ground bleeding, "Dante!" She didn't speak she just laid there, "Doctor! I ...I need a doctor!" Hohemhime ran out and saw the clouds were still black and covering the sky, "HELP!" No answer. He called again then ran back inside and picked up Dante, "SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" Hohemhime walked into houses and out to see the world he knew didn't exist anymore, he looked a bout then heard a voice, "Ahhhhh..." He turned to see his face on another's face, "hello Hohemhime." Dante coughed and spit up blood making the duplicate look to her, "Oh my this wasn't supposed to happen." Hohemhime saw the man jump down and look to Dante, "STAY AWAY! WHO ARE YOU!?" The man grinned, "Oh you don't recognize me...? listen human. Listen to my voice." Hohemhime's eyes grew wide, "Homunculus...?" The man smiled, "Yes yes! You now remember good!" Hohemhime looked shocked still, "I liked your face... I wanted a new body so I tricked this nation to get one and..." the homunculus placed a hand on Hohemhime's chest, "I gave you a gift as well." Hohemhime looked stern, "Where are the others." The homunculus smiled sweetly, "Here. Don't you feel them inside? All their souls?" Hohemhime's eyes looked shocked, "I gave you the most precious gift in alchemy." Hohemhime looked at him as he smiled, "the Philosophers stone." Hohemhime looked around and saw the emptiness and then the full feeling inside, he held Dante and looked at her and started to cry out.

"Homunculus!" He looked to Hohemhime, "fix her... I don't want to.." The homunculus looked at Dante, "ah yes you're love." Hohemhime glared, "She's not just my love! She's carrying my child!" the man looked at Hohemhime, "Child?" Hohemhime cried out, "She told me before you pulled this trick! Fix her now!" The homunculus sighed and waved a hand over her and a red spark shot around her, Dante's eyes opened and she started to cough, "Dante!" She looked to Hohemhime and cried out and hugged him, "It's alright now... You're safe." Dante looked at Hohemhime, "Where is..." Hohemhime looked to her and shook his head, "They're gone." Dante looked shocked, "Are they... dead?" Hohemhime hugged her again, "Yes." The homunculus cut in, "They are gone... but you can now start a new world! One that runs on Alchemy... A world that can defy God! Think of it... a world were no one dies, no one goes hungry, no one is a slave! You could create the Perfect world!" Dante looked to the homunculus then back to Hohemhime, "We were chosen Van, I think we can make a better world with the use of alchemy."

Pride sat with his jaw open, "You and...and her!?" Hohemhime smiled, "She was a sweet girl before she was corrupted by that thing." pride blinked, "I wouldn't call her sweet for anything." Hohemhime sighs, "So... the Father is a homunculus?" Hohemhime nods, "The very first one." Pride bit his lip, "Then how can he do alchemy?" Hohemhime shrugs, "It's a mystery." Pride blows air through his lip and rolls his eyes, "Whatever.. You also had a kid before us? What happened to him?" Hohemhime frowns, "You've seen the end result." Pride cocks his head, "Eh?" Hohemhime sighs, "Envy is you older brother by age and he's also your half brother." Pride's eyes grew wide, "I'm really related to him?!" Hohemhime looked to the side as Pride vented, "So that's why he hates me? Because I'm... I'm related? No...no... I think it's because I..." Pride scratched his head, "It's because you look like me when I was young." Pride sucked air back causing him to choke and cough, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Hohemhime smiles, "It's the truth." Pride eye twitched and growled making Hohemhime chuckle a bit.

Pride groans sitting up more from his place, "I cannot believe this. I look like my own father... My own piece of shit dad who pretty much blew up his home in the name of science…. I guess we aren't that different." Pride grumbles then shrieks, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kelly rushes in hearing the yelling thinking they were fighting again as Hohemhime is just watching in intrest his son freak out. They were more alike than he thought also.


	61. Chapter 60 Raise of The Green Lion

Chapter 60

Raise of The Green Lion

Pride stayed quiet again for a few days and wanted out of the house, "please it's so stuffy can't I just leave?!" he wringed his hands a few times and waited looking like an eager child, "I just wanna go out I'll come back! Fuck take me on an errand or something! I can't stand being coupped up like a deseased cat!" The two men looked at the blonde in pity and Kelly caves, "I'll take you out kid. But Creta is a very different country so don't talk to anyone till you learn their customs." Pride practically salvated at the thought of outside and nodded furiously, "Uh huh yeah I gottcha let me go put on those things you bought me." Pride bolted off but slammed into a table in excitement breaking a vase, "Sorry!" he said down the hall making Kelly almost cry. His purple flower vase was no more.

The sky was frozen and people walked in the growing tufts of snow being kicked and played in by little children screaming in another language throwing handfuls at one another laughing. Pride walked out in a brown coat white button up and vest. His pants were brown also. "I look retarded." Kelly sighs and throws a scarf at the blonde, "hush. You look presentable, Let's go." Pride follows and sees people walking around then stops as a man yells a loud friendly greeting to Kelly, Pride watches then shivers in disgust as the two kiss cheeks then Kelly does so to a women in the store. Pride stays put then blushes as the women point to him in question and Kelly says only one word he could understand, which made him want to throw up. The woman looks in wonder as Kelly orders, or Pride thinks hes or- yeah he's ordering. The man cuts a large slab of cooked beef as the women sautés potatoes and herbs. They then stick it in a white plastic box and hand it to Kelly who pays, "Gracie." He says making Pride think is a form of thank you." Pride waits and opens his mouth, "what did they say?" Kelly smiles answering, "I'm a well known customer and the kissing that I saw you getting freaked out about is a greeting amongst family and close friends. At times it's a formal greeting with people of higher power like a Cretan king or queen being welcomed. He held the box to the blonde, "I was out to get you lunch and to pick up the some laundry." Pride looks at the box then looks at Kelly in question.

Pride held the beef and sniffed at it on the bench then looks at Kelly, "How did you meet my father?" the man smiles and turns looking at the blonde, "I met him as a teenager. He was lost since his son William was dying. I actually used to play with William and he was trying to figure out how his son got mercury poisoning and confronted me…angrily demanding me to tell him who hurt his son. I never met the man and was scared of him and questioned who he was, names were exchanged and I told him who did it. William hung out with many people, he was a very likeable kid and well. A few children hated him to the point poisoning his tea one day in an event around his mother and fathers anniversary." He sighs at the day being remembered. "they were here in Creta, the ambasitor knew of father and your dad. Father gave wealth and weapons to the abasitors to over throw the king and make a new world order here. It was for the best since we were in poverty. William was a prime target to the children of the old king and they attacked him by poisoning him. Dante and Hohemhime were shocked at the sudden change in his health and your dad went out to find and potentially kill the person responsible." Kelly frowns, "He didn't get to. Because me and some buddies William taught alchemy to did. Sprayed the bastards entrails across the floor." He turns to Pride whos gaping like a fish, "Well I guess we aren't all that different kid. You'r named after a kid who killed eighteen men and women for killing their friend. You know Edward means Wealthy Guardian. We may not be rich in cens or items but I know you've had a very prosper life as a child." Pride nods making Kelly smile

With the food eaten Pride questioned, "What did Hohemhime do with the body?" Kelly froze, he looked at Pride who was cocking his head in question then he knew, "He's envy." Kelly swallows hard, "That monster is the reason I will not set foot in Amestris and begged your father to come stay here after quitting his mission and dumping Dante. That psychotic creature is-"

"My mentor and enemy." Pride says making Kelly look at the blonde holding his hands up, "He taught me how to be the cold ruthless monster I am." His hand snaps closed and a growl comes from his mouth, "He made me learn to enjoy killing and making people suffer." Kelly frowns at the statement and places a hand on Pride's shoulder, "I can see your pain, William would have loved you. He always wanted a younger brother. He would tell me since we were kids how much he wanted a little brother or sister." Pride frowns, "It's tragic he's dead and in his place is a psychopathic nut case." Kelly nods and looked to Pride, "Do you want to know how it happened?" Pride looks at Kelly but couldn't hold back his curisoity. Kelly looks at the blonde then begins the tale to make the green lion Envy.

She paced tears bearing her eyes as the two males stood together a body showered with roses and a few toy bears with cards, "Fix him!" She screamed throwing a vase to the ground shoving a tier down, the vase smashed into pieces and she screamed in rage, "Van he's our son!" She turned her hair sticking to her face into a haphazard mess pearls dangling as the east women turned to a teenager with dirty blonde hair, he froze in her sight and faltered, "Your his best friend! Help him bring my baby back!" She rushed to the dirty blonde and held his shirt in rage, "You have nothing but us! Your parents are dead and you hav-" The blonde man grabbed the child away, "Dante!" She screams in rage at the man yelling her name, "Stop! Homunuculus do something!" The other man in the room stayed quiet, "I would also like William brought back. You could do it." He eyes the two with red eyes, "Edward Kelly. Van's taught you well but I believe you should let Van do so alone. You can help with the circle but the execution of it please stay out of it. You are a good boy but not experienced enough for such an incredible fate." Van looks at the light blonde copy and to Kelly who nods to it.

Weeks passed and the circle with Kelly's help was completed, the boy then helped in gathering materials including Williams body from the chambers. The ingredients were set, Kelly bid Williams corpse adieu, "See...see you soon. Brother." He smiles looking at the embalmed figure and left and saw Hohemhime walk to the mess of items. Kelly left and watched from the back and his foster father and good friend activate the circle. The room shook and gas expelled out of the circle causing a red light to flicker out sparatically. Kelly called out in fright as the red light sent a few tremors and like that it stopped. Kelly coughed and looked to the sifting mists and saw Hohemhime.

The older blonde swiped at the mist and looked at the thing before him, "Van!" The blonde froze and yelled, "Stay back Edward!" Hohemhime looked at the curled up figure and before he could get to it the person moved, "William!" He called in happiness as the figure stood. Long hair flopped into the figures shadow and made Hohemhime stop as the person coughed, "Will...iam?" The things voice was effeminate and raspy, it coughed again and stood fully; it wasn't William at all, a cross between a male and female as the mist blew away the creature came into full view. Long green hair, pale pasty white skin and violet eyes. "Will..iam?" the beast spoke and looked at Hohemhime and holds a long slender hand up, "father..." it was repulsive! Hohemhime took a step back, "You are mistaken creature. Where is my son?" The beast's eyes blinked and looked about, "Son?" The thing points to itself, "Son." Hohemhime grit his teeth, "No. My son is a blonde haired and not you." The beast frowns and stands quietly then hisses, "Love me." Hohemhime took another step back, "Love me!" The creature showed it's abilities slamming it's foot down crushing the stone cellars floor a foot crater, "LOVE ME!" The beast attacked finally and bolted to the man and hissed, "love me love me love me love me LOVE ME!" The monster grabs the blonde and snarls revealing it's teeth and held Hohemhime to it's power.

Kelly rushed towards the monster and slammed a foot into the beast taking a piece of chalk and drawing quickly, he activated the circle in a wave of energy and spikes shot up and mauled the beast, "Van!" The man looked in horror of the now impaled green haired monster and swallows hard seeing it fight and cry out, "Love...loove me..." the creature died instantly after the last breath of demands was taken, Kelly helped Hoemhime up and looked at the monster, "What the fuck is that thing!" The young teen moved close and lifted the hand of the monster then dropped it standing near, "Whatever it was it is now de-" a shriek came from the monster and it's hands wrapped around Kelly's waist like a rope. In fact it was a rope! The creatures body took on another shape and hissed in agony pulling it's body out of the death spines and held the dirty blonde, "VAN!" The blonde man looked in horror of the monster holding Kelly and yelled at it, "Let him go you monster!" The creature narrowed it's eyes and hissed, "No. I like him here." The voice was disgusting and oily and the beast tightened it's grip, "This ones mine!" The beast's tongue ran down Kelly's face making Kelly cry out. Hoemhime snarls walking towards the beast, "He's not yours!" Kelly shuttered at the feud, "Why do you get him then? I want something!" The two humans look at the beast, "What are you talking about?!" The purple eyes flare with life, "What you have. I want it too. I want your happiness if you can't give me mine!" the humans look at the beast who was all but serious.

Hohemhime was at the loss with this monster, "I don't understand." The creature scoffs, "I want what you have! I want everything you enjoy and love so dear that you can't offer me any kind of respect!" Kelly was let go of and the beast glares at him, "This William person why do you want him so?" Kelly being stupid answers, "He's Hohemhime's son! You were to be him! Not what ever the fuck you are!" the beast roars, "Shut up human!" The air ran cold, "I want to be your William. I can if you give me a chance." Hohemhime is about to yell when, "Yes!" Kelly and the blonde turn to the one who spoke, "If you can be my son I will give you all my love." The creature looked at the women her long blonde hair and indigo corrupt eyes, "Dante no!" The women ignored him and rushed to the monster and touched it's face, "Yes you can be my new baby. I will be your mother and I will teach you child." The creature purred in her hands and she smiled at it's non-hostile actions. Dante pointed to Hohemhime but He stopped her, "No Dante I don't want anything to do with that monster of alchemy!" Dante looked at him in heartbreak and anger, "Van you made him and gave him life! You gave me a baby through alchemy!" Hohemhime yells, "Dante look at it! It's a corpse with fangs and demons eyes!" She cries and the creature hisses, "I wouldn't want you anyways you feeble insulting bastard!"

Pride winces hearing the words mirrored out of his own deranged psychopathic half brother. Kelly noticed the blow to the kids Pride and rubbed the brats shoulders, "Sal right kid. Envy hates my ass too."

Hohemhime swallows the lump in his throat hearing such a repulsive word, "Perhaps I could nurture you as your father." The first homunculus comes out of hiding and touches the creatures shoulders and smiles warmly, "Yes. I can even name you child." The beast was over thrown by it's new 'parents' "Father?" The homunculus smiles and pets the green spindly hair, "Green... green as the sin you bare. My child Envy."

The monster took the roll of William wearing him face and many others to kill the ones who hurt his processor's whole families. No one knew William truly died, the people of Creta and Amestris only knew his attitude became more Envious.

Pride was walking back to the house with Kelly holding the clean laundry still blushing over the daughter of the laundry clerk getting in his face and talking a mile a minute. She then just ignored Kelly's statement of not knowing Cretan and did customs kissing but cheeks and sputtering more nonsense, "Why the hell didn't that girl listen to me! Little harlot." Pride looks a little taken back, "Hey it was just customs not her trying to get my number and or fuck me." Kelly eyes darken, "If that little witch touched you that way I might just let you cut her up. In Creta it's rude to force a customary friends kiss on a new comer it like a slut begging for it when it's a female. She didn't know you and she took advantage of you basically. Damn if Vinicio doesn't switch her ass or box her ears I will!" Pride frowns and deadpans, "What the hell am I to you your little brother or some shit." Kelly whips around, "No I am like you uncle. Your crazy over protective uncle." he grabs the blondes head and ruffles the hair roughly and laughs at pride yowls and hisses. Pride felt like this guy would kick his ass all over Creta if he did speak now. Good thing he didn't.


	62. Chapter 61 Lions of The Sun

Chapter 61

Lions Of The Sun

A week passed and Pride was allowed to walk about in his own with an escort, the blonde found out he was staying in a city of Creta. "Its cold..." Kelly looked to Pride holding his arms wearing a button down shirt, trousers, a long wool jacket and scarf. Kelly ruffled the long blonde hair, "Its winter Ed." Pride grumbles and shivers walking down the sidewalk, "yeah but its cold!" Kelly nods holding a suitcase and a map, "Where are we going this time." Pride complained looking at the passerby's speaking Cretan looking at him, Kelly smiled and pointed to a house not faraway, "its a house call I thought you'd like to see me work instead of complaining about being bored?" Pride sighs following, "Plus you could learn some culture!" Pride rolled his eyes and walked to the house with Kelly.

A women met Kelly quickly after he knocked on the door, "Edward I'm so glad your here! Andy's fever sky rocketed a few hours ago!" The women looked at Kelly and then saw Pride, "oh me oh my! Ed darling who's your friend? I haven't seen him around before." Kelly smiles walking in putting a hand around Prides shoulders, "This is Hohemhimes son, his name is also Edward." Pride looks at Kelly dangerously but turns his gaze to the women, "Oh my what a handsome devil he is! Looks just like his dad but," she leans closer to Pride and frowns, "those eyes... Van has gold eyes. This boys are a brilliant purple." Kelly frowns seeing asking about the mother, "No Anna, Edward got attacked by some Alchemist and he was altered. He's sweet young man, he's just sick right now from his body being altered." Anna frowns looking at Pride in pity, she then took Prides hand and smiled to him, "come along then ill give you a nice spot of tea and I have some crumpets for you." Pride looks shocked as he's dragged away by her.

Pride was sat in a elaborate red velvet couch with satin pillows, Anna took his coat and stared at him a little more seeing his figure was very thin. Pride watched her fix a pot of tea near him then sit it near him, "ummm than..thank you?" Anna beamed and sat next to him holding a plate with crumpets and a few assorted cookies, "I feel for you Mr. Edward. my little brother Andrew has been attacked by alchemist also. He's sick from a altered disease they put in his body." She looks at him smiling sadly, "Mr. Kelly and your dad have been treating him to make him better. But the treatments are starting to not work and I fear Andy isn't going to make it." Pride stays quiet but finally musters up some words, "I'm... sorry to hear that... biochemical altering of diseases is very dangerous. Why did alchemist attack your lil bro?" Anna picks up a cookie and nibbles on the edge, "he was friends with the alchemist. Best friends." Pride watched her a little bit as she nibbled the cookie again.

She finally sighed and poured some tea and handed it to pride who took it gingerly, "I'm sorry for raining on your parade. You probably don't even care since your more tied up with your own illnesses that are harbo-" pride puts and hand on her mouth and looks a bit miffed, "my illness isn't like your brothers. It altered my DNA. I feel bad that your brother is going through this and id like to hear what happened." He pulled his hand away from Anna's mouth, "alright?" Anna stayed quiet then began again, "Andy went to visit his friend Walter and Walter wanted to show him his newest discovery, Andy agreed and Walter showed him how to alter a simple flu virus into a slow killing disease. At first it was neat seeing his best friend make deadly illnesses and also make powerful cures to illnesses. But Walter didn't dispose of one virus said to be inert and Andy was infected." Pride looked at her sadly knowing he'd feel bad if his sibling was infected also, but later thought it would be the best thing since he was nothing more then a traitor.

Anna's tea was good and Pride enjoyed her company, he found her very nice and smart; he also thought she was cute but kept to himself suppressing that thought. "Well Andy is stable again Anna." Kelly looked seeing Pride stirring a sugar cookie in his tea with Anna sitting next to him, "Thank you so much Edward!" Anna got up and hugged the man making Pride become alert and finish the tea chomping the cookie down before standing up, "Ready to go Ed?" Pride nods looking for his coat making Anna fetch it, she came over to Pride holding it out and smiling, "See you next time hopefully?" Pride blushed looking into her dark brown eyes, "Ummm...m.. ? Err Bye!" He pulled his coat on and walked over to Kelly who looked at him strangely and said his goodbyes walking out the door.

Pride pulled his scarf around his red face and kept his eyes forward, "You liked her." Pride burned an even darker crimson, "s-So What!? I felt bad for her and she was nice!" Kelly laughed hard watching Pride struggle, "hey Anna's a cute little girl! If I was your age I'd date her!" Pride blushes hard and growls back, "I don't want a relationship jerk." Kelly grins, "your body says otherwise." Pride shrieks cuss words at Kelly baring his fangs making Kelly laugh.

Once Pride cooled down Kelly continued, "You act like Van so much it hurts." Pride glares at him, "I do not act like tha-like him!" Kelly eyed Pride from his near slip up, "yes you do. Your mother was a pretty young teen and Van was older of course but Trisha was an orphan and Van felt bad for her being sick and alone. He bought her flowers and tried to make her happy with small tokens of his kindness but like you wouldn't admit he liked her. I would tease him and he'd get just as defensive and finally admitted it and well the rest is how all good relationships go!" Pride started pulling his scarf over his neck tighter, "What are you doing?" Pride glares at Kelly, "Trying to suffocate so I don't have to hear anymore romance bullshit." Kelly sighs pulling Prides scarf away making the blonde growl only to get told he can have it when he uses it responsibly.

Pride sat in the room he was given, "Dinners ready son." Pride looked over to his father then nodded getting up off the bed and followed his father, "So Kelly told me you have a crush on miss Anna?" Prides eyes burned, "No!" He runs his hands through his hair and growls, son of a... I think she's nice! I don't want a girlfriend!" Hohemhime couldn't help but smile, "alright then." Pride grumbles grabbing a chair and sitting down.

Dinner was over and Hohemhime checked Prides vitals, "Your doing better but not good." Pride frowns, "am I even getting better?" Hohemhime nods, "you are. Your body however isn't storing so you'll need to eat more in hopes that might fix the problem." Pride thinks then jerks at one memory and pants, "Edward?" Prides eyes look at Hohemhime and growl as his eyes dilate.


	63. Chapter 62 Cheshire Madness

Chapter 62

Cheshire Madness

Hohemhime looks at his son then backs away seeing his son following him with his eyes, "Edward." Pride grins widely, "Yes?" Hohemhime swallows hard, "Are you feeling okay?" Prides eyes half lid, "I feel quite Peachy. But I do have a problem." Hohemhime nods, "Alright then... what's wrong." Pride frowns, "I can't decide what side of your neck I'm going to bite down on to kill you." Pride smiles again, "which side do you think would be best? I'm in the mood for blood!" Hohemhime looks shocked at the complete change from Moody to this psychotic cheery blonde.

Hohenhime looked confused, "Edward are you sure your alright. Why are you suddenly acting like this?" Pride purrs, "I don't quiet know... but I'm very hungry. And said I need to eat more so why not start with you!" Pride lunged hissing claws and teeth out, hid father acted fast pulling a drawer out and pulling out a cloth. Pride shrieked in the presents of the kill circle and hissed. Hohemhime watched as Pride growls looking enraged then caught on, "Dante you bitch..." he gets closer and Pride whimpers painfully, "Edward listen to me. You need to calm down I can help you. You cannot kill me do you understand?" Pride growls watching him, Hohemhime steps back then walks backwards away from his son watching pride snarl before closing the door and locking it with a trigger.

Hohemhime walks down the hallways then stops puttinghis head on a wall, "I can't believe this... that put was to never be used in the project!" He pulls his face away from the wall and slams his fist into the wall angerily, "NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE USED! DID SHE NOT UNDERSTAND HOW GOD DAMNED DANGEROUS THAT IS!" He looked at his fist bleeding from hitting the wall so many times, "my son is now... son of a bitch! What is she trying to do with him?!" He looks at the door where he locked his son away and swallows disgusted, "he wont survive without it... which means he's killed for food."

Kelly walked over to Hohemhime seeing him looking through a book in the kitchen wiping his brow and gritting his teeth, "van?" Hohemhime looks up seeing him and frowns, "she made him... an absorber." He held his head and groaned, "of all the things!" Kelly looked at the book seeing in red ink 'Do not ever attempt' scrawled on the pages along with a human body looking normal then a another body normal except for the extra organs labeled in another language. Hohemhime closes the book in rage, "there's no doubting it. Edward has already fed seeing the way he's acting." Kelly cringes, "Van what are talking about? Fed? What's going O-" he was stopped hearing pride whine through the door he's being held behind, "Daaaaad! Lemme out! I'm fine now I stopped feeling weird! I didn't do anything right?" Hohemhime frowns and calls back, "Edward your not fooling me." Pride whines, "I'm not trying to fool you! I just out of my room its stuffy in here! Let me out! Please?" Hohemhime stays quiet letting pride moan more then answers, "I'm not letting you out till you are sane." Pride snarls, "The fuck! I am sane let me out damn it!" Pride beat on the door growling then started whining again.

Hohemhime walks towards the door, "I have a few questions Edward." Pride hisses, "let me out and I will happily-" Hohemhime interrupts, "How many times have you killed Edward." Pride becomes silent, "how many times. I want to help you so answer the question." Pride pants and groans, "I...I lost count..." Hohemhime grit hid teeth, "Edward I can tell by the way you are acting your still wanting to kill." Pride shrieks and claws at the door snarling like a wild dog, "IM GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE AND IM GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT! IM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A LONG PAINFUL DEATH AS I FUCKING RIP YOUR INARDS OUT WITH MY DAMNED TEETH!" Hohemhime backs away from the door as pride has his tempertanrum, the fit finally stops as pride whimpers painfully, "I need it... I need it to make the pain go away... I just want it to stop..." Hohemhime hears Pride laying down and shuttering, he felt bad but didn't want his son to attack him. If only he knew.

Hohemhime stepped away from the door and thought hard, "ill be back Edward. Just keep calm and relax ill fix this." Pride doesn't acknowledge him at all just pants letting out a strangled moan at times but nothing more. Kelly looked at the door as Hohemhime walked towards him, "go to that buture who has the live livestock and buy a pig. Strangle it and get here." Kelly looks confused, "a pig? Why a pig?" Hohemhime looks at the door seeing prides shuffling from the light under the door changing, "They have a lot of meat and sadly Dante made him an absorber so to make him going through this change he needs to eat meat and a lot of it." Kelly nods and turns but then looks back, "Pigs are also a sign of sin. So it only would make sense to feed Ed a sinful animal." Hohemhime sighs shooing him out the door grumbling about Kelly being to smart for his own good at times.

The pig was brought into the house, Hohemhime held a cloth to Kelly and he took it knowing it is to protect them from Pride. The door was open showing the young blonde curled up with a bit of blood leaking from his mouth, his hands were draped over his stomach while his skin was sweaty and paled. Hohemhime walked around the blonde getting his attention, a hiss came from Pride but he cowarded feeling the kill circle and growled in irritation, "bring it in Kelly." Kelly nodded dragging a large pig in, pride looked shocked at the size and drooled hungrily. Hohemhime stepped back letting Pride have his room which he took in an instant inspecting the large pink and black hog.

Pride sniffed at the dead animal then opened his mouth but stopped inches from the throat and sat back up huffily. "Is there a problem Edward?" Pride licked his lips and little and nods, "its dead. And your watching. I kill and eat alone!" Hohemhime frowns, "its was suffocated so Kelly could bring it home. Its fresh and you need this." Pride hisses, "not the same!" Kelly looks at Pride getting pissy, "I'm not going to let you murder for your own needs! Next time it'll be live if it makes you happy Edward!" Pride cowers a bit then nods but waited for them to leave.

They left and heard the blonde tear the throat out with gulping knowing he was drinking the blood of the animal, flesh was ripped off and eaten noisily letting the two men know Pride enjoyed this way too much. Pride licked at his figures and kept feeding as his pants and shirt were growing tight making him fight the offending buttons before continuing, organs were consumed and flesh was devoured before all but bones were left, pride looked at the leg bones and pulled one away sniffing at it; his hands pulled at the bone and broke the hard white exposing marrow. he chewed at the ends a bit softening the pin like cracks and finally wrapped his mouth around the bone and sucked hard getting the soft marrow out.

Kelly opened the door seeing the pig was completely picked clean leaving bones and some broken in half showing marrow was sucked out, he saw pride away from the mess peeling his bloodstained shirt off and exposing his engorged middle. Pride was rubbing his stuffed belly breathing deeply, "Are you feeling alright Ed?" Pride looked at Kelly tiredly and frowns, "I over ate..." Kelly watched pride stretch a little in attempt to loosen some pressure, "But I'm fine now... I just wanna sleep." Kelly nodded watching the blonde stagger to the bed and lay down in it careful not to upset his stomach.


	64. Chapter 63 Frere Jacques

Chapter 63

Frère Jacques

Creta was lively as people did Saturday shopping, "Ed look at this! Isn't it pretty?" The blonde looks up at the girl Anna and sees a small bag of marbles glistening in the cold air, "Their nice." She smiles and starts talking to the shopkeep and pays for them. Pride watches her talking to the man, she finally comes over and smiles pleased with her purchase, "Andrew will love these!" She holds the tiny bag and grins happily, "Want to go to my house for a coffee and sweet?" Pride beams a little at the mention of coffee, "I'd love to." Anna smiles taking his hand ignoring the blush from the young man and walks through the town humming sweetly a song till they reach a four way, "Actually let's go here. They have good scones and hot chocolate." Pride looks at the cafe and frowns, "I don't know Creatan." Anna sighs and looks at the sign and winks, "Watch me and repeat what I say." Pride blinks then nods, "Okay." They hard into the coffee shop and Anna goes up front and rings the bell.

A few minutes pass and a women with black curly hair comes out and greets her. "ciao." Anna says happily and women greets back just as sweetly. Anna looks to the boards and orders, " Vorrei una cioccolata calda." The women smiles and writes down the order as Anna keeps going with what she wants then finishes. She turns to Pride and motions him over and waits patiently as he looks nervously at the women, "Uhhh..." He looks to Anna then breaths in slowly, "'I would like a hot chocolate and a raspberry orange scone.'" He recites back to the lady and waits. The women smiles and writes it down and Anna pays the women and even tips as she cooks fresh scones.

Pride sits at the booth as Anna gets the drinks and fresh baked scones. She hands the blonde a cup of piping hot cacao and a fresh warm buttery sscone Pride looks at the scone and coacoa and then bites into the pastry and tastes raspberries with hints of organges, he chews not knowing Anna looking to him with her eyes wide seeing the fangs lodged in his mouth at worth reading the food to bits. "does it hurt?" Pride freezes looking at her, "What hurts?" She pulls her mouth open and makes an ah noise showing her slightly imperfect teeth and touches hers and points to him, prides eyes watered a little holding back bellowing a laugh and shakes his head quickly side to side, "Oh no no no! They feel natural! Only time it hurts is if bite my tounge speaking." Anna gasps then giggles at his reply, "I bet." Anna looks at him and points to his eyes, "Even though your eyes are Alchemically altered they look really pretty." Pride blushes and inhales the scone quickly, "Your acting like a embarrassed little boy Edward." Pride turns redder, "Anna, your really sweet but at times I feel like your hitting on me." The girl looks at her hands, "I don't understand I never hit you... I'd never hit you either!" Pride curses in his mind at the culture difference and looks at her, "Flirting." She turns red and holds her face in shame away from him, "Oh no no no no!" She looks at him embarrassed, "I like you but as a friend. I'm sorry I guess your not used to a girl taking you places?" Pride averts his eyes, "I'm used to being asked to buy a crap ton of things when I'm with a girl friend or not." Anna puffs her cheeks out, "That seems lime your being used." She says something under her breath in Cretan and huffs shortly. Pride watches her as he sips his hot chocolate.

Anna calms down and eats her scone by dipping it in the mug of chocolate, she sits close by Pride in her leggings, long strapped boots, short length pleated skirt, a long gray sweater a white fur poncho and ear muffs to match. Her hair was cinnamon colored and in luscious long wavy curls, her hazel eyes were round and doe like. She was a very adorable China doll like girl. Pride also hinted her scent was lavender and vanilla undertones. She smelled nice and looked nice, she perfect and good friend.

They left the place and headed to Anna's house, "I have some books to teach you better Cretan at home if you'd like to borrow them." The blonde was messing with his scarf and looks up, "If you'd help me I'd like to learn a few frazes so I can get around." She looks at him weirdly, "You need to know more then frazes. I want you to enjoy Creta the best way!" She grabs his hands and smiles, "I learned this song when I was really young and it taught me how to sound out Cretan words. She looks to him and smiles sweetly before closing her eyes and started to sing:

Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,

Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?

Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines

Ding ding dong, ding ding dong.

Pride listens and she stops and says, " And now I'll sing it in Amesterian. " Anna closed her eyes and inhaled a little and started again:

Are you sleeping, are you sleeping?

Brother John, Brother John?

Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing

Ding ding dong, ding ding dong.

She opens her eyes and looks to him, "Did you understand?" Pride blushes lightly, "I... Umm... No. I need to learn words then I could get it." She smiles, "The song is hard to sing to foreigners. I can help you sound out the words." Pride swallows hard, "I don't sing... Its hard to explain but I'm really bad at it." Anna narrows her eyes and grabs his hand again and drags him off, "Let's go to my house. I can help you there." Pride looks at her a little confused but follows her.

Pride looked at the house walls as he read out of a few books for children. He looks at the pictures and reading the words, Anna sits close holding another book reading g and writing down things in cursive, homework the blonde assumed. Anna showed him some more words then looked to him, "Your a fast learner! I've never seen such a adapt mind!" Pride blushes, "I like to learn. Its something I've always enjoyed." Anna smiles then freezes hearing the door close at the front, "Poppy is home!" She looks to Pride smiling as she gets up to great the stranger. Pride sits and reads the book he was flicking through then hears footsteps with Cretan chatter then the books ripped out of his hands, "Well I tramp Amesterian is trying to woo my innocent daughter huh!" Pride looks at the man seeing a bundle bar moustache grit teeth and dark angry orbs staring at him. Pride looked at the man, "Er what?" Anna walks over hurriedly, "Poppy no! We are just friends! He's Mr. Himes son I met him when when Edward came to help Andy!" The man looks at his daughter, "He's a tramp boy looking to soil our blood line!" Pride looks up at the man, "I'm no tramp! I was wanting to learn Cretan since I can't talk or get around with out it!" The man turns his moustache twitches irritably, "What's your name brat!" Pride glares back, "I anit sayin it!" Anna swallows at the tension, "Poppy his names Edward...please he's just a friend!" The man rolls the name in his head then booms in a angry voice, "Well then Edward. I'm Belissio the cretan ambassador of foreign affairs. I want you to leave and never speak to my daughter Anna again! I don't like Amesterian blood and knowing your father you must be some sort of bastard child never hearing of a wife!" Prides eyes blazed at the word describing what he was in spite his pride.

Anna starts crying, "Poppy no! He's my friend!" Pride stands up slowly feeling his legs are slightly jello like and huffs angrily, "Leave Bastard!" Belissio snarls pointing to the door, pride turned on the man bared his fangs at the man and gave a low inhuman growl, "Call me a bastard one...more. Time!" He held his hand up covering it in Greed's skin and glares his purple cat eyes at the man, "And I will show you why I'm not someone to fuck with!" Belissio gasps at the blonde and backs away, "What are you!?" Anna looks scared also, "Poppy... He was like Andy hurt by an alchemist. His father is helping him get back on his feet, he just wants a friend since he's so different now." Pride falters making his hand turn back to normal, "And what if I like him? He is hurting just like Andy and you should be ashamed poppy! He's not a bad person he's just as hurt as baby brother! Hes alone and I can understand his pain being hurt by Alchemy! His race has nothing to do with his kind soul!" Pride gapes a little but adverts his eyes at her sticking up for him, "She cares..." He thought then turns grabbing his coat off the chair and throws it on, "Edward where-" pride turns to Anna and then looks at Belissio, "I know when I'm not wanted in a house. Thanks for standing up for me though but I'm used to being an outcast... I need to head home, the door is this way right?" Anna gasps then nods, "Bye Edward..." Pride gives a pained smile and walks toward the hall to the door, before he reaches the knob a hand grabs him whirling him around, Belissio looked at the blonde as he glared at him. Pride pulls out of Belissio's grip and turns the knob, "If your trying to say your sorry... I'm not forgiving you. You have no idea how bad it hurts me to hear that my mother basically was a whore having me and my sibling brother with a man she never married. I've done too much to be labeled so nastily and I'm not a very forgiving person when you talk illy of my mother who's dead." With that he opens the door and slams it closed and walks home using his all seeing eye to find his way back.

Belissio turns seeing Anna holding her schoolwork and crying looking at her paper notes and hugs her things hearing every bit of what pride said. The man frowns feeling horrible for the boy and how much a fool he was to judge a child that has had it so bad. Ashamed indeed.


	65. Chapter 64 Cat and Mouse

- Cat and Mouse

Hohenhime hears his son opening and slamming the door, "Edward?" Pride walks past him to his room and flops on the bed, he had enough of this life. Nothing came out good for him, like god was pulling every string to make his life a living g hell. He pulled his pillow close to him feeling every emotion wanting to rip through his eyes and scald his mouth, "I'm worthless in this world why do I even bother staying alive." He gets up and walks over to the closet and opens it showing himself in the reflection of a mirror, the Blonde pulled on his mouth and lips looking at his fangs; he then flicked his tongue out looking in his mouth in disgust. He pulled his mouth closed and looked into his eyes and the faded scars on his face, he then tugged slightly at his hair. "what are you doing Son?" Pride freezes and turns around seeing his father, "Nothing!" Hohenhime frowns, "Doesn't seem like nothing." Pride growls but gives in, "I'm just looking at myself. I never really sat down to see how different I look to others." Hohenhime looks to his son in pity, "Are you ashamed of yourself?" Pride wrinkles his nose, "Its not my fucking fault I was made into a homunculus! I'm not ashamed of something I couldn't stop!" Hohenhime shakes his head, "They named you well, but I can see right through you Edward." Pride growls, "I've got nothing to hide asshole!" Hohenhime frowns, "Edward did something happen while you were out with Anna?" The blonde flinches remembering Belissio's words then turns the other direction, "Go away!" Hohenhime sighs and turns around leaving the angry blonde to his thoughts even if they were poison to him.

Kelly worked on a few things as Hohenhime cooked, the door bell rang and Kelly went to get it. He opened the door seeing two people, one wearing Amesterian attire and the other in a Cretan dress. The girl spoke up first, "Edward I came as quick as possible but Andy isn't doing good!" The other looks confused and holds up a photo to the man, "I'm looking for my father." Kelly looks to the boy and ushers both in, "Anna I think I have the antidote! Let me gather the materials and I will go just stay here!" She nods walking towards the couch then sees Pride walking down the stairs hair wet pulling a shirt over his head. The boy walks to the kitchen to avoid his brother at all costs. Hohenhime sees the dirty blonde and looks shocked, "Alphonse?" The boy looks up quickly and looks to the door seeing Pride being hugged by the girl crying on him looking confused and saying gibberish and petting her head trying to calm her, had his brother found a new girl here? The blonde turns then grabs Hohenhime and drags him to the pantry and closes the door.

Pride heard the door close but was in concerned with Anna crying, "He's all I've got!" Pride frowns and looks at the time, "Can you take me to your house? I have seen Kellys notes. I'm aware of the type of illness and I think I can help." He looks at her and she looks back, "You can fix it?" Pride stays quiet, "Tell me you can fix it!" She grabbed at his shirt and looked hopeful, Pride shuttered at her kitten like appearance, "Anna... I don't know if I can. I'm afraid I'll kill him but I think Kelly can execute the procedure." Anna tears up then turns letting go of Prides shirt, "Okay... I have faith in Edward. I... I need-is something burning?" Pride sniffs the air and pales, "I'll be back!" He rushes into the kitchen seeing the pot billowing black smoke, "Dammit! Hohenhime where are you! Your burning," he looks in the pot and gags, "Whatever this is! I'm taking it off the burner it smells rancid!" Pride moved the pot to a cold burner and looked about seeing no one, "Did you have to take a piss or something!?" He looked around and then looked back to the stove and sighs loudly walking back to the living area and sits with Anna.

Hohenhime looks at Praise hearing Edward leaving and finally gets mad, "Alphonse what are you doing here!" Praise adjusts his arm out of a box and grunts, "To see Ed, I want to apologize." Hohenhime looks shocked then quiets down his voice again as Pride is chatting with Anna in the kitchen, "He's not ready." Praise frowns, "I need him to hear me out!" Hohenhime glares, "You tried to brutally murder your brother! His body was already decomposing!" He quiets down again, "If he sees you I might have to restrain him!" Praise swallows hard then ducks as the door knob rattles.

Anna held the door knob as Pride was putting water in a kettle, "You think there's cookies in here?" Pride looks over to her, "No we keep them in the jar. Above the sink." Anna nods and grabs the jar, "Oh geeze its so heavy!" Pride places the kettle on the hot stove and walks over taking the jar, "Got it." Anna grins and walks over to the ice box pulling out the cream pot, she then grabs the sugar and sets it on the table. "wish I brought some tiramisu." She smiled as Pride turns grinning, "Wish you did to. It's really good!" Anna laughs opening the cookie jar and taking a cookie out, "I might have to do that next time I come." Pride grins again taking the kettle off the burner and pouring water over tea bags in a tea pot.

Hohenhime listened to the two talking then looks back at Praise, "The second they move your going. He cannot handle seeing you right now. His body is very weak and his mind is fragile. Your presents will make him backfire on what I hav-" a wet splat and tinkle interrupted the older man and he paled.

Pride looked at the mess on the tile, he got up and grinned at Anna who was frozen, "I..." He waved her off, "Its cool Anna. I distracted you. Better the floor then your dress right?" She blushed and held her face nodding as Pride took a cup towel and sopped the tea up and scooped up what he could of the cup. "let me get the broom!" Anna ordered standing up, pride laughed, "No no... You sit. I got it." Pride walked to the pantry and opened the door.

Hohenhime winced at Prides expression of calm becoming shocked, his eyes turned to the younger brother and his eyes slits turned rounded pools of black.


	66. Chapter 65 To FORGIVE and FORGET

- To Forgive and Forget

Pride looked at the younger brother as all happiness drained out of him, his mind brought back every pin prick and slice of surgical equipment to his nerves and hissed, "You." The hand holding the door jerked at the door and ripped the door off its hinges in a snap. Prides other hand grabbed Praise and held on to him like he depended on it, "What are you doing here!?" He held Praise in anger and growled baring his teeth, "Nii...Nii-san." Pride dragged Praises face to his, "I'm an only child to you!" He tosses the young blonde to the ground and growls wildly, "Edward stop!" Hohenhime gets in front of praise and holds ground, "It can't be helped now. He came to apologize to you for what he did." Pride glares, "you think just crawling over here will make me forgive the weeks of pain you put me through!?" Pride growls and crosses his arms looking at Praise getting up looking frightened.

Anna walks over, "Ed," pride turns to her as she sees Praise, "That's your brother?" Pride swallows hard, "Yeah. But he's leaving." Praise looks shocked, Anna looks to him, "He's la tua famiglia!" Pride cringed, "Anna..." She stomp her foot, " non essere un asino!" Pride looks at her as she blushes knowing Anna cursed seeing her blush looking embarrassed. " Ed, please let me say something... Anything." Pride looks to the accused and growls, "Let him speak!" Anna hollers, "He is family! He is not a dog!" Pride cringes at Anna's words, "Go sit outside I need to speak to Anna alone." Hohenhime nods taking Alphonse away and sits in the living room, Pride watches then turns to Anna, "Anna... I know your trying to help but its more then a meager fight between brothers, Alphonse tried to kill me." Anna gasped at what he said, "Its complicated but his niece was mind controlled by a person with alchemy and she tried to..." He blushes hard, "She tried to...reproduce with me." He plays with his fingers as Anna looks shocked, "She didn't get far! I stopped her but she made a scene, she got my brothers attention and he flipped out and attacked me." He then explained everything.

Anna looked at Pride in horror, "Your...68 years old?" Pride nods and Anna frowns but then grabs Pride into a hug, "I'm sorry your life is so rough. But your brother was played a fool too." Pride blushes as she holds him. Anna let go and looked to Pride, "Please forgive him. He only wanted to protect his child." Pride nods, "It might get a little messy I have a bone to pick with him." Anna sighs, "Be clean. Do not harm him." Pride cracks his knuckles, "I'm still going to sock him." Anna looks delighted, "A sock? How sweet of you! Is this a way of saying thanks or forgiveness? I'd love a pair of new socks if I ever get an apology from an Amesterian!" Pride falters then cups her shoulders, "You've got a lot to learn before you come to my country Anna." He walks out with her looking at him clueless.

Pride parts from her and sits on the couch next to Praise, Hohenhime cringes at the quiet nature then sees Pride smile sweetly to his kin. Praise swallows hard at the diabetic expression, "I only want one thing and I'll forgive you dear brother." Praise nods a little, "Okay... What?" Pride stays quiet and looks at his brother opening his mouth. It collided and a crunch was heard, Anna yelled out in anger and Hohenhime sighed shaking his head.

Praise's head whiplashed on the couches armrest and he gasped out spraying blots of blood on the side of his mouth as he breathed in hissing in pain, "EDWARD!" Pride fans his right fist and waggles it, "Ouch that was painful." Hohenhime grabs the side of the couch as Praise sits up and gags a little, "What the hell was that!?" He glares at Pride and pride looks at Alphonse darkly, "the way I could forgive you and not try to kill you." Praise snorts blood leaking out and grits his teeth, "Dammit. Why am I surprised, this is your way for everything these days." Pride leans back and grins, "heh heh I know. Makes me feel good." Praise heals his face and wipes the excess blood away, Pride smiles as Praise cleans up, he frowns after his stomach grumbles in irritation, "Oh yeah I pulled the pot off the stove. It was burned sludge when I looked at it." Hohenhime turned a bit pink and sighs, "I guess I will have to call a store close by for take out." Pride sits up and looks at Anna, "Sounds great! Anna do you want to eat with us? I'm sure Andy's hunky dory in Kelly's care!" Anna smiles and agrees to stay.

Praise watched in bewilderment as Pride inhaled two tin boxes of noodles, split chicken marsala with Anna and was still eyeballing his chicken and lemon herb squash. Pride pointed finally, "Ya gunna eat that?" Praise pulled the box closer, "Yes! Ed you've inhaled enough to feed two and a half people!" Pride frowns, "I'm still hungry as fuck!" Anna giggles at Pride, as he whines to Praise, "No! I'm still eating you should have ordered more!" Pride growls sitting and looks away. Praise looks at Pride and keeps eating a little then takes the butt of his fork and prods Pride well defined belly getting the blonde to yelp and turn glaring at him. Praise looks at pride, "Your getting fat." Pride turned red and turned away, "Not my fault my bodies changing." Praise frowns, "Changing?" Pride looks at him and pouts, "Dante said I'm going through a change. An evolution or mutation." Pride grabs his stomach and growls, "So my body is making me eat a lot to help the metamorphosis." Pride let's go and groans, "Plus I'm in constant pain I have a headache mostly and usually stay here in bed passed out." He leans back, "I like it when I'm passed out. I don't have to do nothing and I'm not in pain." Anna frowns at hearing this, "I didn't know you were hurting so much." Pride shakes his head, "I'm used to it mostly. Just the migraines that make me sick and dizzy are what I hate the most." Anna nods finishing her box.

Hohenhime watched the three eat and silently loath Dante for hurting not just Edward but Alphonse. He watched then heard the door slam open, two voices were heard one screaming in anger the other in hysterics.


	67. Chapter 66 Flower of Wilt

- flower of Wilt

Anna sits up from the table hearing her father yelling, "Poppy?" Pride looks up seeing Belissio hovering over Kelly holding a small body. "ANDREW!" Anna rushes over but Belissio stops her, "No... No... Chica, not now." Pride looks at Anna then looks at Kelly and Hohenhime as they go to a another room with Andrew. Praise stays still, Anna fights in sadness to see her baby brother crying his name in agony, "Andy! Poppy Please!" She struggled and sobbed as her father held her. Pride stands up and slips to where Hohenhime walked to with Kelly, he looked inside as they had the black haired boy on the table pale sheet with skin with dark gray circles around the eyes, blue lips and fingers. He was gone.

Hohenhime sees Pride and looks to the door hearing more screaming from Anna, "I tried... But his vitals couldn't handle another treatment. I tried so hard to save him." Kelly looked torn up as he looked away cringing at the sight of the young boy. "God be kind to this child." He said sadly as Hohenhime pulled the sheet over the face and shook his head, Pride looked at the two, "What happened?" He edged into the door and Kelly grit his teeth, "That's the problem! I don't know! I treated him with alchemy and it drained the child instead of giving him strength! I practically killed him!" Pride looks at Kelly then the body and pulls at the sheet, "No son." Pride growls letting go, "I've seen a dead body before. I know you can't bring them back either." Hohenhime looks at pride, "I know..." Pride's eyes blaze looking him, "Anna deserves to see him. She will also deserve the chance to say good bye!" Hohenhime cringes, "Her father," Kelly started but pride shakes his head growling, "I don't fucking care what that asshole thinks is best for her! He was her family and its only right to let family say good bye!" Pride had flashbacks of his mother passing away in his little childish hands at first not understanding her passing away till she didn't wake up to their voices calling her. Pride fought his emotions as it banged on his eyes breaking the wall he held up so much yelling at him what Hohenhime said to him. The ugly truth. You killed her, you are the reason she fell ill. She wanted children and she had them only to die in their young hands. Your fault. Your fault. Murderer. Always was always will be.

Pride clutched at his stomach from the screaming guilt and coughs hard at the horrible day of Sloths birth. Pride leaned on the wall then sucked in air as best as he could feeling the lungs scream in pain from use in decades. "she has to say good bye... Its the only way." Pride coughs and slides down a little, Kelly grabs him and looks at the older blonde, "Van his fever..." Pride coughs blood splattering out and painting the floor, "Say goodbye..." He rasped passing clean out into black eyes blinding.

Black walls greeted Pride as he sat up and looked about, "hello." Pride turned to the noise and gasps seeing himself but without the marks, "Miss me don't you?" Pride looks at the doplganger and inches away from it. It sees you doing so, "Still afraid I see." It cocks a brow at Pride freezing, "You shouldn't be afraid." Pride looks at the twin blonde as he holds his hands out, "I'm no monster. I just wanted to talk, is that so bad?" Pride looks at the hands seeing nothing wrong with the figure and calms down, "There see? Nothing to be afraid of!" The doploganger walks over to him and sits down, "Its been so long since you've become lucid in this realm. I have missed being with you." The twin blonde hugs Pride, "I want you to see me again. I want to help you, will you let me?" Pride stays put in confusion as the hands rub his back, "Be one with you... Let me be one again." Pride shutters then hears a calling, "Nii-san!" Pride looks away from the clone, "Alphonse?" The twin grabs his face, "No! I've waited to long! Be whole again! Be whole dammit!" Pride looks at the figure holding his face as the eyes blaze in anger before the light in the dark room explodes showing the twins body rot away screaming in agony.

Pride wakes up sitting upright holding his shoulders and gasping for air, Praise flinches with a wet rag in hand as Pride settles down. The older blonde looks at Praise and shivers, "Where's...Anna?" Praise looks at his brother and wrings the towel and averts his eyes, "She left." Prides heart sank, "Did she get to-" praise shakes his head, "Her father wouldn't let her see him." Praise looks up at Pride, "Their going to bury him tomorrow. But we aren't welcome to come." Pride lowers his gaze, "I see..." Praise looks at Pride, "Its not your fault. You did nothing wrong" Pride nods then stiffens as Praise holds his brothers hand in reassurance, "Get some rest okay?" Pride sighs and rubs at his forehead, he lays down again feeling tired again; in seconds he passes out again.

Pride awakens early the next morning to see Praise, he was laying at the foot of the bed; a blanket laid over his tired form. Pride looked at him then to the window seeing fresh snow on a beautiful day, he gets up trying to not disturb Praise and walks out to see Hohenhime pouring over three books with a pen being held loosely by his teeth. "were you up all night old man?" Hohenhime looks up seeing his son standing there looking miffed and a tad worried, "It would be a lie if I said a wasn't." Pride gives a quick smirk at the joke and walks into the kitchen and eyes the books splayed out, "Are you trying to figure out what happened to Andrew?" Hohenhime closes a book, "No." Pride eyes his Father, "I'm trying to figure out how I tell you why I left in a way you would brain me with your fist." Pride looks at Hohenhime eyes slitted thinly, "You have an actual reason?" Hohenhime looks to his son, "To save your lives." Pride looks shocked at the words and noticed Praise standing in the door frame hearing their father.


	68. Chapter 67 To LOVE it, LET Go Of IT

to love it let go of it

Pride sat in the living room with Praise waiting for Hohenhime their father to come out with what he wanted to tell them. Pride stirred a spoon in his coffee and watched the swirls of creamer mix into a tornado of white and turn the coffee beige with each turn lighter. Their father finally looked up to them and started the story of how it all began:

The room was filled with the cry of a infant, "Congrats Trisha its a baby boy!" The women with cinnamon brown hair looked at the child wiggling and whimpering in a women's hands, "He's beautiful..." Trisha gasps touching the tiny flailing hands to hush the child. Hohenhime stood beside Trisha dread on his face at the sight of the infant, "Van," he looks to his love holding the baby and smiles, "He's precious Trisha." She blushes as she touches the small tuft of hair on the babies head and cooed to the child making it babble back happily. "What are you two naming him?" Hohenhime looks a little flustered but Trisha answers, "Edward. Hohenhime wanted our first son to be Edward." The blonde male looks at her shocked as she smiles to him, "It has a nice ring to it hmm? Edward. Edward Hohenhime." The blonde male shakes his head, "Elric. Edward Elric." Trisha looks at him and then the tiny little Edward, "Edward Elric. How about Edward Van Elric?" Hohenhime shakes his head, "No. Just Elric. Its perfect that way." Trisha nods and says the name to the nurse that helped with her giving birth, the women was short with Grey hair pulled into a bun. "Pinako, how's Sara?" The women frowns, "Mad that she wasn't first to have her baby that's what. She keeps complaining about the little one bumping around in her." Trisha grins holding Edward and touches the babies soft little chubby arms and kisses the infants nose, "My little man." She cooed. Pinako smiles at the new born, "He's got a fighters spirit in him. He fought me coming out!" The women cackles. Trisha pets the baby and looks at him, "A fighters Spirit. Sounds like he takes after us both Van." Hohenhime looks at the baby grabbing at Trisha's fingers and gumming at them showing signs of hunger.

A few months past and Trisha held Ed in her hands, "My big boy, you are so smart." Hohenhime watched her dress the infant, "Trisha..." She ignores him placing a shirt on Edwards head and kissing his tiny hands pulling the shirt over his head and kisses his forehead getting happy babbling. "Trisha!" The women looks to him, "Yes dear?" Hohenhime holds his hands out, "You know I have to take him once he's of age... I wish it was a Girl for our first child but maybe our second will be so." Trisha holds Edward and touch's her baby boys cheek, "I know. I get to at least raise him till then... He will be a man when its time." She smiles to the infant and looks at Hohenhime, "But you could also... Not tell." Hohenhime's eyes flicker, "I can't..." Trisha passes the baby to Hohenhime who flinches at the the drooling form, "He loves you." She kisses him, "And you love him." She holds both their faces in her hands, "He's your blood and my blood, our lives mixed into one life." She smiles, "In a way an equivalent exchange if two lovers." She looks to Hohenhime, "You gave me the gift of being a mother, and as a mother I will fight for my child's life." She frowns touching Edwards soft blonde hair, "I don't want this women to use him in any kind of experiment. To better human kind or not my, our son is not disposable." She looks at the blonde man and frowns, "He's more then a theory or hypothesis. He's ours and so will this one," she places the one free hand on her stomach, "I don't want to loose my gifts from god for a women using us as Lab rats. Our love is pure as I see it in your eyes." She hugs Hohenhime and whispers, "And in your eyes as you look to me the pain you feel subsides just for that split second and I know your happy seeing your eyes shine like gold coins." She smiles and pets at Edwards hair and Hohenhime can't doing anything but tear up at her words.

Years pass and Hohenhime holes himself in his study as the little ones grow, another boy was born and named Alphonse. Jealousy between the two sprouted but was put to rest with Edward learning his roll in his life being his brothers protector. Trisha walked into the room and placed a plate then a drawing in front of her love, "Alphonse and Edward are quite the artists." She looks at the drawing in awe of scribbles and random alphabet letters strung on the page. "Edward is already learning the alphabet and trying to write letters. I seems to enjoy 'E's and 'M's the most." Hohenhime looks at the doodle and nods, "He's smart." Trisha nods folding the paper and placing it in her hands, "Like you. He's very calculated in his problem solving." She smiles as Hohenhime remembers Edward wanting his mother to cut a cookie in half so it would be even and fair on both ends of the two brothers, he was always watching. The door squeaked open and a four year old Edward tottled in, "Mo-" he stopped staring at that man looming down with his glasses shielding his actual eyes but braved it, "...Mom!" He ran over and hugged her leg and his his face away, that man always watched always. Trisha looked at Edward, "What's wrong sweetie?" Edward forgot what he wanted and hugged her more. Always watching.

Pride looks miffed, "Out with it! What do you mean by any of this!" Hohenhime straitens and sighs, "I mean Trisha knew about Dantes Plan." Pride looks at him in disbelief and Hohenhime explains more:

The day was ending, "Trisha I'm going out!" A little boy ran over hugging on Hohenhime's leg, "Me too!" He looks down at Alphonse who smiles sheepishly to him, "No Al he doesn't want you to go!" A huffy Edward gripes, "But I wanna go to dads work!" Edward stomps over, "Dad doesn't have work! He's a freeloader!" Trisha snaps angrily, "Edward!" The older boy flinches at this and runs off, "Daddy please can I go?" Al held Hohenhime's pants and looked at him, "No Alphonse." The little boy tears up at this and Trisha scoops him up letting Hohenhime go out.

The winds were picking up in town as Hohenhime made it to the small inn, a women and two others sat in a shady spot, "Van." The women smiles seeing him and the other two look up one was Edward Kelly the other Envy. Hohenhime sat down and Kelly ordered two pints of beer as Dante had already purchased wine, Hohenhime looked at Dante, "The project?" Hohenhime shakes his head, "She won't do it. I have to find another." Dante frowns eyes narrow and she sneers, "I'm sure that little bitch would have given you what I wanted... But I guess its a false to my plans." She takes a sip of wine and Kelly passes the beer as Hohenhime was tense hearing Dante call his love a bitch. He took a few swigs of beer as Envy etched with a his fingernail a few shapes into the wooden table. Dante sighs glaring at the table, "I have a question Van." The man looks to her, "Are you even trying to go forth with the plan? You've been with this women for a few years now but no fruit is being bore." Hohenhime frowns, "She's ill. She can't have babies, that is why she's not baring my child." Dante looks at Hohenhime and shock, "Dammit!" She stands up and the other two follow her, "Pack up then. Find another broad." Dante turns and leaves Hohenhime watches them go.

Hohenhime walks home and makes it home seeing Trisha and the boys passed out in the big bed a few wooden toys strewn about and Alphonse holding a book edge the other side of the book splayed out with Edward holding it. Trisha was sleeping between her boys and looked like an angel with two cherubs. Hohenhime sighs and looks at the sight then turns away from it, "You lied." Hohenhime's eyes flash open seeing Edward Kelly leaning back on the wall, "Two sons, Healthy and happy from what I've seen." Hohenhime looks at Kelly in horror, "What you've...seen?" Kelly nods pulling away from the wall and points to the slumbering children, "Yes. Edward as your first son huh? I'm flattered really I am." The older male looms over the young man, "Don't you even toy with me Kelly." The other waves, "Easy grizzly bear." He yawns, "I wouldn't tell that bitch a word. They don't deserve to be her toys or would I even let you take that women's children away." Kelly frowns, "The younger one, I had to save him from drowning falling from the bridge into the river." He then closes his eyes, "They know me as a hobo. Nothing more then a nameless bum." Hohenhime looks at Kelly in shock feeling emotions starting to tear through him.

Kelly looks at him, "You can't hide them forever Van. She will find out and she will take them away from you and your true love. If you truly love them you know what you must do to save their lives." Hohenhime feels disgusted but grit his teeth at the horrible truth and holds his nose bridge and weeps softly, Kelly pets the mans shoulders and apologizes quietly.

Trisha awoke to the sound of rustling and sees Hohenhime packing his things away quickly. Trisha moves slowly away from the boys and pulls the book out of their grasp before tiptoeing over to Hohenhime, "What...where...Van?" Hohenhime looked up at her and snapped his suitcase shut and stood up, "Trisha," she looks at him confused, "Will you wait for me?" She looks at him in shock as he holds the suitcase, she is speechless, "I don't understand." He looks at the boys then takes her hand and leads her away from them. "I'm doing what you asked. But I can't stay. I will return one day and we can all be a family again. Wait for me and I'll come back as soon as I can." He holds her face and frowns, "I could never let your children become a science experiment." She frowns and nuzzles his hand, "Our children." She kisses his hand, "I knew you'd make the right choice." She smiles as he let's go of her. Hohenhime opened the door and turned just as the boys tottled out, "Mom...?" Edward yawns, "What are you doing up sweetheart?" Edward rubs at his eye furiously, "Al gotta pee..." She smiles at them both, "That's my little man." Alphonse looks up and sees Hohenhime and Edward does too. They stare at him seeing him dressed and door opened. He couldn't handle them being there, he looked to Trisha and gripped the door, "Goodbye." And with that he left.

Train station was quiet a young man sat on the bench looking at a gold watch then looks up as Hohenhime walks up, "It was hard." The other man frowned and sat up more from his leisure pose, "I can imagine. Eddies a cute little fella and that Alphonse just loves to stare at you." He looks at Hohenhime, "You ready to go?" Hohenhime's hand tensed holding the suitcase, "Sadly yes. As much as I wish to take them, I cannot." The young man pulls his hat off showing messy sandy hair and looks at the man, "Yeah well maybe you'll get ta see em sometime soon." Hohenhime looks down at the planks of wood and frowns knowing that it wouldn't be soon enough for him.

Pride looks at Hohenhime as did Praise, the older men frowns, "I left to protect your lives." He looks to them sadly, "I had no idea Trisha would pass away so young. If I did I would have stayed and fought for you to live a good healthy life." Kelly walks in holding a few cups of tea on a tray, "Hohenhime isn't the enemy he was protecting you." Hohenhime holds his hands out limply, "I wanted to reply to your l-" praise jumped him, "You actually got our letters!?" The man frowns as Prides rage built, "Why wouldn't you reply!" He hissed outraged by his father.

Hohenhime shakes his head, "I was in hiding. A letter to you would unveil my lies and endanger you. I couldn't help without harming you." Pride grumbles and Praise gasps smacking Prides shoulder, "Do not say that!" Pride hisses, "It's true! We got found out all on our own and now were two freaks of nature!" Praise tears up, "No we are not! Ed were still ourselves! We are still alive." Pride sneers, "Alive... Yeah if this is what you call this rotten meat sack of a body." Praise freezes at his words and clams up. Hohenhime frowns, "I'm sorry... I tried so hard to prevent this from happening." Kelly passed the tea out, "Cant be helped now. Its in the past Que Sera Sera." Prides glares at Kelly then sneers, "What ever." He drinks his tea as Everyone fell in a stagnant pool of silence.


	69. Chapter 68 Wine In The Rats Den

- Wine in the rats den

Praise and pride were very silent for the past week eating and keeping to themselves but would occasionally bicker about Prides weight. "You think I wanna get fat like a damn caterpillar!?" Pride hisses holding a glass of orange juice, Praise huffs angrily, "I'm not saying that! Just slow down, you'll get a tummy ache!" Pride glares at Praise and grabs the last finger sandwich and growls, "Bite me!" With that it was down the hatch and Pride looked at Praise defiantly. The younger brother rolls his eyes at the hefty blonde, Pride had put on more weight; he seemed pissed about it and was like a lazy mean cat. Pride stretched his back his shirt raising a bit and sighed, "That hit the spot... Been so hungry lately its driving me mad!" He pulls the shirt down to have the fabric cling to his taunt rounded middle, Praise couldn't help but poke at his brother girth and slyly smile as he started yelling at him. Praise just liked to tease Pride and he liked doing it a lot.

Pride gives in letting his younger brother squish and rub at his full tummy, "Once this mutations over I'm dieting!" Praise grin evilly, "aw why your true sin is showing might as well keep it!" The blondes head blanked out and started to twist the cogs at What Praise said then growled, "OH VERY FUNNY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Praise laughs as pride holds his belly protectively, he looked at Pride and then thinks out loud, "I wonder what will happen when you stop needing to eat." He then leers, "Maybe you'll grow a pair of pink butterfly wings!" Pride growls like a wild dog and praise swallows a little noting Pride didn't take to kindly to the joke.

Back in Central Tasuke was sitting at his desk mulling over a conversation and fight he had with Praise, Rena walked in looking at Tasuke and set a mug on the table, "Coffee sir." She droned looking at him in curiosity, "What's wrong?" He looked at her funny and frowns at her dead panning voice, "Rena... I still can't believe what happened almost a week ago. Alphonse straight up lied to us keeping Pride in a lab trying to slowly kill him over being attacked by his daughter. Its like something out of a bad soap box show! Now Prides in the hands of his father being nursed back to health and Al went to see him and apologize." He takes the cup and sips it looking at the mug and to Rena, "No sugar?" Rena blushed, "O-oh! I'm sorry!" She takes the mug looking embarrassed, "I to have been sidetracked by all of this... Where exactly did Praise go?" Tasuke hums, "Creta. There father is in Creta." He frowns, "I wish I knew where so I could meet the man that was the Elric brothers family." Rena looked down at the cup in disgust, "Something wrong?" Rena looked up and shook her head, "No I just disgusted that I forgot sugar." She looked at him and smiled, "I'll go fix that though." She walked off and Tasuke cocked a brown before going back to his work.

A few minutes passed and Rena walked back in carrying paperwork but no coffee, "Where's my coffee?" She looked at him confused, "I didn't get you coffee." He frowns objecting and she looks at him with more confusion.

Wine was being poured and busty black haired women sat on the couch a glass in her hand looking concerned, "Envy will find him." Dante turned holding the bottle and smiles brushing her long dirty blonde hair away from her face, Lust frowned and took a sip of her wine and Dante smiled taking a few red stones and dropping them in her drink, "I want to go as well. Envy will be to hard I cared for him." Dante eyed Lust and frowned, "You care a lot for Elric don't you?" Lust scowls, "Someone has to." She sips her wine looking away, "He's not a toy." Dante narrows her eyes, her hand holding the wine flute tightened a bit, "I know that. But he's mine." Lust frowned and says nothing taking another sip of wine. The doors opened as a green haired androgynous male came busting through the doors and laughing pleased with something, "Humans." He mused cackling, Dante looked at him, "Did you find out where Hohenhime is?" Envy smiles, "Creta!" He smirks maliciously, "I can't wait to kill both my wretched father and his best friend!" He danced giddy, "I'm going to put that brat Kelly on a pike!" Dante frowns, "No." Envy scowls snarling, "He's a traitor!" Dante shakes her head, "They will both be in my keeping. Kelly is a powerful alchemist and is helpful in medical type transmutations." Envy whines stomping his foot causing a crater, "DAMMIT!" he nips his lips and growls only making Dante unamused by his actions.

Lust eyed them both then sets her flute down and walks over to the doors, "Envy maybe you should sit this one out." Envy gasped then roared, "No he's mine! I want to see him suffer!" Dante taps her lip and grins sinisterly, "Lust," the busty female sin looked up, "I think Solaris is the perfect person for the job." Lust smiled and curtsied, "Solaris will be happy to do the job." She then left as Envy threw a fit to Dante screaming that lust was nothing more then a soft mothering whore. List frowns hearing him as she walked then stopped seeing Gluttony and the one called desire sitting next to him peeling meat of a dead chimera off the bones and giving the morsels to the fat one. "desire." The girl looked up cocking her head, "Keep Gluttony company. I'm going out and not returning in a few days." The girl blinks then hands the bone to gluttony and nods, Lust pets Gluttony's head and says her goodbyes before going to her chambers and finding something to wear. He pulled her hair up slightly and curled the ends. Next she dressed in a blouse and skirt her boots still visible her hands were covered with with gloves and her eyes decorated with cat eye like makeup with small framed glasses. She painted her lips with maroon lipstick and popped them after sucking them to evenly coat them.

Lust walked out and held a mock suite case and headed for the sewer system.


End file.
